Heaven and Earth
by Unlimited Blade Works
Summary: The Butterfly Effect. The idea that a single small action can change the course of the future in ways we can not even begin to understand. At age eight Harry Potter is sent outside by his Aunt to get away from the house and out from under her feet. A simple action makes the world unravel, but time stops for no man and the pendulum still swings. Racing towards an uncertain future.
1. Round 1

**Heaven & Earth **

**Round 1**

 **The God Of Destruction Who Lives By The Park.**

 **Authors Notes-**

So this is an idea I had months ago, as a matter of fact this chapter was finished in July.

Which probably makes you ask why I'm posting it now, well to put it bluntly mostly just to show I'm still alive and kicking. It's also a bit out there at least as far as plot is concerned, not to mention more than a little cliché in some respects so I was a little bit worried about putting it out.

Now before you start reading there are a few things we need to go over here, they are kind of important so please read. First and foremost, technically this is a crossover of sorts. Let me clear up what I mean by that. I had a few new Ideas to put together ideas that came from various sources and instead of creating original characters to fill the gaps I had in the story I appropriated characters from elsewhere. Now granted all of their back stories have been modified to fit in my world but if that's a turn off for you then at least you were warned out of the gate, please enjoy.

Side Note- Heaven and Earth is currently rated T for Teen. This may not hold true as time goes on, I have a large stack of notes concerning this story and some arcs I have had ideas for are incredibly dark. So it may change to M at some point, I know most of you wont care but I figured we should get that out of the way at the start.

 **Authors Note End-**

Shigekuni Yamamoto was an old man and he looked it as well, of that no one would deny. Pushing almost two hundred and thirty years of age his weathered visage was one that was well earned. His hair had long since fallen out leaving him completely bald, though most people seemed to focus more on the X shaped scar on the left side of his forehead than his lack of hair.

Though almost as if trying to make up for the loss of his hair the old man's eyebrows had grown out to the point they actually fell framing the side of his face to the cheek bones. They, and his exceptionally long beard, were all he had left of any hair. Something the old man was actually quite upset about. Though it was a point of pride that his beard had grown so long that it reached down to his knee caps. Though his wife was no longer among the living. Yamamoto still held his beard in a neatly together using the same purple binding cloth she had brought him long ago.

It was also the death of his wife that and brought him to England in the first place. Setsuna had died peacefully some three years before his choice to vacate Japan. He simply hadn't wanted to stay after that, he had tried to simply move houses but in the end staying in the country of his birth had been to much. One of his disciples, Chojiro, had mentioned enjoying life in England immensely, after living there for two years he still wasn't entirely sure of why. It was either raining or cold ninety percent of the time and the remaining ten percent it was barely liveable. Then ago Chojiro had been in England almost one hundred years ago just before the younger man's death so he was working on old information.

God only knew why Chojiro said this was a nice place to live, then again he had always enjoyed western culture. Yamamoto himself preferred Japanese culture over its western counterpart, still being half a world away from Japan had given him a very nice break. Even after his wife's death every few weeks some young upstart would come to him either to seek his instruction or challenge him to a match. Those who dwelled in the underworld of the martial arts or the underbelly of the magical world, it mattered little as, at least in Asia, he was famous in both.

Those who came seeking instruction came away with nothing to show for it, he had not taken a student in many years. Not since Yoruichi and Kisuke had came seeking instruction on his bare handed techniques and swordsmanship respectively. Some fifty years ago now, last he had heard both had become Masters in their own right. Kisuke mixing both Magic and Ki into his swordsmanship while Yoruichi, having access only to Ki but not magic, developed her own fighting style using his as a base. Last he had heard of rumours of the girl they called her Goddess of Flash due to her speed, who knew maybe she had even completed that Shunko (Flash War Cry) technique she had been dreaming up when she was still his Disciple.

Gods knew Kisuke had made strides in making his mark of the magical half of the world, these days he was considered to be a genius inventor. In some circles of magical inventors he was being called the second coming of of Nicholas Flamel. While others called him a madman and a heretic for trying to combine both Muggle technology and magic. Though if one believed Kisuke the ones who called him a heretic did it out of wounded pride at not being able to accomplish the same. Considering his most famous invention to date was the Wizarding Wireless he may have had a point. Apparently the brat had somehow figured out how to create a radio wave that was detectable only by a certain type of magical wireless.

One that only he had the schematics for, Kisuke had made a fortune marketing that.

His former student had also been generous enough that when he had sent the boy a letter detailing the fact he would be moving to England. Kisuke's response had been to buy him a rather large house in Little Whinging. One with a very large wall to keep unwanted eyes out and, while the outside of the house looked European, the inside had been renovated to be more Japanese. Something Yamamoto had been very appreciative of.

After all, though he did have the money to pay for both the renovations and house himself, it was nice to have everything ready the moment he touched down in England.

These days he whittled away the time away from both people and magic. Not even once had Yamamoto considered letting the British Ministry of Magic know of his residence in London. Instead choosing only to exist in the eyes of it's Muggle counterpart. While most Wizards that were of pureblood were ignorant of Muggle culture and how to act appropriately in the presence of their non-magic using brethren he was not one of them. His own family had looked down on his for marrying a Muggle in Setsuna, they had never returned to being on speaking terms and now they were all dead they never would be.

But the love of his life had taught him many things about the world outside of magics insular shell and being a Ki user had lived to be by his side for over one hundred and fifty years. These days he spent his time simply staying at home or watching birds in the park, for a man like him who had originally intended to die fighting it was sometimes jarring to realise just how peaceful life was. Though Yamamoto was more than willing to admit he found retirement slightly boring at times. For a man like him who had lived a life of action that was to be expected he supposed. Still even if they were boring at times these peaceful days were how his life was now and how he planned for it to end.

"GET THE FREAK!"

Or at least life was usually peaceful these days, today was apparently deciding to prove the exception rather than the rule. Brown eyes stopped their observation of a curious European Robbin that had landed on his outstretched hand. Convincing the bird he meant it no harm had taken quite awhile, but animals were vastly more in touch with nature than humans. Just by letting his Ki a little closer to the surface it was easy for the bird to sense he meant it no form of harm. And, as things turned out, the small avian was just curious enough to come down for a closer look.

Yamamoto was quite certain the moment he laid eyes on the situation he did not like it. Five youths were harassing a slightly smaller child, who looked to be around their age or a little younger. The boys were eight, or at least they appeared to be around that age, most were a little on the chubby side barring two. One that was quite clearly threatening to become wider than he was tall and the other who was whipcord thin. Though that said all the fat would also give the largest one a fair bit more force than the others. So he was probably the strongest of the group.

It was the two thinner ones that caught his eye more though. Both possessed black hair and for a second Yamamoto contemplated if it was some kind of family resemblance. Then immediately discarded the theory the second he took a closer look. Even from his position some two hundred meters or so away he could not see any form of possible family resemblance past their hair colour and close builds. While the boy being chased had black hair his was wild and unruly while the one doing the chasing had hair that was more controlled, kept in a short 'buzz cut' he believed the kids these days called it.

That wasn't the only thing that set them apart from each other though. One boy had a rounded face while the others was more pointed. Considering the way their facial bones were Yamamoto could make an educated guess that the child being chased would end up with quite high cheek bones later in life as well as a more square jaw while the other would get lower cheek bones and a rather pointed chin. There were enough differences between the two in facial structure alone that he didn't believe them to be related, unless it was very distantly.

However it was less their completely non-existent family resemblance than the boys behaviour that bothered him. This was quite clearly no friendly game of tag or some such, no the smallest boy was quite clearly scared for his own safety and from the way the others were chasing him he most likely had a good reason to be that way. However that said the small boy could avoided them quite well, though Yamamoto felt part of that reason was probably because the other boys seemed like they spent their time lazing around. While he didn't have a great deal of muscle on him the boy being chased did have a bit and that bit looked like it was made from doing things like chores and such.

That was something Yamamoto approved of. Children needed chores in the same way that a sword needed a whetstone. It kept them sharp and taught them lessons that would be valuable later in life, even if the lesson was as simple as taking out the rubbish would avoid infestations of vermin. It could also teach children the values of saving money. After all most children got some verity of payment for doing their chores and most things children wanted were expensive. Making one save to get a toy or some such that they wanted was excellent practice for later in life, helped build character to. Still it was not the long term gains that was helping the wire thin boy right now, it was the more immediate ones that working hard would give you.

Improved fitness.

It might not be much but it was enough that he could avoid the other five boys given enough room, like say an open park. That was the problem with children these days, so lazy they refused to do an honest days work or their chores. If they did, then there was a good chance that those five would have caught the boy a long time ago. Still while they were not fast the five boys chasing the small one were not stupid either. The fattest one and the pointed faced one were herding the smallest boy while the other three spread out to create a 'net' in front of him. Proof if he ever needed it, and he didn't, that humans were decedents of some kind of pack hunter. Because those boys clearly had never discussed this though they all seemed to know what to do.

"Slow down Harry, I promise it won't hurt for long!" The fat one called as the small one, who Yamamoto mentally dubbed Harry, just ran faster. The one with the pinched face accelerated away from the fat one pushing the smallest boy towards the tightest part of the 'net'. The fat one and the other boy who had been preventing his escape to the right pulled together tightening the 'net' around their prey. Yamamoto saw 'Harry' flick his head around trying to find a way out before charging straight at a small garden bed. The shrub was about as tall as the boys stomach, but if he could clear it then he would be home free.

The child had good instincts, now the real question was if he could pull his escape plan off. The small boy's feet hit gravel that decorated the garden bed. That was when everything went wrong for him. If the boy had have made the jump then the group of youths would most likely not have caught up to him again. But now that was impossible. The smallest boys feet slipped on the gravel sending him tumbling. Head smacking onto one of the upraised rocks in the garden bed that had been used as a decoration, leaving behind a residue of blood.

Yamamoto could tell that 'Harry', as he had mentally dubbed the boy from the earlier yells. Had most likely taken off all the skin from just above his temple to almost halfway onto his forehead. Head wounds tended to bleed a lot so chances were the boy was going to need some first aid for that and, without magic at least, Yamamoto doubted that it would heal perfectly. The boy's forehead was probably going to scar. Still kids seemed to love scars. So it probably wouldn't be considered that bad of a thing by the child when it finally healed over.

The boys chasing him were not the kind of overlook a gift like their prey slipping and immediately set on the boy like a pack of hyenas. Kicks and the odd punch were thrown at the boy on the ground, though even as he stood to intervene Yamamoto could see not even one of them was thrown at 'Harry's' head. As if they were all being very careful to avoid injuring any spot that could easily be seen, they were the worst kind of bullies, smart bullies. Or maybe they just didn't want to get blood on their clothes, could go either way really. After all they probably didn't want to answer any of their parents questions if they turned up home with blood on them.

The smallest boy had done instinctually what any human did in that situation, curled up into a fetal position. His arms protecting his head while his legs protected his organs. Still it was time to stop this, if the fight had been one on one and the winner, most likely one of the other boys, had stopped once it was clear he had won Yamamoto would have let this go.

After all it was important to get used to fighting early in your life, life was a battle after all. But this was just disgusting to watch. The distance between them was a little over two hundred meters. The world record for the one hundred meter sprint is nine point six three seconds.

Shigekuni Yamamoto made over two hundred meters in a little over three seconds.

He didn't bother speaking first, these boys only seemed to exorcise strength against others so he would show them strength. His weathered hand reached out and gripped one of the boys by the shoulder and with a nonchalant gesture he flipped the boy behind him. There was no technique to his throw, just raw power. Even in his advanced age his usage of Ki reinforced his body. Even without channeling it to a particular limb it still gave him strength that no non-Ki user could match. The old man made sure to toss the boy onto some grass. Sure the boy's back would likely bruise lightly. But surely he had been ready to have pain inflicted upon him, after all he had certainly been ready to inflict some.

Honestly the display would have been better using the fat one. But the boy was on the other side of 'Harry', Yamamoto had simply taken out the one closest to him. Either way his display had clearly gotten the attention of the other four boys. The old man let his Killing Intent leak out just a little.

For the most part the ability to direct ones Killing Intent was more or less useless ninety nine percent of the time. Against anyone who had actually been in a life or death situation before it would do little more than unsettle them for a second at most. Those who were used to life or death situations like Ki users or soldiers that had seen combat would barely even notice it. But against four eight year old boys, six if he counted the downed child and the one he had just thrown, it made them freeze in fear.

" **Enough** ," It was but a single word he spoke but it was enough to break the spell his Killing Intent had put them under. They ran, including the one he had thrown, the only one who remained was the smallest boy. Who still had his hands pushed the wound he had received. Not that Yamamoto hadn't expected them to run, no he was sure they would. It was most likely the first time they had ever heard a tone that let them know one speaking was both capable of extreme violence and willing to unleash it on them. The boys breaking and running was not surprising in the slightest, in fact it was most likely only his wound that had kept the smallest anywhere near him, distracted by the pain most likely. With a quick tug the old man ripped off the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a muscular and very scared arm, before leaning down to the boy before him.

"Hold still child." He stated pulling the boy's hands away from his forehead. He could see just how confused the boy was, as if this was one of the first times that someone had tended to his wounds. Yamamoto truly hoped that was not the case, after all to be surprised by mere kindness spoke of many things, none of them good. With both quick and sure hands the old man wrapped his former sleeve around the boy's head, steaming the flow of blood.

"Head wounds tend to bleed a lot. For one that size you need to attach a bandage or medicine to stop the bleeding, your hands will not be enough." His words were blunt and to the point, still the child did need to be patched up and he may as well do it himself. After all his home was a bare block away from the park besides he certainly had the tools and know how to do so. And at any rate, the child had a bad enough day already and it was barely twelve thirty in the afternoon. The last thing Yamamoto wanted to do was make it worse by having the child walk for who knew how long back home with a makeshift bandage on his head. 'Harry' reached up and touched his head, wincing as he did so despite the fact the blood had stopped.

"Thank you, Sir." He said quietly, Yamamoto nodded before standing back to his full height and towering over the boy. Though that wasn't hard, Yamamoto wasn't a tall man at just over five foot five. But considering how small the boy was towering over him certainly wasn't difficult. Holding his hand out the old man pulled the boy back to his feet, before taking a closer look at him. The boys eyes were incredibly green, the same hue seen in an emerald, his wife's personal favourite jewel. The other was something that nagged at him like he should know it, a strange lightening bolt scar at the middle of his forehead.

The old man quickly threw the nagging feeling off, if it was that important he would remember it eventually. There was no point in stressing about it now. If there was one thing life had taught him after all these years it was that one could only deal with what was in front of them. Certainly make plans for the future but there was no point in worrying about things that you could do nothing about in the present.

"What is your name boy?" Yamamoto inquired as he looked down at the child before him. Certainly he could have guessed, after all he was reasonably sure it was Harry but he would prefer for the child to confirm his guess. Green eyes flicked to the ground for a second after he asked his question, "Eyes up boy!" He barked making the child flinch as his gaze turned upward to the old man, forcing his face to relax and his voice to soften Yamamoto spoke again. "It is rude to look away from someone's face when they are speaking to you." He said with a small smile. Under any other condition he wouldn't have bothered but he was more lenient with a child than he would have been with anyone else.

"Harry, Sir." The boy replied looking him in the eye, though with the way his shoulders had shuddered either the child wanted to look away or he was about to cry. Yamamoto sensed it was more than former than the latter, like he wasn't used to looking adults in the eyes when he spoke to them. That said one of two things about the boy either he was very shy, possible. Or whoever was raising him didn't like him looking them in the eye when they spoke, also possible and very definitely not a good thing. As it implied several things about the people raising the child, all of which pointed out that they certainly should not be raising one.

"My name is Yamamoto. Come along then Harry, my house is just a block over. I shall tend to that wound before sending you home." The old man said his eyes locked on the child before him. Yamamoto knew his tone brooked no argument. It was one he had developed over many years of raising both Shunsui and Jushiro. While his wife had never been able to have children those two had been given to him to train and became is first Disciples. That was some one hundred and fifty years ago when the boys were still in their preteens. They had both been trying children in their own special ways and as such even all these years later he was still very good at using that tone to get children to do, well almost anything really.

It was a skill that had come in incredibly handy when he had needed to stop Kisuke from doing some monumentally stupid experiments without any safeguards whatsoever.

As the old man walked away from the park, Harry fell into step behind him. Yamamoto supposed he could have given the boy his first name, Shigekuni, but that would have been improper. In Japan to address one by their first name, especially without an honourific of any kind, was a huge breach of social etiquette unless you were very close. While England may not have that particular social rule it was one that he felt was still quite true and as such saw no reason to give the child his first name. If it came down to it and Harry started call him just Yamamoto instead of Sir then he would simply tell the child to call him Mr. Yamamoto instead.

As they walked the old man could feel Harry's eyes drawn to his exposed left arm. Not that he found it surprising, there was a reason that he wore long sleeved shirts after all. Past his hand the entire arm was covered in scar tissue, near the wrist was an ugly scar that traveled half way up his forearm. It had been made by one of the many fights he had been a part of in his youth, that one had been inflicted by his wife before he had seen the error of his ways. Another was clear on his tricep, it looked like it had been caused by four separate wounds but was in fact made by a single attack. A Nukite (Spear Hand) that had been used by a very well trained Karate-ka.

His wife, naturally, had lived through their fight. The second man had the misfortune of fighting him before he had converted to the Katsujinken and thus was long since dead.

The final scar wrapped around his arm from mid bicep right onto the scar left by a sword. It had been made by a Master of Ying Zhao Pai (Eagle's Claw Style) during his youth. He had been friends with the man up until the latter had died. Every scar on his body had a story behind them, and Yamamoto had a lot of scars. Many were made by enemies that he had killed. But others were made by those who would one day become his friends. Many were a very sobering reminder that, with the exception of his former students and three old masters, he was alone in the world now.

The vast majority of his friends and enemies having long since passed away.

Still he wondered what the boy walking behind him thought of what he could see.

 **XXX**

Harry's day had started normally enough. Aunt Petunia had woken him by banging loudly on the door that led to his cupboard. Next had been making breakfast for the rest of the family, naturally he got the smallest portion. According to Aunt Petunia since he was the smallest he only needed the smallest amount of food, it was the same reason he was given the cupboard under the stairs he was small thus he could live in a small space.

Then had come the chores, weeding the back yard and trimming the hedges. Not that Harry had tried to be particularly quick at his jobs. The last time he had tried his hardest to finish all of them and Petunia hadn't been able to come up with anymore she had just told him to go back to his cupboard and stay there. While Harry didn't particularly like the chores he was given at least he was outside in the fresh air as opposed to stuck in his cupboard and that was a victory, small though it was, to him. After that came adding some more manure to the flowers out the front.

Aunt Petunia had said her roses were the envy in the entire suburb. Once Harry had asked if the roses were his to. After all he took care of them, weeded the garden and watered them so since he took care of them they had to be his as well. After all Dudley took care of his goldfish and that was his so if Harry took care of the roses then they had to be his as well. Aunt Petunia had slapped him across the back of the head, no the roses were not his as well. She had paid for them, she made sure he actually took care of them, something she wasn't completely convinced that he did to the best of his ability. He had been made aware on that day that the roses were Aunt Petunia's roses not his.

Never his. Harry had considered deliberately sabotaging her roses on a number of occasions but eventually decided that the amount of trouble he would end up in would not be worth it.

After that had come mowing the lawn, usually that amount of chores would wait to the weekend but since it was the school holidays he got extra chores. On the somewhat bright side when Harry finally finished all of them, usually around Wednesday. His Aunt would just tell him to get out of the house and stay out until the sun started coming down and dinner needed to be cooked. It was better than being cooped up with Dudley and Vernon, who had chosen to take the first week of the holidays off to spend time with the pig in a wig.

When he was done in the garden it had been straight into the shower for him, he smelled awful after all. Harry had fully expected that his next task would be to cook lunch for the Dursley's but instead an unexpected windfall had come his way. Dudley had gone out to his friend Piers Polkiss' house so he wouldn't have to cook as much. Then had come the real surprise, Aunt Petunia had decided to cook lunch for Uncle Vernon herself, Harry got a peanut butter sandwich made out of the stale bread that needed replacing and a glass of water. He was also told to get out of the house and stay out until the sun started to go down.

Harry could not believe his good luck! A half day completely free of the Dursley's no more weeding or cooking or washing, anything of the sort! Well at least until dinner came around. Of course Aunt Petunia would find more jobs for him tomorrow, she always did after all. But for today he would be completely free for at least four hours to do whatever he wanted! Not that Harry had any friends to play with, Dudley made sure of that he and that stupid gang of his. For all of Dudley's failings he was not stupid and while he never threatened or did anything to Harry where teachers could be watching everyone in their class knew that being friends with Harry Potter was a one way trip to being beaten up by Dudley's gang.

One girl had tried to be his friend once. Her name was Rachel, she had been nice. It had lasted all of one day before Dudley's gang had pushed her away. Oh Dudley and his merry band of idiots had never laid a single finger on her. But they had teased, thrown things at her and shot spitballs at the back of her head any time she was anywhere near Harry. They would immediately stop the second she had moved away from him, making the message clear once more to everyone in their class.

Being friends with Harry was not a good idea while Dudley Dursley was around.

That had been three years ago, these days Harry didn't bother reaching out to those his age and they certainly didn't reach out to him. Even in sports where his quick running would be helpful, like football or cricket, he was always chosen last. The others were worried about what Dudley would do to them if they chose him before they chose someone from Dudley's gang of idiots. In his last report card the teachers had called him anti-social, Harry didn't really know what the word meant but from the way it was used he could tell it wasn't good. Like always Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't comment on his grades or report card at all. They just threw it at him and told him to keep it in his cupboard if he didn't want it thrown out.

It was the only thing he could be sure of getting every year from the Dursley's...well outside of chores.

But still, none of that could bring him down today! Because today he got to just relax, it was Monday and Harry hadn't been expecting to get any time to relax until Wednesday so this was a step up. Plus Aunt Petunia hadn't made him just go back into the cupboard awaiting for the next set of her never ending chores. And he got to be away from Uncle Vernon who, if he was to be believed, could lay every single thing that went wrong in life at Harry's feet. Best of all Dudley had gone out to Piers, which meant the chances of Harry meeting up and having to run from his gang were nil. Not that Dudley's Gang managed to catch him much anymore.

If there was one thing Dudley's Gang had done for Harry that was positive, and it was **just** one thing. It was that they had made him a lot faster over the years. He was now the fastest runner in their class and the group of boys could only catch him if they managed to get him in a small area where they could cut off his avenue of escape. Otherwise, given a large enough area and some forewarning, Harry could run circles around them until they were out of breath. Aunt Petunia's chores had been good for one thing as well. They gave him incredible endurance, far more than any of Dudley's Gang.

Harry had made it three blocks from number 4 Privet Drive when he realised his free day was about to become a whole lot worse. Because as he came around the corner heading towards the park, after all he had nowhere else better to be and bird watching was one of the very few things he enjoyed. One had to find enjoyment where they could when weeding a garden after all. But coming out of a side ally less than ten meters away was Dudley's Gang. All five large stupid blobs of them, well admittedly Piers wasn't a blob. But he made up for that with an extra helping of stupid.

The five boys looked at Harry for a split second. Harry still couldn't figure out what they were doing outside. After all Piers had been bragging about getting some kind of new game system thing, honestly he wasn't sure what it was called. Dudley had not been very subtle about rubbing Harry's face in the fact he would be playing that while Harry did chores, not that subtle had ever been in Dudley's vocabulary. So knowing Piers had that at home why where they outside in the first place? They all, again with the exception of Piers, had stomachs that made it very clear they preferred sitting down to being up about and running around.

Dudley's eyes made contact with Harry's before turning back to his gang. They seemed to hold a silent conversation for all of a second, a quick nod from each being the result. A vicious smile spread over Dudley's face and Harry knew he was about to need a very wide open space very quickly, somewhere he could tire them out. Thankfully the entrance to the park was just in front of him and it was his best chance. Dudley's gang were in front of him as well but they were to far away to stop him making the park.

As long as he moved first and ran as fast as he could.

It was unfortunate that there was nowhere to hide in the streets behind him. Because that would have been Harry's first choice really. Run away from Dudley and his gang, hide until they were gone and then go about his day. Unfortunately all of the houses around Surry were very similar and he had seen nowhere to hide. Not that he had been paying particularly close attention to trying to find hiding places on his way here.

Which naturally left just one choice, run into the park and hope he could dodge the group for long enough they got tired and gave up, or that he managed to put enough distance between them they just gave up. It wouldn't take long, just until Dudley ran completely out of breath and decided he wasn't worth the effort anymore. Considering Dudley had been threatening to become wider than he was tall since he was five tiring him out didn't take all that long these days.

Harry didn't think even for a second that someone from the houses around them would be nice enough to help him. To the people in Surry he was a 'problem child' constantly blamed for things that Dudley did at school. Not only that but most people usually thought the 'games' Dudley and his gang played were just that games. Both Dudley and his gang made quite sure never to do anything untoward to Harry where anyone besides the Dursley's could see. If they managed to catch him then the group would likely cart him off down to some alleyway before Piers Polkiss held his arms behind his back while Dudley used his stomach like a punching bag.

Most of the time the other three, Gordon, Malcolm and Dennis would just egg Dudley on. But if they felt like they had the time, or were just in a bad mood that day. Harry could look forward to every single member of Dudley's Gang beating him like he owed them money. At times like this Harry had learned one thing that was very, very, important.

If you wanted to get away you had to move first.

Which was exactly what he did. Harry's arms and legs started pumping as he made a mad dash for the park entrance. The quick eight year old made sure to stay far enough away from Dudley and his hangers on that even if Piers, who was the fastest of the lot by a fair margin, made a dash for him Harry would still be able to get away. As Harry started to move Dudley and the members of his gang came to a decision, a huge smile split Dudley's face while the other four sported smaller, though no less enthusiastic, grins.

"GET HIM!" Dudley yelled as Harry passed them by, being already in motion he managed to dodge the lunge by Piers that he had suspected would be coming. The young boy didn't look back as he raced towards the park's entrance, so long as he could make it to the large open space where he occasionally saw families having picnics he should be able to outlast them. If he was really lucky there might even be a family having a picnic inside. Dudley's Gang wouldn't start anything if they thought it might get back to more than the Dursley's.

"COME BACK HERE!" Harry honestly wasn't sure who shouted that but he knew it wasn't Dudley. There was no way that pig in a wig could shout and run at the same time. But it did push him to run faster, putting more distance between him and the beating that was sure to happen if he was caught. Harry dashed through the park's entrance arch at full speed, not even pausing as he usually did to take a look at the colourful mural that had been painted upon it.

The park near Little Whinging was actually quite spacious. Once you got through the entrance arch there was a lining of trees that bordered a path large enough for four people to walk comfortably abreast. The path was about ten meters long and came out onto the park itself, on the left was a sandpit complete with swing set and monkey bars. The right was a large expanse of grass interleaved with paths and a couple of garden beds complete with gravel border as well as two barbeques. The final part of the park was across a small man-made stream. It was dotted with trees and a few park benches, currently the only occupant was an old man who, unless Harry was seeing things, had somehow coaxed a bird down onto his fingers. There was no one having a picnic and Harry seriously doubted that an old man almost half the park away would be enough to get Dudley's little gang of morons to back down.

"GET THE FREAK!" Dudley's yell sounded from behind him again as Harry raced onto the grass and spun around to check how close his possible doom was. Very close as it turned out. While Dudley was lagging behind as he had expected, the other four were quite a bit closer, in fact Piers was almost on top of him. Never had Harry been so glad for his fast reaction speed, well not since he'd managed to duck that one time Petunia had taken a swing at him with a frying pan. The black haired boy jumped to the right avoiding Piers grab before spinning and taking off running again.

So long as he kept moving it would be possible for him to tire them out, Dudley would give up eventually. His cousin didn't have either the attention span nor the endurance for a prolonged chase. Which was an absolute godsend to Harry, because if Dudley had either of those things his life would be much harder than it already was. He poured strength into his legs as he accelerated away from Piers and Dudley. Harry could see Malcolm, Dennis and Gordon fanning out around him.

Piers was limiting his options trying to stop him from going anywhere Harry wanted to go and while Dudley was nowhere near fast enough to catch him on his own Harry's cousin was still cutting off his ability to dodge around Piers and back track. Being caught between the anvil that was Dudley Dursley and the hammer that was the rest of his gang in a pincer was the very last place Harry wanted to be.

But so far he could only see one way out of it, Malcolm and Gordon were closing off his options of escape on the right while Dennis was doing the same on the left. Piers was still stopping him from turning back and looping back around Dudley before his cousin could catch him, all of this left Harry just one option. Trying to take the hard way out, there was a garden bed with a small shrub of some kind growing in it.

The shrub came up to Harry's waist but if he could jump over it then he could make a clean getaway. Passing straight through the opening between Dennis and the bridge that led to the other side of the park and the exit that would lead him onto the back streets of Surry. If Harry could make it there then there was no chance Dudley and the others would follow, it would be too much work.

There was also the chance that they would stop chasing him once they noticed the old man but Harry doubted it. A single old man, alone, who likely couldn't keep up with even if running pig of a cousin wasn't likely to stop Dudley or his gang. Not when they could simply out run him and get away with whatever they felt like. No Harry's only real chance of getting out without becoming a human punching back was making that exit.

Putting on an extra dash of speed Harry made for the garden bed. It was right then everything went wrong. He felt his right leg go out from under him, completely tripping him over. Harry's head went straight towards the ground, his eyes catching sight of a rock beneath him and turned to avoid it. It was to Harry's credit that his reflexes were good enough that he managed to avoid his right eye from being gouged out. Unfortunately they were not good enough to allow him to completely avoid the rock, his forehead still made contact.

The world turned to pain instantly.

Harry felt himself scream as his hands raced up and pressed on the wound. He remembered that, his teacher had told the class that if they pressed on a cut it would help the bleeding stop. It did not, however, stop the pain in the slightest. Worse still Harry's problems were not over yet. The black haired boy had completely forgotten about Dudley's Gang. The first kick caught him in the ribs and Harry did exactly what his instinct told him to do. Curl up and try to avoid taking damage to his organs. More than a few kicks landed on his arms while two or three smashed into his back. Through it all Harry forced his eyes to remain open, well his left eye anyway, his right was refusing to open after all the blood that had dripped into it.

Which was exactly why he blinked in complete disbelief when the old man he had seen at the other side of the park appeared behind Gordon. Promptly sending the larger boy flying with a quick flick of his wrist. Harry wasn't quite sure how to process that, after all it wasn't like the old man looked like a hero or anything that he saw on telly. No in fact he actually looked like a very old, very strange man. A long beard surrounded by some purple rope, a cream long sleeved shirt, black pants along some kind of strange sandal that looked like it was made of straw and a pair of white socks that had the big toe split from the rest. What really stood out though was the dangerous feeling Harry was getting from him in addition to the strange X shaped scar on the man's forehead.

Harry was barely aware of Dudley's Gang running off. To amazed by the fact that the old man had helped him in the first place. Before a pair of rough hands gently pulled his arms away from his face and wrapped some cloth around his head, cloth Harry saw that came from the old man's shirt.

"Head wounds tend to bleed a lot, for one that size you need to attach a bandage or use medicine to stop the bleeding. Your hands will not be enough." The old man stated calmly but kindly, Harry was still dazed by the fact someone was actually helping him to notice the man's visible arm was covered in scars. As he stood up Harry answered the questions the old man asked on autopilot, almost flinching when Yamamoto told him to look him in the eyes.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't like it when he looked them in the eyes. Or when he asked questions, or when he expressed himself. In fact for the most part Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia seemed to dislike the fact Harry existed in general.

Well at least until some kind of chore came up that needed doing and they didn't feel like bothering with.

But even though he was responding on auto-pilot to everything that Yamamoto said Harry couldn't help but wonder exactly what had happened to his arm. Harry's mind was so focused on it in fact that he barely felt the pain from the injury on his head anymore. His more pressing concern than the pain in his head was figuring out exactly what could make those kind of marks. But it was probably impolite to ask. Besides the Dursley's had always been very big on the whole 'no questions' thing. So the absolute last thing Harry wanted to do was to upset a man who could casually send one of Dudley's Gang flying head over heels with a flick of his fingers.

"Here we are, come in boy. Don't forget to take your shoes off before you walk on the wood." Yamamoto's voice cut through Harry's thoughts like a hot knife through butter, bringing the dark haired child back to the present. In front of him was a very normal house, in fact it looked quite a bit like Number Four Privit Drive. The same two story house that could be seen almost everywhere in Surry. Even the garden was fairly similar though the old man seemed to have some kind of flower Harry couldn't recognise as his main attraction rather than the roses that Aunt Petunia favoured.

Yamamoto opened the front door, which was seemingly made of a very dark oak. The inside of the house could not be more different than the outside. Inside the front door for the first four steps was nothing but hard concrete and a place where one could place their shoes. The old man slipping his strange straw sandals off and placing them near the wall, but after that the floor rose up by a good six inches. Instead of concrete there was wooden floorboards and instead of doors there were some kind of sliding panels that he guessed would act like doors. All in all Harry had never seen anything quite like it before, but it was definitely not normal and that meant that the Dursley's wouldn't like it.

Which automatically gave it points in Harry's book.

"Stop staring and take your shoes off, we don't have all day." Yamamoto stated brown eyes looking down at Harry with disapproval. Making the eight year old scramble to take his shoes off. Not that taking his shoes off was hard, thanks to all of his clothes being hand-me-downs from Dudley Harry shoes were, much like the rest of his clothing, a couple of sizes to big. The only reason they did not make walking almost impossible was that he also got Uncle Vernon's old socks which filled out the shoes just enough to make them snug, though Harry did have to wear two pairs.

His bare feet slapped onto the wooden floor as Harry trailed behind the old man who led him straight down the hall and out into a strange combination of kitchen, dining and living room. It was an odd combination from Harry's point of view. As every house he had ever been inside in Surry had the three quite clearly separated into three different rooms instead of a single combined one. The other strange thing about the room was that instead of the polished wooden floors they had just been walking on this rooms floor seemed to be made up of large mats. The table at the center of the room was also more than a little odd, it was very much a low table and instead of chairs it had cushions. Another thing he was quite sure that Aunt Petunia wouldn't like, after all it certainly wasn't normal.

Yet another thing that made the old man's house automatically better in Harry's opinion.

Yamamoto strode forward with purpose, Harry still trailing behind. He could feel the makeshift bandage on his head was started to become sticky. It did not take a genius to tell exactly what the bandage was starting to become sticky with. Harry just hoped the old man was more lenient that Aunt Petunia if he bled on things. The last time Harry had gotten a cut he had managed to bleed on the living room rug. Aunt Petunia had made him not only clean it up but then thrown him into the cupboard without any dinner as a reminder not to bleed on things that weren't his.

Not that throwing Harry into his cupboard without dinner was an extremely effective punishment anymore. When he was five he'd worked out how to undo the lock on the cupboard from the inside. There was a small metal slider on his side of the door he could push back. All Harry had needed to do was bide his time until the Dursley's were asleep and sneak out to grab something to eat. A Nutella sandwich most of the time. Nutella sandwiches were Uncle Vernon's favourite midnight snack after all and so none of the Dursley's would even question the missing bread or spread. It also tasted fairly nice so it wasn't like Harry didn't enjoy it either. Of course he had to be careful about eating to much or else the game could very well be up and if that ever happened it would not end well for him.

"Sit down boy." Yamamoto said gesturing to one of the cushions near the table. Oddly unlike when Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia said it the word boy didn't seem so bad coming from the old man. It was obviously much less an insult and more a statement of fact, Harry was a boy thus it was an appropriate title to call him. Unlike his Aunt and Uncle who seemed to think the word was short hand for some kind of insult, or maybe it was just the tone they said it in that made him think that way. Either way Harry took a seat at the table that had been indicated for him.

"Stay there I will put some tea on and bring back the first aid kit." Yamamoto stated, walking back towards the kitchen. Harry actually felt a little put out the old man was offering him tea. Neither the Dursley's nor any of his teachers had ever offered him tea before when he was hurt. Not that Harry really expected the Dursley's to offer him anything out of the goodness of their hearts. Honestly he'd been leaning towards the idea that the Dursley's lacked any kind of heart for a very long time.

Still, all things considered, minus his head injury, his half day off was actually still going pretty well.

 **XXX**

Yamamoto could tell that Harry was still looking at his back as he made his way towards the kitchen. He was not a particularly good cook, back when she had still been alive Setusuna had done most of the cooking. Not that he hadn't tried to learn at her instance that he know how to fend for himself should she be gone but he just wasn't very good at it. But still if there was one thing he was good at it was making tea, his wife had declared it as one of the few things he could make and not screw up.

She had been a very outspoken woman. Something that was considered to be incredibly inappropriate back when they were young. It had been another reason his family had disapproved of her. Not that the Noble Family of Yamamoto needed a good reason to disapprove of a Muggle as the English called them, the fact they were a Muggle would be reason enough for them.

That said the tea he drank these days was a little different to the ones he had drank back in his youth. Now his tea consisted of not just tea leaves but also of various herbs that aided one in retaining their eye sight and senses, in addition to healing damage to those areas.

It hadn't been an issue for him for the better part of one hundred and fifty years, one of the up sides of being able to use Ki. But time caught up to everyone eventually. Now he relied on both the herbs and his own enhanced body to keep his eye sight sharp rather than just his own body. It was only when he started taking this tea, some twenty years ago, that he had finally broken down and agreed with Shunsui that yes he was, in fact, an old man.

God hadn't that been a bitter pill to swallow, even now he occasionally woke up in the morning expecting his wife to still be next to him and to still be in the prime of his life.

"So tell me Harry," Yamamoto tested the name on his tongue. It was only the second time he had used it since learning the child's name, he was just so used to calling most of the children he interacted with brat or boy, depending on the situation, and it was hard to break habit. "Why were those boys chasing you?" He inquired. Yamamoto didn't need to be looking at the boy to know he had shrunk in on himself at the question, he could feel it. The old man didn't turn back to look at the small child, if it had been him in that state he wouldn't want to be seen either. Reaching down he pulled out the old kettle from the cupboard next to his stove, his old kettle was a sturdy thing. Made of iron and almost one hundred years old it had seen and survived a lot, including being used as a makeshift club against an assassin almost thirty seven years ago. The kettles they made these days were lucky to last ten years let alone one hundred.

They just did not make them like they used to.

Filling the implement with water Yamamoto set it on the stove and turned the gas on. A quick flick of his fingers igniting the invisible flammable fumes. While he may have vastly preferred Taijutsu that didn't mean he had never learned how to use the magic he had from birth. Leaning down once more the old man grabbed up the first aid kit from where it rested, he had two. One in the kitchen and one in the bathroom the two places you tended to need it most.

With unwavering hands the old man plucked out what he would need, some bandages and an ointment that would help the healing process. It was nothing special but he couldn't use the more effective things in his kit or else he could have a very hard time explaining to the child why his injury just disappeared. Besides from what he had seen when bandaging it the first time that gash would scar, healing it with magic would stop that.

What kind of kid didn't like showing off scars? That was something that hadn't changed since he was a child. And he doubted it ever would, there was something to be said for the saying 'Boys will be boys.'

"They were from my school," He heard Harry say. Somehow Yamamoto didn't find that surprising. The way those boys were acting told him they all knew each other, the group of them being from the same school had been his first guess. "They don't like me very much." Harry continued, Yamamoto fought the urge to snort at that admittance. After all the fact they had been chasing him and kicked the boy when he was down told him that quite clearly. But he didn't want to interrupt the child while he was talking. Ofttimes it made children feel better to tell the whole story to someone who just listened and didn't speak.

"My cousin calls them his gang." Harry continued, that was slightly surprising to Yamamoto. He knew that some people didn't consider family all that important. But to actively chase down one of your kin with the intent to do them harm, that was strange in this day and age especially with how young the boys seemed to be. "None of them like me at all. Usually it's not all that bad, I just tire them out, after all I'm faster than any of them." That Yamamoto could believe without any trouble. With the exception of the boy with the pointy face none of those children appeared to be particularly active. Unlike the one before him.

"When we're at school Dudley blames me for the things he does and then his gang goes Harry Hunting and I have to run fast or..." The boy trailed off, Yamamoto didn't need him to continue. He got the picture quite clearly and it was certainly not one he liked. It seemed like this cousin of his got away with anything and everything he wanted. Then when the consequence of his actions became apparent he shifted the blame to someone else. He had met plenty of people like that in the past. Those who learned how to take responsibility for their actions usually became fairly good people in the end. Those that did not became shallow and empty people that tended to try everything to get ahead and get what, they felt, they deserved.

"Have you tried talking to a teacher or your parents about this?" He asked, sometimes the simplest solutions were the best. A lot of kids these days had an aversion to bringing authority figures into their personal disputes. Usually Yamamoto would be all for that, you had to learn how to fight your own battles after all. But five on one was a little to out of balance for his tastes.

That was especially true when the five seemed to be bullies who revealed in their own sense of power. Perhaps he could help Harry level the playing field and make it an honest fight, if it came to that it would be up to the boy if he won or lost. That said it seemed his words had been the wrong ones as the child retreated into himself.

"I live with my Aunt and Uncle." Harry said, Yamamoto didn't need to hear him say anything else. The child before him couldn't have had 'my parents are dead' written across his face any clearer if he tried. The fact the child did not mention the teacher angle didn't escape the old man's notice either, that said, his words had opened up a new avenue of attack.

"Have you tried talking to your Aunt and Uncle, they can not possibly be happy with their child behaving in such a way." Yamamoto stated, he would never have accepted any of his students acting in such a way and he had raised them all since childhood. In fact if he had ever heard of them doing something even vaguely resembling what he had seen those five boys doing, outnumbering and beating on an already defeated opponent. He would have shown them the full extent of his displeasure at the end of his fist.

That had apparently been the wrong thing to say as the child retreated into himself even further. Yamamoto used the opportunity to undo his make shift bandage, the gouge still looked slightly better than it had before now the bleeding had mostly stopped. Now he could tell that the wound stopped just above Harry's right eyebrow though it had continued up until about two centimeters into his hair line. Still it hadn't taken off anything important so it was by no means a bad wound, though it would certainly scar.

"They've seen Dudley do it before but they've never said anything." Harry admitted lowly as Yamamoto slowly began to apply the ointment to his forehead. Luckily for the boy it had a numbing agent mixed in, which meant he wouldn't need to feel the pain of his wound for much longer. Still he had been alive a very long time and Yamamoto was very used to picking out lies from the truth, so far nothing the child had told him had been a lie. Perhaps he had not fully expanded his explanations and told him the full truth but nothing he had been told was an outright lie.

His words also brought up some serious concerns about his Aunt and Uncle. What kind of adults let their child get away with harming another child under their care and did not reprimand him for it? They sounded like the kind of people Yamamoto himself would have never entrusted with the raising of a child. Parenting could be difficult, he admitted that it was no easy task to raise a child. But one should never turn a blind eye to a child's misbehavior. They had to learn early on that there was a consequence for every action and it was ones duty as a parent to make sure they learned that lesson and understood it well. As understanding such a lesson was one of the keys to attaining a good life.

"I see," The old man stated as he stood up and walked back to the kitchen where the kettle was just starting to whistle. "And what about your teachers?" He inquired, just because one avenue was closed off didn't men another was not available. Hopefully letting the boy talk about his family first would make talking about his teachers easier. Yamamoto deftly added the tea leaves and herbs to the mix before throwing in one last ingredient, a herb that had a calming effect on those who drank it. Hopefully the child would have an easier time speaking, if it were an adult he would just tell them to get on with it but even the stern old man was willing to be softer on a child.

"They think I'm anti-, anti-," The boy struggled over the word for a second. "Anti-social, because I don't hang around with others and Dudley blames all of the things he does on me so I get in trouble as well. The other kids don't help because Dudley will beat them up if they do." The words started to come out in a rush, Yamamoto could see Harry trying to keep the tears from his eyes. Though the small gathering of moisture at their edges might mean he would fail. "They don't even listen to me anymore when I tell them Dudley did something because all of the other kids will just tell them I did it instead." Harry finished eyes firmly locked on the table before him, Yamamoto said nothing and poured two cups of tea. A quick twitch of his fingers rendering the cup he gave Harry colder so the child could drink it easily. Green eyes looked at the cup strangely, Yamamoto didn't blame him it was certainly different from the 'mugs' they had in England. His tea cups were effectively mugs without a handle, though he would admit to a British child they probably looked strange.

"Pick it up in one hand and support your cup with the other by placing it palm up on the bottom." He said, holding his own cup as an example. "That will allow you to not only keep a good grip on the cup but also hold it easily." The old man stated taking a sip of the tea, the various herbs giving it a citrus like after taste. The boy copied his own grip and took a small sip of the tea, likely expecting it to be scalding hot, before looking surprised and taking a larger sip.

"Delicious." Harry said looking at the tea cup with renewed interest. Boy probably didn't think tea to be anything special, most seemed not to at his age. Especially in this part of the world. The English thought they knew tea, they knew nothing.

The old man considered the boy's problem, he was being attacked by his cousin who he lived with. No adults looked like they were about to help Harry either and five on one odds were not something Yamamoto was about to let stand. However the usual avenues he could use in order to help were closed for as long as the boys caretakers and teachers didn't manage to pick up on the fact his cousin was bullying him. Speaking to the boy's, Dudley he reminded himself, parents wouldn't really do anything. He could tell Harry had not been lying when he had said that his Aunt and Uncle had seen it happen and not commented. At worst Dudley would get a slap on the wrist and most likely told to be more careful.

He also doubted that the teachers would listen to him either. Yes Harry did have an injury from the chase he had been through but that was easily enough explained away. Especially if the boys Aunt and Uncle were actually worse than he thought and simply lied about how Harry got it in order to pull suspicion away from their own son.

Besides Yamamoto had only lived in the area for two years. From what he managed to overhear he was considered to be a strange, if harmless, old man who was living by himself after moving to England when his wife died. If it came down to who to believe he was inclined to think that the school would take the words of parents that had been involved with it for years over his own. Especially when all the evidence he could provide was circumstantial at best.

There were also the potential ways that attempting to use the school to even the odds could backfire, both on Harry and Yamamoto himself. Worst case scenario he was accused of injuring Harry and making the boy lie about it for whatever reason. There was also the small fact that he had invited a small boy into his home and did not know his guardians. That was a story that could be spun badly by anyone with half a brain and a bare minimum of malice. Yamamoto didn't really care about his own reputation, he didn't really get out into the community all that much the opinion of sheep meant little to him. But it certainly wouldn't help Harry either, he doubted putting a child like him in the spotlight like that would do Harry much good.

He considered the problem while winding a bandage around Harry's head with the sort of thoughtless ease that came with decades of experience. He couldn't go to Harry's family, he couldn't go to the school, or rather he could but he doubted it would make a huge difference.

The police were a possibility but Yamamoto doubted it would change much. They would probably take his claims of Harry being attacked rather seriously, especially considering the wound on his forehead. But it would only really lead to them talking to the parents of the children in question, who would still be considered to young to really understand what they were doing in its entirety.

If Harry's Aunt and Uncle were as bad as he had stated, and Yamamoto could feel no lie. Then going down that road would achieve exactly nothing except for perhaps making the bullies be more careful about when and where they struck, still not really evening the odds as much as he would like. The old man took a long drink of his tea, brown eyes looking carefully at the child before him who sipped his own tea.

"Harry, why are you not in school at the moment?" Yamamoto asked, he didn't really pay attention to other people really but he was fairly certain that in England children should be having schooling at this hour. The green eyed boy in front of him started at the sudden question before answering.

"The summer holidays have started Mr. Yamamoto, we don't go back until the first of September." Harry answered dutifully, the old man nodded at the information and took another sip of his tea. The first of September was still two and a half months away, it was enough time to get quite a bit done if the time was used wisely. Maybe it would not level the playing field but it would give Harry a better chance than he had at the moment.

"I see," He stated, right hand stroking his beard absently. "Harry how would you like to learn Martial Arts from me?" Yamamoto asked, he wouldn't teach the boy any of the offensive skills of course, nor Ki manipulation. He would not need them to deal with his cousin. Learning a few blocks and stepping techniques would be enough to keep him out of the hands of a few schoolyard bullies. Besides if Harry could time it just right he could take their fight into full view of a teacher and then Dudley's Gang, as Harry had called them, would have nothing to hide behind. Of course that would also require the boy to get up enough courage to bait them into attacking him near a teacher. Then he would need to successfully block and dodge for long enough he could maneuver them into view. Which was no simple task, still baby steps.

Maybe it wouldn't level the playing field completely but it would give the boy a fighting chance at least, more than he had at the moment.

"Martial Arts?" Harry asked, Yamamoto held in a sigh. He should have known no eight year old in England would know what Martial Arts were, this would have been much easier if he was in Japan.

"Yes Martial Arts, like what you saw me do earlier when I threw that boy." He replied bluntly making the boys eyes go wide. Like he couldn't believe he was being asked if he would like to learn how to do that.

"Could I do that to?" Harry asked, sounding very unsure of himself. Yamamoto put it down to being raised in what seemed to be a slightly abusive environment. The old man smiled at the boy before him, his hand still stroking his beard.

"Of course you can." He said with conviction, he would never actually teach the boy how to do that. In fact they would probably stop training after these school holidays were over. But it was a good idea to give such a young mind something to aim for, that way he would give his all to the training. Yamamoto's small smile turned into a slightly larger one at Harry's answer.

"I'd like to learn."

 **Round One: Time.**


	2. Round 2

**Heaven & Earth**

 **Round 2**

 **Wings**

 **Authors Note-**

Not much to say here really. As you probably noticed 4 chapters went up at the same time. All of which were written a little while ago so I don't have many notes that I wish to include here.

Please Enjoy

 **Authors Note End-**

"Uhh" Harry Potter woke with a groan. Green eyes blinking rapidly as he did so, quickly adjusting to the darkness of the cupboard under the stairs. He was definitely not feeling to good, his arms and legs were sore as was his head. Still it had been quite the dream he had last night, some old man stopping Dudley's Gang. The offering to teach him how to stop Dudley and his cronies should they ever try it again. To top it all off in his dream Aunt Petunia had taken one look at his injury and telling him to go straight to bed when he got home rather than cook dinner, giving him a few piece of stale bread and some water before doing so.

Harry quickly resolved never to speak of the dream to either Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia. After all they really didn't like unusual things and Harry was very much sure that an old man casually flipping an eight year old boy into the air with one hand then offering to teach Harry 'Martial Arts' was definitely count as unusual.

Harry's right arm came up, hand flicking some offending hair out of his eyes before it stopped dead. There was something wrapped around his forehead. Harry gingerly touched the thing, it was soft like fabric. A slightly harder poke made him wince, and it was covering some kind of injury like a very large band aid. Harry's stomach dropped into his feet as his mind processed the information available and came to a single conclusion.

It was no dream.

The fact his brain came back to him with made Harry's heart soar then sink faster than it ever had before. Yes it was no dream, yes Aunt Petunia had let him go to bed when he got home rather than cook dinner. Yes an old man Harry now felt very indebted to had offered to teach him how to defend himself in addition to cleaning his cut. Yes he had been given some food before bed rather than just told to go to sleep, which had happened more than once if something happened that the Dursley's didn't like.

Yes the same old man had thrown one of Dudley's Gang. Likely making his cousin incredibly angry and more than willing to take it out on Harry if he could get Harry alone. Yes Gordon's parents would probably have called the Dursley's and told them about it, after all Gordon was with Dudley at the time. Yes Dudley probably would have told Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia about it. Yes they would be incredibly enraged about the entire affair. Yes they would take it out on him even if everything that had happened wasn't actually Harry's fault.

The first things his brain ran through made Harry feel light as a feather, the second lot made him feel like his feet had been encased in concrete. This could not possibly end well, Uncle Vernon alone would probably rip strips off his hide for this. Between Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Uncle Vernon along with Gordon's parents Harry could not possibly see this ending well. Thumps sounded above his head, Harry knew the way each Dersley sounded and those steps were far to light to be Vernon or Dudley. Which meant that Aunt Petunia would be up first for punishment duty, granted she was a little more lenient than Vernon though that really didn't make Harry feel better about the whole thing.

Because Vernon would decide to make his life as miserable as humanly possible in addition to whatever Petunia did to him. Harry steeled himself as the light foot steps stopped just outside his cupboard. He wanted to pretend that he was still asleep and that whatever Petunia did in order to wake him up hadn't worked. But Harry knew that would just make the whole situation worse, he had tried that once before when he was seven. All it had made her do was open the cupboard and drag him out by the hair before forcing Harry to start on breakfast any way. Thankfully Petunia had never worked out he had been faking sleeping through her wake up. If she had Harry knew that he would have been punished in addition to being dragged out of bed by the hair.

"GET UP, GET UP!" Aunt Petunia's nasally voice cut into his thoughts like a hot knife through butter as she banged on the door to get Harry's attention. Though her choice of words did surprise him, after all Harry was sure that his Aunt would have had more than a few nasty things to say to him. Especially after her Dinky-Duddydums told her what happened yesterday. Harry forced himself to get up off his mattress, there was no room in the cupboard for a proper bed frame so Harry had to be content with an old mattress on the ground.

Harry felt no need to hurry in getting himself ready. After all he was already in as much trouble as it was possible for him to be in so even if he moved slower there was little chance it would make things worse. Pulling on a pair of Dudley's old pants Harry threaded a piece of rope around his waist to act like a makeshift belt. Pulling on one of Dudley's old jumpers, it was a blue and orange mottled monstrosity that Harry remembered Aunt Petunia calling cute, it was anything but, Harry was ready to face the world.

Until he remembered he could waste slightly more time by putting on his shoes before facing the music. Slipping the pair of trainers on, along with two pairs of hideous mustered yellow socks, Harry knew he could avoid his fate no longer. Taking one last deep breath the eight year old stepped out of the cupboard under the stairs and out into the Dursley's hallway. Nothing seemed to have changed, he couldn't see Uncle Vernon or Dudley glaring at him from the kitchen table or anything of the like. Normally Harry would be woken by either of the two largest members of the Dursley household walking down the stairs, well these days neither waddled so much as they rolled down the stairs of a morning.

However Harry would not have been surprised if they had managed to get past him that morning and get to the kitchen before he did. It seemed to be the kind of way he felt the morning going when he woke up. However while both Dudley and Vernon where nowhere to be seen Petunia seemed to be doing a surplus of glaring that morning. Harry's stomach sank as he saw her beady green eyes, a few shades paler than Harry's own, narrowed in distaste at him.

"What took you so long?" She snapped, tapping her foot impatiently. Harry would admit that was not where he thought she would go first. Honestly he had been expecting to be hit first for his 'part' in scaring her Duddykins yesterday and getting Gordon hurt, then asked what took him so long.

"Well boy I'm waiting!" Petunia's voice cut through his thoughts and forced Harry's mind away from trying to figure out why he had not been hit yet.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia," Harry said looking down at the ground, he was already in trouble it would not improve his position if he looked directly at her while speaking. Harry could almost feel the self satisfied look on his Aunt's face when he looked at the ground instead of her when he spoke, he didn't like it.

"I don't want your apology boy! I want to know what took you so long. Useless just like your parents." Petunia stated, Harry could feel her eyes boring into him. He could also feel a little bit of shame from being compared to his parents, while the Dursley's were certainly not nice people they never looked past an opportunity to remind Harry how bad his parents had been.

His father had apparently been not only unemployed but a worthless drunk who got them both killed in a car accident, the same one that gave him his scar. While his mother was no better, just another drunk. Harry used to wonder if the Dursley's were lying to him, in fact in a fit of rage he had once told both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia that one day his parents would come and get him.

He had been four at the time and Dudley had just punched him in front of them. They had gone very still at that, Harry remembered that part clearly. Before Vernon had told him how his parents had died, adding that even if his parents had still been alive they clearly didn't care for him considering he had been left with the Dursley's to raise.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia, I was putting my shoes on for when I need to work in the garden." Harry responded, keeping his eyes on the floor. Hearing his Aunt give a sniff he looked back up as Petunia turned around and marched back to the kitchen, Harry following behind very careful to avoid the vase in the hallway. It was an odd vase, quite clearly not of English design. It was painted gold around the base and lip, the rest of the vase was blue. While the design of a strange tree with pink flowers adorned the front, the painting seemed so vibrant and alive Harry often thought that the petals would start falling any second.

It was also the one thing in the house he was not allowed to touch under any circumstances. Only Aunt Petunia was allowed to touch the vase, either to move it or to clean it. Even Dudley had gotten a vicious chewing out from his Aunt when he attempted to move it. Apparently it was a very expensive, very valuable, gift and she didn't trust anyone else to handle it.

"Breakfast is going to be bacon, hash browns, eggs, beans and toast." Petunia told him, Harry nodded as he looked up at his Aunt. "Vernon and Dudley are having a bit of a lie in. But I will be waking them up in half an hour so you best be done by then." She continued pulling out some plates and glasses from the top shelf she knew Harry wouldn't be able to reach. "After your done cooking you may have two pieces of toast and an egg but nothing else! Don't think I won't be watching you. When you've washed up get outside and start trimming the hedges. Then weed the garden and water it. Once you've got all that done come see me and I'll tell you the rest." Petunia finished walking out of the kitchen, not even waiting for Harry's response.

He already knew what the next jobs were going to be, laundry and mopping the bathroom floor. Thankfully most of the laundry had already been done yesterday and from what Harry could hear his Aunt was putting on another load now. Meaning there really wouldn't be all that much to do when he was finished in the garden. That was a good thing, it meant that he could put old man Yamamoto's plan into motion.

Harry moved with quick, sure, hands. After making the Dursley's breakfast for the last year he knew just the way to cook for them. Harry also knew the fastest way to get it done, usually he tried to take as long as possible just because he didn't like any of them, but today that had to change. Harry needed to get his jobs done as fast as possible, because getting to old man Yamamoto's as quickly as possible was the main aim today.

Removing the bacon from the fridge Harry stood up on the small booster Vernon had given to him begrudgingly. Picking up one of the knives in the wooden block near the counter he set about trimming some of the fat off, not to much or they would notice but just a little. He would fry it up in the pan first by itself, the act had two good points.

Firstly it would give everything else cooked in the pan a slight taste of bacon, including the egg he was allowed to have later. Though that said just cooking the bacon would do that, the real reason was so he could eat the fat when it crisped up. It wasn't a whole piece of bacon to himself but it was as close as Harry would be getting anytime soon. Pulling the hash browns out of the freezer Harry knew he wouldn't need to count them. Aunt Petunia brought hash browns in packs of twelve he knew for a fact that Dudley and Vernon would eat four each while she would eat two. Then the two whales of men would 'convince' themselves that they shouldn't let good food go to waste.

Placing the packet down next to the bacon, Harry quickly grabbed the eggs from next to the breadbox. Vernon, Dudley and Petunia would have two each, thankfully they never ran out since his Aunt kept three cartons of twelve in the house at all times. The beans were not a problem, all Harry had to do was heat those up. There were several tins of baked beans in the cupboard, toast would not be a problem either he had two full loaves of bread in the breadbox. Dudley and Vernon would eat three slices each while Aunt Petunia would eat two.

It was for that reason that Vernon had brought an eight slice toaster years ago. Which made Harry's job a lot easier than it otherwise would have been, something he never mentioned for fear they would take the toaster away.

As he set about cooking breakfast Harry let his mind drift off, body going onto autopilot as it repeated actions it had learned both quickly and well. Something was bothering him about today, he had only been up for fifteen minutes at most and he was already very concerned. Quite simply Harry was wondering why exactly he had yet to be chewed out or punished. While Petunia had been snappish with him, it was no more than she was usually. Honestly Harry had been expecting a lot more yelling and promises of punishment, as usually happened when he was blamed for something strange happening.

Which was what made this morning so strange, that hadn't happened yet. Which meant one of two things. First that Petunia was waiting for Vernon to come down the stairs before they both tanned strips from his hide or Dudley hadn't told his parents about what happened yesterday. The thought hit Harry just slightly more gently than a freight train would have.

Dudley hadn't told his parents.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia did not know about what happened yesterday.

They didn't know about Gordon getting thrown.

They didn't know that Dudley's Gang had chased him through the park.

They didn't know about old man Yamamoto.

They didn't know.

Harry's mind immediately turned to the next question that fact established.

Why didn't they know?

Harry knew Dudley. No matter how much he wished that he had never even met the Dursley's wishing didn't change the fact he had spent eight years with them. He knew Dudley Dursley, in some ways Harry probably knew Dudley than Dudley knew himself. Which was what made the whole situation so puzzling. Everything Harry knew about Dudley Dursley pointed to one iron clad fact- If Dudley Did Not Like Something He Complained About It- more specifically he complained to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

There was no way in the world that Dudley was happy about what happened yesterday. So why exactly hadn't he told his mother about it? Because Petunia was acting far to normal for her to know about everything that happened yesterday.

Harry heard footsteps on the stairs that started him back to reality. Breakfast almost fully cooked before him, just awaiting the toast to pop, which it would any second. A sinking feeling appeared in his stomach as he considered his last question, why hadn't Dudley told his parents.

What if Dudley was waiting to tell his parents over breakfast where they could be quickly and conveniently pointed at Harry. Right at the beginning on the day as well so they could be extra mean to him all day instead of having some of the night to cool off. Harry could see Dudley doing that, once more the dark haired boy felt his stomach fall into his feet. Green eyes remained glued to the kitchen doorway as a sleepy Vernon Dersley walked through it wearing a pair of blue and white striped pajamas. His Uncle's mighty walrus like mustache quivered as he smelt breakfast, Vernon's eyes locked on Harry for a second before the sleepy man shrugged and sat at the table.

One thing that Harry had learned very early on was that Vernon was incapable of functioning in the mornings without his breakfast tea. The other thing he had learned was that anger would mean the tea was not necessary. Considering that Vernon was still in a daze after seeing him instead of snorting like a bull and going red in the face. Harry felt it was fairly safe to say Dudley had not told his mother or father about yesterday.

Harry grabbed the mug of tea from next to him. Something else he had learned over the years was that the longer Vernon had to wait for his tea the angrier he got. If it only took two minutes or less then his Uncle would hold off on the cutting comments he directed to Harry until he was finished the mug. Any longer and Harry would get some kind of parting comment about how useless he was. If Harry took any more than five minutes not only would Uncle Vernon have more than a few choice words for him but also a cuff over the back of the head.

Placing the black mug before his whale of an Uncle Harry went back to the kitchen as he heard the stairs creak once more. Harry felt his mouth go dry, there was only one person it could be, Dudley. Which meant that if Harry was lucky all that would happen was he was thrown into his cupboard for the next two days with nothing to eat, well minus a few pieces of bread and some water. If he was unlucky, well Harry honestly wasn't sure what would happen. He had never been even indirectly responsible for one of Dudley's friends getting hurt before. Harry might not know exactly what Vernon Dursley would do about it but he was sure it was not going to be good.

He tried to act naturally, placing the Dursley's breakfast onto three separate plates. Harry wasn't allowed to eat in the dining room on weekends. he was to cook himself breakfast once they had started eating and was to be finished before Dudley was so he could take all their plates. Sometimes that was a hard thing to do even though Harry liked his egg sunny side up and could finish cooking it inside of two minutes.

Harry's green eyes were kept glued to the kitchen door, through it he got a very good view of the dining room. Dudley came into view a second later looking just as tired as Vernon, who was now starting to wake up thanks to his tea being half finshed. Harry opened the fridge and grabbed out the juice from inside. Dudley had been having a love affair with Ribena recently, so there were two, two liter containers in the fridge. Harry was expected to have Dudley's juice in front of him within no more than a minute after he sat down, if he took more than that he risked being cuffed by Vernon.

Pouring the deep purple liquid into a glass Harry had to fight back the urge to spit into it. He was already going to be in loads trouble after all part of his brain said, why not get one over on the pig in a wig before that happened. The more rational part of Harry's brain pointed out the fact that if he was caught spitting into Dudley's drink he would have a lot more to worry about than he already did, good sense won out over feelings of vengeance, this time.

Harry walked into the dining room, attempting to attract as little attention as possible and placed the cup in front of Dudley. Who took one quick look at him before the blond haired boys blue eyes flicked up to the bandage covering Harry's forehead and he paled slightly and turned away from the smaller boy. Luckily for Harry this small byplay was missed by his Uncle who was finishing off his tea with a final long pull. Vernon placed the mug back down on the table with a thump, eyes focusing on Harry who was just about to leave.

"Hurry up boy I want my breakfast." The older man demanded looking dissatisfied by the fact it wasn't in front of him already. "And fill this up again." Vernon added thrusting his mug into Harry's hands before looking off through the window behind Dudley where he could see Petunia getting the last of the laundry off the line. Harry didn't take issue with the way his Uncle had phrased his commands, part of him was to preoccupied with the fact that Dudley still hadn't ratted him out despite the fact he had been right there. The other part of Harry knew that the lack of insults on his Uncle's part was the closest that Vernon would get to saying thank you for his tea.

Harry quickly retreated into the kitchen once more. His mind abuzz, absently flicking on the kettle as he dished up the Dursley's food. Dudley would have to be served first, Harry knew for a fact that his Uncle didn't like anyone getting food before his son did. After that it would be Vernon himself, mostly because Petunia wouldn't have finished bringing the washing in so she would get her's last. Harry absentmindedly delivered the large breakfast to Dudley and Vernon, adding the 'spare' food to the plates he set in the middle of the table.

As he retrieved Petunia's portion and set it on the table Harry's mind couldn't help but go back to the way Dudley's face went pale. He had seen that a few times at school, usually the teachers didn't catch Dudley but when they did his face went that same colour. It had also happened one time when he had offended one of the older boy's who had picked his cousin up by the front of his uniform and threatened to beat the hell out of him.

In other words it only happened when Dudley was scared.

Harry cracked an egg into the bacon greased pan as he saw Aunt Petunia sit down. But why was Dudley scared, after all it was just a bandage. And, while Harry hated to admit it, before old man Yamamoto had stepped in Dudley's Gang had been beating him up. In fact Harry would go as far as to say that, minus Gordon being thrown and their Harry Hunting session getting broken, up Dudley had been having a rather good day. Well before the old man showed up and scared Dudley and his gang of idiots half to death.

And like that it clicked.

Dudley was scared.

Dudley Dursley was scared of old man Yamamoto.

He was so scared of the old man that he hadn't even told his parents what had happened. Which was definitely something new, but it was also something Harry could use. If Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't know about yesterday then they weren't likely to be any worse than they were usually. So if Harry could finish his jobs fast enough then there was a good chance he could beg off to go out and see the old man.

It shouldn't be to hard. After all he was injured and his Aunt and Uncle knew that, there wasn't anything strange about going and visiting the old man who had helped him. How exactly he was going to explain numerous trips to Yamamoto's house Harry wasn't exactly sure but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. The green eyed boy unloaded the sunny side up egg onto his plate with a look of determination in his eyes.

Right now he had to plan out how to finish his jobs as quickly as humanly possible.

 **XXX**

Petunia Dursley looked down at her nephew with a slight look of disdain on her face. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact that his parents were a couple of freaks she could have actually come to care for the child. He certainly wasn't a bad sort, but his freakishness was dangerous and it wasn't something she really wanted around her family. It was for that exact reason she could never let herself get close to him.

Who knew what would happen if she was tainted by something abnormal like him.

"You want to do what?" Even to her own ears her voice sounded disbelieving. She just needed to hear him say it one more time, just to be sure she had heard him correctly.

"I would like to go visit the old man who help me yesterday and say thank you Aunt Petunia." The boy before her said again. Eyes towards the ground as he did so. Vernon and she had taught him well, a freak shouldn't look good, normal, people in the eye when they spoke after all. Petunia Dursley nodded slowly, that was what she had thought he had said. Her mind sped up, a thousand separate thoughts clambering for her attention. Her initial impulse was to deny his request, she would never be able to live it down if her nephew did some kind of freakishness near someone else.

That being said that awful boy had said something years ago about there being a special squad of freaks that would remove the memories of people that happened in front of. She hadn't given it much thought over the years but that would explain why none of the strange things that happened around Har- Her Nephew were ever commented on by the school. Oh the acts themselves were but how they happened seemed to be a complete mystery to the teachers, even if they claimed to be standing right in front of Harr- Her Nephew when it happened.

Petunia refused to use the freak's name in her thoughts. It humanised him, she couldn't have that. Until the freakishness was stamped out of him then he wasn't a real person, he was dangerous.

Add to that the fact Miss Taylor from next door had seen the boy's injury yesterday and asked about it, Petunia was tempted to allow it. She was reasonably certain the other freaks would stop anyone remembering any freak things the boy did. Plus she could tell Lyn that the boy had gone back to the man who had helped him to say thank you. Let her neighbor know that the delinquent boy she was raising had finally started to act like a responsible member of society, going to say thank you to people who helped him instead of brushing it off like his lout of a father.

If everything went well it was quite possible that she could spin this story so that people finally knew that her long hard hours of helping the boy were finally playing off. He was becoming a real member of society, besides she knew of the old man who had helped the boy. Shigekuni Yamamoto, a widower that had moved from Japan once his wife had died a rather stiff and polite old man who kept to himself. If the boy was seen around him, not just around him but being polite to him Petunia had no doubt she would be the talk of the town for never giving up on the boy. Giving him the rod when he needed it and making sure he grew up to be a responsible, not to mention normal, member of society.

Free of the freakishness of his parents.

Yes the more she thought about it the more she liked the idea. Yes she would have to cook lunch but that wouldn't be hard. The leftovers from yesterdays dinner would make for a fine shepherds pie and it wouldn't even take that long. Besides as long as the boy was back by sundown he would still have time to cook dinner so she didn't need to worry about that.

Petunia planned to sample some chicken schnitzels that night and for all his failings, and there were many. The boy was a very good cook, not as good as her of course, but a good cook none the less. Everyone knew food tasted better if you didn't have to cook it yourself after all, yes this could work in her favour quite well.

"Very well you can go." Petunia stated looking down at her nephew. A sneer forming on her face, it was often to hard to keep one off of her face when she was talking to him. "But be back by sundown, you still need to cook dinner." She stated, the boy kept his eyes to the floor. Just the way they had taught him and nodded once.

"Yes Aunt Petunia, thank you Aunt Petunia." And with those words Ha- The. Boy. Slipped back into the hallway and walked out the front door. Now she had only one problem left, it was a big problem to one that she had been forced to face dozens of times before. Sometimes she had defeated it, other times it had defeated her.

How did she broach the subject to Lyn Taylor without sounding like she was gloating?

 **XXX**

Harry walked down the streets of Surry so quickly he was almost running. He wanted to get to the old man's as quickly as possible, after all one day he would learn to toss people like Dudley around like they weighed nothing at all. But the only way he could learn how to do that was if he trained hard and refined every technique he learned, old man Yamamoto had been very clear on that point.

The dark haired boy quickly passed through the park and onto Kaybald street. Harry wasn't the smartest person in his year at school but even he could remember where the old man's house was. All he had to do was look for the strange flowers, well that and he had memorised the house number, seven. Arriving before the seemingly ordinary house Harry took it in properly for the first time, last time he had seen it he had been running on autopilot.

It was an average sized house. Two stories and, at least from the outside, it appeared to be completely normal. Redish bricks two large windows at the front and an oak front door. The garden was simple just an expanse of grass that was well trimmed, underneath each window sat a garden bed with the strange flowers in them. Another garden bed containing a few different varieties, that Harry still didn't recognise, sat next to the driveway. Which had no car in it, Harry hoped that the old man was home and he hadn't turned up when Yamamoto was out.

Harry walked anxiously to the front door and lightly knocked upon it. Feeling more and more unsure of himself as he did so, the eagerness that had been so apparent in him seemingly evaporating into the air. For a few seconds Harry thought that he had indeed come when the old man was not home and was ready to settle in for a long wait, right before he heard the sound of shuffling from behind the door.

Harry stepped back as the door opened, standing framed by the entrance was the same old man who had saved him the day before. Though the clothing he was wearing was significantly different. His pants were of a strange design that Harry had never seen before but looked quite distinctly foreign. As did the clothing covering his upper body a strange black coat with what looked like a white coat of simpler make beneath it. All in all the clothing looked nothing like something that the Dursley's would approve of.

Yet another point in the old man's favour as far as Harry was concerned.

"Well come in boy, take off your shoes before walking on the wood." Yamamoto stated turning around and striding away, Harry didn't waste any time in taking his own shoes off and following. The old man strode through the house with purpose Harry trailing along behind him, his shoes and socks sitting next to the door. He was quickly ushered through the same room he had sat inside last time and out into the backyard. It was at this point that Harry James Potter realised that the old man who had offered to teach him owned a very large property. Something he knew after growing up with Uncle Vernon meant that he was also likely quite well off.

The yard was large, easily twice the size of the Dursley's. For the most part it was just made up of grass, with an upraised wooden deck running around the edge of the area. There were four garden beds, each one quite small, at the four corners of the grass. Each containing yet more flowers Harry was quite unfamiliar with. The old man barely broke his stride stepping down onto the grass, Harry following with a small hop.

"Now then, today we shall start with the most basic of the basics." Yamamoto stated his deep voice almost sounding like the rumble of thunder. "Your stance is incredibly important, it is a position that will dictate how you can attack and how you can defend, it is the foundation upon which all other teachings must come." The old man stated as he put his arms up, Harry had to admit he had never seen anything quite like it before. Every now and then he had been able to sneak a look at boxing on the telly when Uncle Vernon was watching it. So he had an idea on what Yamamoto meant by stance but Harry couldn't see anything similar between the way the old man was standing and the way a boxer would stand.

The old man had placed his right foot behind him, while his arms came up he made no fist. Instead his hands were both open his elbows were near his chest while his open hands fingers extended just above the top of his head. His right arm had it's palm facing forward while his left, while the fingers pointed straight up, had the pinky finger facing forward. It was, in all honesty, quite peculiar and something Harry had never seen before.

"This is the Meaba no Kame," Yamamoto stated looking at the boy next to him. "Though you can not see it due to my pants my knees are also slightly bent. This reduces the amount of damage they will take should they be struck in addition to making it easier to move. Any questions?" The old man asked looking at Harry with his brown eyes.

"Maeba no Kame?" Harry asked his eyes flickering to the floor as he did so before he forced his head back up to look into the old man's eyes. Yamamoto hadn't taken him looking at the ground when he spoke yesterday to be something good and Harry seriously doubted he had changed that position in the last twenty four hours.

"Yes, Maeba no Kame." He responded with a nod, the old man's beard swinging closer to the floor with the action. A weathered hand coming up to stroke it slowly. "It is Japanese, the same language spoken in my homeland. Maeba no Kame means Front of the Wing. It is also called The Stance of Absolute Defence. It is a stance most meant to protect you and allow you to avoid being hurt, a perfect fit for you I would say." Yamamoto stated brown eyes looking down at Harry once more, he nodded as if making a decision.

"From now on you may call me Sir, Sensei or Yamamoto-Sensei." The old man added looking down at the boy before him. Harry knew his luck wouldn't hold forever but he had to at least try and see how many questions he could ask before Yamamoto got fed up and wouldn't let him ask anymore. After all he had already let him ask more questions than the Dursley's did so Harry really did want to know exactly how much he could ask.

"Um Sir, Yamamoto-Sensei?" Harry started, the word felt foreign on his tongue. It certainly wasn't an English word he knew that much for sure. "What exactly does Sensei mean?" He inquired tilting his head to the side, the word still felt and sounded strange to him. The old man regarded him for a second before he shook his head, Harry felt his stomach sink. So he would only be allowed one question then, well at least it was one more than either Petunia or Vernon would let him ask.

"Sensei means teacher in Japanese. There is no real English equivalent but in Japan one is referred to by honourifics. They are respectful ways to address someone, when one is teaching you Sensei is the appropriate honourific to address them by." Yamamoto said after a moment looking down at the boy in front of him, "Do you understand Harry?" He asked the boy who nodded once with a happy look on his face, one that confused Yamamoto a little. He could understand a younger child looking extremely happy when their questions were answered but an older one, that simply didn't make sense.

"Yes, Yamamoto-Sensei!" Harry said with a smile, the old man nodded in return before slipping back into his stance.

"Now then copy the way I am standing." The old man stated looking at the boy next to him. Harry quickly assumed the stance he had been told to, Yamamoto broke his own stance and walked around him once. "Not bad for a first attempt," The old man admitted with a nod. "First I want your right elbow closer to your body and your left hand on it's side more." He barked out, voice changing from a deep timbre to a a vastly sharper one as Harry quickly attempted to change his stance the way he was being ordered to.

"Good now, bring your right foot closer to your body and turn your toes out so they face that wall." Yamamoto continued pointing off at the wall to Harry's right. Harry struggled to complete the commands as fast as they were called out. "Next bend your knees, no not that much, just an inch no more! Once that's done I want you to distribute your weight try to put fifty percent of your weight on your front leg and the other fifty on your back leg so you can move easily." Harry was barely able to keep up with the commands as they were barked at him.

The old man walked around him once more, nodding every now and then. His weathered hands reached in, slightly adjusting Harry's legs and arms as well as twisting his torso slightly so he was on a slight angle, his left arm further forward than his right. Yamamoto looked at him once more before nodding, a small smile visible through his beard.

"A little stiff but good for your first attempt." The old man stated, walking before Harry and mirroring his stance. "Now we will begin with some basic blocks for punches. Most assailants, especially younger ones, will make use mostly of their arms and neglect their legs. That is why it is important to focus on learning how to block strikes from ones arms first." Yamamoto continued before he began moving his left arm above his head his pinky finger still pointing away from him. The arm changed from it's initial position instead creating a diagonal wall above the old man's head.

"This is called Age-Uke, or Rising Block in English." Yamamoto stated, already anticipating his students next question. The old man added teaching his new student Japanese in addition to combat. It would take a long time but learning a new language was always helpful. Not only that but when Harry finally got the basics of it down he would no longer have to explain the names of techniques, well at least for the most part. So far he'd had to do it twice and it was already starting to annoy him.

"By having your arm above your head with the bone pointing up and away from you. It is possible to stop strikes from above with relative ease, though you will have to be conditioned, it is one of the most basic blocks and one of the three you will be learning today." Yamamoto stated looking at the boy before him with intense eyes. The old man was almost surprised by the intensity of the green eyes staring back at him, the boy really was something. Still it was easy to be enthusiastic on day one, time would tell if he stayed that way.

"The next block of the three is the Soto Ude-Uke or Outside Forearm Block." Yamamoto continued moving his right arm. First from it's guard position until it was on the right side of his face, it almost looked like the man had his hand in the air waiting to ask a question from an non-existent teacher. Except his arm was bent at the elbow so that his fingers pointed straight up into the air and his forearm was protecting the side of his head.

"This block is meant to stop attacks aimed at the side of your head instead of coming down at more of an angle like the Age-Uke." Yamamoto stated, a contemplative look crossed the old man's face for a second before he came to a decision and nodded. "Actually Harry you will be learning four blocks today." Yamamoto stated as his right arm cut back in front of his body pinky turned to face the left as if the old man was trying to smack something out of his way using his forearm. "The reason for that is because the Soto Ude-Uke transitions into the Shuto-Uke, Knife Hand Block," Yamamoto translated for the sake of his student. "Incredibly easily," The old man stated before moving his right hand back to it's original guard position.

"The Shuto-Uke has two forms, the one you just saw me use was the inward version. It is meant to block attacks not aimed at you from above or to the side but rather that are attempting to strike you head on. It diverts the force of the blow away from you making the attack miss, the outward version is much the same." Yamamoto continued as his left arm cut out away from his body as if intercepting a blow. "How ever unlike the inward version which is meant for reacting quickly to a blow. The outward version is used on blows you have seen coming, to divert them away from your body before they become a real threat." The old man smiled slightly at Harry, taking a little bit of the edge off his apprehension of learning so much so quickly.

"The final block you will learn today is Juji-Uke." Yamamoto stated as his two upraised arms crossed over his head making an X, quite similar to the scar on his head. "The X Block in English, it is meant to stop extremely heavy blows from above. Usually delivered by someone who has a lot more weight than the blocker." The old man stated as recognition shone in Harry's eyes, in truth every block he had been taught had two separate forms. One that was taught openly and one that was hidden and only became obvious through later training.

The Juji-Uke was the best example of that. While the block could indeed stop heavy blows from above, very few people actually threw strikes that went straight down. The X Block really showed it's value in it's hidden use. By altering the way it was performed slightly a skilled user could use it to trap an opponents limb close to their body, pulling them off balance. Combing that with the right stepping method and a knife hand strike, like the ones taught when learning the Shuto-Uke, and they could combine into a very quick and very effective take down.

"For now I want you to practice those movements, while I demonstrate what you will be learning next." Yamamoto stated, the boy dutifully began running through the blocks. There were a few small problems that they would iron out in time but for a first go it certainly wasn't bad. "Now the other thing you need to learn is proper footwork, there are two ways to reduced the power of an attack. Move towards it by charging in and destroying it's impact point or by moving to the side in order to do the same. If you move forward you can set up more devastating counter attacks however in exchange you put yourself at greater risk. Moving away lessens the risk on you but also lessens the chance for a counter attack." Yamamoto explained as he walked around Harry arms moving in occasionally before he came to rest in front of his student, who kept doing the blocks without complaint.

"However neither of those are things we will worry about right away." The old man added taking his stance before Harry once more. "The first and most important bit of footwork you're going to learn is how to side step." Yamamoto stated and proceeded to do exactly that, keeping his stance the old man moved to the right. Putting him slightly off line to where he had been before, then doing the same to the left to return to his original position.

"There's nothing fancy about it but it is the most important bit of footwork a beginner can learn." The old man stated. The way he said it made Harry very much aware that as far as Yamamoto was concerned his words were as true as it was possible to be. It was like saying that water was wet, an immutable truth that wouldn't change just because you wanted it to.

"The reason it is so important." The old man continued executing a block across his body as he moved to the left, his arm swinging to the right. "Is because it is the most simple movement to keep you body out of danger from head on attacks. By blocking to the left and stepping to the right, so long as you time it correctly, it is possible to not only push an attack away from you but completely change your position relative to your opponents. It might not be by much but in the split second it takes your enemy to reorient towards you once more you open up a world of options for yourself. Do you understand Harry?" Yamamoto questioned, Harry really didn't want to disappoint the old man but he really didn't fully understand.

"Sorry Sir," Harry said, eyes flickering from Yamamoto to the ground and back again. "But not really." He admitted and braced himself ready for the old man's anger. To Harry's surprise he simply felt a weight settle on the top of his head. Green eyes looked up the old man's hand was resting quite lightly on the top of his head before it ruffled his hair. Not that Harry's hair really needed any ruffling, it was practically sticking up on all angles as it was.

"At least you are honest." Yamamoto stated looking down at the boy before him, he wasn't smiling but Harry thought he could see approval in the old man's brown eyes. "Do not be bothered by it. I doubt any child who had just started could fully grasp exactly what I meant, do not concern yourself. Understanding will come with time and with it, wisdom." Yamamoto stated before looking down at the boy before him once more, "Now are you ready to continue with your exercises?" He questioned getting an uncertain smile and a nod of the head in return.

"Yes Sir!" Harry said, moving his arms into blocking positions once more. It was as he began the process again that Yamamoto realised something, something he felt he should have asked earlier.

"Boy, what is your full name?" He questioned, there was still something about the boy and his lightning bolt shaped scar that nagged at him. It irked him like a half forgotten memory, maybe hearing the boy's full name would help him work it out.

"Harry Potter, Sir." The boy answered as he moved into his stance once more. Yamamoto nodded, the boy had given him his full name it was only fair he did the same.

"My name is Shigekuni Yamamoto it is nice to meet you. Now back to your blocks." The old man stated getting a nod out of the boy before him.

"Yes, Yamamoto-Sensei." Harry answered getting him to nod, now where had he heard the name Potter before?

 **Round Two: Time**


	3. Round 3

**Heaven & Earth**

 **Round 3: The Eight Inner Gates  
**

 **Authors Note-**

So I actually thought of something to say here, though it's not actually about this story. I figured I may as well tell everyone why I haven't been updating at all recently. Well the first reason is that the last 4 times I tried to write a chapter my computer crashed and took the whole document with it. Usually when I was within 1000 or so words of the rough 10 000 I set myself every chapter.

That really killed my passion for awhile.

I'm getting around that now by having two versions of every chapter and saving them every 800 to 1000 words. That way even if the com crashes and takes one version out I still have a spare at about the same point.

However once I worked that part out Work picked up big time and I lost a lot of free time I used to have. I'm trying to put aside just an hour or so every day to write so hopefully I can put a chapter of something out every month so we'll see how that goes.

Anyway, please enjoy

 **Authors Note End-**

Shigekuni Yamamoto kept a watchful eye on his student while he trained. The eight year old had done well for one so young. The old man had expected their training together to be over by the time Harry Potter's school holidays were over, but no. Almost everyday the boy kept coming back for more, Yamamoto would have thought that learning nothing but basic footwork and defensive techniques for six months would have dampened Harry's enthusiasm to train, but it seemingly had not.

In fact the young man seemed look forward to arriving every day, even if he went home a complete mess. The only days that Harry didn't come to his house for training were Wednesdays and the first half of Saturday. As they were the only days that the Dursley's still required him to do all his 'chores', and Yamamoto used that word in the loosest sense possible. Considering the amount of things Harry was made to do, from cooking breakfast every day to doing the lions share of the gardening and a fair bit of the cleaning around the house. Yamamoto got the distinct impression that both Petunia Dursely and her husband thought of him as more of a slave than a child.

Not that he had not seen other children do similar amounts of work but that was either when they were being employed to do such work as Servants, which did still happen in some countries. Or their families were very poor and everyone had to pitch in, in order to make sure the house was livable in addition to helping to put food on the table. This was not one of those cases, and apparently before he came along the boy had been expected to do more than that.

Thankfully the Dursley's cared more about their reputation around Surry than they did making Harry do the lions share of the housework. Apparently his student had convinced his Aunt and Uncle to let him come over the first week so that he could pay Yamamoto back for helping him by cleaning his backyard and house. For the first week that had been a fine excuse, though he had been sure they would need to find a new one before long.

As it turned out they didn't as Petunia Dursley herself had provided one. Apparently Harry 'helping out' at his home had been noticed by the neighbourhood and the woman, along with her husband, were over the moon at the congratulations and respect they were getting for helping to turn her sisters 'troubled child' into a 'helpful young man'. That the Dursley's themselves had 'encouraged' Harry to continue coming to his house whenever he could in order to help out.

According to Harry himself, there weren't to many jobs that the Dursley's made him do during the week. So he had mostly been suck in his cupboard, Yamamoto had not been a happy man when he had finally dug out what Harry meant by that statement. Only really let out when the Dursley's needed something done, something Harry himself admitted he was glad for considering the way the family usually treated him. Both his Aunt and Uncle had denied his requests to do things like go to the park when they had no jobs for him, but since being seen 'helping' Yamamoto was doing such wonders for their reputation they allowed it.

Never before in his life had he been as thankful for human greed.

Harry himself was quite glad, though he did have to be home by seven so he could cook dinner each night. To Yamamoto that meant they could get three and a half hours of training in Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. While they got in six and a half hours on Saturdays and the better part of ten on Sunday. Not that it was particularly intensive training, much of it was actually quite light. The little strength and endurance training Yamamoto made Harry do was the hardest of it. The rest of his student's time was spent on drills or conditioning, both of which was coming along nicely.

Brown eyes looked across the yard, Yamamoto carefully taking in his student's form. His backyard had gone through a few changes. For the most part it was much the same the only changes were a set of striking poles with bandages wrapped around them, a small wooden table, which his student was currently using, and a full sized Mu Ren Zuhang (Wooden Man Post) in the corner of the yard. The post was usually used in several types of Chinese Martial Arts, usually originating in the South, but it was a very good way for his student to get practice for both his blocks and close range movement.

"Five Hundred!" Harry's voice called out before he went back to his task, Yamamoto's eye's focusing in on the boy once more. Five hundred that meant his student was half way to his finish. Harry's arms moved up and down in rhythmic chopping motions, each hit making a new dent in the bag laid on the table before him. Yamamoto knew for a fact that each strike was thrown with a fair bit of force, but his student didn't even flinch. Inside that bag was sand, nothing special just hard packed sand.

Harry had entered the next stage of the Kurogane-Ude Chitsujo (Iron-Arm Method). The method itself was derived from the kind of training done by monks in the Southern Shaolin Temple. Originally the bag had been filled with loosely packed sand but as his forearms toughened Yamamoto had added more sand to the bag making it hard packed.

Adding to the amount of stress put on Harry's arms, the end result of the training was to create forearms that were hard enough that just blocking with them could hurt the opponent. In another month he would replace the hard packed sand with loosely packed iron sand and they would begin the process again. It would take two to three years or more before it was finally complete but when it was Harry Potter's forearms would be more akin to steel beams than anything else.

The striking poles were being used for much the same reason. Kurogane-Teisho Chitsujo (Iron Palm Method) was derived from the same Southern Shaolin techniques as the iron arm conditioning, though naturally it focused on the palm. The idea behind toughening his palms was to make Harry's Kumade-Uchi (Bear Hand Strike) and Teisho-Uchi (Palm Heel Strike) vastly more effective. While he had been apprehensive of teaching the boy offensive techniques at first after six months Yamamoto felt he had a good grasp on the boy's character.

Harry Potter was, at his heart, a good person. Oh he certainly had a temper on him and even if the child refused to acknowledge it consciously Yamamoto could tell that he had a very large grudge against the Dursley family. However at his core Harry James Potter was a person that, in the end, would do the right thing because it was the right thing to do. No matter how much he would likely hate himself for it later.

That was the kind of person he could trust with offensive techniques. Because he was not the kind of person to go out and use them without ample provocation and would stop using them the second he knew he no longer had to.

Yamamoto had chosen palm based strikes for a very good reason though. Most people couldn't tell the difference between a well executed palm strike and a particularly powerful shove. Which meant that if Harry ever had to use the attacks at school, and with the way his brat of a cousin behaved Yamamoto was sure he would eventually, there was little chance he would get in as much trouble as if he had used a punch.

The old man was also looking into teaching the boy Shuto-Uchi (Knife Hand Strike) when the time was right. Due to knife hand techniques using the edge of the forearm they were techniques that Harry would take to like a fish to water considering the amount of forearm conditioning that he had put the boy through over the last six months. The reason Yamamoto was holding off was quite simple, unlike palm strikes, one could not confuse a knife hand for anything else except for an attempt to hurt another. Besides that most people knew a knife hand as a Karate chop and while he held no high bar for the Dursley family in anything, including intelligence, they would have to be outright blind if someone saw Harry do that and not connect it to him.

Small child visits old Japanese man, then fights someone and uses a Karate chop. It might be racist but most people would assume that those two events would have something to do with each other, and in this case they would actually be right.

"Six Hundred!" Harry called out, Yamamoto's eyes once more flicking over to the boy. His shirt was sticking to him from the sweat and even from behind he could see his face was flushed with blood from his exertions. To the old man's surprise he actually enjoyed teaching the boy. He had thought that taking another student at his age would have been more annoyance than it was worth but he was actually enjoying himself quite a lot.

It gave him something else to do besides garden, look at the sky while drinking tea and read books. Granted he enjoyed all those past times but after doing them all day every day for the last two years they had started to wear a little thin. There was only one problem with their current student-teacher relationship.

He was keeping a secret from Harry, one that the boy truly did have the right to know.

Not that Yamamoto wouldn't admit to keeping dozens of secrets from his student, he most certainly was. But they were all secrets that Harry had no right to unless he felt like sharing. Secrets about how to draw out and manipulate Ki, about Magic and The Magical World, The Underworld of Martial Arts, The Moonlit World. Those were just some of the secrets locked up inside the head of Shigekuni Yamamoto and with the exception of the secrets about Magic and The Magical World, which it could be argued Harry Potter did have a right to. They were all secrets that he could share or withhold at his discretion.

No the secret he was keeping from his student was of a far more personal nature, Yamamoto knew about The Potter Family. In fact he had gone searching for the reason why the name Potter had seemed so familiar to him after he had taken Harry on as a student. After searching on and off for four months in the mundane world and finding nothing Yamamoto had chosen to dip his toes back into the magical world, almost instantly he had found exactly what he was looking for.

In fact it was plastered over the front of The Daily Prophet, which he had gone out of his way to steal from a Wizard rather than buy legally. The last thing Yamamoto wanted was for The Ministy of Magic to work out who he was, by Muggle standards he was in the clear as far as immigration went. But involving himself in the magical side was simply far to much work, besides he had slipped a Galleon into the man's pocket as he had taken the paper. So it was not like he had not been amply compensated for the loss.

The-Boy-Who-Lived Get's Wand!

Had been the title of the article, the accompanying picture had been of a family of three. All of whom looked very uncomfortable having their picture taken so publicly. Two of which had hair very similar to his students while the woman in the picture had a very similarly shaped eyes. Yamamoto hadn't needed much more than that to confirm where he had heard the name Potter before, the first two sentence of the article had done that.

Jack Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, only known survivor of the killing curse.

That had certainly explained where he had heard the name before. While even nine years ago he was mostly retired from The Magical World someone surviving the killing curse was big news even on the other side of the planet. As was the supposed 'Lord Voldemort', though the only reason he was news was due to the I.C.W entering talks about forcibly interfering in Britain's affairs.

There reason that was given to he public at large had been due to The British Ministry of Magic's failure to capture the terrorist known as Lord Voldemort. There was reasonable cause for them to send in their own peacekeepers to help solve the problem. Britain's governing body, The Wizengamot, had been firmly against that course of action and refused aid. Before the end of the supposed 'Dark Lord' the I.C.W had been mere weeks away from entering Britain's borders invited or not to do damage control before the situation spiraled out of control and The Statute of Secrecy was irreparably broken.

At any rate, with how similar the two adults in the article had looked to his student Yamamoto had wondered if they were related. And so he had done what any old man with to much time on his hands would do, he decided to get digging.

His search had not taken all that long either, granted he'd had to start when Harry was born, July 31st and work his way forward but all in all it hadn't taken long. In fact on that day the only mention of any Potter's he could find in the paper was a congratulatory notice for a Lilly and James Potter on having twins. A pair of baby boys, and yet when Yamamoto checked the article he had found about Jack Potter no mention of any siblings, let alone a twin, had been mentioned.

So he dug deeper.

It hadn't taken long to find out what he had wanted. Harry James Potter was indeed related to Jack Fleamont Potter, he was most certainly the boy's twin. The article that had come out on the day of Voldemort's defeat outright stated that while The-Boy-Who-Lived's grandparents had died during the attempt on his life. His parents, who were away at the time, and his brother, Harry James Potter, had survived. As far as Yamamoto was concerned between the similarities physically with Lilly Potter and James Potter, along with his name, meant there was no chance that Harry Potter was not related to this so called Boy-Who-Lived.

Then had came the next question. Why was he not living with his family? Yamamoto had thought of dozens of reasons off of the top of his head. Most of them quite uncomplimentary towards the two he suspected to be Harry's parents. However if old age had taught him anything it was that patience was important and so, once more, Shigekuni Yamamoto went digging.

Not a week after the report on the defeat of Voldemort there was a front page article in The Daily Prophet. Potter Family Attacked, the article had stated quite clearly that The-Boy-Who-Lived had been targeted by Death Eaters, apparently Voldemort's followers, the family had barely escaped alive. Their Auror bodyguards had not been so lucky.

Another attack was listed a few weeks later at the estate of The Longbottom family, which The Potter's had been visiting. Another attack by the remnants of the so called Death Eaters, no loss of life however it had apparently been a very close call. With the Longbottom heir apparent getting hit by a wayward Bone Breaker Curse that had sent one of his ribs into his left lung. Thankfully the boy had gotten to a hospital quickly enough no lasting damage had been done.

The papers reports had continued in that manner, another attack every few weeks or months. Then in the middle of an attack almost a year after the death of Voldemort Harry James Potter had been reported dead, along with his Godfather Sirius Black. The Potter family became far more reclusive, if that was due to their child's death or the attacks no one knew. However there were supposed 'eye witness' reports that claimed to see Sirius Black not only alive after his supposed death but also carrying what looked to be a child with him. There was only a single report about the man after that, another 'eye witness' that claimed to see him in an airport, once more with a child, leaving the country.

"Seven Hundred." Harry's voice called once more, his arms still pumping rhythmically as they hammered down onto the bag.

However even with Harry James Potter's supposed death as a child Yamamoto was nowhere near convinced that his student was not in fact the son of Lilly and James Potter. A suspicion that was only reinforced by the fact that, when he had managed to broach it in conversation, Harry had told him his parents names were Lilly and James. It all just lined up to perfectly, his student was the child of Lilly and James Potter and had quite likely been sent away for his own protection.

With the family being attacked every few months it was nothing if not a dangerous situation. And considering those attacks would have been aimed at The-Boy-Who-Lived that was the son his parents would have to put priority on protecting, as anyone else hurt would just be a target of convenience or an unintentional victim. Considering that their attention would need to be focused on his brother due to him being the focus of the assassination attempts. Lilly and James Potter could well have decided to send their other son away for his own protection.

It did make perfect sense after all, stage an attack or simply take advantage of one. Proclaim your youngest son dead, which would stop most people looking for him. Then have his Godfather also claimed dead but seen with a 'child' at a Muggle International Airport. That was enough no one would ever fully believe that Harry James Potter was truly dead, which would be handy when it came to reintroduce him to The Magical World. But having Sirius Black seen on his way out of the country would mean that the focus of those who wished Harry James Potter harm would be focused on finding him outside of England's shores. Meanwhile he was quietly tucked way in The Muggle World with his non-magical Aunt and Uncle, where no Pure-Blood would ever think to look.

Plus were other reasons that it had to be Harry Potter that disappeared instead of Jack Potter. The first of those reasons was actually quite simple. Jack Potter was a symbol to both those who had opposed Voldemort, who's name Yamamoto still thought was ridiculous, and those who had fought for him. As long as he remained alive and sporadically in the public eye his very presence would be a morale booster for the faction against the so called 'Death Eaters'.

However the opposite was also true. If one of the assassination attempts were to ever succeed. It could well tempt the more moderate members of Voldemort's former organisation back into active service. Most of those who were not completely fanatical, and had the money to bribe the authorities, had managed to avoid any real punishment for their crimes. However if Jack Potter died or disappeared it was quite possible that those moderates that had decided to bow out could well decide to involve themselves once more. If that happened the current clean up that the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement was involved in would likely turn back closer to a state of civil war once more.

Then there were the political implications to consider. Jack Potter as either a symbol or a figurehead held a lot of power. If one could get the backing of his parents for the time being they could pass bills in England's Wizengamot practically unopposed due to the child's power to sway the masses and public opinion. At least initially, no doubt that Political power would start to wane over time.

But that exact power had been something the boy's father, James Potter, had been quick to exploit. Now the head of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, had been quick to take advantage of. The title had apparently been a reward for his son's defeat of the 'Dark Lord', in addition to the bounty that had been on the man's head. Before that the name Potter had been considered well off and quite old but by no means important.

This also meant that in addition to the fact he wielded immense power as a symbol to the Wizards and Witches of Britain Jack Potter also had several responsibilities. As the now Heir Apparent of the now Ancient and Noble House of Potter, being the oldest of the twins. Jack Potter had to learn from an early age how to maneuver around the political landscape. Another reason he could not be hidden away where no one knew where, the boy simply had to much value in to many different ways.

Harry Potter on the other hand, while no doubt loved by his parents. After all why would they go through all the trouble of creating such a thorough disappearing act and 'safe house' for the boy if they did not care about him. But in the grand scheme of things, in comparison to his brother at least, Harry Potter was far less important. While that sounded like a bad thing it also meant he could be safely hidden away to live in relative peace without the threat of assassination baring down over his head. Yes he would have to rejoin his family one day, most likely at age eleven when he was required by British law to attend Hogwarts or one of its contemporaries.

When one considered the amount of money that James Potter was now in control of. There was no doubt in Yamamoto's mind that he would make sure both his sons got the best magical education possible. In England that meant Hogwarts, which claimed to be the finest school of magic in the world. Many others would debate that title, though almost all would agree they were the first.

Before the Hogwarts Founders had created their institutionalised system of magical education. Most of those who were prospective magic users at that point in time had to become apprentices to other mages. Most mages would have between one and five apprentices to pass down their knowledge. However that system meant that many possible magic users were stuck trying to teach themselves and usually ended up dead thanks to some accident or another. By creating a place that actively sought out young mages and taught them, without it being an apprenticeship, the Hogwarts Founders had created a system that no one else, at the time, had thought of.

When they started to show results other countries quickly followed suit, slowly the practise had spread over the world. France adopted it first, creating Beauxbatons Academy of Magic around seventy years after Hogwarts had been established. It had then caught on further eventually leading to the creation of Durmstrang Institute and form there the the idea of using schools to educate masses of young mages quickly and efficiently had taken off very quickly. At first glance that would be obvious to anyone with a modicum of common sense that creating a school with teachers that actually knew what they were doing would be a fine idea for education. But back in 1082- the first recorded mention of Hogwarts, it had been considered quite a radical idea. At least for those who wielded magic, which for thousands of years had been working on the Master and Apprentice system. For Muggles it was old news, schools having been around since the times of Ancient Greece.

Most importantly of all though, besides Hogwarts just being old and well respected it was also heavily defended. With each Headmaster and Headmistriss adding more and more protections to the ancient site. From ages eleven to seventeen Harry would be at Hogwarts for ten months of the year. One of the most well defended magical strongholds in the world, an assassin would have to be outright insane attempting anything there. Especially considering one of the greatest Wizards currently living resided there in Albus Dumbledore. The other two months would be the dangerous part but they would most likely have an extremely safe system set up by that point.

No it was probably not the most ideal way to raise a child, but it had kept Harry safer than his brother. Even if he had been in a less loving environment and whether the boy wanted to admit it or not that counted for a lot.

However while that was a good deduction Yamamoto needed more than that to back his theory up. Which meant yet more digging, though thankfully not into The Magical World because he did not want to get involved there again if he could help it. Not that he would be able to hide forever, because one day Harry James Potter would need to go back to the world of his birth and Yamamoto had already decided to teach the boy for as long as he wanted instruction. That meant that if he still was learning when his Hogwarts letter came through, at age eleven, then he would help his student every step of the way, if that was what Harry wanted.

His next step had been quite simple, find out if Harry Potter could actually use magic. Another option as to why he had been sent away and declared dead for his own good may well have been because his charge was a Squib. Were that the case then Yamamoto would admit to being more than a little happy about it. He had been playing with the idea for the last two months, ever since he had started to get a grip on what kind of person Harry Potter really was. Teaching his new student how to unlock the first of The Eight Dragon Gates and gain access to his Ki.

While his talent was not at the level of a prodigy Harry worked hard and what he lacked in talent he made up for in dedication and enthusiasm. He had enough talent, dedication, enthusiasm and, most importantly of all, love of what he did that he could see the boy standing among real masters one day. In fact had it not been for the fact that Harry Potter was receiving a formalised education and had a stable, if not in any way loving, home life. Yamamoto would have already offered to spirit him away to teach him elsewhere, somewhere there would be no interruptions. But even in a situation like the one Harry was in there was something to said for familiar surroundings helping one's mind.

Besides out of the two reasons he felt that Harry's education was by far the more important.

After all one's education was considered almost paramount in this day and age. Before her death his wife had actually gotten a teaching certification and he had done it with her, when you got as old as they had you had to find ways to kill the time together. But while Setsuna had used her degree to tutor children Yamamoto never had, though it did mean that he had understood the value placed on education in these times. It was important that Harry get an education and while he had problems with the teachers at his school for ignoring the way his student had been bullied for years. As far as actually helping the children they were entrusted with learn, they did a good job.

He had given Harry several tests over the last few months on the subjects he could help with, basic English, Maths, Science and such. So far what he had found was that whoever was teaching him was doing a good job, though Yamamoto had taken it upon himself to tutor his student a little more in math, which was his weakest area.

If Harry lacked magic, and thus did not have to go to a boarding school like Hogwarts to learn for seven years, then he could get started on training his student that much more quickly. While Yamamoto did indeed know some magic his specialty was Battle Magic as well as a few spells to keep his house spic and span. But he would not have been able to teach him the kind of magic he would need in order to pass whatever magical assessments that England had, at least not in there entirety.

In the end his wanderings about being able to train Harry more freely had been for naught. There had been a simple way of finding out if Harry possessed magic, and it did not even require that he force the boy to perform some accidental magic. Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) were a rather esoteric and difficult field that could be powered by either Ki or Magic, while Yamamoto was by no means an expert in the field, let alone a master, he was good enough to create a few minor seals.

One of which could detect magical power, it had been a simple matter to place one above his front door and wait for Harry to walk underneath. Sure enough it glowed for a split second before going dormant once more, a clear showing that the one who had walked below it had enough magic that it would be useable by them on a conscious level. Which meant that if Harry wanted to he could attend Hogwarts, though there was a good chance that Yamamoto would try to tempt him away from magic if he could.

"Eight Hundred." Harry called again, his arms moving slower now. Though Yamamoto could tell it was more from exhaustion than the boy actually wanting to give up.

Still even knowing Harry had magic wasn't enough. At this point the evidence that Harry James Potter was the son of Lilly and James Potter was almost ironclad, there were simply to many coincidences for it to really be just that. So Yamamoto had gone to try and find the final nail in the coffin as it were, the last piece of evidence that his theory had a very good chance of being correct. The last piece of evidence that cemented Harry's parentage in Yamamoto's mind was something he had come by on accident. He had decided to take a walk, one that, completely coincidentally, took him past Number Four Privit Drive.

The rather unassuming building was warded to high heaven.

Yamamoto couldn't untangle all the different Wards from each other. But of those he could there was one that would render mail undeliverable to a given recipient. There was another that would make those without magic ignore a certain member of the Dursely house hold. In addition to those there were a series of Blood Wards over it as well. While he had not been able to understand exactly what they did Yamamoto was able to describe them well enough to get a second, expert opinion.

Kisuke hadn't taken long to make an educated guess on what they did based on what he had been sent. Apparently the wards had been created to protect the house. Any outside force that came near the house that meant it any form of harm would be pushed away by intense feelings of dread or by remembering something urgent that they needed to do somewhere else. If they actually attacked the house the Wards would retaliate with what he assumed to be lethal force and while Kisuke couldn't be sure. The man did state he thought the third layer was a kind of modified Portkey that would take all of the members of the house somewhere else should the Wards be broken.

All in all it was the perfect little safe house. Especially since one couldn't actually see the Wards until you were standing just outside the driveway to Number Four Privit Drive. If a Wizard was to wonder along that didn't mean Harry Potter harm, they would likely just assume that the home belonged to a very private Witch or Wizard that did not want company. And if someone who meant him harm knew where the house was, well then the Wards would take care of them and if they didn't. They were set up in such a way that one could not break through the various layers without activating the modified Portkey and loosing their prey.

That was the final nail in the coffin as it were for Yamamoto, as far as he was concerned Harry James Potter was indeed the supposedly dead son of Lilly and James Potter.

The real question he faced now was how to break the news about his family to Harry. Yamamoto may not have been a child for a very long time but he knew that just bluntly stating that magic existed, his family was alive. Oh and that Harry had a twin, not to mention the fact that said twin had killed a Wizard at the age of one and was now famous. There were many possible ways he could break the news to Harry, that was quite clearly not a good way to go about it.

Then again he had been thinking about offering to teach the boy how to unlock the first of the Eight Gates in order to gain access to his Ki. If he could steer Harry in that direction then slowly but surely he could let the child know more and more. After all if he could convince Harry that Ki was real and not simply made up, even if the boy didn't end up accessing it. Then it would be a fair springboard to help him understand magic was real as well, not to mention a whole host of other things. But for now he would need more of a plan than just starting to talk about it and hoping for the best. After all while it was possible to make Ki visible to the human eye Yamamoto felt it would be a better idea to ease Harry into the idea of the supernatural then just dropping it on his head and hoping for the best. Sometimes that approach worked, most of the time it backfired horribly.

"Nine hundred!" Harry yelled, sounding pleased with himself as his arms picked up speed once more. The boy was really going to push himself to finish quickly, that was good there were a few things that Yamamoto had wanted to run through with him today. They had started on palm strikes last month and now that Harry was at a level that he was comfortable at it was time to teach him something new.

In this case it would be proper kicking technique, he had focused on Harry's arms for attack and defence. But his feet were defence only due to his student only knowing footwork with no real technique behind his kicks. Today that would change, kicks were an integral part of fighting after all and if he really did take Harry on as his true Disciple he would need to know how to kick.

When you first started learning most Martial Arts focused on hand techniques because they were easier to grasp. Hands also had more variation in what they could do. You could use them to strike, grapple, throw and block. However in order to make any of those hand techniques to be effective one had to have good footwork to set it up. While one was almost always taught hand techniques first the truth of the matter was that the lower body was the most important part of any Martial Art.

Footwork would almost always decide the outcome of a bout between two skilled opponents. Good footwork would allow one to maneuver easily and strike powerfully while keeping the striker realitively safe from their enemy's response. While bad footwork usually lost fights no matter how much physically stronger you were than your opponent, yes it was not an ironclad rule but it was true enough to act as a rule of thumb. Add to that that the fact that, on average, the strength of human legs was between two and three times that of the arms and it quickly became apparent just how important they really were.

"One Thousand!" Harry yelled, letting his arms drop as he turned around. The child had sweat dripping down his forehead and his arms had gone bright red. Well that was nothing he could not take care of with a little medicinal cream, a sweat towel and some cold water. All three things that Yamamoto had next to him.

"Good job," The old man praised, he had never been particularly good at paying others complements. But from the way Harry smiled Yamamoto got the feeling that the child knew what he was trying to say, even if he was not very good at saying it. "Now come over here and get cleaned up before we start on the next segment." He continued, reaching down the old man snatched up the blue towel next to him and threw it at his approaching student.

Harry nodded thankfully and used the fluffy implement to wipe the sweat off his face. As the boy sat Yamamoto handed him the ice cold tea he had brewed for his student, after seeing the fact that both James Potter and Jack Potter wore glasses Yamamoto had gotten paranoid about his student one day needing glasses. As such he made sure that Harry Potter had at least one cup of his special tea every time they trained.

"Next we shall work on teaching you how to kick." The old man stated getting a grin from the boy next to him. Harry had really opened up to him over the last six months, now he no longer even tried to look away from his gaze when they spoke. Of course the same could not be said of him in other places, even if Harry didn't notice it Yamamoto kept tabs on him outside of their training. He saw how his biological relatives treated him, the old man called him that because they certainly did not rate the word family. Harry still refused to look them in the eye when they spoke, then again expecting years of conditioning to be replaced in six months was unrealistic to say the least.

After some of the things he had seen the Dursely family do, or heard about. Yamamoto was surprised they were allowed to raise their own son let alone a family member. But he could not take Harry away from them without a very good reason. Because even if he thought they were despicable human beings the fact of the matter was that the Dursely family was providing Harry with a very large measure of protection. Yamamoto was not willing to take Harry away from that protection, or attempt to get his other family members involved. Which would blow his student's anonymity away, unless the situation changed dramatically.

"Yes Sensei." Harry answered, the word no longer sounded so unsure coming from the boy's mouth. His Japanese was improving quite rapidly, then again Yamamoto did remember reading that it was easier for children to pick up languages than adults. Still at the rate Harry was going perhaps he would soon start to teach him Mandarin as well. While it would be Harry's choice to become a true Disciple or not until the choice was made Yamamoto would train him like he was going to become one. So knowing languages that were used in Asia would come in handy.

Those who dwelled in The Underworld of Martial Arts and some who dwelled in The Moonlit World. Both things Harry would become very well acquainted with if he took Yamamoto up on his offer. Usually underwent what the Samurai had called Musha Shugyo, a Warrior's Pilgrimage. It was a journey through other countries to improve themselves and their skills that usually lasted years, or in some cases decades.

China was frequently visited by those who studied Martial Arts and embarked upon that journey. After all the country had a tradition of Martial Arts dating back more than four thousand years and their were enough forms and styles to study for several life times. It was, by many who had undergone such a pilgrimage, considered to be the best possible starting point. In fact Yamamoto knew of a few people who both started and ended their pilgrimage in China, never even once leaving the country. Besides even if he didn't end up taking Yamamoto up on the offer there was no harm in learning another language.

"The first kick you will be learning is the Mae-Geri, do you know what that means?" Yamamoto asked, it had become a habit now, questioning what his student had picked up. Harry's face scrunched up as he thought, in the way many child's did.

"Geri mean's kick?" Harry said slowly, his voice having a slight lift to it at the end as if he were asking a question. Yamamoto looked down at the boy in front of him with a slightly disproving countenance.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" The old man inquired face stern. Harry's eyes widened slightly, it had been something that Yamamoto had stated on their second day together. If he didn't understand something or didn't know something Harry needed to phrase it like a question. He was not to merely imply questions to Yamamoto, the old man didn't like how indecisive that made young people. Either they could just ask the question or not ask the question. But he wouldn't stand for his student just implying he had one if he wanted an actual answer he had better be ready to ask properly for it.

"Telling you." Harry answered, nodding to himself. "Giri means kick." He stated, voice firm, his tone getting an approving nod from the old man. "Mae can mean presence, before or front." Harry muttered to himself, piecing together the words in his head. "Front kick," Harry answered after a second. "Mae-Giri means front kick." Yamamoto nodded slowly as they both stood up from the veranda that enclosed his backyard.

"Correct, at least in this instance. But will will cover its other meanings later." The old man said. "Like Geri, Mae can also mean ago in addition to the other three you mentioned, but yes you are correct the Mae-Geri is a front kick." As they arrived at the middle of the garden Yamamoto slipped into the Meaba-no-Kame (Front of the Wing) his student mirroring his actions, arms raised up, feet apart with the right foot behind pointing out to the side. The old man had not yet gotten around to teaching Harry a more offensive stance but it was on the agenda eventually.

"The Mae-Geri (Front Kick) is simple enough in theory and consists of six parts." Yamamoto stated as he brought his back leg off of the ground and bent it in front of his before flicking it out and returning to the ground behind him once more. "The first part is bringing your foot off of the floor, the second is bending you knee at the front of your body. The higher up your knee is the higher you can kick. Third you peel your toes back to avoid breaking them on your opponents body, with this kick you are aiming to impact with the ball of your foot. Fourth you extend quickly from the knee with a snapping motion, remember Harry the idea of this kick is not to push someone back but to strike them hard and fast. The fifth step is to retract your kick and the sixth is to place it upon the ground once more. Any questions?" Yamamoto asked, Harry shook his head in reply getting a nod from the old man.

"Very well then, we shall practise the Mae-Geri (Front Kick) fifty times each leg since it is your first time. Then you can finish with thirty more on the Mu Ren Zuhang (Wooden Man Post)." The old man stated enjoying the resigned look in his student's eyes. Harry truly did love what he was taught but he was also a young man who found the repetition needed to understand a technique boring at the best of times. Luckily even when he did find it boring he did not slack off, if he did then Yamamoto would have never even considered him as Disciple material.

"When you are done we will go inside, there are a few things I would like to discuss." The old man finished seating himself once more. He could not leave after all, Harry had only just learned the technique someone needed to be on hand to make sure he didn't do something wrong and embed errors in himself through his training.

 **XXX**

Harry wondered what the old man he had found himself learning from wanted to discuss. Usually when they had these talks it was more 'theoretical' as Yamamoto had called it. The best way to deal with multiple opponents and the like, though occasionally the old had decided to tell him what they would be working on over the next month. The dark haired child took a deep sip from the tea that had been brewed for him, apparently it was good for keeping him healthy.

Harry wondered if that was why Vernon drank it all the time? After all Yamamoto had told him that he had seen Vernon Dursley on a few occasions and his teacher had stated that his Uncle was likely in for health complications somewhere down the line. Maybe all the tea he drank was Vernon's way of trying to stay healthy?

"Now then," Yamamoto's voice cut through Harry's thoughts like a hot knife through butter. As the old man seated himself on the other side of the table, legs tucked under his body as he sat on the small pillow. "I do not expect you to anything about what we are about to talk about but I will ask just in case, have you ever heard of the terms The Eight Gates Inner Gates, Chakra Gates or Dragon Gates before?"

"No Sensei." Harry answered with a shake of his head, green eyes boring into Yamamoto's own brown. The old man nodded, as if that was exactly what he had been expecting to hear.

"I see, no surprise they are rather unknown in Europe outside of certain circles." He stated with a quick bob of his bald head. "The Eight Dragon Gates are invisible reservoirs of power. Seven exist along the middle of the human body, while the final Gate is just off to the side residing in the heart. There are many different names for the each gate but starting from the top." Yamamoto said a single gnarled finger pointing at the very top of Harry's forehead. "They are The Gate of Awakening, The Gate of Healing, The Gate of Life, Of Pain, Of Limit, Wonder and, finally, The Gate of Death." The old man finished, his finger now pointing at Harry's heart. "Do you understand so far?" Yamamoto asked, Harry slowly nodded his head eyes staying on the old man before him.

"Ah Sensei, what's a reservoir?" Harry asked, the old man before him just nodded his head as if he had expected the question.

"A reservoir is a collection of something, it could be something physical like water or metaphysical like knowledge." Yamamoto replied, Harry nodded slowly again. Well that did answer his question, even if he did wonder what exactly metaphysical meant. "Now as for the reason I have brought the Dragon Gates up is because they are an important part of the mediation I will be teaching you how to do." The old man stated as he kept his gaze firmly on the boy in front of him.

"Meditation can be done to achieve many different things, monks use it as a way to attempt and achieve inner peace for example. You will be using it to help your recovery time and order your mind. Those who engage in meditation usually have much less stress than those who do not and their minds are quite often more ordered than those who do not. You will be learning how to focus on the First Gate, The Gate of Awakening while you meditate." Yamamoto continued, taking a sip of his tea before refilling Harry's as he saw it getting low.

"However before we start you need a mantra, something to focus on while we start. Yours will be 'Fear – Who Cares?' as I believe it will help you." The old man said, Yamamoto truly believed that. While Harry was showing improvement around him after six months the old man was fairly certain he still didn't have the courage to show the kind of boy he really was around others. Like his classmates or teachers, to much damage had been done over the years by the Dusley family. Harry simply couldn't get up the courage in most cases to get over his almost crippling fear of people.

Not that Yamamoto found that to be surprising. With the way he had been treated over the years by his family it was no surprise that Harry was afraid of people, even if he didn't realise he was. He was conditioned thanks to the Dursley's to believe that every reaction he would get from another human being was disdain at worst and indifference at best.

While Harry had to be thankful that the Dursely's protected him from outside assassination attempts. That did not mean they had not done a lot of damage to the boy in their own way, though granted the damage that household had done was more psychological than physical. If it was not for the fact that the Dursley's did actually provide a very much needed benefit to Harry in keeping him safe, Yamamoto would have had him out of that house by the end of the week. Hopefully by meditating on the idea that fear did not matter for an hour or so every day, all the while getting closer to finding the First Gate, it would help Harry push back against his own fears when they reared their ugly heads.

"While you meditate you will be saying that phrase and searching for a warm bundle of light at the top of your head, I know it sounds strange now but you will come to understand in time." No one really knew how The Eight Inner Gates would present themselves to someone, everyone saw the world differently after all and as such the gates appeared different to each person. Yamamoto had seen them as bundles of different coloured light so that was the only experience he could draw from personally. Though his students had seen them in different ways to himself.

Kisuke's had to be the most ridiculous of the bunch however. He had seen the gates as giant glowing pieces of candy according to the man himself. Though Shunsui came in a close second, he had seen them as colours with the eighth gate a rainbow. Jushiro saw two koi fish of different colours swimming around each other. While Yoruichi had seen different martial arts techniques, Yamamoto wondered what this student would see the Dragon Gates as if Harry decided to open them.

"Now then," The old man said looking down at his student who looked straight back at him, eyes unwavering. "Shall we begin?" He asked, Harry said nothing, only nodding in response as his teacher settled in for a long explanation.

 **Round Three: Time**


	4. Round 4

**Heaven & Earth**

 **Round Four: Revelations**

 **Authors Note-**

Carry On Nothing To See Here.

Thanks for sticking with the story though.

Enjoy.

 **Authors Note End-**

"Now then, today you will be learning something new." Yamamoto said, eyes focused on the boy before him. He had really grown in the last three months. Well not to much in terms of height, Harry was still quite short for his age. Though admittedly he had gotten a little taller. Not only that but Harry no longer hunched his shoulders like he had before. From the few, completely coincidental, walks Yamamoto took near Number 4 Privit Drive the old man could see his charge beginning to look into his 'caretakers' eyes when he spoke or they spoke to him.

That was good, it meant he was really starting to build up his confidence. Granted they still had a long road ahead of them but it was a start. The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step as they say.

"What are we learning today Sensei?" Harry asked as he dropped down from the monkey bars Yamamoto had placed at the far end of the garden. The old man had gotten the idea from watching the children at the park, hanging only by ones arms could be good for strength training after all. When normal children played on monkey bars they usually had a slight bend in their arms, Harry was forced to take each bar with his arms bent at ninety degrees. This meant when he shifted his whole weight onto a bar he had to engage his core if he did not want to drop.

So far Yamamoto was making his student hold himself for ten seconds on each of the fifteen rungs. Next week they would try for fifteen. When Harry finally hit thirty seconds they would see about doing a chin-up on every fifth bar and work their way down until he did one chin-up every bar. There were more effective ways to build muscle and endurance unfortunately they were also very unsafe to use on a child.

Children with still developing bones and muscles couldn't do hard training with weights, it could stunt their growth among other things. It only really became viable when they got older, their mid teens to be exact. The closest Harry got to some kind of weight training was when Yamamoto made the boy do sprints while dragging a tire behind him. He would have liked to make Harry do what youngsters today called wind sprints. But they lacked the room and doing them in public was out of the question unless he wanted it to get back to the Dursley's.

"Today you will be learning a new stance," Yamamoto stated looking down at the child before him. Harry's birthday would be coming up in another few months he would need to start thinking about what to get his student. "The Tenchi Jouge," He said looking down at Harry who knew what he was being asked.

"Tenchi means Heaven and Earth." The black haired boy answered quickly as his face scrunched up once more thinking. "Jouge can mean up and down but I don't think that fits here. Sorry Sensei I don't know what it means." Harry said getting a nod from the old man.

"You are correct on the first part of translation." Yamamoto stated as his left arm moved up. "Tenchi does indeed mean Heaven and Earth." The old man said his left arm now taking up residence near his head, hand a little higher than it's crown and a light bend in his elbow. "Jouge can have a few different meanings, up and down is one of them. However in this case it means upside down." Yamamoto stated his right arm moving into position just above his hips a slight bend in his elbow. "So under these conditions Tenchi Jouge means Heaven and Earth Upside Down." He stated sliding his right leg back and creating a better base, his foot pointing forward. "It is also called The Stance of Overpowering Annihilation, it is the counter part to the Meaba-no-Kame (Front of the Wing) that you have been learning." Yamamoto stated while maintaining the stance, brown eyes boring into Harry's own green.

"While Maeba-no-Kame (Front of the Wing) is a powerful defensive stance, as you have no doubt noticed it is also easier for your opponent to telegraph your attacks unless you hide them well. Tenchi Jouge (Heaven and Earth Upside Down) lacks in defence compared against it but as the name Overwhelming Annihilation implies it is excellent for attacking. Now let me see how well you can copy it," The old man stated as Harry slipped into a rough approximation of the stance. "Not bad," Yamamoto admitted with a nod, his student was certainly getting better at copying his movements.

"If you can get this down then we'll start on learning the Nukite (Spear Hand) techniques I promised you." The old mam said getting a smile out of the boy before him, Yamamoto let his student enjoy the moment. While he did intend to teach him Nukite (Spear Hand) at some point, something he was sure that Harry would enjoy. The boy liked learning after all. What he was quite sure Harry wouldn't enjoy was the Kurogane Yubi-Chitsujo (Iron Finger-Method) that was necessary if he wanted to throw the attack at more than the soft parts on the human body.

The Kurogane Taiku-Chitsujo (Iron Body-Method) that he was using to condition Harry was derived from the practices of both the Southern Shaolin Temple as well as Ancient Okinawan Karate. It wasn't exactly the nicest thing one could do to themselves to put it lightly. That said it did give excellent results, even if it was not the most gentle of ways that one could use to condition their body. Oh well, the things you didn't like were all part of the learning experience. After all, as the old saying went.

Neither Kill Nor Save The Disciple.

 **XXX**

James Potter sighed as he once more saw Lucius Malfoy stand up in the chambers of the Wizengamot. By this point he already knew what Malfoy was about to say, as did everyone else in the room with half a brain. After all Malfoy had been saying the same thing for the last eight years, he'd just managed to find hundreds of different ways to articulate his main point. Every time he stood up to say something it was the same old song and dance about how they needed to preserve 'Wizarding Culture and Traditions'. By which he actually meant give Pure-Blood's more power and rights over everyone else because they were of Pure-Blood.

"Esteemed Wizards and Witches of the Wizengamot." Lucius started, flattery was something he was quite good at and most member of the Wizengamot were vain if nothing else. "I would like to bring a matter to your attention if would please this body." He continued looking straight down at the podium in the middle of the room, behind which stood a very stone faced Albus Dumbledore acting in his capacity of Chief Warlock.

James Potter had a lot to thank Albus Dumbledore for, the man had done his best to protect his family after all. Though he was also indebted to the man for helping him get his political game up to scratch. In Dumbledore's own words, James was a horrible politician as he wore his heart on his sleeve. It had taken years before James felt comfortable without any guidance from his teacher but between Albus Dumbledore along with Frank and Augusta Longbottom they had managed to make him half way competent. Frank and he had even become friends, which was in stark contrast to their Hogwarts days.

Back then Frank had though him and the rest of The Marurders a bunch of bullies who picked on others. Granted he also admitted that Snape gave as good as he got in just about every situation but the older boy had no patience for them when they started trouble, which was more often than not. It had taken fighting a war by the other man's side, in addition to their wives being best friends for Frank to finally change his opinion on James. Not that James blamed the other man, he knew he was a difficult person to get along with and Frank hated to admit he was wrong, another trait they shared.

"The Chief Warlock recognises Lucius Malfoy, Head of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, to bring a matter to the attention of this body." Dumbledore stated looking straight at the other man who nodded gracefully before he began speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen today I would speak to you of a bill that will soon be evaluated by this body." Lucius stated, James got a feeling he knew exactly what bill Malfoy was talking about. "I am of course referring to The Act for The Protection and Education of Muggle-Born's." Yep, James thought to himself, right on the money.

"Before we begin to look over this bill I wished to draw your attention to a few of the items it contains. These items are completely ridiculous and I believe we should not even consider this bill until they have been revised." Lucius stated eyes looking out across the chamber, James wondered exactly how many people in the room owed his favours or money, it had to be more than a few.

"The first item I would bring to your attention is the bill's desire for a new course to be taught to every first year at Hogwarts and in every other Wizarding school in Britain. This course is to be called 'Wizarding Studies' and is to involve all students that are not of Pure or Half-Blood decent, or those who are of Half-Blood decent and for whatever reason were not raised by Wizards, and is to educate them on Wizarding traditions and culture." Lucius stated, pale hair waving as he scanned the room.

"On the surface I would applaud such a bill for trying to educate our new arrivals and duller cousins on our world. This in and of itself is something to be lauded, the problem however comes from how this bill wishes for the project to be funded." He continued, James could tell the man was angry by the way his nose flared, it was Lucius' tell.

"According to the bill it wishes to increase the taxes of the top ten percent of all earners by two point three percent for three years. In order to pay for education and training of those who would teach the course as well as the creation of textbooks and any other study supplies necessary. The tax would then be reduced to one point five percent with a percentage of that going to paid salaries while the remainder would be added to the educational budget of all Britan's magical institutions." Lucius continued, James could see where this was going already.

"My question is why exactly should we pay for this new course to be created when the children of the top ten percent of earners in Britain are either of Pure-Blood or Half-Blood and raised by their magical parents." Try though he might, even the ever politically correct Lucius Malfoy couldn't keep the sneer off his face at saying 'Half-Blood'. "Our children would receive no benefits from this new course of study being offered, so why exactly should we be paying for it?" He asked the assembled room. James held his tongue from yelling out and cutting Lucius off.

The reason they were to pay for it was quite simple, because they wouldn't even notice the money missing. The top ten percent of earners in Magical Britain were mostly Pure-Blood's, those old families usually making their money from smart investments and owning land from centuries before. An additional two point seven percent tax for three years followed by a reduction to one point five would barely even be a tiny blip on their savings.

But, if there was one thing that James Potter knew after sitting on the Wizengamot for almost eight years. A council that was mostly made up of Pure-Blood's, it was that they hated outlaying money for anything that wouldn't benefit themselves. Getting the bill passed was something he had expected to be an uphill battle to begin with, but Lucius acting first he had made their jobs harder.

"Since our children will not be receiving any benefit from this class." The almost white haired blonde continued. "I would motion that this part of the bill be changed so that the cost is past on to those who will benefit from it. Both Half-Blood's and Muggle-Born's have ways of learning about our culture and traditions outside of this new proposed class. There are many books that can tell them much of what they would learn there already, in addition though there is no formalised class for learning about our culture many teachers at magical institutions are either of Pure or Half-Blood. All of which would gladly answer such questions should their charges bring them up. I believe that since our children will gain nothing from this new class the cost instead be passed on to the Half-Blood's and Muggle-Born's who will benefit from it." Lucius finished getting a round of nods from people James knew to either be in the top ten percent of earners or have leanings towards the idea of Pure-Blood Supremacy.

"The next item I would like to bring to this bodies attention is the idea of locking in a minimum wage. I am aware that it is not part of the bill, however it has been mentioned several times recently and I would like my view to be heard." Lucius stated, James often wondered if he liked the sound of his own voice so much he talked to himself at home.

"Our people have always prided themselves on rewarding a job well done. Paying those who did well as they should be paid. While those who do not work sufficiently valuable positions or slack and do not attempt to preform as well as their peers deal with receiving a lower salary. This has always been an incentive for those who start at the bottom to perform as best as they can in order to earn greater rewards and better positions." Lucius stated, as much as James hated to admit it in this case tradition actually did favour Lucius' position quite heavily. Minimum wage was something that Muggles had come up with, it was already going to be a hard sell to the Wizengamot.

They had known that someone would bring up the fact that tradition dictated that one is paid what their employer thought they were worth as intensive. The idea was just as Lucius had said, those who were employed were expected to work as hard as possible in order to climb higher and reap greater rewards as quickly as possible. However these days it was more an excuse for those with Pure-Blood leanings, who owned many of the stores and business in Britain, to pay Muggle-Born's less in order to enhance their profits.

Granted there were some who did not, but they were few and far between.

"While I do agree that some unscrupulous businessmen do cheat their employees." He continued, James thought it was actually quite impressive that Lucius could keep a straight face when he said that. Especially considering he was one of those unscrupulous businessmen, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

"However it has long been the purview of The Ministry of Magic to ensure that those who are being paid are given enough to support themselves, if there were any problem with this current practise they would have found it years ago." There Lucius went stroking Fudge's ego, not that it was really needed at this point. Cornelius Fudge had his head so far up Lucius Malfoy's arse James was quite amazed that he could still breathe.

"In this aspect of our society I believe that tradition speaks for itself. A job well done is always rewarded as it should be. If there truly was any problem with the system the ministry would have found it long ago. There is no need for any of this minimum wage hogwash that the Muggle's created." He finished with a flourish, James held onto his temper. He couldn't afford to blow up here of all places and damage their position when the time finally came for the counter attack. He needed at least the Wizarding Studies course to be approved, everything else would be extremely good as well but he had a personal stake in that one.

Harry would one day come back to where he belonged, it was just a year and two months away. If he could get that class up and running by then his boy would be armed with all the knowledge he would need about Magical Britain by the time he graduated Hogwarts. While Harry was not the Heir Apparent of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and Merlin wasn't that still a shock to remember, but he still needed to know about their worlds traditions. If Jack couldn't lead their house for a time for whatever reason it would be up to Harry to do it. Should that happen James wanted his baby boy to be in the best position possible, armed fully with the knowledge of their culture, traditions and government. If that day ever came and Harry had all the knowledge he needed it could well be what kept both of his children safe.

"I beg your pardon esteemed Wizards and Witches of the Wizengamot. I know that our session is to end soon and that we are all quite busy however I have two final pieces that I feel need to be addressed about this bill before we can leave, they are short pieces of business I assure you." Lucius continued, he had chosen his time to speak well. Once he was finished the session would break and the Wizengamot wouldn't reconvene for another two weeks. More than enough time for his words to stew in the heads of those who weren't quite sure about the bill. he would need to meet with Dumbledore and Frank to start planning their reprisal as soon as this was over.

"The next part of the bill calls for the removal of Wizengamot Patronage for those who wish to ascend to the higher levels of government." Lucius stated, James barely held in a snort. Everyone knew that 'Wizengamot Patronage' was just another name for 'Pure-Blood Patronage'. "How are we to be sure that those who take the position of Department Head or Section Manager are correct for the role if there is none among this most illustrious body who will speak on their behalf to make sure they are not only fit for the position but shall respect tradition while they uphold their duties." Wizengamot Patronage was just a way that those who believed in Pure-Blood Supremacy could keep most Half-Blood's and Muggle-Born's out of the higher echelons of government.

It was, essentially, another way that Pure-Blood's tried to use to keep a strangle hold on The Ministry of Magic. Not that it was a big deal in this case, as Dumbledore had told him change would be slow coming. Frank and Augusta had agreed, they had been planning to lose that particular part of the bill anyway. All it was there for was to take attention away from the previous two, of course they had hoped that it would be brought up while they were reviewing the bill in the midst of a full session. So that they could run damage control and then it could be 'magnanimously' removed in exchange for the concession of the previous two of Lucius' points being kept in. Now however they were being caught on the back foot, which meant that this bill could well go through with more concessions on it than James really wanted there to be. Granted there plan had been a gamble to begin with, it just seemed like they had lost the first round. Well losing a battle didn't mean losing the war, but this was a real blow and he knew it.

But that was politics. Over the years James had learned that if you went home unhappy and your enemy went home unhappy you probably broke about even.

"Finally the bill calls for an increase to the budget of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement along with the stipulation that a Muggle-Born Response and Protection Unit be set up. The reason given is that younger Muggle-Born's and their families would need protection should a madman like He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named ever become a power once more. They also cite the fact that there are still a few small cells of supposed Death Eaters active as another reason they need protection." James gritted his teeth and repeated the mantra of not loosing his temper under his breath.

"My fellow members of the Wizengamot there is no proof that there are still cells of Death Eaters operating within Britain's borders." Lucius said smiling condescendingly at some of the Half-Blood's in the room. "Yes there are some leftovers of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's forces but they are hardly a threat. The occasional raid on Muggle properties that are usually very quickly stomped out. There is no proof to support that You-Know-Who's Inner Circle. The so called 'Death Eaters', are still operational in any way shape or form. Instead of creating a new response unit I would argue that we should instead reassign some of the Auror's in the DMLE to protection detail. That way no budget reallocation would be necessary. I am sorry for taking up so much of your time ladies and gentlemen, thank you for hearing my concerns." Lucius finished with a smile and a bow as he sat down. James was fairly certain that he looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

"Thank you Head of House Malfoy." Dumbledore said, keeping his voice very carefully neutral. James wondered how the old man did it. He was a scant few seconds away from leaving his seat and attempting to kill Lucius with his bare hands for that last remark.

While it was true there was no conclusive evidence that Death Eaters, those who were part of Voldemort's Inner Circle, were still in operation. There was little doubt among the DMLE that the remnants of his forces were indeed being led by someone, the most logical candidate was a Death Eater or Death Eaters. Something they would no doubt bring up to try and refute Malfoy's last point when they could. But as he was quite sure Lucius would remind him, circumstantial evidence was the same as no evidence if there wasn't some kind of hard proof to link it all together.

It was how the bastard had wriggled out of the charges leveled against him when he was accused of being a Death Eater.

"As the Head of House Malfoy stated earlier we will now dissolve for the next fortnight. However I suspect that we will come back to the subject of that bill when we next reconvene. I ask that each of you look into it's contents and what new ideas it is putting forward. I for one feel that it would be a very valuable contribution to our current legislation, meeting adjourned." Dumbledore finished with a quick flourish of his wand, a large bang accompanying the action signaled the end of their discussions for the next two weeks.

The way Dumbledore had finished the meeting once more gave James hope that the majority of the parts of The Act for the Protection and Education of Muggle-Born's would go through. This particular meeting was not closed cabinet, meaning there were reporters from the Daily Prophet. While it was true that the Chief Warlock was a largely ceremonial position, meaning that the person in charge of moderating the Wizengamot had no actual vote to cast they could influence the vote by speaking of their personal preferences.

Albus did that rarely for one very simple reason. If anyone managed to gather enough 'evidence' that the Chief Warlock was trying to overtly influence the voting pattern of the Wizengamot. Instead of remaining a neutral party as was called for by their position. Then it would be well within their rights to ask for a vote of no confidence if the evidence was flimsy or force an outright dismissal if it was damning enough. It was because of that fact that Albus Dumbledore had to be very careful about how he approached problems in the Wizengamot, only attempting to influence the voting with subtle pushes.

His words this time had been less than subtle, but they had gotten his point across. Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class. Defeater of Grindelwald. Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Apprentice to Nicolas Flamel. International Hero of The Second Wizarding World War. The Only Living Wizard That Voldemort Ever Feared. And last, but certainly not least, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Thought this bill was a good idea, attempting to outright block it would likely put the full force of the Headmaster's not inconsiderable political power against you.

While Malfoy's points would make many Pure-Blood's think twice about letting the bill pass at all. Just as many would be wary of going directly counter to Albus Dumbledore's wishes, Cornellius Fudge included if James was reading the Minister of Magic's face correctly. It was a very clear threat, though also a subtle one unless you knew what to look for.

"Come on boy, we have to get you out of here." A gruff voice sounded in James' ears. One he knew off by heart, old Mad Eye acted as his body guard whenever he was in the ministry, the old man was currently also invisible. Personally James himself felt it was a little much, after all who was going to be stupid enough to attack him inside of the ministry of magic after all. But he had accepted it without complaint, for Lilly's sake more than anything else. There were still a few attacks made on their family each year. Or at least people thought they were attacks on his family.

James flicked his right hand to his back clasping it with his left as he walked out of the chamber the Wizengamot had been situated in, flowing with the crowd. He felt a gnarled finger swipe straight down his palm, it was both a security measure and told him what to do. The swipe was a code, firstly the only person who would know to do it was Mad Eye Moody himself. It his 'bodyguard' failed to do that James would curse him on the spot on principal then sort out exactly what was going on.

The other purpose the swipe served was that it told James exactly where he needed to go. There were three possible routes that they would take to get to their next destination, out of the one hundred fifty two possible. The routes were selected on the day at random to maximise the chance of avoiding complications like ambushes. On the way they would pass no less than four sets of Auror's who would be under a Polyjuice to look just like him. They would head off to their own departure points in hopes they would confuse anyone who was looking to do him harm.

It was the reason why most people thought his family still got attacked every six months or so, usually it was far less threatening that the paper made it out to be. A cursed object or some such, that someone had tried to slip to him or one of his family. The last time someone had tried to actually attack either him or his family directly was almost four years ago. To make things better it was not even actually them that were attacked. Rather it was a protection detail of Auror's, all of whom had been under the Polyjuice and had been prepared for that exact situation.

The had quickly and efficiently dealt with the situation, capturing the four attackers. By the information they had gotten out of them, they were told to attack under the orders of one of the splinter cells of extremeists that popped up after Voldemort fell. Naturally no evidence of a Death Eater being involved was found, something that had made James seethe at the time, he had wanted an excuse to go at Lucius at that point, he still did to be honest. His entire life, and the life of his family for that matter, seemed to be one gigantic shell game these days, meant to keep them safe.

Which was exactly why James put up with it.

After the attack four years ago they hadn't been able to pin down anyone who sent cursed objects, Mad Eye figured that the dumb ones had been worn out over the first two or three years after Voldemort's defeat. After that came the more careful ones who were more meticulous in their planning, and it showed. By now the old Auror figured that the only people left who would attack the Potter's were those who were quite content to bide their time waiting for just the right moment. Being told that did not make James feel better about the situation.

He had tried using himself as bait a few times, the real him. He made sure that was obvious when they set those traps, though not to obvious so as to not arouse suspicion. Some had come the first few times, using hit and run tactics designed to disorientate and take advantage of a lightly protected target before running. They had managed to snag a few that way however no one was falling for that anymore, it seemed those that were left were quite content to wait. To just observe, learn and plan until they could fight the way they wanted and dictate the terms of the engagement.

It was all very annoying really.

"Here we are boy, drink this." Moody said passing a flask into James' hand with a growl. A grimace grew on his face, he hated this part. The slight swish he heard from behind him alerted him to the fact a silencing spell had been set up around them.

"Thanks Moody, see you later." James said placing a single hair into the flask before him and made the solution bubble furiously before settling on a light brown.

"Less thanking more drinking Potter." Mad Eye said, his voicing seemingly coming from nowhere. But James could pick up the slight distortions in colour and shape from where the older man had dissolutioned himself.

"Bottoms up." James muttered as he tipped the flask back, the polyjuice, as always, tasted rank. The Potter patriarch forced the concoction down his throat with grim determination. This was the fun part by comparison to what was going to happen next. James felt his stomach turning as pain flared like the sun through his body. His eyes went blurry and the eldest potter grit his teeth, refusing to let even the smallest sound outside of a few pained grunts escape his body. James felt the pain recede and opened his eyes, his glasses now blurring his vision.

"Well now that's done time to get on with it." Mad Eye's voice came from the space before him, James pocket his glasses and marveled. It was always amazing to him, to see the world without his glasses. Maybe he should look into those 'con-ectic lenses' that Lilly was always talking to him about. "Are you listening Potter?" Moody growled making James straighten and look at, where he thought, the disillusioned Auror was.

"Yeah, just getting my head together Moody." He replied giving his new features a quick run over with his hands.

"We don't have time for you to get your empty head together Potter." Mad Eye answered, three objects floating towards him from seemingly mid air. "The button I'll take you where you need to be, then apparate. The last two will go off in five minutes so ditch them as soon as you land in London and take a walk about. Remember you're going Muggle so at least look the part, understand all that." The older, still invisible, man asked.

London.

It was just a hop, skip and a jump short of Surry. He could probably make it there with time to spare and still be on schedule, after all he had to spend at least three hours loosing any possible pursuers in the large Muggle city. Even if he walked there was a good chance he could make it there before time was up and it was time to head to the rendezvous point. It would be so easy to check on Harry while he was there. After all he was disguised and the chances of anyone actually being able to follow him once he had gotten to London and met up with Kingsley were slim to none.

Kingsley was the best counter surveillance and tracking Auror on the force. If anyone could make sure he was clean it was him, it would give him a chance to see his son again. The other side of his brain clamped down on the emotional train of thought like a steel trap. Yes it was true that the chances of him being followed or surveilled were slim to none, that wasn't the same as there actually being no chance of it happening. His quick look at his son could well put Harry in danger of dying, like it had hundreds of times before that one train of thought shut down James desire to see his son again.

He would need to settle for it happening when Harry finally needed a magical education, until then he would have to settle for progress reports written out by Arabella Figg. With no photos naturally, after all a picture could well let someone track down a location.

"Potter are you listening!" Moody demanded, drawing James back from his thoughts back from a far darker road as he began to contemplate the Dursley's. The blood protections and lack of assassination attempts were the only reason that Harry was let anywhere near them. From the reports he and Lilly were going to have their hands full explaining the full situation to their son in addition to fixing the litany of issues he clearly had from the Dursley's treatment.

He didn't think that Harry would understand at first. Really what eleven year old would? A child at that age understanding that their parents abandoned them for good reasons and left them with people who clearly did not like them. James didn't believe it for a second, far more likely was that Harry would resent them and his brother for everything. But better his son resented him for years and was in no danger at all of being murdered than putting Harry in harms way. One day he was sure his youngest would come around, but James doubted it would be before he finished Hogwarts.

Honestly if they could have hidden Jack away as well they would have. But as much as James hated to admit it his eldest needed to be in the public eye. His effect as a figurehead and morale booster could not be accurately measured. Besides that he needed to learn about being he Heir to an Ancient a Noble House, a house that had become both Ancient and Noble due to his actions in defeating Voldemort. Which required practical experience that he simply would not get hidden away.

"Yeah I got it Mad Eye." James answered snatching the three Portkey's from the air in front of him.

"Good, I thought you had rocks in your head when I trained you boy. Good to know that's not the case. Best of luck Potter, remember constant vigilance." Moody stated, James went to take a parting shot at his former mentor before a sharp jerk pulled him off of his feet and the world started spinning. James wasn't sure if it something Moody said had been the trigger for the Portkey or if the old man just had impeccable timing, either way Mad Eye Moody won this round. By virtue of James not being able to insult him before the Portkey had taken the chance away from him, the former Marauder would need to think of something special pay him back for that.

 **XXX**

"Remember, you have to control your center of gravity when you perform the Akuma Kashira-Geri (Demon Head Kick). If you do not you will lose your balance and I am sure you do not wish to nurse a sore head for the rest of the day." The old man called out, barking instructions at his student.

"Yes Sensei." Harry called back as he squared off against his opponent, a wooden training dummy just about his size. It looked a little like the mannequins he had seen in store windows with Aunt Petunia when they were in London. Though that said it's resemblance to a mannequin stopped at the superficial. It was made completely of a dark wood that he couldn't identify, in addition to having no face or other carvings upon it. In all honesty it was more a tree stump with roughly carved legs, arms and a head then it was a real humanoid shape.

The controlling of said dummy was also the most outright supernatural thing that Yamamoto had done in front of his student. The old man had spent the last four months slowly but surely desensitising the boy to feats of supernatural strength, speed and the occasional light show just out of Harry's field of vision. Things the boy couldn't entirely dismiss as random coincidence but also were not outright impossible even to his young mind.

This however was stretching the limit of 'not impossible' even to Harry's still childlike mind. Which was also the entire point of the exercise. What appeared to be thin red strings ran from Yamamoto's fingers to the dummy, the old man almost looking like a puppeteer making the wooden man dance. If Harry had gotten a closer look he would quickly be able to tell that the strings were not actually strings. If one looked closely enough they would see that the thin 'wires' were coming out of the tips of Yamamoto's fingers. Thankfully Harry was still young enough to just accept what was happening rather than try to look to deeply into the actual 'how' behind what was happening.

Of course they were not actually wires. The controlling of the wooden dummy was a Ki control exercise, well a modified one anyway. The idea was to mold one's Ki to be ridged enough to move whatever it was wrapped around but flexible enough that one could easy manipulate the wooden dummy freely as if it were a human being.

It didn't help much as far as fighting went, even someone who had just manifested their Ki would shake off something like a Ki strings in a split second. What it did help with was learning control and subtlety, most Ki control exercises had no direct combat application. They were meant to help refine combat techniques first and foremost not actually be them, though admittedly there were a few that blurred the line.

"Now go!" Yamamoto yelled his fingers twitching and sending the wooden dummy twisting forward with a swift right punch towards the boy's jaw. Harry reacted immediately his left hand slapping the blow away from his head and guiding the arm to his right hand which latched on to the dummy's wrist. With a sharp pull down the boy unbalanced the dummy his left leg swinging up, shin connecting cleanly with the side of the dummy's head with a crack, forcing it's neck joint to bend and letting the leg continue on it's course.

In an amazing display of control for one so young Harry stopped his kick just past the dummy's shoulder. With a yank on it's arm to help generate force the boy swung his leg back the way it had come. His heel making clean contact with the side of the dummy's face, the continued pull on it's arm combined with the force of the kick took the wooden constructs leg's out from under it and sent it sprawling to the grass.

Yamamoto nodded with approval, it was an excellent strike for one who had only been practicing the movement for the last month. Honestly he had been expecting Harry to fall over since it was his first time practising against the dummy. If not from lack of technique then by being put off by the strange way it was being manipulated, or perhaps over balancing.

In order to use the true form of the Akuma Kashira-Geri (Demon Head-Kick) it required one to send a burst of Ki into their leg's. Strengthening them past what the passive increase to a person's physical abilities the use of Ki would grant. Once you caught the attacking arm you would lash up with the kick, as Harry already had. However as soon as the first kick was completed all the remaining Ki was built up at the back of the heel. Which was pushed out of the body at the moment of impact, increasing the second kicks force far beyond what it should be. This combined with the arm pull would send the enemy to the ground with enough force to crack concrete or more. It also acted as a perfect set up for the Jishin-no Ashinami (Seismic Step) technique.

However Harry's was as good as could be expected from his training and age.

"Very good." Yamamoto praised the boy before him who smiled at the words instead of ducking his head as he would have a year ago. "That was a pair of excellent kicks and your arm drag timing was perfect. I'm proud of you Harry." The old man said, that was not sentence Shigekuni Yamamoto was accustomed to speaking but he was softer with children than he was adults. And Harry had been giving his all to his training over the last ten months.

The boy probably saw his training, and as extension of that Yamamoto, as an escape from his home life. Under those circumstances it wasn't surprising in the slightest that Harry gave it his all. Consciously the child was probably aware that Yamamoto wasn't about to throw him out for any little mistake but sub-consciously Harry was most likely completely petrified of the idea that Yamamoto would stop his training for any reason.

"Thank you Sensei." Harry replied with a quick nod of his head.

"Praise well earned." Yamamoto replied, flexing his fingers and bringing the wooden dummy back to it's feet. "Now again, that was a fine strike but you require more training if you ever wish to use the Akuma Kashira-Geri (Demon Head-Kick) outside of training."

"Yes Sensei!" Harry answered turning his attention back to the dummy once more and assuming the Meaba-no-Kame (Front of the Wing) stance. His early training in defensive techniques and footwork made Harry favour that particular stance over that of the Tenchi Jouge (Heaven and Earth Upside Down) which stressed offence. Though Yamamoto had a feeling that in the end Harry would likely use the Setsudo-Migamae (Moderation Stance) as his base form. While using the other two more situationally to adapt to his opponents mid fight.

There was nothing particularly enlightened about his guess. Harry was comfortable with defence because it was how he had been taught initially, but he also adapted well to attack where it counted. All three stances had there ups and downs, the Maeba-no-Kame (Front of the Wing) emphasised defence but in exchange made it more difficult to attack. Tenchi Jouge (Heaven and Earth Upside Down) did much the same but in reverse, allowing easier attack at the expense of defence. While Setsudo-Migamae (Moderation Stance) hit, as the name implied, the middle ground between the two. It allowed for a controlled mix between both attack and defence.

In fact had Yamamoto been teaching Harry properly from the beginning it would have been the first stance he had taught the boy. But since he had chosen to focus on defence, originally intending to teach Harry no offensive techniques at all. The old man had found the Maeba-no-Kame (Front of the Wing) to be a better starting point. The only reason he had taught Harry The Form of Overpowering Annihilation before the Setsudo-Migamae (Moderation Stance) what that he had wanted his student to be more comfortable with offence before teaching him how to mix the two together.

A quick flick of his fingers and once more the wooden dummy was sent rushing forward. Harry didn't hesitate in the slightest, his body flowed from one movement to the next seemingly without thinking. His left hand sending the attack wide before his right pulled the dummy off balance. His kicks then slamming the wooden training dummy back into the ground. Had that been a child his own age Yamamoto would have been willing to bet good money that the child in question would have been knocked unconscious.

He also got the distinct impression that Harry usually imagined he was hitting his cousin every time he struck the dummy. 

"Pull on the arm harder boy! If you do that and control your kicks a little more then the damage will increase." Yamamoto called out, a flick of his fingers putting the dummy back on it's feet. While Harry's Akuma Kashira-Geri (Demon Head-Kick) was as good as could be expected for his age and training that didn't mean that it could not be improved upon.

"Yes Sensei." Harry replied, his eyes never leaving the target before him as he returned to his favoured stance. The dummy ran forward again, Yamamoto almost grimaced as Harry's leg slammed into the wooden construct once more, sending the wooden man once more into the ground.

"Again." Yamamoto yelled, a flick of his fingers pulling the dummy upright once more and sending it charging at the boy. Who pivoted before once more sending the dummy straight into the ground with a pair of bone crunching kicks and an arm drag. "Good, we shall practise this kick another fifty times on each leg before we go inside. We have important business to discuss today, do you understand boy?" The old man asked as the dummy quickly righted itself once more, Harry nodded looking at the wooden man with a little trepidation in his gaze. He much be wondering exactly how much it would hurt him if he made a mistake.

Yamamoto could tell him from personal experience that getting hit by a block of wood in the jaw hurt. His own master had made him do the same drill when he had been a boy. All the more reason not to get hit he supposed.

"Yes Sensei." Harry answered with a quick nod as the dummy surged into motion once more. The old man nodded to himself, that was good.

 **XXX**

"Ouch." Yamamoto had to hold in a chuckle at his students whining. Harry sat at the table sipping the tea he had been provided while holding a bag of ice to his jaw. He had missed one on the dummy's strikes and, just as it had done to Yamamoto himself years ago, the wooden man had smacked his student clean in the jaw. While it wouldn't leave a mark, the herbs and mild healing potion slipped into Harry's tea would assure that, it did not mean that it would not throb for the next hour or so. Placing the teapot on the table the old man sat across from his student.

"If you are done nursing your wound perhaps we can begin." It was phrased like a question but Yamamoto knew Harry was under no such illusions. Their conversation would be starting now whether he liked it or not. As such he didn't both waiting for the affirmative answer they both knew was coming, instead choosing to simply get on with the business of telling his student what he needed to know.

"Now then there are many things we shall need to speak of over the next few months regardless of whatever you decide today. Just know that no matter what you choose I will continue to teach you if that is what you want." Yamamoto stated, he needed to get it out in the open from the beginning. The choice of learning to access and manipulate Ki was Harry's choice and his alone.

The reason he needed to be so blunt about it was quite simply that Harry was already predisposed to saying yes no matter the risks laid out before him. With the joy he found in training, partly because he liked learning but mostly because it kept him away from the Dursley's. Add to that the fact Harry quite likely had a subconscious fear that Yamamoto would abandon him as a student if he said no the old man. And it was quite easy to see exactly why Harry would be predisposed to learning how to unlock his Ki. The fact the boy was keeping quiet and not looking him in the eyes was a big clue to Yamamoto where his charges mind was already going with the words he had spoken.

"Eyes up, Harry." The old man said gently as his student's green eyes returned to his own brown. "You are, and always will be, my student so I would like you to look me in the eyes when I speak."

"Yes Sensei." The boy replied, voice subdued, his neck twitching like he wanted to look away. But the vibrant green eyes remained riveted to his own brown despite the boy's wish to look down. A very nice improvement from the shy, timid boy he had met almost a year ago.

"Today we need to speak of something I have kept from you and a choice that must be made, perhaps not today but in the near future." Yamamoto stated stroking his long beard as he spoke. "Tell me have you ever heard the term Ki, Chi or Life Energy before?" The old man asked, eyes still glued to his students. He could see the gears turn inside Harry's head as he thought about the words.

"Yes Sensei." Harry answered surprising the man before him. With the way he had been told Dursley's acted he would have thought that they would have allowed the talk of something supernatural in their home.

"Where did you hear the term?" Yamamoto inquired, if Harry already knew something about Ki he would need to ascertain exactly what it was. Well that and how much of the knowledge he had to correct. Harry looked down, though the old man could tell it was more out of embarrassment than anything else.

"It was on one of Dudley's cartoons." Harry admitted after a second, Yamamoto had to hold in a sigh. Of course it was. Well time to find out how much damage that 'cartoon' had done to his student in terms of understanding Ki.

"I see, and what did you learn about it from this cartoon?" Yamamoto inquired, the disdain in his voice obvious when he said the word 'cartoon'.

"Nothing much Sensei, really." Harry said, eyes flicking back to his own as his student brought his hands up as if to ward off a blow. "Dudley used to watch it in the mornings back when I dusted the living room. Aunt Petunia made him stop when one of the people in the show blew up a mountain with a weird glowing blue beam called a Kamehameha. She didn't let him watch it anymore after that." Harry said sounding disappointed, Yamamoto got the distinct impression that the boy had enjoyed watching the show. The fact he had an instant recall to the technique despite the fact he was 'dusting the living room' told him that Harry was likely paying far closer attention to the cartoon than his task. Under most circumstances he would be disapproving at such negligence towards his student's task. But truth be told he did not much care for Petunia, Vernon or Dudley Dursley in the slightest and as such let the matter slide.

"They talked about Ki on the show, it was some energy that let them fly and do all kinds of cool things." Harry continued, so in other words he knew nothing about Ki past the fact it let him do superhuman feats. Well that actually would serve his purposes quite well, in fact it was a wonderful jumping off point.

"Was that all?" Yamamoto inquired with a single raised eyebrow, his eyes practically daring Harry to lie to him.

"Yes Sensei." The boy answered immediately, nodding up and down so quickly Yamamoto found it mildly impressive that Harry didn't give himself whiplash.

"I see, well at least that gives us a starting point." The old man said pouring himself a cup of tea. "To put things simply, Ki is an energy inside of every living being upon this planet. It flows through ones body and by unlocking your Chakra Gates you can gain access to it. It allows one to perform supernatural feats impossible to those who have not unlocked their own." Yamamoto said simply, he had often found that direct was best when dealing with people who had never encounter a Ki user before.

Though that said he had never had to introduce an aspiring student to Ki before. Chojiro had been under the tutelage of his father-in-law before becoming his own Disciple. Jushiro and Shunsui were the sons of prominent sword masters who had died before they had become his wards. Their Ki had already been unlocked before he took them in, it was simply a matter of refining it. While Yoruichi and Kisuke were members of the Shihoin Clan, one of the few groups who still practiced real Ninjutsu. With Yoruichi being the heiress and Kisuke being one of the best candidates the Clan had seen in years.

Both had been well versed in Shihoin-Ryu Ninjutsu (Shihoin-Style Ninjutsu) and Ki manipulation before they had come under his tutelage. Though Yamamoto had a strong dislike of the Shinobi for the most part he had agreed to train both as a favour to Yoruichi's grandfather, Soutetsu. One of the few practitioners Ninjutsu that didn't disgust Yamamoto on principle. In any case this was a conversation he had never needed to have with a student before, so he was just going to keep to what he knew.

"Simply by accessing one's Ki a persons body will become stronger, faster, more resistant to damage and heal more rapidly. But by actively forcing Ki into one's limbs in order to fight that power can be further increased. With time and training impossible feats like moving through the air as if flying or launching projectile attacks using Ki becomes possible." Yamamoto stated his voice blunt and words to the point, the old man could see Harry struggling with his words. Not that he found it surprising, after the Dursley's had pounded the idea that there was no such thing as Magic into the boy. And to those who didn't know any better Ki and Magic appeared to be very similar.

"Watch." Yamamoto stated pulling his right arm back Ki gathering in the palm of his hand. With a push the old man sent his arm forward a red orb the size of his palm flying straight past Harry's head in a blur. Red was the colour his Ki took on when concentrated each persons was unique like that. The orb continued straight out of the open door and into the garden where it impacted against the striking post, the reaction was immediate. With a loud bang not unlike that of an explosion the post was blown into splinters and Harry's eyes went wide.

"Long range attacks are, for the most part, not energy efficient. This is due to the fact that the Ki contains no more impact than that of a punch, but requires more energy to be propelled. They deliver no more striking force than your fist would if infused with Ki, but require more power to maintain themselves over any amount of distance past point blank. That is not to say they are useless, far from it, but they are a situational attack. Even the attacks specifically created for long range suffer from this drawback." Yamamoto lectured, he wasn't sure how much of this Harry was taking in. Not much if the shocked look on the boy's face was anything to go by. But he wasn't about to left go of a chance to teach Harry more where he could, even if he would most likely have to readdress the lesson later.

"Do you understand Harry?" Yamamoto inquired attempting to force his students brain to reboot.

"Yes Sen-" Harry began almost reacting on instinct to the question before the boy shook his head. "I mean, how did you do that?" The dark haired child asked, wonder clear in his tone while green eyes glittered with undisguised interest. That was the amazing thing about children, they were so much more ready to accept the incredible on faith.

Harry didn't question how it was possible nor for him to prove he could do it again like Yamamoto had demonstrated some cheap trick. He simply asked how he did it, as if a quick explanation would let Harry do just the same. It was one of the reasons that Wizarding schools tended to take their students at age eleven in most parts of the world. Old enough to start recognising that their actions had consequences but young enough to still accept the incredible on faith alone.

"Did I not just tell you?" Yamamoto inquired choosing to indulge his student's curiosity rather than berate him for not clearly answering the question he had been asked, before asking his own. "As I said earlier accessing one's Ki allows you to perform supernatural feats impossible to those who have not done so." The old man stated looking at the boy before him, green eyes stared back still wide with wonder.

"Now then, since I have explained to you what Ki is I believe it is time for me to ask my question." Yamamoto mused out loud, breaking Harry's inquisitive staring at his hands and the post behind him. "Harry James Potter, son of Lilly and James Potter." He started formally, this was a formal request after all. "Would you become my Disciple?" Yamamoto asked getting a slightly confused look from Harry in return. "Would you learn from me until I had nothing left to teach you. Master every technique I can teach you and up hold and respect the martial arts traditions I would pass down to you, including the secrets of Ki manipulation." The old man said, eyes boring into the child before him the softening.

"Do not be overly concerned Harry." Yamamoto said taking a sip of his tea. "This is not a question you have to answer in full just yet. But it is an offer that I am content to place before you, you may take me up upon it whenever you are ready. However for today I would like an answer to one question, would you like to begin the steps necessary to unlock your own Ki." The old man held up a hand, forestalling any of Harry's questions.

"Before you answer that question you will hear me out in full, do you understand?" Yamamoto inquired, Harry nodded slowly making the old man narrow his eyes at the boy before him.

"I mean yes, Sensei." The dark haired boy answered after a second, sometimes he was willing to let nodding pass as an acceptable answer. During training for example where Harry could not afford to take his mind off the task at hand but during conversation the boy had been taught to use his words to express himself not just his body language.

"Good." Yamamoto replied with a nod of his scarred head. "Before you agree to unlocking your Ki, or even attempting the steps there are a few things you need to know." The old continued taking another sip of his tea. "Firstly that unlocking one's Ki can be fatal to the who attempts it if they try to rush the process or attempt it incorrectly. Do you understand so far Harry?" Yamamoto questioned and got a quick shake of the boy's head in response as Harry opened his mouth.

"Not really Sensei." Harry admitted rubbing his head embarrassed. "I don't know what fatal means." The boy admitted, for his first attempt at saying the word it wasn't a bad one. Though the boy did put to much emphasis on the Fa making the word sound more than a little off.

"Fatal means that it could kill you." Yamamoto answered bluntly, placing his cup down. "If you go about accessing your Ki in the wrong way or attempt to rush the process the price for that is death. At best you will spend the rest of your life comatose, there is a reason that this power is not common knowledge after all." He may not have understood the word fatal but Yamamoto knew that Harry would understand the word death. Besides while he was not completely convinced that the boy knew the word comatose either, he was quite sure that Harry knew it was a bad thing just from the way he had phrased it.

"However, while that is a concern, it is not a major one." The old man continued once more sipping his tea. "Through the correct application herbal remedies and training we can reduce the chance of death quite a lot." Normally Yamamoto would have used the word significantly but he wasn't completely sure Harry would recognise it. "The only real piece of information you needed for the sake of this decision was knowing that attempting this could kill you, even if the chance is somewhat slim. Besides even if we go through the preparation stages of unlocking your Ki that does not mean that you have to go through with it if you decide you do not wish to. Something that you may do after we have our other conversations about the world you would be entering if you did so." Yamamoto added taking the last sip of his tea, before rolling his neck and gaining a satisfying crack for his troubles.

"Now then Harry would you like to learn?" Yamamoto asked looking down at the child before him. Harry's eyes darted from the old man to the post he had destroyed and back again.

"Yes I would, Sensei." The black haired child answered, green eyes unwavering.

That was the worrisome thing about children.

They didn't really think they could die.

 **Round Four: Time**


	5. Round 5

**Heaven &Earth**

 **Round Five: Revelations, Second Step**

 **Author's Note- Start**

I'm ALIVE!

Okay more serious nice to, well not see you because you know... I can't. You're on the other side of a monitor. But, anyway, nice of you to come.

Before we move on, that one guy who talked about how the Hogwarts years were going to go. Hoo Boy you have no idea just how far off the rails we're goin. Well...to use a euphemism from Screw Attacks Death Battle. The 'Hogwats Years' are going to be hit by the literary equivalent of a flaming semi truck to the face.

Moving on, this chapter is like 100% World Building and exposition. Which is hard to write, ya try to make it as interesting as ya can but sooner or later ya just feel like its too much but ya need it in there so ya suck it up and keep going. Hopefully it's not to bad, next chapter will at the very least have some physical movement in it.

Also I've done a little bit of reading and Youtubing on the subject after getting interested and learned about things called Interest Curves and such. Should be helpful in the long run.

So my note of absence and why- first I was away for all of December in Thailand last year and I neither own a tablet nor a laptop so writing was kind of out. Though I did buy 7 A4 pads of paper and pen the outline to a Naruto X DC (okay more Batman with some Marvel sprinkled in) story that may or may not see the light of day.

As for after, mostly I was just to fucked to write.

I mean that in the physical exhaustion sense not the fun sense.

Anyway that's enough moaning from me, please enjoy!

 **Author's Note- End**

Brown eyes crinkled warmly as they looked down at the child before him. Yamamoto couldn't help but feel a surge of pride for the boy before him, he had come far in the time they had spent together. It had been close to a full year since he had begun training Harry in his art. And but a single month since the child had accepted his offer to begin the process of unlocking the first of the Eight Gates.

Today, however, was a special day for Harry. Not only had he managed to lean a new technique. The Gamaku (Oblique Waist Turn), but it was also the boy's birthday. Yamamoto was quite sure that learning the technique meant more to Harry than the day itself, from what little he'd managed to wrestle out of the boy his birthdays were seldom things he enjoyed.

Not that the old man was surprised, his opinion on the Dursley's really couldn't get much lower at this point.

Harry had good reason to be proud of himself too. Saying that Gamaku was not an easy technique to learn was like saying the ocean was wet. Yes it was technically correct, but it failed to encompass the full extent of the situation. Gamaku focused on using the oblique muscles in the abdomen to create an optical illusion of which leg held the most weight. By doing so it allowed the user to confuse the enemy and keep them guessing on which leg would be used to attack. In addition it also made it difficult to tell if their stance was meant for retreat or attack, saying it was a difficult form to learn was something of an understatement.

Many people, much older than Harry, had taken quite a bit more time to learn even as much as he had about it. Though he was still years away from mastery. Not that it was surprising, it was true for every technique he had learned. That said, most of those who knew of and actually used Gamaku in combat. Would not truly understand how to apply it properly in any situation until they had been using it for over a decade.

Which was not an inconsiderable amount of time by anyone's definition.

Still there were things they needed to speak of today, things that had to be addressed and more importantly a present that needed to be given.

It was his student's Birthday after all.

"You have done well today Harry." Yamamoto stated his gravelly tone filling the air of the porch on which they sat facing each other. A cup to steaming tea sat in front of each, Harry did not seem to be looking forward to his. Yamamoto didn't blame him, the recipe of that tea called for the use of certain herbs to help one reach the First Gate, The Gate of Awakening. When mixed together however they tasted truly horrible, he couldn't remember anyone ever saying they enjoyed the concoction.

"Thank you Sensei." Harry replied with a dip of his head as Yamamoto stroked his beard almost reflexively.

"It has been long since we have spoken of it. But how has your schooling progressed?" The old man inquired of his student. Harry's face morphing into a frown from the small smile he wore before.

"Better, Dudley and his Gang haven't been able to catch me yet. I'm doing better at Math as well." Harry replied as the old man nodded and stroked his beard once more.

"That is good." Yamamoto stated sipping his own tea with a dignified grace that came from, quite literally, centuries of practice. "Tell me have they attempted to corner you yet?" He asked eyes boring into Harry's own.

"Yes Sensei." Harry replied instantly, still holding his gaze. That was good, the boy had come far. "But I've managed to get away. I make sure to eat lunch and recess in places where I can escape easily into a building or out onto the oval where I can out run them." Harry added making the old man smile.

"A fine strategy, especially since we do not wish to risk a confrontation unless it can not be avoided." Yamamoto stated in return. It was unfortunate but they had to play the long game. Certainly beating Dudley and his Gang of fools was likely inside of his Student's ability. But such a course of action could only be called short sighted at best.

The result of such a beating would get all involved not only a stern talking to by the school but also a call to their guardians. A confrontation against the Dursley's was not something either of them wanted unless they were in a position to win. They were playing a long game and provided that Harry could keep avoiding his cousin, and Dudley Dursley's pack of sycophants, they could afford to continue playing that game.

After all when you had the opportunity to pick your battles then you wanted to weigh them in your favour as much as possible.

Stacking the deck he believed the kids these day's called it.

"Thanks Sensei" Harry replied with a smile that quickly turned into a grimace as he sipped his tea once more, face scrunching up as he gave it a childish glare.

"Now then," Yamamoto continued closing his eyes to hide his amusement at the look Harry gave the mug. His mind slowly turning over the facts as he thought about how to present them to such a young man, a nine year old was hardly at the height of maturity after all.

There was so much to talk about after all, The Moonlit World was not a small subject. Choosing a starting point was critical, as if he chose the wrong one it could lead to complications later down the line when they had further discussions on the matter. That said it was not as if they had to cover everything about it in a single session. Yamamoto was quite certain that if he had the next two weeks to speak uninterrupted he would not have enough time to impart all the information to Harry. This would be an endeavour that would take months, at the very least.

"As I said last time you were here, we need to have a discussion." Holding up a hand the old man stopped Harry's question before it began. "There is no need to answer me about taking up my offer of being my Disciple. The day of that discussion is coming closer but it is not yet so close." He stated stroking his beard.

"I feel I already know the answer but I will ask. You have surprised me once already after all." Yamamoto said sipping his own tea once more. "Harry, have you ever heard the terms Moonlit World, Yami or L'Obscurité before?" The old man inquired, Yamamoto hoped he was pronouncing the last name correctly. He had never studied French, in fact his studies were directed more at other languages around Asia before he moved to England. Even then all he had studied was English, it was entirely possible he had gotten the inflections that gave the word meaning in french completely wrong.

"No Sensei." Harry replied after looking at him for a second while his green eyes narrowed in thought. His black hair flicked about his ears while he shook his head. Yamamoto nodded at the expected answer, it honestly would have been more surprising if he did considering the way the Dursley's acted. Surprising and more than a little worrying if he was honest.

"I see." The old man said with a nod of his head. "Well then let us begin with The Moonlit World before we move on to Yami then." Yamamoto stated with a sip of his tea. "To put things simply, the Moonlit World is a collective term for all the various Secret Worlds that exist outside of normal human perception. It is used as an Umbrella Phrase to refer to every Secret World that exists inside of the Supernatural, out of the view of the general public. Normal people do not enter it, they do not see it and very rarely do that interact with it. Under most circumstances an ordinary person never even knows they have interacted with the Moonlit World when they have done so. Do you understand thus far Harry?" Yamamoto inquired, he expected a no as his answer. After all it was a difficult thing for a child to grasp. The concept of a Secret World, let alone multiple Secret Worlds.

"No, not really Sensei." Harry answered looking down at the wood floor of the patio in disappointment before his eyes flicked back up to look into Yamamoto's own.

"Very well," The old man stated. "Then explain to me the parts that you did not understand. Once I know those I shall endeavour to explain them to you." He declared bluntly making Harry nod, he let the boy get away with it this once as the look on his face was fiercely contemplative.

"What's a Secret World?" Harry asked after a moment of silence. The old man considered the question for a moment before answering.

"A Secret World is one not seen by normal humans." Yamamoto stated bluntly. Holding a hand up to forestall the questions he knew would follow that statement. "Before I can answer that further I need to explain something else to you first Harry," The old man said gently. "The World most people know is the normal world. More than once I have heard it referred to as the Dawning World. It is the world your Uncle, Aunt and Cousin live in." Yamamoto never called them Harry's family, they had long since lost the right to be called that as far as he was concerned.

The old man took solace in the fact that Harry's relationship wasn't as bad as his own was with his family. There was little chance that he would kill them when he grew older as Yamamoto had. He had a good reason for his actions but it had left a bitter taste in his mouth once revenge had been his. Still even ignoring that the Dursley's own deplorable behaviour towards his Student removed any chance that Yamamoto, and quite likely Harry himself, would ever call them Harry's family.

"They have normal problems. They do normal things. They go to work, go home, eat dinner and then fall asleep." They do not know that there is far more to the world than what they can see and hear. Or rather they choose not to seek out the mysteries of the world. For example they know nothing of Ki nor of people like I and, perhaps, one day you. Who can use that wondrous power within their body to do things that normal people would consider to be impossible. They do not see past the surface of the world." The old man grew contemplative as he continued.

"To use an analogy I was told many years ago. The Dawning World is like the surface of the ocean, the people within it are like birds who rest upon the waters surface. They may be able to dance in the sky but they can only ever truly see the world illumined by the sun. For all their ability to fly they are incapable of seeing past the waters surface and see the truth. Those who live in the Moonlit World are like fish inside the water. We may see the surface and the suns rays upon the water. But we forever know that there is more to the world and, just like that fish, we are free to dive into the depths to discover what else lurks beneath the surface. While the birds can dive into the water they will need to return to the sky, we are forever bound to the ocean." Yamamoto finished the old man did not let it show on his face but he thought that he may have gotten too off track with the metaphor. He was more than slightly worried that Harry wouldn't understand it in the slightest.

"So," Harry began a look of concentration. "The Moonlit World is a place for people like you?" The child asked, curious green eyes looking into brown. "People who can use Ki? A place that normal people don't know about?" He asked, Yamamoto considered the answer for a second before nodding.

"That is not incorrect." The old man affirmed, it certainly was not the whole truth of the matter either. But Harry was a child and they did not have an infinite amount of time, one step at a time as they say. They would most likely be broaching the subject of Magic today as well. The Moonlit World did include the Magical World within it and, if nothing else, he needed to let Harry know that there was more to it than just Yami. Besides he did not truly want to speak of the Fae or Nevernever to a child. That would need to be a discussion in and of itself. One that they would likely need to devote more than a little time to. The Fae were a complex topic after all. "Do you have any other questions so far Harry?" He inquired.

"Yes Sensei." Harry replied with a bob of his head. "What is an Analogy?" He asked sheepishly making the old man chuckle.

"An analogy Harry is comparing one thing to another in order to point out similarities between the two. It is usually done in order to explain something to another person." Yamamoto stated a small smile gracing his weathered face. "Now then if that was all I will continue." Hearing no objection the old man continued speaking.

"Now as I mentioned before The Moonlit World is an Umbrella Term for all aspects of the Supernatural. For now let us speak of Yami, it is a beast that has many names. They call it Murim in Korea, Yami is it's Japanese term while I have heard of it being called L'Obscurité in Frace. Regardless of the name one chooses to use it all references the same thing. The Underworld of Martial Arts." Yamamoto stated before pausing to consider his next words.

"It is one of the many parts of The Moonlit World and operates under different principals to the Dawning World." Yamamoto stated his next problem was how to explain it without completely loosing the child in front of him. "Think of it as a place where the rules are similar to that of Knights." It certainly wasn't completely actuate, not by a long shot, but it was probably the best that Harry was going to understand.

"We have rules and codes that are not practiced by people in the Dawning World. But they are incredibly important to us. Most swear allegiance to some kind of Clan or Organisation and then work with those people to achieve whatever goals they have set for themselves." Yamamoto stated looking down at the boy before him. "Do you understand so far Harry?" The old man inquired, the boy's quick nod made him question the answer. "Then explain please." Yamamoto requested his voice gentle.

"You said that people in Yami were like Knights, so they believe in Chivalry right? So you're like a Knight right Sensei!?" Harry replied his tone excited though his words carrying the uplifted tone of a question on the end. As it was a difficult subject Yamamoto let the tone pass rather than reprimanding the boy for not clearly asking his questions. The old man considered how to best reply, Harry was not completely wrong. Some people in the Underworld of Martial Arts did, in fact, abide by the ancient code of Chivalry. They were usually the descendants of Knights who were carrying on the family tradition. But not everyone did so, and it would be foolish to leave Harry thinking that.

"Not quite Harry." The old man responded dryly. "I was using that as an example, not everyone in Yami is a Knight, nor do I count myself among their number." Yamamoto replied struggling to keep the smile off his face as the boy in front of him deflated. "I meant the comparison to the Knights of old as an example." The old man explained kindly. "Let me try again, in Yami we work by different values to the rest of the world. Tell me Harry, are Knights still active around the world, how about the Code of Chivalry is it still observed by most?" Yamamoto inquired his brown eyes looking into Harry own.

"Knights still exist," Harry replied. He knew they did, people were still Knighted occasionally after all. "But I don't know about Chivalry." The dark haired child stated glumly. Yamamoto took it in stride as he continued to explain.

"Well you are correct about the Knights." The old man stated, drawing the boy's eyes back to him. Granted Harry didn't know that he was referring to the Kinights inside Yami and not the Knights on the telly but Yamamoto would take what he could get.

"Chivalry, however, has been somewhat romanticised by most. Many believe it was about respect and honour and, to a degree at least, they are correct. Much of it however was about battle etiquette. How to treat an enemy as well as when and why to fight. Not necessarily bad things to know and respect. But as time wore on they became less relevant. Thus as the Code of Chivalry in truth died out it became replaced by the more romanticised version of Chivalry found in literature. Where before much of it was about battle it became more about respecting women, protecting children, patriotism, loyalty and such. Again, not a bad code to live by but not the original intent of it either."

Yamamoto had been born at the beginning of the Meji Restoration. Just after the time of the Samurai had ended in the eyes of the Dawning World. He had been quite interested in his European counterparts and made it a point to learn about them. While he was no historian Yamamoto was more than reasonably confident in his statements.

"Chivalry, in it's original form, died because it was no longer relevant to the Dawning World. However I have gotten off topic, the point I was trying to get across was that the Underworld of Martial Arts works upon different rules to the Dawning World. Some that they would consider to be old fashioned at best and others they would outright decry and oppose at worst. The comparison to the Knight I gave you was to try and explain that." Yamamoto stated before continuing.

"Let us use Dudley Dursley as the example this time. If you were to use the skills you have learned to fight him, because he has assaulted you Harry and you ended up breaking one of his arms in the conflict. What would your schools response be, what would happen to you?" Yamamoto questioned brown eyes looking into green. Harry hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Aun-" Was as far as he got before the old man cut him off, voice still gentle.

"I did not ask about what your Aunt or Uncle would do." Yamamoto reminded gently. "I asked what your school would do." The old man said voice firm as Harry close his mouth with a click and thought.

"I'd probably get in lots of trouble and be suspended." He replied lowly making Yamamoto nod, that was exactly what he had expected.

"Despite the fact he attacked or provoked you. Yes I imagine that would be the response." The old man answered. "Because that is the logic of the Dawning World. If such a thing was to occur in Yami, or some of the other places inside of the Moonlit World. You would be congratulated on defending your honour." Yamamoto stated getting a startled look from Harry.

"But I hurt someone!" The boy replied earnestly making the old man nod again.

"Yes. However you were also attacked. Something you must always remember Harry, no matter if you are in the Dawning World or the Moonlit World. Respect is the ultimate currency. Some people will do anything for it or anything to take it away from others. In the Dawning World if one person hurts another for a slight it is considered to be wrong. So long as you challenge them to a fight and do not act with cowardice during the match such an attack would not only be considered well within your rights but also gain you respect for defending your honour. If you were in Yami that is." Yamamoto stated looking down at the boy before him.

"That is the reason that the Moonlit World and the Dawning World are kept separate, because they run on different logic. The logic of one is incompatible with the logic of the other, as such rather than risk open conflict they are simply kept separate." Yamamoto finished with a slight nod of his head. "Now then Harry, please explain to me why the Moonlit World and the Dawning World are kept separate." He requested, it was one way to know if someone truly understood what they were being told. Ask them to explain it back to you in their own words.

"Um," Harry started looking up into the air for inspiration as many did. "Because the things you can do in one you can't do in the other. In the Dawning World some things may be called wrong, but in the Moonlit World they'd be called right. Am I right Sensei?" He asked as Yamamoto stroked his beard.

"It is a close enough approximation." The old man allowed with a smile. "Now then, I think I may need to give you a quick overview of Clans and Organisations as well as their differences. Let us keep this simple shall we, on average Clans are smaller than Organisations but they are also much closer with each other and usually work towards one or two very well defined goals. Organisations on the other hand are usually far larger and while they work towards a well defined goal they also work towards many other lesser goals at the same time. Because there are more Clans than there are Organisations they tend to balance each other out in terms of power, do you understand Harry?" Yamamoto asked his Disciple.

"Yes Sensei." Harry replied taking another sip of awful tea. Yamamoto did not ask the nine year old to clarify, he felt he was clear enough in his explanation. Besides it was a brief overview they could always come back to it later when, and if, it became relevant again.

"Now then Harry how do you think the Moonlit World has stayed a secret?" The old man inquired making his student's face scrunch up in thought.

"Because it's hard to find?" Harry attempted cocking his head to the side in confusion making the old man nod slowly.

"You are not incorrect." Yamamoto admitted. "The other reason is because those inside of the Moonlit World actively work to keep it concealed. You noted less than a minute ago that the Dawning World and the Moonlit World had differences in what they called right and wrong. As such they can not coexist as they are. In order to make sure that they never truly come into contact some in the Moonlit World act as protectors stopping those from the Dawning World from realising what they have stumbled onto or keeping them out all together if possible."

"This is also where many Martial Arts books about people using Ki come from." Yamamoto continued with a sly smile. "They are deliberately placed out in order to create the illusion that such things are merely fantasy. So if someone from the Dawning World does stumble across something they are not supposed to see they will more than likely write it off as a trick of the eyes. Many Clans have spent hundreds of years and billions of dollars to keep what we are capable of out of the Dawning World and, at least in their minds, firmly in the realm of fiction." He finished, Yamamoto wasn't going to go into Obliviators just yet. That was a conversation for another day. As was the deals and backally alliances made between major Clans/Organisations and Governments.

"Now then Harry please explain how we keep the Moonlit World secret and why." Yamamoto asked making the boy nod.

"It's kept secret by normal people being kept out or tricked if they see something. And it's kept secret because the Moonlit World and the Dawning World wouldn't go well together." Harry finished gaining a nod, rudimentary admittedly. But certainly not inaccurate.

"Now then, we should probably speak of some of the rituals of Yami." Yamamoto stated filling his tea cup once more. "We shall start with the Convergence, as, if you become a Disciple, it will be the most relevant to you." The old man said with a nod of his head.

"The Convergence, for lack of a better term, is a tournament." Yamamoto stated bluntly. "Though not in the traditional form. It is more of a battle royal than any set tournament style knockout competition. Every year there will be at least three Convergence's set up by various Clans, Organisations and Masters in many different major cities. Their purpose is to allow the next generation to fight and discover talent that would have gone otherwise untapped if left within the general population. This is also generally as close as Yami ever gets to being public knowledge."

"As for why such as thing is allowed, when we are trying to keep the Moonlit and Dawning Worlds separate, well there are a few reasons. Firstly it is a tradition that dates back over a thousand years which grants it considerable weight and second it is to find untapped talent. Members of the general public always find out about the Convergence as such an event is difficult to conceal entirely. Many of them are fighters in their own right and wish to test themselves. Those who show particularly impressive talent and ability are offered places in Clans and Organisations or, occasionally, are picked up for one on one tutelage under a Master." Yamamoto stated Harry's full attention was still focused on the old man like a laser.

"Of course there are some safeguards set in place." The old man continued as his student hung off his every word. "For one it is forbidden to fight during daylight hours, even if one were to come across their most hated enemy they would need to leave them be. Or else those hosting the Convergence would come down on them like the hammer of the gods. Then there are area's in the cities that are forbidden from being fought within regardless of the time. Were one held in London for example places such as the area close to Buckingham Palace and Kings Cross would be non-combat zones regardless of the time." Yamamoto finished before moving on. He didn't need to make sure Harry truly understood any of that past a general understanding.

Even if Harry unlocked the First Gate he would not be participating in a Convergence until he was at least fifteen. There was little chance he would remember everything that Yamamoto told him about the event when that time came. Still it didn't hurt to impart knowledge, especially when that knowledge would give Harry a better idea of the kind of world he could soon be stepping into.

"Now then there are many lesser tournaments and such but there are two more major ones. The first is the World Warrior Tournament and second is the King of the Iron Fist. Like the Convergence these two hold special significance in Yami, both dating back over a thousand years. Harry do you remember when I asked you if you would like to be my Disciple?" Yamamoto may have phrased it as such, but it was most certainly not a question.

"Yes Seseni." Harry answered immediately, it was a way to make sure Harry was still giving his absolute attention though.

"Good. For those who dwell in Yami, Martial Artists define themselves by ranks. We do not use a belt system. Instead those who study under any of the Grand Masters are given ranks by which to call themselves. If one has opened none of the Eight Dragon Gates but practices the art they are a Beginner. You do not fall into that category." Yamamoto added before Harry could ask the question that was written on his face.

"No, after training for around a year you are awarded with the title of Practitioner. Which is naturally where you sit at the moment. If one has between one and two of the gates opened they are a Disciple. Between three and six an Expert and if one has opened seven of the Eight Gates you are considered a Master. Only someone who has opened all of the Eight Gates is considered to be a Grand Master." Yamamoto finished simply before returning to his original point.

"Those who participate in the Convergence and come from a Clan or Organisation are of Disciple level. The World Warrior Tournament is meant for Expert rank fighters and, like the Convergence, is done via a battle royal format where the strongest will naturally rise to the top. The King of Iron Fist is the only tournament to be held in an arena and be a dedicated series of one on one matches. One is only allowed to enter if they are of Master or Grand Master status and the one who wins is considered to be the greatest in the world." Yamamoto stated before snorting. "What a worthless title," The old man stated bitterly gaining a confused look from Harry.

"The title is a hollow one my student." He stated voice certain. Making the child before him cock his head to the side still puzzled. The old man stroked his white beard in thought as he considered how to explain. "No matter how good one is Harry James Potter, no matter how many tournaments they win or titles they gain one thing you learn in life is there will always be someone better." Yamamoto spoke with finality in his tone. Letting Harry know there would be no more questions on that topic allowed.

"Do you have any questions so far Harry?" The old man inquired, voice losing it's bitter edge completely as he addressed his student once more.

"Yes Sensei." Harry replied with a nod of his head before looking embarrassed. "Um..."

"Just go ahead and ask Harry." Yamamoto stated voice calm.

"I was just wondering..." Harry began as the old man began to lose his patience with the way his student was refusing to ask his question. "What-rank-were-you-Sensei." Harry spoke the last five words all in a rush barely stopping to breathe between each one. Causing the old man lips to twitch upwards briefly, he had expected that question.

It was one most children seemed to ask him when they first learned the ranking system. Many people boast of the ranks they attained telling anyone who would listen, mostly it was younger men. He had long since stopped doing that, but that didn't mean that he did not enjoy admitting the skill level he had attained through sweat, blood and many decades of hard work.

"I thought that may be your question." Yamamoto stated as he sipped his tea once more. "As for the answer to your question, I attained the rank of Grand Master when I was a young man." He said with a small smile as Harry's eyes lit up at the admittance.

"You must be super strong then!" The nine year old exclaimed loudly.

"Yes," Yamamoto replied his smile not dimming. "I suppose I am. Now do you have any other questions Harry?" The old man inquired as the boy before him looked up at the sky in thought. Harry only pausing to grimace when he was poured another cup of the foul tasting tea. Though to the boy's credit he did not complain.

"Um yes, why do you call it the Moonlit World sometimes but Yami others?" Harry asked, Yamamoto nodded slowly. Yes he supposed he should have made that point clearer to his student earlier. Still it was hard enough to explain just one of the many dozens of parts that made up the Moonlit World to a child let alone a dozen of them at the same time.

"Because they are different." The old man stated simply. He would need to correct that oversight now. "Yami is but one part of the Moonlit World, there are many others. Tell me Harry if Ki, which many people think is but a myth could exist what else could?" Yamamoto inquired his voice casual as the boy's eyes widened in wonder.

"Other things like that exist as well?" Harry asked breathlessly. "Does that mean that Dragons do!?" The nine year old almost begged for an answer as he looked up at the old man before him. Drawing a chuckle from said old man.

"Yes Harry they do, perhaps one day you will even see one in person." Yamamoto said his smile still affixed to his face. "Can you think of anything else?"

"Faries!" Harry exclaimed pointing at the old man with a huge grin on his face, usually Yamamoto would discipline him for such behaviour. After all pointing at someone was quite rude, however this was the happiest he had seen Harry in quite some time. He was willing to let it slide, for now at least.

"Yes Faries exist as well, both the kind you are thinking of and the true Fae. But they in particular are a conversation for another time. Do you know what else is real Harry?" Yamamoto inquired as he felt his wand thrum in its hiding place.

"What?" Harry asked, his smile still lighting up the room.

"Magic." Yamamoto stated simply, and like a rain drop in the middle of the scorching desert Harry's smile evaporated and the small boy seemed to draw into himself.

"There's no such thing as magic." The black haired boy stated. His eyes riveted on the floor unmoving. A habit that Yamamoto had hoped he had managed to break the boy of over the last year, at least around him.

As it turned out, no just yet.

He would need to keep trying.

"And why would you think that?" Yamamoto inquired his voice light. "You already know something like Ki exists why not magic?" Harry seemed to struggle with the question as he tried to come up with an answer.

"But I've see that!" Harry argued his voice almost breaking as he spoke. "Magic doesn't exist." The boy repeated firmly as a surprised look came over Yamamoto's face.

"You are but nine years old and have lived all of your life on a tiny island and you think you know all there is to know about the world?" Yamamoto inquired as his mouth twitched upwards into a small smile. "You're adorable." He stated with a chuckle, a flick of his fingers unlocked the wand holster on his forearm. The lovingly cared for piece of wood settling into his hand with a warm familiarity.

Wands had come to Japan over land from China and from India before that. When they had first arrived there had been more than a little push back from the Onmyoji at the time. However over the years the stubborn traditional magic users began to adopt wands and mixed the practices of Onmyodo with their new spell weaving implements.

To the point that, by the time Yamamoto had begun to attended Mahoutokoro the wand had been a standard piece of equipment for over seven hundred years. His own wand was made from cherry wood, something highly prized at Mahoutokoro, and measured eleven inches in length. The core was the hair of an Ifreet a creature from the middle east and one most commonly associated with fire. It showed too he'd always found fire based spells easier than any others.

"What is that?" Harry asked eyes locked on the piece of wood in his teachers hand.

"This Harry is a wand." Yamamoto stated simply. "Since you do not believe in Magic, perhaps it would be easier just to show you." The old man added as his mind cast about for the right spell. That was the problem with being specialised in battle magic. You always knew plenty of ways to hurt people, but it always took a little longer to come up with other spells.

"Danku." The old man stated as he made his decision and flicked his wand. The air in front of the door way next to them seemed to solidify and harden. Creating a barrier capable of stopping magical and physical attacks with relative ease. Language did not truly matter when it came to spells. From what Yamamoto understood English speaking countries used some kind of Latin. It was not the words themselves that had power however, power laid inside of the wands movements and ones intent. The words were just another way to reinforce to one's self what was about to happen. It was why those with more will power found silent casting almost as easy as normal casting.

Wandless casting however was hard for everybody. Wands acted as an amplifier for magic, one could place only a tiny amount in and the wands inherent magical properties, the wood and core, would amplify the power. Without a wand the Witch or Wizard would need to provide all that power themselves, something they were not used to doing and would tire them much faster. There was a reason after all that being able to cast powerful spells wandlessly was considered impressive no matter where in the world you were.

"W-What's that!" Harry exclaimed eyes going wide as he looked at the mirror sheen that had seemingly appeared in mid air.

"That is a Shield Charm Harry. That one in particular is a rather powerful one." Yamamoto answered as he flicked his wand once more. "Ido." It was a command, not just a mere word. The mugs of tea before them slowly rocking from side to side in a slow, swaying, dance. Now it was time for the final touch, something so outright mystical Harry's denial wouldn't be able to stop him acknowledging magic as a real, tangible, thing.

"Mure." The word was spoken simply as his wand pointed out into the yard and. With a loud pop, several small brown and white birds burst forth from the air around them and flew out into the sky with a loud squawk. They were not real birds of course, magic could not create life though with enough skill one could mimic it.

Which was exactly what he had done, usually Mure was a spell that was used to create a group of birds which the caster would then use to attack and distract an enemy. In this case he had simply directed them into the sky, that did not make them actual birds however. At the end of the day they were simply solidified magical power, they would last for ten minutes, at best ,before they disappeared as if they had never existed at all.

"That was a Conjuration Charm." Yamamoto explain simply brown eyes staring into his student's green. "Do you believe me now about magic?" He asked making Harry nod slowly before Yamamoto turned to the next important part of their conversation. "Now then Harry, why were you really so insistent that Magic did not exist after all you've seen so far?" The old man inquired as Harry's eyes drifted down to the floor boards beneath him. "Eyes up boy! You know better than that." Yamamoto stated with a growl as Harry forced his green eyes up into his brown.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always said there was no such thing as magic." Harry said sullenly as he fought the impulse to look back down towards the ground. "They always called it a freakish thing that no good people would want any part of, they don't even let Dudley watch magicians on the telly." The boy finished, eyes still forced up as Yamamoto stroked his beard.

"You should not listen to much your guardians tell you." The old man stated after a second. Under most circumstance he would be more diplomatic but he had hit the limit of his patience for Dursley's. "I suspect what they don't know, or choose to ignore about the world. Could fill several warehouses." Yamamoto groused with an overly annoyed look on his face making Harry laugh.

"Now then." He continued with a sip of his still dancing tea. "There are a few things we need to speak of in this regard." Yamamoto stated as he flicked his wand dispelling the Charms he had left active. "First of all we should get the most important out of the way. You, Harry James Potter, are a Wizard." The old man said in a tone that brooked no argument, it was one Harry had heard many times before when Yamamoto had wanted him to listen and not speak.

"Yes I have checked this, no there is no mistake. You have magic and the ability to use it should you wish to develop that power one day you will be able to. In England I believe that magical education begins at age eleven if one wishes to pursue it so you do have something to look forward to. Any questions?" Yamamoto asked bluntly.

"Are you sure Sensei?" Harry asked in a small voice, getting a quick nod from the older man.

"Yes I am sure. There is no mistake. You are a Wizard Harry." Yamamoto stated once more. "Do you have any other questions Harry?" He inquired gently. It seemed the revelation had upset his students equilibrium quite a bit.

"Could you teach me magic Sensei?" Harry asked his voice still small. Yamamoto shook his head slowly as he answered.

"I could, but I will not." The old man stated bluntly. Holding a single hand up to forestall the questioning that was no doubt about to begin. "Not because I do not wish to." Yamamoto explained slowly. "But rather because I lack the ability to be a magical educator. The magic I know is very specialised. It is Battle Magic, magic meant for conflict. It has but one goal associated with it, to fight and win. Though, admittedly, I do also know a few basic spells for many of the other disciplines. But I lack the overall knowledge to groom you into a well rounded wizard." The old man stated before continuing.

"In addition to that even if I were to lend you my wand it would be harder for you to learn spells. Wands are bound, for lack of a better term, to each wizard. Using my wand would make learning spells harder for you rather than easier and without learning basic wanded versions of spells there is little point in attempting wandless magic. Getting you a wand of your own comes with it's own problems as well. For one, unless you have the right connections, it is illegal in England for a child younger than eleven to own a wand. I have neither the connections to get that permission here nor do I know where to get a wand using less than legal means." Yamamoto took another sip of his tea as Harry's face fell.

"Another factor to consider is time. We already split our time between these talks and your training. Adding in magical practice would decrease the amount of time we had. Something I am loathe to do now you have begun to make progress towards opening the first of the Eight Gates." The old man finished before smiling at Harry.

"Besides while magic may be impressive. Soon you will have access to your Ki, should you decide to awaken it. That should be 'cool' enough for now right?" The old man inquired, using one of the terms he had heard Harry use in the past. Hoping that he had used it correctly. He hadn't kept up with all the newfangled slang being thrown around.

Especially English slang.

Still his comment seemed to have been the right one as Harry's frown morphed into a smile. Green eyes glinting up at the old man before him.

"You're right Sensei. I'm gonna be awesome!" Harry stated while nodding his head for emphasis. But the disappointment in his eyes told another story. With a small chuckle, pretending he fell for the change in attitude, Yamamoto rubbed the hair of his student affectionately. Something that garnered him a childish pout in return.

"Now then perhaps you should learn a little about the Magical World while we are here?" The old man asked with a smile.

"Yes Sensei!" Harry replied enthusiastically. As the disappointment in his eyes dimmed at the opertunity to learn more about the world he found himself on the cusp of.

"Let us start with the easiest of things to learn then. Tell me Harry do you know of the United Nations?" Yamamoto inquired with a raise of a single white eyebrow.

"Yes Sensei. The United Nations is like a big meeting place for all the countries in the world." Harry replied almost immediately.

"Correct." The old man replied, like many of Harry's answers that day it was not completely correct. But it showed that his student had a solid enough understanding they could move on. "The United Nations also create and pass international law in addition to dozens of other functions but that can be laid aside for now. The Magical World has it's own version of this governing body, the I.C.W or International Confederation of Wizards. Think of it as the Magical United Nations." Yamamoto said sipping his tea.

"So how many magic people are there?" Harry asked his childish curiosity on full display the moment the opening presented itself. Yamamoto paused for a second, that was not a question he knew the answer to.

Not off of the top of his head at least.

"I am unsure of the total number of human magic users currently alive." The old man said stroking his beard. It wasn't really an answer, then again the question wasn't exactly an easy one to answer. Every country had a different view on how the magical population should be tallied. Some holding to the idea that only Witches and Wizards should be counted while other creatures who could use magic were placed on their own tally. Others argued that any sentient creature capable of weilding magic, not created by it and possessing intelligence but the actually ability to weild magic should also be included in the count. Others still argued that anything that was inherently magical should be counted. From what he had gathered it was still a hot topic of debte in the international community.

"But every country on Earth has it's own magic users and all are represented in the I.C.W granted much like the Dawning World some are smaller or larger than others but all are represented." Yamamoto stated as Harry looked on with rapt attention. He did not mention that very few nations in the I.C.W were represented by anything other than a human.

"So there are magic people everywhere?" The nine year old asked, eyes wide with wonder.

"Yes." The old man replied. "Much like ordinary people and Ki users one can find Witches and Wizards anywhere on Earth, if you are willing to look for them. Which leads me to my next point, Harry." Yamamoto stated brown eyes boring into green. "The most common terminology for a human male that can use magic is a Wizard while for a woman it is a Witch. There are some places in the world where other titles are used but those two are the most common. Remember them Harry." The old man told him making Harry nod in agreement.

"Yes Sensei." The black haired child replied his head still going up and down like yo-yo.

"Now then, onto more pertinent information." Yamamoto said before seeing the look in his students eye and choosing to cut off the question before it was asked. "Pertinent is another way of saying relevant Harry, or important if you prefer. Now as I was saying the next thing we need to speak on is something closer to home. In Britain the role of government for magical beings is given to the Ministry of Magic. They decide the laws of the Magical World in Britain." The old man stated finishing the last of his tea with a contented sigh.

"So they're like parley-parla-parlament?" Harry asked, struggling a little with, what Yamamoto assumed, was a word he did not say very often.

"Yes. That is a good way to think of it." He agreed with a nod. The old man did not feel like getting into the details of the agreement between the Ministry of Magic and British Parliament. Mostly because it would involve a very long conversation that centered around the fact that, while in theory the Ministry of Magic was actually a branch of Parliament with oversight it was actually its own governing body. It was a conversation that would take up to much time today and that was something they were beginning to run out of.

"Now then the Ministry of Magic has many different Departments. One such is the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. You can think of them as magical policemen. But we can have a longer conversation about them at a later date." The old man said as they moved on, he wanted to make sure they came back to that subject. He may not be able to tell his student about his family. Mostly for Harry's own well being. But that didn't mean that he couldn't tell the boy about the things his parents did for a living, even if he never mentioned them by name.

Besides if he spoke to Harry about his theory who would it help exactly?

If Harry really was sent away for his own protection, something that as far as Yamamoto was concerned was indisputable. Then how would knowing about it help the boy? Yes it would let him know his family was alive and that he had a brother, an older brother at that. But it would also more than likely breed resentment towards the Potter's. After all it was one thing to intellectually know you were in danger it was another to actually experience it. For as mature as Harry was Yamamoto did not believe, not yet at least, that he could take that information and understand it through a lens of logic and not emotion.

That said it was a conversation that was fast approaching. Harry Potter was his student and as such Yamamoto had a responsibility to ensure he was ready to face anything and everything that came his way to the best of his ability. That included revealing the fact that it was quite likely Harry's family was still alive before it was simply sprung upon him. As well as the reasons why he believed they had left him, good reasons at that. After all hiding the fact for too long would not only lead to Harry being overwhelmed by the information but likely loosing all faith in Yamamoto as well for keeping it secret when suspecting the truth.

It was a delicate line to balance on.

"Now then the last thing that we shall speak of today is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was, more than likely, the first large scale magical education facility in the world. It is also where the bulk of Britain's Wizards and Witches gain their skills. Not to mention it is where you will be enrolled at age eleven. I have looked into Hogwarts educational system and the base classes that are offered truly are taught by some of the best in the world." Yamamoto admitted grudgingly with a shake of his head.

He had been hoping his own school would one up the English but, unfortunately, no such luck. Not with educators such as Filius Flitwick, who held a reputation not only as a six time Dueling Champion but also quite possibly the most knowledgeable Charms Master alive. Being awarded the honourary title of Sorcerer by an independent international panel, a title only given to those who, even among masters, were exceptional. Then there was Minerva McGonagall who, while lacking the Dueling Champion accolade of Filius Flitwick, had also been granted the honourary title of Sorceress.

Which was to say nothing of Albus Dumbledore who boasted a resume few could match. The number of titles and accolades that had been earned by the man bordered on the impossible. But he had, though hard work and dedication, earned every single one. Of that not even his most staunch opponents doubted, to say nothing of the man's ability as an educator and politician.

Say what one would. It took a lot more than just blind luck to act as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. All of which were full time positions on there own. Not to mention earned the title of a Grand Sorcerer, a title that declared him to be, by definition, the best practitioner of Transfiguration in the world.

If there was someone better out there, they had yet to sit the exam.

"Basic Classes, offered from ages eleven to twelve are Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology." Yamamoto did not mention flying lessons deliberately. Harry still needed to get in his meditation today, this would need to be a quick overview not an in depth analysis of each class. He was quite sure the boy, like many others his age, would spend at least thirty minutes asking him about flying on broomsticks if the subject was brought up.

"In your third year you may take up to four elective courses. The choices are Arithmancy, Muggle Studies." Yamamoto stopped seeing the confused look on Harry's face. "Muggle is the word used in Britain to describe those without magic." He clarified getting a quick affirmative from the boy before him. "Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures, such as the Dragons and Fairies you mentioned earlier." The old man finished as Harry looked up at him in wonder and opened his mouth only to be stopped, for the final time that day, by an upraised hand.

"I know you want to ask more but we are running out of time." Yamamoto said his eyes flickering over to the clock hanging upon his wall. "Before you leave I want you to meditate and attempt to find the gate once more." The old man stated. His voice brooking no argument.

"Yes Sensei." Harry replied dutifully, clearly upset at not being able to ask his questions. Before he could move off however Yamamoto reached into his robe gnarled fingers curling around the item he sought and bringing it out. It was simple, a small book one easily small enough for the boy to hide under his too large clothes.

"Before you go Harry, here. Happy Birthday." He said gently.

This time Harry's smile lit up the entire room.

 **XXX**

Harry Potter was alone, well that wasn't completely accurate. He knew that his Sensei was somewhere outside but for all intents and purposes he was alone.

Completely and utterly alone.

Undermost circumstances this would be a frightful prospect. Especially for a child that had just turned nine. But it was quite hard to be afraid when you were completely and utterly alone inside your own mind.

That was kind of the way it was supposed to work.

Around him was inky blackness, like the shadows of the cupboard under the stairs. The darkness wasn't oppressive rather it was comforting. It moved around him like waves of warm water, easing his burdens and healing his wounds. Even without being told to he sometimes meditated at number 4 Privet Drive just to reach this place again.

The first time he had come here it had been hard. A battle with but a singular purpose, arrive. It was like his own mind had fought him every single step of the way. Mr. Yamamoto had described it as his own doubts and fears hiding him from the 'center' he didn't really understand completely. But he understood enough, part of him didn't want to come here and had attempted to keep him out.

The second time it had been easier, the things had fought but were beaten back slowly but surely.

The third was easier yet again.

Every battle to arrive had become easier and easier until entering was as easy as slipping into bed at the end of the day.

Quiet, comforting and completely natural.

Then he felt it, like a pin prick on the back of his neck.

If the darkness was like warm water whatever this was, it was more akin to the sun itself. It was life and light given form suffusing every piece of him and then, just as quickly as it had come the light was gone. Once more swallowed by the sea of warm blackness around him.

There was no way to know for sure but Harry was fairly certain that he was right.

The first gate had revealed itself to him, for only a second perhaps. But none the less it was here in this place and if it found him.

Then, quite clearly, he could also find it.

 **Chapter Five- Time.**


	6. Round 6

**Heaven and Earth**

 **Round Six: Of the Future and Bad Decisions**

 **Authors Note-**

Hi again one and all.

Nice of you to join us again.

So before we go any further I want to be up front about this. We're about to start hitting some time skips, not significant time skips, by which I mean Years Pass and we hear nothing, but we're going to see a few months every Chapter or so.

To put things simply this is because we are starting to head towards the first, and arguably greatest, diversion from Canon and I'm kind of getting impatient to get there. Not enough to say Fuck It and just have it happen this chapter but I would like it to happen soon, Chapter 8 at the latest. Mostly because I already have a plan in place for Chapter 7 and well I think it fits better as a lead in to that diversion rather than coming off of it.

Anyway look forward to something happening that puts the world on it's head.

On that note if anyone was hoping for something of a bright side, considering I haven't exactly finished any stories. Well I have a lot of notes for this one in fact I have almost 100 pages of notes for this thing and I haven't even gotten to the end of this book yet. Side note, yeah I plan to divide this into Books, not sure how many but I've got a definite end to this one and a definite start for the next one. The flexible part is how to get there. Just plan to let the narrative to evolve naturally so honestly I have no idea how long this is going to be before the end.

At any rate, one step at a time.

Oh and while I think about it, if you get the chance check out Child of the Storm by Nimbus Llewelyn. That story probably doesn't need publicity at this point, considering how freaking huge it is, but it's a great story and if you haven't read it yet you should set aside some time to do so.

If you're looking for something more Martial Arts based I can recommend The Newest Challenger and Histories Strongest Shinobi by Kenchi618 they are a fusion of Naruto and Street Fighter and Naruto and Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi. I warn you in advance if this turns you off, the pairing is Naruto x multi. It's written well enough for my tastes or at least I don't feel like it's written tastelessly but If it's not your thing then you've been warned.

The rest of this authors note is just me rambling so unless you'd like to hear about just how weird this idea is along with way's it was inspired you're better off just skipping it.

First of all it only really hit me a few days ago but seriously this idea is weird as all hell! I mean really!? Ki users in Harry Potter, hell Martial Arts in Harry Potter only was weird enough but I've gone on to include whole sweets of separate 'Hidden Worlds' and a storyline that will be heavily divergent because of it. I mean you don't want to rehash what the books did exactly, even if you rehash them you usually want to change enough that it forces the story to evolve differently down the line. But still, have you really thought about how fucking insane this idea is, because I have and as far as I can tell there are only two ways this can end.

Firstly, it crashes and burns miserably.

Certainly possible, hell if you want to look at view to follows for this story its about 6000 views to 179 Follows and 128 Favorites. Which seems to imply that this idea is way too weird for most people.

Second, it become a story known for Crazy Awesome. By which I mean it combines two elements that should not possibly work together but somehow do and make an entertaining story at that. You know, in addition to actual Crazy Awesome shit that happens in the story itself.

All that considered Still Glad I Started This.

As for Inspiration/Influence I'll give a short list as well as some recommendations.

Tekken- Fuck Yes, one of the best fighters out there.

Street Fighter- Because Ki is fucking awesome, also SHORYUKEN!

Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist- Yes this does need a different entry. It's a web series about the early years of Ryu and Ken which is incredibly entertaining for what it is. Definitely worth a look if you have the time.

Tenjo Tenge (Heaven and Earth)- A Manga series written by O-Great who also did Air Gear, If you choose to read either of those I advise you do not do it with other people around. The guy writes some funny shit, some awesome shit and some down right strange shit but some of those pages are not something you want other people to see you reading, just trust me on this one.

Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi- It's a simple story about one boy, Kenichi's, journey to the top. As well as the completely insane people around him, honestly it's great. Hayato Furinji AKA- The Invincible Superman, AKA- The Elder, AKA- The Man Without Enemies is my **Hero**. I should clarify that last one, he's not called The Man Without Enemies because he's beaten them all but rather because calling someone his 'enemy' would imply they could actually give him a fight. This dude fought 2 people at the same time with his eyes closed at, and I quote, 0.0002% of his full power and not only absolutely destroyed them but it was stated by someone else who was considered to be one of the strongest people in the world that **in that state** , with his eyes closed and at 0.0002% of his full strength, **Hayato Furinji was still the most powerful being of the entire fucking planet.** Also the dude is obviously completely fucking bonkers which makes him entertaining as all hell.

Tough- The Fights are awesome, the fights are graphic, you see people get hurt in this and your first thought it ' **DAMN!** ' glad that didn't happen to me! And if you're anything like me and actually do Martial Arts that thought is usually followed by, I wonder if I could make that work for real. The Answer is usually No but it's fun to try.

Fist of the North Star- It's old as hell and entertaining as fuck, You Are Already Dead. That is all.

The Breaker and The Breaker New Waves- More or less where the idea's for the Martial Arts Underworld was taken from as well as some idea's on Ki manipulation.

Any way that's it for now, please enjoy!

 **Authors Note End-**

"Very good Harry. Now we shall move on to the next stage of the technique." Yamamoto stated as the stood from the seat he had taken on the patio. Standing next to the boy, who was red in the face and panting for breath, the old man allowed himself a smile. Harry more than likely didn't see the point of this training, which was fine, he hadn't either at that age.

In fact it wouldn't be for another year or so until he learned exactly why he needed to do this in the first place. But it truly did not matter what his student thought of the drills he was being run through at that moment. This was critically important for learning future techniques.

Even if it surely did not make much sense to Harry at the moment.

"This time you will head through the obstacle course on your toes. You shall not allow anything more than the absolute bare minimum of skin to touch the ground, do you understand?" The old man asked looking out at, what had once been, his well manicured lawn.

Since revealing magic Yamamoto could be more liberal with his choice of training environment. While not his forte he knew enough basic Transfiguration and Charms to redesign the place to his liking. Instead of smooth lawn with a few implements for training the ground was now hard like clay. With odd obstructions at varying heights that Harry needed to either jump over or duck under without losing either his speed or his footing.

It was not a pleasant experience for his student but learning this particular skill never was. So far Harry had managed to land on his face after tripping over twice. One of those had been more than mildly impressive when the boy slid almost a meter and a half on his face, he had found it quite amusing Harry, naturally, had not. That said it was also inarguable that Hoho (Step Methods) were the most important part of any martial art. This exercise in particular was training for the most basic of step methods that Harry would be learning. Shunpo (Flash Step) a simple, if extremely versatile, high speed movement ability. If Harry could learn that then they could begin on the more interesting, and difficult, step methods.

He wondered exactly how Harry would react when he learned of Koku Shunpo (Empty Sky Flash Step). A high speed movement technique that allowed one to maneuver in mid air, simulating the ability to fly if one had the power to continue using it for long periods of time. Which even if his student learned in the near future he would not have the power to use over long distances until he opened at least the Third Gate.

"Take your time on the first go then speed up, by you third I expect you sprinting." Yamamoto stated bluntly as he looked down at the boy next to him.

"Yes Sensei." Harry answered dutifully, sweat still pouring down his face. The old man nodded to himself as Harry began his next round with the course in front of him.

Yes, Harry Potter was coming along nicely.

 **XXX**

Lily Jane Potter was not having the most enjoyable of days. The fact she had needed to miss another of her son's birthdays for his own protection, which never failed to put her in a bad mood to begin with, was not helping matters. The reason for her ire at that exact moment however was related to the Hogwarts Board of Governors.

The Governors had significant power of Hogwarts, in particular it's budget. It had been instituted when the Hogwarts had first opened as a way to place checks on the power of the Headmaster. So that future inheritors of the position could not abuse their power and damage the school. Unfortunately, while this was good in theory, it didn't take into account the fact that the Board could also abuse their own power. They could, theoretically, be held in check by the Wizengamot but since most of the members of the Board were also members of the Wizengamot it became a bit of circular logic really.

While Albus' position as the Headmaster allowed him to draw up the initial budget. He had to allow it to be checked over by the Hogwarts Board of Governers to ensure he was not furiously spending money. Or allocating funds in directions they felt would not be good for the schools future. Once they accertained those two facts they would sign off on the budget.

Which, unfortunately, was exactly the problem. The amount Albus had allocated to the new class, Wizarding Studies, was deemed to be too great by the majority and as such they were not willing to allow the budget to go ahead without revision. Which was at least somewhat problematic to say the least.

It had been an up hill battle over the last year to get the class created in the first place. James and Frank had fought hard to help it pass. With Sirius assisting where he could, though being overseas for the last nine years he wasn't able to do much besides be a sounding board for ideas. Though they had made headway they had not had anywhere near as much luck with the minimum wage laws, which were still being blocked. They had, however, needed to make a few concessions in order to get the class instated to begin with.

Both in the Wizengamot and with the Board of Governors. The tax rate that was to be levied against the top ten percent of earners was reduced from two point three percent for three years to a flat rate of one point five percent permanently.

Which would be spread throughout the magical education institutions in Britain, which really only consisted of Hogwarts and two other magical schools. Which were the equivalent of Muggle Primary Schools. They taught basic things like reading, writing, mathematics and very basic spell work. Through the use of simple, completely safe even if bungled, potions.

It was where most Half-Blood children were sent if there parents could not afford a private tutor, or had no interest in doing so. They were completely Ministry of Magic regulated if a little underfunded from what she understood.

"Bastards." Lily muttered to herself as she thought back to the Governors. At the rate things were going she was going to have to talk with James about buying the books she wanted from their own savings, since it was looking more and more likely that Hogwarts was not going to be able to buy them as class materials. Then again maybe she should talk to Albus first, he could have some other ideas about how to get the funding. He always seemed to have the answers to any question she cared to ask and when he did not he was always more than willing to find out those answers together with her.

The man's vigor for learning even in his advanced age was quite surprising, then again Albus had always said that education was his passion. Considering the way he acted when learning new things Lily was more than willing to believe that.

It had been a little scary taking this job. Over the last nine years she had mostly been at home looking after Jack and wondering how Harry was. Not well according to Arabella Figg, but from what she understood while he certainly wasn't loved by her sister the protections were all in working order. While Harry may hate her for the rest of his life for leaving him with her sister, who turned out to be a truly bitter and spiteful woman after all, at least he would have his life.

Something that he may not have been able to keep had she been to stubborn to let him go.

Hell Harry was the only reason she had accepted the position as teacher of the new Wizarding Studies course to begin with. He needed to know about the world he was stepping into and there was so much to catch him up on. Who better to teach him what he needed to know than someone who had nothing but his best interests at heart, even if those best interests had hurt him at times. It was also a way for her to get used to being back in the world.

Now that Jack, and Harry for that matter, were going to start Hogwarts in a little less than two years. There would be no reason she could not be more active in the world again. Before Dumbledore had brought up taking this teaching position she had actually considered applying for a job with the Department of Mysteries. While she could fight, much like her husband, the fact of the matter was that Lily had always preferred learning to fighting, something that could not be said for James.

She loved her husband, truly she did. But sometimes Lily wished the big lug of a man she married would get it through his head there were sometimes better ways through a problem than hurling a blusting hex at it. Conversely however it could also be argued that sometimes the best way through a problem was to blow it up, they had the argument more than once after all.

However the paperwork she had been sent back after expressing interest had quickly crushed her desire to apply. In order to work in the Department of Mysteries one first needed to swear several Unbreakable Vows, one being never to talk about what you were working on to anyone else outside of the team you were working with. Unless granted permission by the Head of the Department who always took on the alias John Doe. Or at least had for the last hundred years or so, it was more than likely another generic name that was completely unremarkable before that.

But the Oath effectively meant you couldn't talk about your work to anyone else.

Ever.

The second vow was simpler, but no less restricting. No matter the project you were put to work on you would continue to work upon it no matter your personal feelings on the matter or the ethical boundaries you believed were being crossed. This vow came with a sub clause that negated it after your contract with the department was up, you were dismissed by the Head of the Department or you believed that continuing under the circumstances would kill you or worse.

And when dealing with magic worse was possible.

There were others as well. Most dealt with keeping anyone working inside of the Department from leaking information but, effectively. Anything created or learned inside of the Department of Mysteries rarely left it. The only known project that was even brought to light and shut down was one regarding time travel. Apparently during an early stage of testing back sixteen sixty six a small scale test of some new idea caused world wide disasters.

For example, on the day that the experiment was preformed the sun did not set in the northern hemisphere for a full seventy two hours. In the Southern Hemisphere they experienced the same length of time for the night. In addition to that the next day, with actual movement of the sun, lasted a mere four hours. Once the crazy time shifting a stopped, almost two weeks later. Several earthquakes and more than a few tsunamis devastated other parts of the world while the local back lash started the Great Fire of London. After that the Ministry and the Department apparently stopped all time travel experiments permanently.

A ban that had yet to be lifted. Which was probably for the best, Lily really did not want to find out what exactly would happen if someone decided to change history. Considering what had happened just trying to go back a very small increment she was fairly certain it would be something along the lines of the end of the world as they knew it.

But that said Lily didn't want whatever she discovered to be locked away forever, she wanted to share it with the world and make it a brighter place if she could. Which is part of the reason why she had agreed to take the job Dumbledore had offered. As a teacher, or professor she should say, she could touch dozens, if not hundreds, of young minds and hopefully make their lives better.

That alone would have been a seductive enough reason to take the job but she got another offer as well. This time not from Dumbledore but instead from Filius Flitwick, who had offered to help her work towards a Charms Mastery and maybe, just maybe, gaining the title of Sorceress for herself. There would of course be tests and many of them at that. But Lily was quite confident she would be able to make it past those, Charms was her best subject after all, followed closely by potions.

Potions naturally brought her mind around to another subject she had been attempting to avoid.

Severus Snape.

Her old 'friend', it was hard to place how she felt about him really. On one hand she would like nothing more than to skin him alive before making him eat his own heart for placing her family in danger. On the other hand the moment Severus had found out that Voldemort intended to murder children he had jumped ship. While the man may not like to talk about it with anyone the fact his father had abused him as a child was still something of a sore spot. Severus may not like children, anyone with half a brain who watched him teach could see that, but he never allowed one to be mistreated in front of him.

If that statement would remain true when he began to teach her sons, who looked so much like their father. A man Severus made a point out of picking a fight with whenever they were in the same room together. Not that James was any less to blame, if Severus didn't try and pick the fight he would. It was like circular logic really, Severus would pick a fight because James would pick a fight and James would pick a fight because Severus picked a fight.

Honestly Lilly just thought the two of them wanted an excuse to kill each other.

Not that she blamed her husband for such an action, there were times when she was at her lowest where she would dearly love to end the man's life herself. However that wouldn't be right, Severus had paid a steep price to redeem himself in the eyes most. One did not spy upon a Dark Lord without risking much after all, should he have been caught death would have been the kindest fate that Severus would suffer.

She had spoken to Dumbledore at length about her feelings towards Severus, along with her mentor Filius. Lily would have brought it up with her husband as well were it not for the fact that James and Severus hated each other and his advice would be very, very biased. Neither man truly had a solution for how she felt towards him. As both noted she had every right to be in a frothing rage whenever the man came anywhere near her considering what his actions had cost her family, as well as what they could have cost them.

On the other hand both were also very fair when they pointed out that Severus also had his good points, marred though they may be by his past. Filius in particular had noted that while Severus did indeed shouldered some of the blame for what happened the vast majority of it belonged to Voldemort, after all no one told the Dark Lord to go around killing babies.

Lily had told her mentor of the prophecy in private, it was a good way to relieve some of the burden of their secret and she knew that Filius would much rather die than reveal anything to anyone about it. After all the only people who would want to know the whole thing belonged to Voldemort's camp and the diminutive Charms Professor hated them with a passion that at times greatly concerned Lily. Then again, much like herself, he had a good reason for his hate. One of the Goblin families that had been massacred by the Dark Lord had been his, his Uncles to be exact.

In private Filius had confessed that the two of them were very close.

Still it had been somewhat of a shock when Filius pointed out that, while the Prophecy did indeed state that the one to defeat the Dark Lord would be born to those who had thrice defied him, prophecy should rarely be taken literally. After all it was right there in the wording, while born could indeed regard to birth there were other ways to be born.

One could be born again as someone different after a particularly traumatic event or some other equally world shattering revelation. To those who thrice defied him was somewhat murky as well, while James and Lilly Potter had indeed thrice defied Voldemort they were hardly alone in that. Frank and Alice Longbottom had managed it as well, in addition to several witches and wizards who were not a part of the Order of the Pheonix.

Indeed Filius proposed that had Voldemort not been so insistent in finding the one 'Marked as his Equal' then it was quite likely that the 'chosen one' could have been someone else entirely. Perhaps someone who's life was so shaken by Voldemort that they were born again with nothing but a desire to destroy him, the History of Magic was quite clear about the fact that prophecy was rarely straight forward.

This theory also lent credence to Albus' idea that the only reason that the Prophecy was inevitable was the fact that Voldemort insisted on fulfilling it. The theory was interesting to contemplate even if it was a rather moot point in wondering about, Voldemort had set this path and now they all had to follow it. To what end, no one was quite sure yet. But it seemed that he inevitable result would be a final confrontation between her family, Lily did not believe for a second that Jack would be alone in this fight, and the man who was once called Tom Riddle.

Though there were still more than a few lines that didn't make sense to anyone, Albus included. Because they clearly referred to Harry, though granted in something of a passing manner and only as an indicator that his brother was indeed the boy who lived.

Exactly how Harry would be taught by a King however escaped her.

The current consensus on the verse relating to that was that her son would not actually be taught by a literal King, as in the ruler of a kingdom. But rather he would be taught by a leader of some kind. It could even just refer to the fact that when Harry arrived at Hogwarts he, and his brother for that matter, would be having private lessons with Dumbledore to prepare them for what lay in the future.

But of course even if the line simply referred to a leader of some variety it did not change the fact that it barely narrowed the list of candidates down. Plus that narrowing, small though it was, only covered people that she knew were in some kind of leadership position. Really the possible identity of whoever was this 'King' would be almost impossible to ascertain until after it had come to pass. It could be almost maddening with how convoluted prophecy could be.

Looking down at the scroll of parchment that had been sitting before her, Lily sighed. She would need to get a new one before writing her new theory down, her hand had been moving without her conscious input. Now the whole damned prophecy was down on parchment for anyone to see, green eyes flashed as she read the words she knew off by heart. As if somehow they would change and allow her to understand everything before it could come to pass.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches._

 _Brother to the One taught by The King._

 _Born to they who have thrice defied him._

 _Born as the seventh month dies._

 _Marked as the Dark Lord as his Equal._

 _Brother to the Wanderer._

 _As it began so must it end._

 _With Ashes and Deaths of Men._

A twitch of her wand set the parchment alight, destroying the words before another could see them. Another flick vanished the ash into nothing, ensuring none could simply reconstitute the parchment. Lily had never liked the prophecy, especially it's ending. Ashes and the Deaths of Men did not send positive connotations towards the future as far as she was concerned. Especially for her sons, they would both be involved of that she had no doubt. Being told their futures would involve Ash and Death did nothing to make her believe that their futures would be pleasant ones, especially with Tom Riddle involved.

Then again she supposed that could be said for all of them. For as long as that mad man was alive, and Albus had convinced her he was, no one had a bright and happy future ahead.

Still even taking all that into account the part about Harry being the Wanderer also somewhat confused her. Mostly because, much like the line about the King, Lily honestly had no idea precisely what it referred to could it be the fact he was sent away for his safety? Maybe yes, maybe no. Dear God this prophecy was going to drive her insane long before anyone else got to her.

Mostly because Lily was quite sure she would not understand either line until it had already come to pass. Which only served to irritate her further. Lily Potter did not enjoy being ignorant about any subject, that was doubly true when the subject in question was about her family.

"Ah Lily I had hoped to find you here." A excitable, yet quite squeaky, voice sounded out from the front of her, soon to be, office. Green eyes flicked up to see her mentor Filius Flitwick standing in the doorway a small smile on his face. The entrance of the small wizard took Lily's thoughts away from the endless spiral they were about to head down, grounding her firmly in the present.

"Professor Flitwick." The red head replied with a nod. "It's nice to see you." Lily added making the diminutive Charms Master shake his head in mock exasperation.

"Now, now I do believe I told you Miss Potter." Flitwick jested playfully, very deliberately lingering on his form of address. "To call me Filius when we are not in class!" The small man added warmly making the mother of two chuckle self consciously.

"It's a little hard." She admitted with a smile. "I did have to call you Professor Flitwick for seven years after all."

"Yes, yes I suppose you did." Filius replied with a chuckle. "Still, now we are colleagues I insist that you call me by my first name!" The small man said with humour in his voice that was almost infectious.

"Perhaps I could do that..." Lily admitted trailing off before smiling at the man before her. "But you're also mentoring me so it would hardly be proper for me to address you by your first name, Professor." The red head stated making the small man huff good naturedly.

"Bah Humbug!" Filius said with a smile on his face. "I insist you call me Filius instead Lily, we are equals after all."

"Ah but you've been teaching for so much longer than me. It's only right that I show you some respect." The red head replied in mock shock that he would ever suggest that she call him anything but his title.

"Stubborn girl." Flitwick groused good naturally with a shake of his head.

"Between Minny and you, I learned from the best." Lily replied cheekily making the small man chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose you did." Filius allowed with an indulgent smile on his face.

"What did you need me for Filius?" Lily inquired now that their verbal sparring match had come to an end.

"Ah yes, I came by to drop these off." The diminutive Charms Master said with a smile on his face. The stack of parchment was quite thick, easily half a foot. In fact it was larger than quite a few off the books she owned, including several manuals for advanced application of Charms.

"And these are?" Lily questioned perplexed by the stack of parchment.

"Now as you already know." Filius began taking up the same lecturing pose he had when she was a student. "I agreed to take you on as my protege in Charms. Which naturally means we need to start preparing you right now for the Tests the International Charms Comity will be placing you through periodically." The small Professor stated with a smile a he gestured to the large stack of papers.

"This is a collection of all of the tests and papers you will be expected to undergo if you wish to get a Charms Mastery and the attempt to a Sorceress qualification later down the line. Though please keep in mind these papers are just the written test aspects, you will still need to conduct your own studies and present them to the Comity as well as being published in at least one Academic Journal to receive your Mastery. As for a Sorceress qualification, well we can talk about that in detail later. As a brief overview however, it's more of the same as far as the tests and research is concerned. Though you also need to provide proof that you are at least attempting to advance our overall understanding of Charms not just retreading old hallmarks. In addition to teaching new and aspiring mind our particular art, shouldn't be a problem since you're here at Hogwarts, any questions?" Flitwick asked with a smile, one that Lily answered with one of her own.

"Quite a few." She admitted as they began to talk about what kind of research he thought she should pursue first, as well as more than a few questions about Academic Journals and how exactly one would go about being published. Lily understood them in theory but was a little hazy on the other details, thankfully her mentor was more than happy to enlighten her.

An hour after Flitwick had left she would reflect that he had done a wonderful job of distracting her from her previous, and quite depressing at that, train of thought.

 **XXX**

"Sit Harry," It was a command more than it was a request. Yamamoto knew that Harry understood that as the boy quickly moved before him and took a seat upon the cushion. With a flick of his wrist a mug of, truly horrible tasting, tea sat before his Disciple. "You're training is coming along well," The old man stated with a nod of his head.

"Really?" Harry asked, nursing many of the bruises that covered his body.

"Yes." His statement was blunt, it was also the truth. Not that their training over the last six months had made much sense to the boy, Harry knew it had a purpose but Yamamoto had not yet designed to share it with him. His daily runs through the obstacle course were getting faster however and when he finally unlocked his Ki, and it would happen sooner or later of that Yamamoto was sure, it would be a relatively simple matter to teach him the basics of Shunpo (Flash Step).

It also had the added bonus of making it easier for Harry to keep one step ahead of his cousin and his gang of juvenile delinquents. Which was more than likely a very good thing, for Dudley Dursley. While six months ago Yamamoto had been weary if his Disciple could take down five boys his age who were larger than him now he was quite confident the boy could pull it off.

Oh Harry most certainly wouldn't be getting out of that fight without being hurt but, if pressed, the old man would wager rubies against sand that his student would win the fight and be far less hurt in doing so than any of his attackers.

"But I couldn't block all of the rocks you were throwing." Harry's said rubbing his arm again and making the old man let out a good natured chuckle.

"Do not concern yourself with blocking them all, for now be glad you can stay in the circle and block most of them. A very good improvement over when you first started." Yamamoto praised with a nod of his head. It was an exercise his family had put him through at a younger age. In theory it was quite simple, all you had to do was stand in the middle of a small circle and knock away or avoid any rocks that attempted to hit you without leaving the circle.

While the training itself was simple, in theory at least. The technique it was being used to develop was quite advanced. Harry was being trained to have a constant awareness of everything within his reach, in its final form the technique would allow him to detect and then either deflect or destroy whatever entered his range, even if it was not in his direct line of sight.

Depending on what Ki type Harry ended up settling on in the end that technique would manifest itself in one of two different ways. If he was a Sei (Silent) Ki type then he would always have a conscious knowledge of everything around him known as Seikuken (Control of the Air Sphere). While if he turned out to be a Dou (Motion) Ki Type, much like Yamamoto himself, then while he would not be consciously aware of everything around him he would still sense it and react on instinct, a technique called Chokkan (Intuition).

Honestly it was still to early to know which way Harry Potter's Ki would lean, though Yamamoto did have a hunch. That said it didn't much matter what kind of Ki user the boy was, in the end both techniques were extremely valuable and acted as building blocks for even more advanced ones. Which was why Yamamoto was starting now.

With the amount of training Harry was getting in on average in a week and taking into account the amount of time they would cut back when he went to Hogwarts he estimated that it was still going to take five years at a bare minimum for Harry to complete either form of the technique. The old man studiously ignored the small voice at the back of his head that pointed out that if he simply took Harry away and raised him as a true Disciple he could easily cut that time down.

The only reason he hadn't done that was simply because, while the Dursley's were reprehensible excuses for human beings, they did provide a valuable service. More importantly they made sure Harry got an education, something very important in this day and age. Harry still living father, mother and brother did not factor in to his equation. After all even if he was willing to take the boy he would not keep them apart forever, it was important to face the past and understand it in order to move forward after all.

"Now then, once more we find ourselves with much to discuss." Yamamoto stated, these talks had become a monthly affair. For the most part he focused on the Magical World rather than the Moonlit World as a whole. As that was where Harry would be going soon, so it behooved the young man to have a good idea on exactly what was what and which way was up.

"What are we talking about this time!" Harry almost demanded bouncing up and down in his seat. Last time they had spoken of Broomsticks and Dragons, two subjects that Harry, much like any other boy his age, had loved with a passion. Now however it was time for a conversation that may, or may not, give his pupil nightmares.

While speaking of the more friendly parts of the Magical World was certainly a good way to introduce the boy the fact of the matter was it could be a dangerous place. Both due to the creatures that dwelled within and the politics and while Harry was to young to really understand politics he could understand the dangers that some creatures could pose.

"We shall spend some time on Magical Creatures today and maybe something else if we have time." The old man stated, brown eyes flickering to the clock he could see in the living room. He would be cutting it a little close but hopefully he could give the boy a quick overview of the governing system of Magical Britain.

The whole point of these talks was to get Harry ready for what was to come after all. Both in terms of him having a magical education and preparing the boy for when he met his parents. While finding out what Lily Potter did for a living was still something that Yamamoto had not been able to reveal James Potter was easier to track down. Being a rather high profile Auror in addition to the Head of a Most Ancient and Noble house made him a rather public figure. It also made choosing to focus on the Department of Magical Law Enforcement something of an easy choice when it came to focusing on what exactly he should teach Harry about Magical Britain's government first.

"Ok Sensei." Harry replied with a quick nod of his head to accent his acceptance as Yamamoto stroked his beard.

"Well then I suppose we should start with some of the dangers of Magical Creatures. We have spoken at length concerning some creatures, Dragon's in particular, at length." The old man stated with a faux glare at the boy who chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. The gesture made Yamamoto's heart warm, if he had pretended to glare at Harry a year and a half ago the boy would have folded into himself and refused to come out of his shell again for weeks.

"However you must also know about the dangers of the Magical World, so we shall start with it's creatures. Dragons are something I am sure that you are familiar with by now, so then Harry why are they dangerous?" Yamamoto posed the question and Harry took less than a second to think about it.

"Dragons are dangerous because of their immense size grants them significant physical strength and their fire can easily melt stone." The dark haired boy recited easily, it was one of the points that Yamamoto had spent significant amounts of time drilling into the boy. He had no doubt that Harry would one day visit a Dragon Reserve, Gods knew the child was fascinated enough by them, and if something went wrong then Yamamoto wanted him to know exactly what their strengths and weaknesses were. Of course they had only covered the Dragons native to Europe not the kinds more common in Asia, that would have to be a conversation for another time.

"Very good now that we have established that you were listening during my last lecture we can move on to other creatures. Firstly we shall start with Dementors as they are at least somewhat common in this country, though unless you go looking for them you are unlikely to find them. They are creatures of the Winter Fae, the Fae are a subject we shall be discussing at length another day. Dementors are creatures that feast on emotion Harry, they suck it out of their victims. Every emotion that could be constituted as positive is leeched from their victims, leaving them with nothing but the worst experiences of their lives." The old man stated to the wide eyed boy before him, ensuring that Harry was taking the information on board.

"However that is not what makes Dementors so repulsive. Once they have leeched all of the positive emotion from a person and left them a sobbing husk of human waiting only to die they will devour the persons soul, leaving them but an empty shell." Yamamoto finished thankfully Harry was young enough, or simply believed, and as such he was more than willing to accept that a Soul existed. He'd needed to explain Dementors to a man some twenty years ago who was a staunch Atheist, trying to get the man to wrap his mind around the fact that Souls existed had taken more than some doing. It ranked as one of the most annoying experiences of Yamamoto's very long life.

"However despite all of that they are far from invincible." The old man stated getting his students attention back. "There are many ways to defend against a Dementor attack. From a purely mental standpoint perspective Occlumency, a type of magic that bars the mind against intrusion," Yamamoto explained after seeing Harry's confused look at the unfamiliar word. "Is effective at almost completely nullifying a Dementor's ability to feed on the users emotions, it does not stop it completely however. From a more physical standpoint, sunlight is capable of keeping them at bay. They are creatures of the night after all and the cleansing rays of the sun are quite uncomfortable to them, though it will not deter a determined Dementor from attacking." The old man took a breath and sipped his tea, an action Harry followed with a grimace on his face.

"In terms of exploitable vulnerability however Dementors have three. The first is extreme heat, a strong enough fire can not only ward off but kill a Dementor due to fires cleansing properties. The Second is the Patronus Charm, a particularly advanced piece of magic that draws from ones happiest memories in order to create a shield that repels and harms a Dementor though it can not kill one. The final vulnerability that I know of is limited to Ki users," Yamamoto stated stroking his beard. "By surrounding your body in a thin outer layer of Ki one can dull the Dementor's ability to feed and also damage them with strikes, though as with the Patronus Charm you would be incapable of killing one." Honestly he was not completely sure about his last statement, theoretically it was more than likely possible to beat a Dementor to death but it was better to be safe than sorry if that theory turned out to be wrong.

"Do you understand so far Harry?" Yamamoto inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Sensei." His student replied.

"Then Explain." The old man demanded.

"Dementors feed on emotions and can suck out souls." The child looked more than a little off put by the words he had just spoken. Yamamoto did not blame him, Dementors were off putting existences at the best of times. "You can stop them feeding with Occ- Occul-" Harry fought with the unfamiliar word before Yamamoto chose to take pity on him.

"Occulmency Harry." The old man stated looking at the boy before him.

"Occulmency." Harry repeated slowly, as if testing the word on his tongue and nodded. "Thank you Sensei. Occulmency can stop them feeding and the sun can keep them away. Fire can kill them and the Patronus Charm and some kind of Ki technique can hurt them." The boy finished making the old man nod, he'd taken in most of the information at least.

"Very good Harry however, Occulmency will not stop them feeding merely slow them down." Yamamoto corrected as he sipped his tea.

"Yes Sensei." Harry replied dutifully with a nod.

"Now then while Dementors are fearsome creatures they are also quite rare unless you deliberately seek them out. Now we shall speak of more common creatures and their dangers." The old man stated rolling his shoulders.

"The first we shall touch on are Werewolves." Yamamoto stated making Harry's eyes widen almost comically. "Yes the do exist however they are also relatively harmless most of the time. What you have to understand Harry is that Werewolves are normal people. Most, when the moon is not full, are just like you and I. They spend their days doing normal things like working and playing, it is only one night a month that they are dangerous to others. However once they have transformed they are a danger to any human around them. As Werewolves have an instinctual need to kill and eat humans in that state, though they are also uninterested in other animals. Thankfully most Werewolves lock themselves up whenever the full moon is present so that they can not harm others. Or they will ingest the Wolfsbane Potion which lets them keep their minds and takes away their instinctual need to kill." Yamamoto said with a sip of his tea.

Thankfully Werewolves were a quick and easy subject, there really was not that much to go over. Outside of the one night a month they transformed Werewolves were not any different to a normal person, some were good, others bad, most were somewhere in between.

"When they are transformed a Werewolf is extremely vulnerable to silver, which will ward them off a person should they be wearing any and cause deep burns should the wolf touch the metal. Like Dementors they have a weakness to fire, though due to it's cleansing properties most Dark Creatures do." Yamamoto finished simply, he did not bother speaking about how to fight one. It was a simple enough to do in theory. After all a Werewolf was simply a powerful beast, it was more than possible to either fight or kill one if one had the proper training. That said Harry was a decade off, at the very least, from being able to engage in such a fight with a fair chance of winning. "Any questions?" The old man asked the boy before him who nodded in turn.

"Yes." Harry admitted instantly. "Do Werewolves really create more of them through biting others?" He asked eyes still wide, much to Yamamoto's amusement.

"Yes." The old man stated bluntly. "However that is one of the only way's for their population to increase. If two Werewolves were to have a child that could could inherit the curse but it is incredibly rare for that to be the case. In addition to that if a Werewolf was to have a child with one not afflicted with their curse the child would not inherit their condition. Also being scratched by a Werewolf would not inflict one with the curse, though the wound would scar quite badly unless the one inflicted with the injury was taken to an exceptional healer." The old man stated with a stroke of his beard.

"The final creature we shall speak on today is the Vampire." Yamamoto said with a small smile at Harry's shocked appearance, that would never get old for him. "Though this is complicated by the fact that Vampire has become something of a cover all term for any creature that needs to consume the life force of another in order to live." The old man stated with a huff.

"However for the sake of this discussion we shall keep it rather simple, there will always be time to expand upon your knowledge after all." Yamamoto stated with a nod of his head. "As such we shall discuss only the more prominent types. First however it is important to note that there are two distinct tiers of Vampire, Higher Vampires that possess human level intelligence and the ability to shapeshift into human form and Lower Vampires who merely have a kind of predatory cunning as well as the body of a monster." The old man stated stroking his beard.

"You do not need to worry about Lower Vampires in urban area's Harry. They are considered to be pests by their highborn cousins and risks to the exposure of magic by Magical Britain's governing body. As such they are either disposed of or relocated to a safer area the moment they are found, unlike Higher Vampires, Lower Vampire can sustain themselves on the blood on non-sentient creatures. While Higher Vampires can indeed drink that type of blood they can only use it as a way of extending the time of their feedings on the blood of sentient creatures." Yamamoto stated, somewhat abating Harry's worry at the subject.

"The most common Higher Vampires one can come across are divided into four categories, coming from Europe, America, Africa and Asia. They share several common factors such as resistance to sunlight, which will not kill a Higher Vampire merely impair its abilities. The idea of running water or garlic being useful is a myth as are the protective properties of crucifixes and other holy symbols. The Higher Vampires of Europe call themselves Geal, they appear as humans however when threatened they can shed their human skin and take on a more monstrous form." He paused taking a deep breath and continuing.

"The form itself differs from person to person however they always have some common features such as bat like wings and claws. True to European legend these vampires do need to drink blood though not nearly as much as people think. A cup of blood every two to three week is enough to keep them healthy, though if they exert their powers they will need to drink sooner. Also you need not worry about being turned into a vampire if they drink from you. Becoming a vampire requires the better part of a decade and more than a few, completely non-magical, blood transference rituals." Yamamoto said while refilling his tea and continuing to speak.

"The most common kind of Higher Vampire in Asia are commonly known as the Jiangishi and they originate from China. Back in the old days they were commonly confused with the corpses some magicians would resurrect in order to return to their hometowns. It is a rather common mistake that the few Jiangishi I have met find bothersome. Unlike the Geal a Jiangishi does not feed on blood, Harry instead they feed directly on the vitality of others. While this can be fatal, if used on someone who is already quite sick for example, most Jiangishi take only a little from each person and as such rarely kill unless it is in self defence." Yamamoto finished while Harry nodded slowly and tried to sip his tea, before the boy noticed he had already finished it. Not noticing, caught up as he was in the explanation being given to him.

"In America the Lagaroo is the most well known and prevalent Higher Vampire. Like the Geal they are shapeshifters. However the Lagaroo work in the opposite direction from the Geal, a Geal has a human like body that they shapeshift into a monstrous form when they need to fight. A Lagaroo has a monstrous body that they keep hidden beneath a flesh mask. Their true form is that of a giant bat like creature with fangs and talons, I have heard them called slimy on more than one occasion. Unlike the Geal or Jiangishi, who will not loose their reason even if they go without feeding for long periods of time. A Lagaroo that can not feed for more than two months will go into a blood frenzy attacking anything and everything around them to drink from, including other Lagaroo. This state is unfortunately permanent and these Lagaroo are usually quickly hunted down and killed." Yamamoto stated as he rubbed his beard, considering the last type of vampire he needed to speak of.

"The Ramanga from Africa is the only type I have not personally encountered." The old man stated his voice rumbling in his chest. "However from what I have gathered they are similar to the Geal and the Lagaroo in that they are shapeshifters. They require blood to survive a cup every few weeks and much like their cousins they are capable of assuming a separate 'battle form' if they are threatened. Ramanga are also notoriously reclusive, not truly interacting with anyone outside of other Ramanga unless completely necessary." Yamamoto finished with a roll of his shoulders.

"Now as for weaknesses Higher Vampires do not have many. As a matter of fact the only reason that they are not the dominant species on the planet is that they reproduce extremely slowly keeping their numbers down. Even converting humans into vampires is a risky business at best, you have only a one in ten chance of living through the experience. However one weakness they all share is that of fire, it's cleansing properties hurt them more than it would an ordinary human. Another is that their heightened senses leave them vulnerable to loud noises and quick changes in lighting." The old man stated before a smile came over his face.

"However despite all of their advantages over mankind they are not heartless monsters that view humans as beneath them." Yamamoto said filling his mug with tea once more. "Most vampires are much like humans they enjoy normal things and the vast majority of the time you would not even know if you had met a vampire unless they went out of their way to tell you. The many verities of vampire that require blood to live usually make large donations to blood banks and in exchange some of that blood goes missing. Rare and quite reviled by their brethren is the vampire that hunts humans like cattle as they did a few hundred years ago. Those who feed on life force such as the Jiangishi usually take jobs where they will have a large amount of interaction with people. So that they may feed a little at a time in order to stay healthy."

"To put it bluntly Harry." The old man stated looking down at the boy before him. "While several decades ago vampires were a very real threat to humans, or at least those who had no moral compasses were. In the current day and age vampires are little different from anyone else you could meet." He finished as the boy before him looked up with wide eyes making his smirk.

"And now for a quick quiz." Yamamoto stated as Harry's face fell a little. "Give me an overview of each type of vampire and their names please." He asked as his student sighed.

"Yes Sensei." Harry replied dutifully and began to speak. Yamamoto only cutting in when he made a mistake, which were few and far between. With a quick flick of his eyes the old man took stock of the time. He would be cutting it close but they should still have enough time to talk about Harry's father's chosen career path and the Ministry of Magic before he had the boy meditate.

That was good.

 **XXX**

Akira couldn't help but think that when he left Japan to go out and find himself that breaking and entering hadn't exactly been on his list of things to do. But when you got an offer this lucrative you didn't just up and say no. The guy who had hired him, who was also in the middle of committing the same crime not three meters from him, had made good on a one hundred thousand euro advance payment in addition to a promise to allow him into Reunion.

Reunion was something new, something different, something that Akira wanted to be a part of. There wasn't much known about it, outside that it was a collection of Moderate and Expansionist Martial Arts Masters that were willing to freely exchange ideas, but that was enough for him. That was something he wanted in on, the fact it was also run by Heihachi Mishima, a two time winner of The King of the Iron Fist Tournament, was just the icing on the cake.

Unfortunately his 'entry fee', if that was what one wanted to call it, was a rather steep one. He along with the other three people and their employer, Lion Rafeal, needed to rob someone. Well it wasn't just someone, it was Shigekuni freaking Yamamoto. Which admittedly had sent all kinds of alarm bells ringing inside of his head. The man was famous after all, well infamous was actually more accurate.

There had been a lot of winners of The King of the Iron Fist over the centuries it had been running. But only Shigekuni Yamamoto had ever been called The King of the Iron Fist as an actual title. Then again Akira supposed that winning the tournament five times in a row, something that had only been done by one other person some seven hundred years ago, more than qualified him to use that title. Though after his spectacular fifth victory the man hadn't entered another tournament in the last fifty years, that did not change the fact in the slightest that breaking into the man's house was pants wettingly terrifying.

Thankfully Lion had a plan, one that was actually working quite well so far. The other three were off running interference for them. Planning this had taken the last four and a half months, mostly because they needed to be precise down to the microsecond. The plan itself was simple, in theory, Goh, Vanessa and Joe were tailing the old man. They had made themselves known to Yamamoto by subtlety threatening the old man's seemingly singular weakness.

His Student.

It hadn't taken much, just for Goh to throw a knife near the kid. It wouldn't have hurt him, Goh was a lot of things but the man did not like harming children. The Kid may not have seen it but Yamamoto had sat up and taken notice. Which gave the old man two choices either he could try and hunt them down before they killed his student, something he wasn't likely to do give the fact he had no idea how many of them there were, or he could walk the kid home and leave the place open to plunder.

It had been a gamble, a very big gamble, but it paid off.

Just as well too, none of them were push overs. Akira wasn't entirely sure exactly how many of the Gates the other four had managed to open but he'd managed five. But the fact that they were not a bunch of lightweights did not change the fact that the man they were stealing from was the real deal. A Grand Master who had managed to unlock all of the Eight Gates.

That would have been scary enough even without all the other things he knew about the man.

The only way any of them would have been walking away from a confrontation with Shigekuni Yamamoto alive was if they worked as a team and the old man was rusty. Which was more than possible given that over the last fifty years he had slowly dropped off the map, it still was not a theory he wanted to test however.

"Found anything?" The words were hissed next to him, Lion's accent was something he couldn't quite place and Akira got the feeling it was like that on purpose. He was also fairly certain that Lion was an alias, or the guys parents were just super weird. Honestly Akira didn't quite care at this point as long as it got him both the money and into Reunion.

"No." His reply was blunt and to the point flicking over another book. The entire point of this little exercise in law breaking was to find whatever written records of Shigekuni Yamamoto's infamous Hakuda (White Strikes) fighting style. Akira didn't have high hopes of finding any of the advanced techniques, no one was dumb enough to write those down. But all that Lion had stated he wanted was anything at all to do with the style even if it was just vague esoteric mentions. Which was exactly why they were in the library, hopefully the old man had thought his protections enough to keep them out.

Fortunately Lion was a half way decent Curse Breaker.

"Damn it." The young man swore rubbing a hand through his dirty blond hair. "Forget it, just take everything were already down to less than half out time." He growled making Akira nod and begin throwing every book he could get his hands on into the magically expanded duffle bag. He wasn't capable of magic himself but Akira could appreciate the convince of bags that were internally expanded and feather light.

However magic was also one of the reasons they were racing against the clock the way they were. Apparation was something that Akira wished he could do, teleporting semi-long distances would have made travel so much easier. Unfortunately that also meant that the second that Yamamoto was done dropping his student off it would be a simple matter to Apparate back to his house and reek unholy vengeance on whoever was still inside.

Needless to say Akira did not want to be anywhere near the house when the old man returned.

It was lucky that loading up the entire library didn't take too long once they stopped being careful about what they were throwing in. The original plan had called for them to be a little more careful taking only the books they knew would be helpful. Leave Yamamoto guessing about what else they had taken but desperate times and all that.

"That's all of them." Akira dutifully reported to his partner in crime who nodded and forced the window up. Lion nodded his wand waved quickly over the bag.

"Ward, should disrupt any tracking charms on the books until I can dismantle them." The young man stated wiping the confused look off of Akira's face with his words. "Let's go, we can take a few fake routes back to the rendezvous." Lion didn't wait for an answer, choosing instead to jump out of the window. Akira following closely behind, he really did not want to be here when the old man got back.

Keeping out of the sight of normal people hadn't been hard. Keeping to the rooftops and staying in the shadows took care of that easily enough Lion could have Apparated them out but it wasn't hard to track someone who had Appareated from one point to another. Well unless the area they were Apparating into had some kind of Ward that refused entry to the one following but apparently constructing such a location was beyond Lion's abilities. It was harder to follow a physical trail than a magical one in more than a few instances, this one included. There meeting place wasn't that hidden really, just a small park a kilometer or so away from the house.

Once the others arrived they would head to the safe house and from there it was a simple Portkey journey to France, granted an illegal Portkey journey, then they could just disappear into the normal world and make their way to Beijing. Which was where the faction of Reunion Lion was associated with was located. They were not left waiting long, their partners in crime arriving not five minutes later.

Which was good, the plan for their extraction had been a simple one. Each one had broken off as Yamamoto and the boy got closer to his home with Vanessa, who was the fastest of them, leaving last. The idea being that she had the best chance of escape, though certainly not victory, if Yamamoto decided to take issue with the remaining 'assassin'. It had taken some doing, and a higher cut than the rest of them were being paid, but she agreed.

"Got what we need?" Goh was a giant of a man standing over two meters tall. Well muscled and a sharply trimmed beard on his jaw.

"We took everything we could carry." Lion's response was instant, Akira just hoped there was actually something useful in the books they had taken.

"Good, then we should get going." Vanessa stated pushing her red hair out of her eyes. She was a lithe woman, but the thickness of her legs gave away the fact that whatever art she practiced made heavy use of kicks.

"Lets go." Joe agreed his running a hand through his short brown hair. Akira knew it to be a nervous tick, something he had picked up on over the last four and a half long months.

"Oh, not yet please." The words filled his ears like the rumble of thunder, it was a voice he had never heard before in his life and yet the pit of dread that filled his stomach let Akira know exactly who had just spoken.

"I would like to give my uninvited guests a proper greeting." His head turned robotically, an action mirrored by the others. Sitting on a bench not ten meters from them was an old man. His clothing was very traditionally Japanese, from his black Kosode to his straw sandals. His beard was long almost touching the ground as he sat tied in a strip of purple fabric. Brown eyes looked out upon them dispassionately as Shigekuni Yamamoto stood from his seat.

"How?" Lion's voice came out as strangled as the old man took a menacing step towards them. The young man's voice eliciting a grim chuckle from the Grand Master before them.

"In all my many years not even once have I been given the slip by troublesome brats on the run." Yamamoto stated as he stalked towards the group of completely terrified martial artists. Then mid step, as if magic were involved, he simply disappeared.

"Now then, perhaps we should talk." This time the Grand Master's voice sounded from between them causing Akira to jump away an action that was followed by the others. The young man swallowed his throat suddenly dry as he put his fists up.

Shigekuni Yamamoto stood at the center of the hastily adapted formation, they could attack him from all five sides without needing to worry about the others that was good. However the old man had to know this, one did not become a Grand Master by being ignorant after all. Which was why the fact that Yamamoto showed no reaction whatsoever to being in such a disadvantageous situation made Akira break out into a cold sweat.

"And what would we talk about?" Joe asked hesitantly as he hopped from foot to foot with his hands raised. Akira had never seen him fight but from the stance and the way he was holding himself he would bet good money that Joe had been a kick boxer before discovering Ki.

"About whether or not I will kill you all for both your intrusion and threatening my student." The response was blunt and to the point. The threat of death raising the hairs on the back of Akira's neck with how casual it was. Shigekuni Yamamoto made it sound like deciding whether or not to kill them was an annoyance on the same level of it 'may rain tomorrow' for normal people after enjoying a day in the sun.

A slight inconvenience, nothing more.

Akira swallowed again, his eyes quickly making contact with the others. They had him surrounded, they could take him. It wouldn't be easy but they could do it. God he wasn't even sure if he was telling himself that or trying to convince himself he stood a chance of getting out of this alive. Akira chose not to go any further into his introspection as n unspoken signal passed between them. The reaction was instantaneous as they rushed forward as one, attempting to take the old man off guard. Naturally Yamamoto turned to face the closest threat first, Goh.

Exactly as planned.

Goh was a large man, a human fortress of muscle and bone. The man's physical strength was great enough that even without reinforcing his body, past the passive boost just having Ki flow through you granted, Goh was still more than capable of crushing human skill with no real effort. However while the raw power Goh could bring to bare was impressive it was by no means his real strength.

No that lay in the fact that Goh was a student of Tetsubun Kobushi-ryu (Iron Fist style). A discipline that was all about using your Ki to harden the body to ridiculous levels in order to withstand strikes and enhance ones own destructive power. Goh's Tetsubun Taiku Gijutsu (Iron Body Technique) was one of the more powerful ones created by his school.

At least according to Goh.

If one cared to listen to the man himself the technique let him harden his skin to the point it was akin to tempered steel. Not that hardening ones body was an unknown technique, most styles did something to that effect. Just having your Ki flow through the body was enough to increase ones strength, speed, endurance and resistance to damage. But sometimes that simply wasn't enough as such every style had developed one way or another to actively reinforce their already enhance attributes. But, honestly, Akira had never met a man anywhere near his age that could harden their skin to anywhere near the same level Goh could.

Of course that could also be put down to the fact that Tetsubun Kobushi-ryu (Iron Fist style) focused on that aspect of Ki use unlike his own Bajiquan (Eight Extremes Fist) which focused on increasing striking power.

His eyes didn't miss a movement, he couldn't afford to. They had come up with a few contingency plans should the old man catch them. Most involved running away, but since that didn't seem to be an option going on the offense it was. Now they just had to make sure they timed it just right, or this could well get them all killed. Almost fifty years out of the game or not Shigekuni Yamamoto was still a Grand Master and that wasn't just the kind of danger you just shrugged off.

Akira felt his throat go dry as Goh got into range. His fist pulled back before slamming down, the air howling with the force of the blow. With the way Goh was attacking, along with their formation, the old man had two choices. Block the attack and leave himself open or dodge and take his chances with the rest of them. He would do the second of course, after all no one in their right mind would block a strike that left them open to five others. When he dodged Vanessa would heard the old man back into the middle of their formation supported by Joe and himself.

If they managed to pull that off without dying in the process, no mean feat. Then Goh and Lion would strike from the old man's blind spots. Their entire strategy for winning this fight relied on keeping their enemy in a situation where he had to fight five on one. Because none of them honestly felt like they could take a Grand Master in a straight fight. Shigekuni Yamamoto had more experience than them, he had more powerful, and greater amounts, of Ki than them.

Hell he more than likely had better technique then any of them even if he neglected any rigorous practice over the last few decades and there was absolutely nothing to back up that the man's skills had decayed at all, it was all guess work. Which only made Akira even more wary of the man they were attacking. The old man's eyes flicked around assessing the situation legs tensing as his body got ready for the explosion of motion and violence that was to come. Hopefully they would get lucky and everything would go according to plan.

And in thinking that Akira proved that the world ran on Murphy's Law far more reliably than it did on such silly things like Thermodynamics.

Because that was when everything went straight to hell.

Instead of picking doors number one or two, Shigekuni Yamamoto chose door number three. The old man seemed to flow across the ground, slipping through Goh's attack so quickly and fluidly that Akira honestly couldn't be sure of exactly what happened. Then Shigekuni Yamamoto twisted, his leg racing up and impacting with the younger man's head with sickening force.

The younger man's head seemed to explode under the impact. Well Akira would admit explode was not exactly the correct word, Goh's skull was not simply pulped. It seemed to almost disintegrate into a fine red paste that was then flung a few dozen meters across the ground behind the headless body that toppled over a split second after it's head was gone. As though it took some time for the other man to realise that, yes, he was in fact dead.

Akira felt his mouth go dry as his fear of the man before him returned ten fold.

"Disrespectful brats." Yamamoto grumbled to himself, brown eyes glaring out at the four remaining Ki users around him. "It seems you do not wish to talk," The old man stated slipping his body into a stance that Akira did not recognise. "Very well, then I shall take those lives you do not seem to want." Yamamoto declared, sending a shard of pure ice dropping into Akira's stomach.

He turned and ran, every step a Ki infused leap of speed far beyond what any normal human would ever be capable of. If the rest of them wanted to stay and die they could, he was getting the hell out of here before anything else happened.

 **XXX**

Akira gulped down air like it was water as he rested his back against the crate behind him. The warehouse was dark and definitely not the cleanest place but it was their safe house. The Portkey would go off soon and he could be out of England and well on his way shortly, just ten more minutes. The door creaked open and Akira was on his feet instantly, retreating to the higher ground as his eyes locked on the now open door.

The Good News, it wasn't Shigekuni Yamamoto come to murder him.

It was Lion, the man whom's job caused Shigekuni Yamamoto to want to kill him.

The Bad News, he was bleeding.

Badly.

Blood covered the young man from head to toe, every breath was a rasping gasp for more air. One of his arms was broken, twisted around in the joint to the point that even with Ki assisted healing techniques or Magic Akria was still fairly certain that Lion would spend the next two or three years in rehab. A dash was all it took to put him next to the young man, who tried to hit him in surprise. The quick action of moving almost sent him to the ground.

"Akira?" The bleeding man asked, his eyes hazy and unfocused.

"Yeah." He answered, what else was there to say?

"Anyone else here?" Lion asked as Akira set him down on the floor to rest.

"No, no one." He replied with a shake of his head.

"I see..."The half dead Ki user trailed off. Neither of them said it, they must be dead. Or else they were avoiding the rendezvous in case one of them gave it up. Actually now that he thought of that, it was a real concern. Especially if Yamamoto had managed to corner one of the others and agreed to let them leave with their lives in exchange for it.

"We need to leave." Akira asserted instantly.

"There really is not much point." The voice came from above, once more the rumbling of thunder. Akira felt his mouth go dry as Lion stumbled to his feet looking just about as terrified as Akira felt. Shigekuni Yamamoto stood above them, not even a stain of blood on his clothing. In fact if it wasn't for the aura of death he seemed to project Akira would have likely written him off as just another eccentric old man.

"How." The word forced it's way past his lips making the old man smile grimly.

"I told you, never even once in my life have I been given the slip by brats on the run." The Grand Master stated before Ki flared from his body, glowing like fire. It weighed down on Akira like a physical force, attempting to push him to his knees.

"I would have overlooked your theft of the books." Yamamoto stated brown eyes narrowed at the two men before him. "None of them relate in any way to my particular style nor the secrets held within and those of a more sentimental value are kept elsewhere." The old man jumped landing lightly on the floor as his Ki increased against cracking the ground around it as it wrapped around his body like a shroud.

"However you threatened my Disciple, that I will not allow to stand." Yamamoto declared eyes cold as he glared at the two before him and slid into a stance. "Come at me youngins, this is way past a spanking now."

 **Chapter Six- Time**


	7. Round 7

**Heaven & Earth**

 **Round Seven: Fight or Flight**

 **Authors Note**

Hi welcome! This Chapter went through a few different titles including In Which The Audience Discovers Harry's Anger Issues, Awakening and, my personal favourite, Crazy Bitch Fight. Naturally none of these made the cut but they were fun to come up with.

However before we continue-

 **Jujutsu-** Just a quick pointer to anyone who wants to tell me that spelling is incorrect.

It's actually not.

You can spell Jujutsu this way which is the more original Japanese Romanization. Or the more Westernized version of Jiu-Jitsu neither is any more correct than the other. Great now we've got that out of the way let me continue.

So I will admit that at times I felt like I was rushing parts of this chapter and I am just about 100% sure that parts will come off that way. I apologise for that but while I could have strung these bits out further it would just have been padding, I didn't really have any good ideas to make them more relevant or longer than I chose to explain them now. So when I asked myself if I would rather read a story with slightly off pacing or a story where chapters 7 through 9 were laced with filler I chose what I feel to be the lesser of two evils.

Also this has the added advantage of putting me just before I can put everything on its head in Chapter 8, which is great because, to be honest, I wanted to rush here. To get to the turning point I've been building towards since Chapter 2, but I took my time because proper world building is important and you know makes it easier in the long run.

So yeah expect major changes next chapter even if it takes me 50 000 words to complete. That's not hyperbole either, in my first ever story I decided to write a chapter celebrating 100 reviews, don't judge it was a milestone at the time, so I decided to write a chapter that completely finished the story arc. Which I had just started the chapter previous, it was about 50 000 words long. Which to give context to, I write around 10 000 word chapters on average. It was like cramming five chapters into one, if that's what it takes to get results next chapter and finish this arc where I want it to be so be it.

Just in case anyone was wondering this chapter is about 15 000 words long!

Anyway I've gone way off on a tangent that really is not that important. Just know things gonna get crazy coming soon.

So look forward to Chapter 8, hoping to get it done over the weekend but I make no promises, but two weeks at most I would hope.

Enjoy and See Ya Next Time!

 **Authors Note End-**

Harry Potter flowed across the ground. His feet seeming to glide over the hard packed clay rather than stepping. His opponent was the mannequin that his Sensei now regularly deployed against him, it's rounded fist lashing out towards his cheek in a blur of motion. Green eyes observed the attack dispassionately as his right hand slapped the strike away and he stepped deeply inside of the mannequin's guard.

His left hand shot forward smashing into its abdomen with bone rattling force. His fingers curled in and thumb safely tucked aside as his palm made contact, a textbook Kumade (Bear Hand) strike. Moving quickly Harry grappled with the mannequin pulling down on it's right arm and whipping up his own right leg the kick catching the enemy stand in cleanly in the side of the jaw even as it's force carried it over to the other side of it's head. Harry however did not stop, forcing his body back he collected the doll in the side of it's approximated head with the blow while a sharp tug on the right arm he had caught sent it into the floor.

A picture perfect Akuma Kashira-Geri (Demon Head Kick). He could not afford to stop now his leg came up before his heel slammed back down onto the mannequin's face. Unfortunately his Sensei seemed to have expected that and as such had directed his wooden enemy to place it's arms in front of it's face to prevent the lions share of the damage.

Harry jumped back as the mannequin went to grab him with it's rounded arms and pull him to the floor. He did not want this fight to end up on the ground. He knew a few techniques that may be able to get him back up but did not feel like testing them out, after all he was relatively new to that side of his art. Besides the mannequin was heavier than he was and may well be able to keep him pinned to the ground if it actually managed to get him there. His wooden foe jumped back to it's feet in a motion that Harry was more than fairly certain would have broken an actual human's spine. Thankfully the mannequin wasn't bound by such limiting things as the human body.

Before he could do more than slip into his stance, the defencive Maeba no Kame (Front of the Wing), his enemy was upon him again. A straight punch flowed into a low sweeping kick, the first was deflected while the second was avoided. It did not deter the wooden fighter in the slightest, it's next assault came faster. A front kick was dodged by the barest of margins before it's left punch was countered Harry's right hand slapping it down and away from him before bouncing back up and hammering into the underside of the mannequin's jaw with his wrist. His hand bent down to avoid anciently wrist locking himself, and possibly breaking his own hand, on impact.

It was a useful technique that combined both offense and defence into a single flowing movement, the Kakushu (Crane's Neck Blow). A normal human would have been stopped dead by the move, the powerful hit to the point of their chin bouncing their brain around inside their skull like some kind of demented super bouncy ball. At the very least the hit would have been rattling enough to buy Harry some welcome breathing room.

Unfortunately for Harry. A wooden mannequin was not a human opponent and as such had no problem continuing it's assault. The wooden fighter's right arm swinging wide into a haymaker. Harry didn't so much as blink, his left hand shot out pushing the strike so it would pass harmlessly behind his head even as his hand gripped the mannequin's loose approximation of a wrist and pulled down. His right arm shot up grabbing onto it's right arm as well, just above the elbow joint as Harry spun his back towards the mannequin with his legs bent.

Both of his arms pulled down as hard as the could while his bottom shot back and his legs straightened. Those simple movements, combined with the mannequin's own forward momentum, flipped the wooden practice dummy over his shoulder and sent it crashing into the ground. If he'd done that to a human being the fight would have been over, a properly executed Ippon Seoinage (One Arm Shoulder Throw) made a mess of the human body. If he managed to apply that much force when throwing someone his own age he more than likely would have broken their arm when they hit the floor, in addition to whatever damage the throw itself did.

However his enemy had already proven to be much more durable that ordinary humans by a large margin, mostly due to the fact he was made of wood and couldn't feel any pain. As such the second that the mannequin landed Harry was once more in motion, his left foot lashing out and slamming into the wooden fighter's throat with the blade of his foot.

If he had actually been fighting a real human being Harry more than like would have hit his enemy in the head with either his heel of the sole of his foot. But against an inanimate object he was free to use more permanent methods of keeping the dummy on the floor, such as techniques that possessed the ability to kill normal humans.

As soon as his strike landed the mannequin twisted, planting one arm onto the ground and sending itself into a hand stand. Both legs spinning like a top in a display of physical ability the ten year old was sure he could not match. The attack forced him to retreat even as the wooden fighter got back on it's feet and Harry slid into a different stance. The first stance his Sensei had taught him had been for defence, Maeba no Kame (Front of the Wing). The second had been for nothing but pure offense, Tenchi Jouge (Heaven and Earth Upside Down).

However the old man had admitted he had been taught in something of a reverse order. His Sensei had been more than willing to admit to him that he had no intention of teaching him anything past blocking and dodging originally. As such he had learned the second of the three stances of their style first, the defencive Maeba no Kame (Front of the Wing). However this had naturally meant when they moved onto offensive lessons he had been a little behind. As, for all it's great defensive properties, the second stance was meant for creating room to counter not for being the aggressor.

Which was exactly why his Sensei had taught Harry the third stance, Tenchi Jouge (Heaven and Earth Upside Down), the most offensive of the three when teaching him how to strike. As he needed to break him out of some of the bad habits practicing only Maeba no Kame (Front of the Wing) had gotten him into. But just after his tenth birthday, some two months ago now, Yamamoto had judged that Harry's offensive and defensive techniques were at enough of an equilibrium that he could go back and teach him the first of the three stances. The one he would have been taught originally had his Sensei been serious about taking him on as a Disciple from day one.

Musou Gamae (The Matchless Stance), it was a blend of offense and defense. It did not excel at either one or the other but unlike the two, usually later taught stances, it also didn't have any deficiencies in either area. Like the second stance's lack of ability to initiate an attack without partial telegraphing unless one was very skilled. Or the third stance's lack of defence when it came to relentlessly sustained assaults.

His left foot was pointing forward with his left fist up raised while his right sat comfortably near his chest, his right foot sticking outward on a diagonal. It was quite similar to the Karate stances he had seen Dudley watching on telly one day. He'd mentioned that to his Sensei once. Prompting the old man to admit that their style was based on a mix of ancient Okinawan Karate and the Samurai's Jujutsu. It was also the first time Harry had actually learned the name of the style he was practicing, Hakuda (White Strikes), something his Sensei seemed rather embarrassed about if he was being honest.

Then again if he'd forgotten to tell someone something for two years he'd be embarrassed as well.

While Harry was busy contemplating his new stance, and his styles origins, the mannequin went on the attack once more. A flying kick raced towards Harry's face as the ten year old dropped down to avoid it rather than taking the force head on, allowing his wooden enemy to pass over his head harmlessly. He spun even as his lowered himself twisting to face where his enemy would land.

This time it was Harry who went on the offensive as the mannequin turned it caught a sharp left punch to the jaw before Harry's right arm crashed into it's neck with the ridge. A left palm strike sent the wooden fighter back before a sharp kick caught it in the chest. Harry slid forward again, a sweeping low kick forcing the mannequin back the ten year old allowed his body to turn with the kick his back facing his enemy. Who took the opportunity to charge, just as planned, Harry's left foot whipped up as he turned back around crashing into the mannequin's torso, right where it's floating ribs would be. Pushing the construct back once more as he headed back into range a leaping knee to the chest followed, his strike pushing the mannequin back further.

Harry rushed back in as he landed pushing aside the dummy's two punches with almost nonchalant ease before his right palm smacked it in the chest. His left hand raced up hitting it in the neck before a knee caught the wooden fighter between the legs, a debilitating blow against a male opponent, Harry's right arm flashed out once more a hard right palm strike hitting home where the diaphragm would be on a real person. It was then the mannequin made it's move it's the hard wooden orbs on the end of it's stump like arms opened with the clacking of wood, realigning themselves into fingers and making Harry's eyes widen in shock.

The ten year old was more than willing to admit that he had not been expecting that.

The half second of hesitation was more than enough for the mannequin to grab onto Harry's still outstretched arm with both of it's new hands and hold him in place. Making the ten year old's eyes go wide, the wooden fighter kicked up with it's right leg as Harry's left arm hastily came up to block. The kick landed on his arm with significant force but he barely felt more than the impact. While Harry would never really look back on the training with any form of fondness, he doubted that anyone who went through it ever would. The fact of the matter was that his Sensei's Kurogane-Taiku Chitsujo (Iron-Body Method) did get results.

The mannequin kicked again and Harry blocked the blow aimed at his head with his left forearm once more, as he felt the fingers on his right hand slide over the wooden torso of the wooden fighter. He took a deep breath in, honestly Harry wasn't sure he could do this technique under pressure. After all he'd only started on it a month ago, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

His left foot twisted an action that was followed quickly by his left hip. His right foot added it's own twist in a split second later as his right hip pushed forward towards the mannequin. His right shoulder rolled as the rotational force hit it his elbow turning down a microsecond after. Forcing his right hand to spin so his fingers faced down as it broke the grip the wooden dummy had on his hand. His palm swept forward continuing the motion to land squarely on the mannequin's torso flinging his wooden foe back head over heels.

Datotsu Sunba (Piercing Thrust Strike), it was simple enough in theory. It was a palm strike that was usable from point blank range. The power necessary for the attack was generated by the centrifugal force of the body's rotation starting from the feet and going all the way up. Though, according to his Sensei, powerful as the Datotsu Sunba (Piercing Thrust Strike) was it was only the precursor to a more powerful technique.

Shin Datsotsu Sunba (True Piercing Thrust Strike) something that was apparently impossible to perform without access to Ki. His Sensei hadn't explained the nature of the attack to him yet. But when Harry unlocked his Ki, and he fully planned to, it would be one of the first questions he would be asking.

Sliding back, away from his downed foe, Harry's right arm settled by his chest while his left came up held steady in a fist, he was ready to begin again as soon as the dummy got back up. Musou Gamae (The Matchless Stance) the first of the three stances came to him almost naturally. This time he would make sure the dummy did not get back up. New wooden hands or no new wooden hands, hewas going to put that dummy down hard.

"I think that is enough for today." His Sensei's voice echoed over the, still clay packed, yard making Harry turn to him as the old man took a sip of his tea. "Harry go inside and clean yourself then meet me in the living room." He stated making Harry bow towards the seated man.

"Yes Sensei."

 **XXX**

Shigekuni Yamamoto huffed to himself as his student walk inside. His mind turning back towards his library. Even almost five months later it was still annoying, damned disrespectful brats. He still hadn't managed to get everything back just the way he liked it. They were all just lucky he had killed them quickly if they had managed to harm one of Setsuna's books, which he kept locked in a secret compartment in the kitchen, or worse, Harry. Then their suffering would have been legendary in their little corner of the Moonlit World.

As much as he liked to pretend that he had lost the temper he was so famous for in his youth the truth of the matter was that he really had not. He was simply better at hiding the fact was enraged. Which was something of an accomplishment for a man who used the Ki Flow of Dou (Motion). He could hear Harry in the bathroom, the boy was busy washing his hands and face.

If it were possible Yamamoto would have told the boy to have a shower. But if Harry went home clean and tidy then the Dursley's could well suspect that Harry was not, in fact, doing hard labor as they thought. There was also the small fact that he had no new clothes for the boy to change into and there was precious little point in having a shower only to put on the same sweat drenched clothing.

Harry Potter was coming along nicely, Yamamoto mused to himself. He was settling into his new techniques and training schemes well. Even adapting to Musou Gamae (The Matchless Stance) with greater speed that he had hoped. However they still needed to work on his offense. Harry, due to the way he had initially been trained, was far more of a counter fighter. Relying on his opponent to make the first move and then capitalising on their mistakes. There was nothing wrong with that but they had the time and Yamamoto would like to get his Student used to being on the offensive more often, it was something he would need to think on more and develop a proper training plan.

"Sensei." Harry's call pulled him out of his own musings. Brown eyes flicked over to his student and Yamamoto was momentarily taken back by the seriousness reflected in Harry Potter's emerald green eyes. It seemed like he would not be the only person speaking today, well he could put aside his lecture on basic potion theory to another day.

Whatever Harry wanted to discuss seemed to be much more pressing. He had rarely seen his Student look so serious after all, the last time had been when the Dursley's had gone away and entrusted him to Mrs Figg. His Student had feared he would be upset that he may not be allowed to continue training for a week. As it turned out they had both been worried for nothing, Vernon and Petunia Dursley expected Harry to continue his 'yard work' even while they were gone. Which worked out just fine as far as he was concerned.

"Yes Harry?" Yamamoto inquired as the boy sat opposite him and stared, green eyes piercing into his own brown. As if Harry were trying to look into his soul with his gaze alone. But the tremble in his neck and hands gave his Student away. Harry was nervous, very, very nervous. Whatever he wanted to speak about was clearly causing him some distress either due to the subject matter or something else. His student took a deep breath to calm himself, eyes closing as he did so.

"I.." Harry tried to speak, his voice shaking as he did so. "I..." His student once more gave speaking his best attempt even as his hands went from trembling to shaking violently. Under most circumstances Yamamoto would interject, but from the way Harry had looked before it would be better for the boy to over come this on his own.

A test if you will.

Harry took another deep breath to calm himself down. His eyes closed once more and the boy's trembling slowly subsided each breath brought him closer and closer to being calm. Yamamoto took note that his student swallowed several times during this process, as if trying to wet a dried throat. Whatever Harry was about to ask was obviously something that scared him, either from a real tangible fear or an imagined one. Both could be problematic and both were hard to overcome, that said, what kind of test was easy to pass?

"Fear, who cares." The words that passed Harry's lips were almost less than a whisper but he managed to catch them regardless. He recognised that saying, after all he'd given it to Harry almost two whole years ago, something for him to think on while he meditated. A small smile appeared, hidden by his long beard as Harry's trembling subsided. Green eyes opened once more and bright green bored into unyielding brown with an intensity that was almost frightening.

"Sensei." Harry began again, bowing his head after the first word. "Will you..." The boy trailed off again as his hands began to shake before, in a display of willpower that was more than a little impressive, Harry forced them back to stillness. The boy swallowed once more, trying to wet his dry throat. "Will you please take me on as your Disciple and teach me all you know." Harry asked making Yamamoto's eyes widen in surprise.

That had been the question his student had been so scared of asking that it reduced him to shaking? Had he not already made it quite clear that, regardless of his choice to become a Disciple or not, he would continue Harry's training? Then the old man stopped and considered it from his Student's point of view. He was one of the very few people that Harry trusted and he had placed this choice before him over one year ago, in which time Harry had never even once brought it up of his own volition. Even Yamamoto had stopped bringing it up over the last few months, he thought that Harry would ask when he was ready.

As it turned out he was correct. He did not wish to push the boy into making a choice he may regret later after all.

But he had failed to consider the fact that his Student, for all his positive traits, had more than a few scars from his upbringing and very few of them were physical. Harry usually did whatever Yamamoto asked of him, as soon as he was asked to do it. But it was very rare that the boy asked something that was not on topic for whatever Yamamoto was talking about. In fact it was very rare for Harry to ask anything of Yamamoto at all.

Now that he considered it, that was more than likely a 'scar' from his upbringing. Harry had informed him years ago that the Dursley's disliked questions and Yamamoto was more than willing to believe that they disliked giving his student something he asked for more than just about anything else. Harry had more than likely had it beaten into his head, figuratively Yamamoto hoped, that asking for things would never end well for him.

It was yet another habit that, now he was consciously aware of it, he would need to help break.

However that was enough introspection on the nature of his Disciple's upbringing, if it could really be called that in this day and age. After all if he stayed quiet too long Harry could well lose his nerve and there was no time like the present to help build the child he had chosen back up.

The best way to do that?

Positive Reinforcement.

"Harry James Potter." Yamamoto spoke his voice rumbled around the room like thunder as Harry looked up at him fearfully, likely an instinctual response to asking a question at this point. "You, over the time I have taught you, have displayed several of the traits that I look for in Disciple's. Loyalty, Respect, Rectitude, doing right simply because it is the right thing to do," Yamamoto clarified at Harry's confused look before continuing.

"Benevolence, it means kindness Harry. Honesty and finally, Honour." He nodded slowly at the wide eyed child before him. Without any preamble Ki flared into existence around his right hand as Yamamoto reached out, the red energy wrapping around his hand like ethereal flames.

"Harry James Potter, I, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto take you as my Disciple. I swear to you that I will teach you all I know and hand down all of the secrets of my art to you." His voice almost seemed to echo around the living room, sounding like the rumble of thunder. "Do you swear to up hold and protect the secrets I would give and, for now and all time, honour and respect the teachings I would bestow upon you." He asked as the boy before him nodded slowly his mouth attempting to work but no sound left Harry's throat. Yamamoto merely raised an eye brow at the boy's actions making Harry bow from his seated position once more.

"Yes Sensei." Harry replied raising his head once more as Yamamoto nodded in return.

"Very well then, grasp my hand and feel the power of my Ki crashing against your own and we shall seal this oath between us." His voice rumbled like thunder as he spoke and, with a trembling right arm, Harry's small hand found his.

"It's warm..." Harry said his voice light with wonder as the flame like Ki rolled around their hands. Yamamoto couldn't help the smile that came to his face, though Harry could not feel it yet just from their skin contact alone he could feel that the boy's Gate of Awakening was close to the surface. Another week, perhaps two, and Harry would be able to open it unlike Yamamoto's own Ki which was warm like fire Harry's own felt cool to the touch.

Where his own flared and roared like flame Harry's rolled and twisted like water. Fire's danger was obvious, it burned and charred whatever dared to come into contact with it, it was an obvious power an easily visible strength. Water, however, was more subtle. It seemed placid and unassuming at first sight. However that perceived weakness belied it's true nature. Should one not respect the power of water it would easily pull one under and crush them in it's depths. None that had seen the devastation that was the aftermath of a tsunami would ever doubt it's power. It was a quiet inner strength that, when roused, possessed a terrible fury.

His hunch was correct it seemed, Harry James Potter was indeed leaning towards the path of Sei (Silent) Ki Flow. It suited the boy, his own strength was a quiet thing. Harry did not brag about his achievements or his strength. No his Disciple held a quiet pride for his power and skill. But rare was the time Yamamoto had heard him speak about it. Some of that was no doubt a legacy of his upbringing however he was also quite sure some of it was just in Harry's nature.

"Well then now you are my True Disciple." Yamamoto said a smile adorning his weathered face.

"Yes Yamamoto-Sensei." Harry replied with a smile as he withdrew his hand.

"Now I have accepted you as my Disciple you will no longer call me Sensei." Yamamoto stated brown eyes locked on Harry's green. "Instead you shall call me Shisho." The old man stated getting a somewhat confused look from his student, they had been slacking on his language studies recently. He would need to rectify that once Harry unlocked the Gate of Awakening. "Sensei is used to refer to teachers and, while this is still accurate to our relationship with each other, a Master and Disciple are also different from that particular description. Shisho means Master, Teacher and Mentor," As well as several other words in the English language given the right context but Yamamoto did not feel like going into that right now.

"Yamamoto-Shisho. Shisho." Harry tested the words on his tongue before nodding to himself. "Understood Yamamoto-Shisho." The boy replied with a nod, a huge grin threatening to split his face.

"I expect you will have a few slip ups changing from one form of address to another. Do not worry this will fade with time and I will not be offended." Yamamoto stated smiling down at his Disciple. "Now however we shall put aside what we were going to be talking about and instead focus on something else, with you so close to opening the Gate of Awakening it seems Ki Flow would be a prudent topic." The old man stated as Harry's eyes went wide.

"What..." The boy asked in a strangled tone.

"As I already said, as you are close to opening the Gate of Awakening we shall speak of Ki Flow." Yamamoto said again as Harry made a strange noise in his throat.

"Sensei!" Harry began before shaking his head. "I mean, Shisho. How can I be close to opening the First Gate how can you even tell!?" The boy asked as Yamamoto chuckled holding up his right hand.

"When you grasped my hand earlier I could feel your Ki just under the surface. Make no mistake Harry you will grasp the First Gate in truth very soon." Yamamoto did not venture his guess of time frame such a thing could make his Disciple rush and if he pushed too hard, well then the results would more than likely kill him.

"I see..." Harry said slowly, his eyes wide as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Now then as I was saying. We shall speak of Ki Flow as well as another topic today. Do not worry they are connected and neither will take too much time nor be too difficult to understand." Yamamoto assured his Disciple who still looked a little overwhelmed by the information he had already been given. At his words Harry seemed to shake himself out of his stupor before once giving his full attention to the man before him.

"First of all we shall speak of the two types of Ki Flow." Yamamoto stated brown eyes focusing on Harry's as he waved his wand to levitate the kettle to the table so he could prepare tea. "What you need to understand Harry is that the type of Ki Flow is dependent on how you use your emotions while utilising your Ki. Sei (Silent) Ki Flow is about carefully keeping yourself under control. Almost suppressing you emotions while in combat and drawing your Ki inwards while battle rages on around you. It's counter part is Dou (Motion) Ki Flow. Dou (Motion) is about allowing your emotions to explode outwards and excite your Ki rather than keeping it under control. Allowing your strength to be clearly felt by all those around you as your emotions push your power higher and higher. Neither is inherently better than the other. And, while it is possible to master both, it is not advisable to try as they are naturally incompatible." He stated rubbing his left arm as he did so, he knew that from very personal experience.

"You should never attempt to use the two types of Ki together Harry." Yamamoto stated sternly brown eyes boring into green. He could easily see the question his student wanted to ask but was keeping quiet about.

"The reason why is quite simple, the two types of opposing Ki Flow will work together for a brief period of time, this is true. However you must keep in mind that they are, fundamentally, opposing powers. With Sei (Silent) Ki Flow drawing inward to increase your strength while Dou (Motion) Ki Flow explodes outwards." He explained patiently stroking his beard, eyes misty as memories better kept hidden threatened to overwhelm him.

"Using both at the same time will increase ones attributes by several fold. However it is similar to setting off a bomb inside of a sealed container. The body using both Ki Flows simultaneously will suffer a similar level of damage to the increase in power that it grants. Not only that but because your Ki flows through the body using your blood vessels the damage is not merely limited to crippling you physically. It is more than likely it will also damage you mentally. Leading to things like strokes or brain tumours, possibly leaving the user entirely brain dead." Yamamoto finished his eyes flashing with pain as his memories once more threatened to overwhelm him.

"Harry at the moment, from the feeling your Ki gives off, you are leaning towards Sei (Silent) Ki Flow. This may change in time but one day you will need to make a choice and stick with it. Never attempt to use both Sei (Silent) and Dou (Motion) Ki Flows at the same time, do you understand?" The old man asked eyes hard, he would not allow his student to make the same mistake they had all made. He had paid the price for his hubris, as had his wife and his friends, he would not allow his Disciple to make the same mistake.

"I understand Sensei." Harry replied eyes locked on his own even as the boy took a sip of tea, Yamamoto did not point out his slip up. A few were more than expected after all.

"Very well, now that we have spoken of Sei (Silent) and Dou (Motion) Ki Flows we shall speak of opening the First Gate itself." He stated taking a sip of his tea. It was bitter, he had let the leaves sit too long while he explained, alas.

"Firstly, before you go home today, I shall provide you with a small potion. You shall drink roughly one third of it each day and I shall give you another at the end of each three day cycle. It shall expedite, speed up, your ability to grasp the Gate of Awakening. The potion is quite strong as such I usually would not have given it to you unless you had already grasped the First Gate for ten minutes or more. But with how close yours is to the surface I believe I can make an exception." Yamamoto stated with a nod of his head, he dared not attempt to summon the potion. It was locked inside a cabinet and he was not particularly eager to see what would break first, the enchanted glass or the mahogany cabinet.

"Now as for opening the gate itself. As you may have guessed from how I spoke earlier merely reaching out and grasping the gate is insufficient. Once you have a hold of it you need to push, for lack of a better term. The gate will be shut and you must exert a certain amount of mental strain in order to force it open. Harry, I will not lie to you, it will be painful. It will be incredibly painful, after all you are making the body exceed its normal limits but the pain will pass and, I assure you, what remains in its place will be well worth the price." Yamamoto said with a smile on his face as Harry nodded nervously.

"However there is a slight problem." The old man admitted stroking his beard. "You do not wish to fully open the Gate of Awakening on your first attempt." Yamamoto stated drawing a confused look from Harry.

"Uh...Why Sen- Shisho." Harry corrected himself halfway drawing a nod from the old man before him.

"While Ki is a power produced by the body the way it flows around those who have not opened any of the gates is in minuscule amounts. The vast majority of it's power held back and the sudden influx of strength can be too much, it may even cause your body to shut down." Yamamoto stated making Harry swallow once more. "There is a way around this, for the first two gates at least." The old man added making his Disciple look a little more hopeful about the prospect.

"You must half open the Gate of Awakening." Yamamoto explained stroking his beard. "It is a difficult thing to do, which is why I will be helping you every step of the way. Though my ability to exert my will upon your mind will admittedly be quite limited. Regardless, you must exert just enough force on the gate to open it to the point it will not simply shut again. But you must balance that with the fact it must not completely open. Opening the Gate of Awakening half way will allow your Ki to begin flowing around your body, though it will not give you conscious control. However it will serve for our purposes." The old man stated.

"Having your Ki flowing around your body will increase all of your physical attributes Harry. However it will fluctuate greatly as the newly half open gate will be somewhat unstable to begin with. Your emotional state will decide how much of that power you can access. Should you be calm and at rest your strength with be barely above what you have now however when you are under emotional duress your body will call upon the Ki to reinforce itself naturally, granting you vastly increased physical abilities. This state is only temporary, over the next four or so months your body will slowly acclimatize to it's new found power and you will find, slowly but surely, your base level of strength will increase. Until the level of strength you have when your emotions are in turmoil will be your base level of physical ability. Once you have achieved this we can fully open the Gate of Awakening with no chance of it negatively impacting you, do you understand Harry?" Yamamoto inquired making Harry dip his head in return.

"Yes Shisho." The Disciple acknowledged.

"Very well, however you should know that this approach, along with myself helping to guide you, can only last for both the Gate of Awakening and the second gate, the Gate of Healing. After that they are buried too deeply inside of your soul for me to be of any help. Due to that same factor they can no longer be partially opened. They would simply close again after a few day's had passed, but I am getting off topic, we can deal with the Gate of Life and those that follow after when the time comes." Yamamoto stated taking a sip of his tea. "You are still meditating each night before you sleep are you not?" The old man asked, voice hard.

"Yes Sen- Shisho." Harry corrected himself again mid word, he was getting better.

"Good, should you grasp the first gate do not attempt to go any further just tell me. When you can grasp the Gate of Awakening for half an hour without fail we will be ready to begin the opening process." Yamamoto stated as he stroked his beard, now he would need to start making plans for what happened after his Disciple finished his final year of compulsory magical education, that was age fifteen unless he was remembering incorrectly. After all if he was going to teach Harry everything then they were going to need to take a few trips well outside of England. The Moonlit World was a big place after all and it would behoove his Disciple to know of it's width and breadth. It would also help him find his place inside of it, which was by no means a small task.

Yamamoto put his thoughts aside for now as Harry began to speak again, he had time after all. Certainly he would die soon, in fact considering the way he felt Shigekuni Yamamoto would be surprised if he lived more than another fifteen years at most. But by the end of his time in this world he would ensure his Disciple's had the best possible chance for his future, not matter what Harry would chose to do.

That was a promise.

 **XXX**

Harry Potter felt his mouth go dry as he took each step closer to the front door he had grown to know so well over the last two years. The unassuming house that held so many secrets within. Green eyes flickered to the flower bed he had noticed on his way in on that first day. The Sumire were blooming again, it made sense, it was the very beginning of spring after all.

Their violet petals spreading opening to reveal the white streaks surrounding a yellow center. It was quite similar to the Violets that his Aunt had him take care of, in fact Harry believed that the flowers could actually be related to one another but he had no proof of that and he never felt the need to check.

Dudley and his gang of morons had almost managed to corner him today. He was wondering when they would get back to him. After he'd managed to avoid them for so long Harry had begun to think they had given up, after all they hadn't made any real attempt at 'Harry Hunting' for the last six months. As it turned out, no they had not yet given up on trying to beat him bloody yet.

His cousins group of thugs had found him in the alley he'd taken as his own for the last three days. Fortunately there was a door to a class room near the end that Harry had been able to slip inside and lock behind him. It was a simple task to slip out of the building he had entered through a different door and escape his Dudley and his band of merry idiots. Though Harry had taken note that Piers Polkiss hadn't been with them, just like he hadn't been the last few times they'd tried to corner Harry. Maybe Piers had gotten new friends? Better friends?

If that were the case, good for him.

Harry was not ignorant of the fact that his contemplation of random events of his day was merely a defence mechanism for the fact this was a day that was going to change the rest of his life. Harry Potter could list those days on one hand with three fingers left over. After this day was over he'd be able to list them on one hand with two fingers left over, well if he wasn't dead. As Yamamoto had pointed out that was a possibility, an infinitesimally small possibility at this point, but a possibility none the less.

Harry's throat was dry as he took the last step to the door, his hand shaking slightly as he rapped on the wood with his knuckles. Deep breathes in and out, controlling his breathing was difficult at best but he could do it. The ten year old wet his lips with his tongue as the door swung open. The old man stood there, beard held in place by a purple cord brown eyes looking down at Harry. His clothing was his usual fare when they were alone a strange set of robes that Harry had never seen anybody else wear. Yamamoto had just told him it was something people wore in Japan, Harry didn't doubt the man.

"You are here." His Shisho observed with a nod. "Come inside then, head straight to the living room." Yamamoto ordered, stepping aside to make room for Harry to get by. He nodded stepping inside and removing his shoes, as was his custom, and stepped onto the wooden floors. They were cold, Harry felt a chill going up his spine as he strode towards the living room his Shisho walking behind him, a familiar and comforting presence.

The living room looked familiar as always but Harry couldn't shake the feeling there was an energy in the air that wasn't usually present. It was like he could cut through the air with a knife if he so wished, the ten year old swallowed again as he attempted to wet his throat.

"On the table," Yamamoto's voice sounded from behind him. Bringing Harry's attention to the center of the room and the small group of folded clothes upon the low wooden table. "You will find some clothes, take them into the bathroom and change. The pants are called Hakama the jacket is a Uwagi, the pants will require you to tie the fabric inside them in a knot to keep them up. After you have them on place on the Uwagi, close the right side first then the left. You will find a white belt next to them, tie it around your waist to keep the Uwagi closed. We do not have belts in our style, either you are a master or you are not, but it will serve well enough for our purposes and give you an outfit to train in from now on." The old man finished making Harry nod almost robotically as he took the clothes into the near by room.

Even as he was changing, following every instruction precisely, Harry couldn't help but feel a slight hint of wonder. This was the first time he'd gotten a real gift from someone. Sure the Dursley's had given him 'gifts' for his Birthday and Christmas but they were always things that they knew would bring Harry no joy. Like coat hangers and socks, yes they were gifts.

They were not, however, good ones.

This however was something else. Old man Yamamoto had gone out and brought him clothes! Out of his own pocket! This was the first time anyone had done something like this for him, it was almost better than his ninth birthday when the old man had given him his book. The Book of Five Rings, sure most kids wouldn't exactly enjoy getting a book for their birthday but it was something he could not only easily hide from the Dursley's, so that Dudley didn't ruin it. But he could also read it whenever he wanted, it was the plus side of living under the stairs. Since everyone else lived on the second floor no one ever noticed if Harry was up a bit later than he really should have been.

The other good part about living down stairs was the fact that when he was five Harry had learned how to open the cupboard doors from the inside. It made it quite easy to sneak in a late night snack if he ever annoyed either Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia and got sent to bed with little more than a couple of slices of bread and some water.

Uncle Vernon was known for getting up once a night and having something to eat after all and if he ever missed that once a night midnight snack he would have a bigger one the next night. So no one ever caught on to the fact he was sneaking sandwiches, and no one ever would as long as he was careful.

The clothes felt strange even as he settled the jacket about his shoulders, it was heavier than he had been expecting. The material was dense and solid, well Harry assumed that meant it wouldn't rip easily which was good. However he was at a little bit of a loss as to tying the belt correctly, both times he had done so it turned out far too long, almost reaching down to his ankles. Not to mention the fact it had been lopsided both times, he would like to look a little more presentable please.

"Ah, Yamamoto-Shisho!" Harry called out as he attempted to tie the belt once more.

"Yes Harry?" The old man called back. Judging from the way he sounded he was more than likely in the living room unless Harry was mistaken.

"Um, how do I tie the belt up. It's too long each time I do it." He yelled back, his Shisho didn't really approve of him yelling in the house but time had taught him that the old man was willing to let a few things slide if the situation was right.

"Find the middle of the belt." Yamamoto called back as Harry quickly did as he asked.

"Got it!" The dark haired ten year replied.

"Now place it to your waist and hold it still, keep your hands pressed to the fabric and push it so that the belt folds around behind you and let your hands meet at the middle of your back." Harry quickly followed the instructions as the came. "Now, when your hand meet push the half of the belt you have in one hand into the other and pull them back to the front of your body." His hands returned to where he could see them, holding a much more manageable amount of fabric in them. "Place one over the other so it makes the letter X in front of you fold the side that is furthest away from you back over so that it goes up towards your head and then push it down behind the part of the belt touching your body and pull tight. Then make another X with the ends and fold over again but this time just go between them and pull tight again." Harry followed the instructions precisely and found the belt hanging a few inches above his knees.

"Thank you!" He called back, folding the clothes he came in with and exiting the bathroom a few quick strides taking him back into the living room. It was clear that while he was in the bathroom Yamamoto had done something to the table as it was no longer present. Instead, where it used to sit were only two cushions with a small bottle between them.

"I see you managed to get it on, now come, sit." Yamamoto said as he walked back from the kitchen a mug held in each hand. Harry did as he was asked sitting before his elderly master, the jitters were making it very hard to sit still as the older man handed the mug to him.

"Drink." The old man ordered and Harry did so immediately. The taste was odd, he couldn't quite put his finger on the ingredients but the tea was by no means horrible like the last tea he had drunk while in his Master's presence. "That tea has some calming properties to it, it will help keep your emotions under control." Yamamoto stated making Harry nod, brown eyes narrowed dangerously at the action.

"I mean, yes Shisho!" The ten year old answered making the eyes soften once more. There were times he could get away with nodding his answers instead of using his words. Now, it seemed, was not one of them.

"The potion in the bottle before you is a more concentrated version of the one I have been giving you for the last week. It will bring the Gate of Awakening as close to the surface as possible. When you begin to open it you will not feel the same warmth as you are used to when you merely grasp the gate but instead pain. I will not lie to you Harry, it will be excruciating." Honestly speaking Harry was not entirely sure what excruciating meant but from the way his Master was saying it, it was certainly not a good thing.

"However the more you open the gate the more the pain will begin to recede and a feeling of power and bliss will take it's place urging you to open the gate fully. Your emotions will run wild and some of your most private wishes, wishes that perhaps you are not even aware of will tempt you. It will feel as though there is nothing you can not acomplish if you just push harder and force the gate open. You must resist that compulsion at all costs or else it could lead you to your death. Half open the gate Harry, no more, no less, you will know when you have done so. Push your luck no further than that on this day my Disciple, do you understand." It was nothing that they had not already been over before. Every single day since Yamamoto had given him the potion in fact, but it was somewhat reassuring to hear the plan laid out before him once again.

"Yes Shisho." Harry answered with nod of his head.

"Very well, then drink the potion and we shall begin." Yamamoto replied as Harry reached out and gripped the lid of the glass bottle. This was it, he could back out now if he really wanted too. His Master had already said that was an option and would keep teaching him even if he chose to. There was no reason for him to risk his life. He could go back to being a fairly ordinary boy and living a fairly ordinary life, the kind of life his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin lived.

A normal life, just like the Dursley's did.

The bottles lid came off with a sharp twist. Harry James Potter did not want to be like Vernon Dursley and his dislike of anything that did not fit into his small world view. Vernon Dursley did not know it but the world was so much larger than his little house and car. It had so much more it than 'good normal people' like Vernon Dursley would ever see or experience. There was Magic in this world there was Ki and so many other wonders that Vernon Dursley would never know, would never care to know. Harry wanted to be nothing at all like that man.

Nor did he want to be a 'good normal person' like Aunt Petunia with her spying on the neighbours or barely hidden disadin for anyone who didn't measure up to her vision of 'normal'. There was more to the world than looking over fences and spitefully gossiping about others. There was far more to the world that Petunia Dursley would ever know. She was just too closed off to see what a huge place the world really was, so much more than fences and mean spirited words.

His Cousin was a 'good normal boy' and Harry wanted no part of it. Dudley Dursley was a bully through and through, a spoiled rotten pig who was constantly threatening to become wider than he was tall. Anything that Dudley did could be excused by his Father or his Mother because Dudley Dursley was a 'good normal boy', well that 'good normal boy' would never know what Harry knew. He would never see the world hidden in the ocean, the Moonlit World.

He could put the bottle down like a 'good normal person' and return to a mundane existence. He did not have to risk his life. No matter how small that risk was. He could be a 'good normal boy' just like Dudley. He could leave and never come back and grow up to be a 'good normal person' like Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon.

Harry Potter made his choice, in a single gulp the potion was swallowed. Sliding down his throat more akin to sludge than water, he could feel it beginning to act. Sliding through his veins like liquid fire, each breath made him feel more and more alive. He could feel his body heating up as his senses went into overdrive. Yes he could be a 'good normal person' but if being a 'good normal person' meant being anything like his Aunt, Uncle or Cousin...

Then Harry wanted no part of it.

Green eyes opened and looked into brown as his Master smiled and extended a weathered hand which Harry grasped without hesitation. He had no idea what was in that potion but whatever it was Harry liked it, the world was more alive now than it had ever been to him. Colours were brighter and more vibrant than ever. Smells were clearer than ever before and he could feel everything around him far more clearly. His ears picked up on the smallest of sounds, he could almost hear the radio playing in a car that was driving by.

It was as if he had spent his life almost blind and deaf and no one had ever told him.

"Now then, let us begin." Yamamoto stated and Harry closed his eyes as his breathing slowed down. He'd done this hundreds of times now, the world seemed to fall away as he fell into a sea of blackness that shifted and whirled around him as though he were under water. He was deaf to the world around him, he could neither feel nor see it, all that existed here was the darkness.

But something about it had changed, a presence that was not him was here now. In this most personal of places, it felt warm, like fire. Harry knew who it was and for this journey his Master was a most welcome companion. Like the wind itself Harry spread his consciousness out, the black sea parted before him as though he were Moses leading his people from Egypt.

Harry did not need to look for long to find what he sought. If his Master was like a flame then the Gate of Awakening was the embodiment of the sun itself. It was monolithic, towering over his consciousness like a silent god. He had no hands here, he did not need them. But it changed nothing. Harry 'reached' out and grasped the Sun, holding it.

It pulsed with power. At once raging and calm. Twisting and still. It was a contradiction. The God designed to notice him and attempted to slip away but Harry held fast, stopping the embodiment of the Sun in its tracks.

He breathed in and 'dove' towards the God, it did nothing to stop him even as it's feeling changed. Before it had felt like the embodiment of the Sun itself, full of heat and fury. Now it was calm and carefully controlled, pulsing with a restrained rhythm that belied what felt like the power to rip a mountain from the earth and shatter continents like glass.

He had no legs. It did not matter. Harry walked forward as the Sun collapsed in on itself. All the light and power condensing into a new form. His Master had spoken of this every human being on the planet would experience the opening of the Eight Dragon Gates in their own personal way. No one person's gate would take the same form as another, the light twisted and warped. Changing from a rolling white to a cool blue, the blue held then twisted resolving itself into a whirling mass of violet, gold and white.

The colours held as they condensed once more the white dissipated, swallowed by gold even as the gold was eaten by violet. The orb of light pulsed, sending what felt like shock wave of pure power through Harry's body. It was life and light given form and substance. It was power in it's rawest state of existence.

The rolling mass of violet light split folding outward into three large 'wings' as they closed together, at their center Harry could see a flash of gold and splash of pure white. The 'wings' closed and the energy settled the violet light solidifying becoming clearly defined even as the power that had been so readily apparent to him before vanished, swept back into what lay before him.

It did not take Harry even a second to realised what was before him. He had wondered about them the first day he had met his Master and had admired them today before knocking on the door. The 'wings' had solidified themselves into petals with dusky gold and white at their heart. What he was looking at was a Sumire, it's petals closed. Waiting for the sun to open them.

Harry 'reached' forward and for the first time since he had entered his own mind he met resistance, a solid surface intent on keep him out. He pushed harder and then he felt it, it was as he his entire body had been set alight. He could feel fire crawling over his skin, scorching his body and cracking his flesh. Each second was agony, the feeling of flames receded for a split second and Harry's body let out a shuddering breath.

He let out a gasp as the pain returned, this time doubled. It was as if someone was stabbing knives into him. Each second was hell, a lance of pain slid between his ribs and twisted. Harry wanted to scream but instead it was a mere hacking cough, the sea of blackness shuddered. Threatening to flee as his concentration was broken.

It was enough to bring Harry back to himself even as another lance of pain slipped into his spine and twisted. His 'grasp' on the flower tightened even as the knives became alight with fire and pain surging through him like a physical force. His 'fingers' worked themselves inside the petals even as he felt his fingernails ripped off. The ten year old held in a scream as the blackness shuddered again, only a will of iron keeping it in place.

This. Was. Nothing.

Before his Master had found him he had nothing. No one who loved him. Harry James Potter had been alone. The kids at school wanted nothing to do with him after what Dudley and his merry gang of morons had done to Rachel. His teachers turned a blind eye to his lack of friends when the Dursely's told them what he was like 'at home'. Compared against the hell that was constant loneliness when surrounded by a sea of people.

This. Was. Nothing.

His Uncle, His Aunt, His Cousin. They had tried to break him for ten long years.

He remained unbroken.

With a will of iron Harry brought the shuddering of the blackness to an end his mind focused on only his task. His 'hands' pulled even as pain flare throughout his body, lances of pure fire burring themselves in his head, stomach, spine and liver. Harry wanted to scream even as his 'hands' forced the petals apart with nothing but pure will.

The pain intensified, Harry would have screamed if he had any air left in his lungs. It was as though someone had placed razor blades under his skin even as the pain in his head intensified. He did not stop in his task for even a moment the petals began to open and the pain receded. It was a slow process the lance of pain disappeared from his liver, Harry grit his teeth. He could taste the blood in his mouth, he must have bit something. It was like copper, he 'pulled' and the petals opened slowly, the lance of pain vanished from his spine like mist under the noonday sun.

Harry could feel non-existent muscles straining as he wrenched the petals apart. The razor blades were ground to dust as strength he was unaccustomed to flowed through his limbs cool like water and yet more powerful than he believed possible.

The lance of pain in his stomach dissipated as the power rushed around his body and a new feeling took it's place. It was as though he was floating in the clouds, his muscles were soothed his aches and pains disappeared as though they had never even existed. He felt a fierce joy surge through his body like a bolt of lightning it rolled and twisted, grit teeth turned into a feral grin as power welled up inside of him once more.

This was it!

With this he could do anything! Harry could finally get even with Dudley and his Gang, with this power they were no more a threat to him than ants and he could crush them like ants. Piers Polkiss who held peoples arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them, they could see how he liked it when Harry broke those arms he was so proud of.

Harry pulled and the intoxication of power and the feelings of bliss only increased, enough to drown out the lance of pain still stabbing into his head.

Malcolm, who liked to throw rocks at him, they would see who had the last laugh when Harry could throw a rock hard enough to break his bones.

Gordon who just loved Football, loved it so much he liked to joke that kicking Harry was 'practice'. How would Gordon like it when he kicked back? Maybe he should just break Gordon's legs, yes that sounded like a wonderful idea.

Harry pulled, drinking deep from the wellspring of power deep within as though a man dying of thirst.

Sly Dennis who wanted to be a Boxer when he grew up and some times took the job of punching Harry in the stomach when Piers Polkiss managed to get him. He would break Dennis' hands, let his tormentor see just how he liked it when someone decided to crush him instead.

Finally his Cousin, dear Dudley, Ickle Diddykins, Dudders, Popkin, Dinky Duddydums. It wasn't fair! Harry got stuck with all the hard jobs! Dudley never got sent to bed with barely anything to eat! Dudley never got in trouble when he broke things, no it was always him! It was always 'Harry's fault'. No matter what the truth of the matter was!

It wasn't fair!

But now, with this power, he could make it fair.

Everything Dudley had done to him he could finally do back, every punishment, every humiliation, every injury, Harry could give it all back! All he needed was more power, more power and more And More, **AND MORE!** Every injury that he gave to Dudley's lackeys he could, **he Would!** , give to the pig in a wig as well.

All he needed, was more power.

Harry's consciousness surged forward his 'hands' 'gripping' the Sumire's petals and, this time, he pushed. Forcing them away from each other and revealing an inner sanctum made of dusky gold and white. He pushed harder, all the power he would ever need to get even was right there!

All he had to do was take it!

Harry pushed again, all he needed to do was open the flower fully and it would be done. All of it would be his! Something whispered from inside of him, was there something else he was supposed to be doing here? Was he forgetting something? Harry shook his 'head', it did not matter. All that mattered was making sure that not a single one of his 'relatives' ever had the power to make him do anything he did not wish to ever again!

Harry pushed as the center of the flower began to show itself fully, dusky gold surrounding pure white. Power flowed through him in increasingly greater quantities, a strength fit to make Gods tremble and Demons cower.

It would be everything he ever dreamed, everything he ever wanted!

Then something was around him, circling his body like a flame it was warm and familiar. He wanted to stop and just feel it around him for a second but, he needed to finish. He needed that power. Harry 'reached' out again for the flower and the flame licked around his arms pushing them back slightly. With the barest thought he could easily snuff the flame out, he did not know what it was but this was his domain, only his will could exist here. No other could exist inside this place, unless he allowed it.

Something stopped him, his mind whispered again.

Was he forgetting something? Something wasn't right. He was sure of it, something wasn't right. The feeling of bliss wanted him to continue. His emotions were boiling over, just a little more. Surely just a little more and all the power he could ever need would be within the palm of his hand. The power to ensure that his 'relatives' could never harm him, that he could make his life fair! Harry could feel his body grit it's teeth as he fought against the feeling. No, something was not right here and he would find out what it was!

A deep breath, in and out.

His mind began to clear, the flames wrapped around him, it was comforting, familiar and safe. He knew this feeling, he knew it well.

'Master', it was not a word. It was barely even a thought, but the flame thrummed with recognition at the title.

'I, I need to go.' Harry 'breathed' in deeply and the flame wrapped around him like a cloak. With a titanic effort the ten year old 'pulled' his consciousness rising away from the flower as the sense of bliss left him. His raging emotions calming as though they were the sea after a storm. The blackness of the void fell away and green eyes snapped open once more. His body was covered in sweat and the sun had already set outside, Harry wasn't sure how many hours had past since he had arrived but it was certainly more than three.

"Master." His voice was dry and he held in a cough as the old man before him opened his eyes, warm brown gazing into green.

"You have done well child. You have done well." Yamamoto's words hit Harry's ears as the ten year old lost the battle with consciousness and surrendered to the darkness that had been creeping into the edges of his vision.

 **XXX**

Harry's eyes opened and the ten year old smiled to himself. He could feel it surging throughout his body, slipping through his veins like cool water. Ki, the inner power one gained from opening one of the Eight Dragon Gates.

It was almost like a dream. Even now, three weeks later, he could scarcely believe that he wasn't dreaming. But every time he looked within he could feel it, the power that coursed through his body. It would still be months before he could fully open the First Gate but Harry was content to wait, he was in no hurry after all.

With a yawn the ten year old sat down on the cold floor of the ally he found himself in. It had become one of his usual hideaways from Dudley and his merry gaggle of morons. Being between two of the school buildings it wasn't a large place but it was quiet, secluded and, more importantly of all, the door next to him meant that it was easy to slip away if Dudley or any of his lackeys decided to bother him.

He had been told not to fight with Dudley by his Master on multiple occasions but Yamamoto had been very clear that it was even more important that he did not do so now. Ki passively increased the power of the body after all. While under normal circumstances Harry's strength was barely more than it had been to begin with when his emotions were heightened it increased in leaps and bounds.

His master had informed him, that when his emotions were running at their highest, his strength was comparable to someone in their late teens. Before his Master had been worried about the Dursley's stopping them training if they fought, now he was more worried about Harry accidentally killing his Cousin.

Digging around inside of his backpack the ten year old pulled out a beaten old plastic container and popped the lid. Inside was nothing special, two apples and a banana. Harry was not a fan of bananas, he really did not like them at all actually. But he kept up the act like he didn't mind them at all because if Aunt Petunia ever worked out that he hated them it would more than likely be the only fruit she brought.

His diet had changed spectacularly since beginning his training. When his Master had found out what he used to eat for lunch, two pieces of bread and some cheese or a peanut butter sandwich if he was lucky, he had not been amused. That was not enough for someone who was not only in a learning environment but was also undergoing intense physical exercise.

Which was where the fruit came from, Aunt Petunia had a fruit bowl. One who's continence she needed to replace once ever other week or so because neither Uncle Vernon nor his Cousin enjoyed fruit. Harry had been directed to take the fruit for himself instead. One piece for Recess three for Lunch, he got more energy, Aunt Petunia didn't feel like she was wasting money and Uncle Vernon was just glad the 'bloody rabbit food' was gone. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact his Uncle hated him Harry was fairly certain he would have got a thank you.

That said his Master usually gave him something to eat as well before they began training as well. It was nothing special, rice, steamed vegetables and a little meat. But Harry could easily say that it was the highlight of his daily eating, it was also why they focused on technique first while the food settled before going onto physical conditioning near the end.

No point in eating if you were just going to vomit it back up after all.

Harry decided to start on the banana, no way he wanted to finish his meal on its awful taste. It took his five quick, efficient, bites to finish the entire thing. It was awful, but as least he was done, the apples came next sweet and crispy. Harry closed his eyes once more and felt the power surging through his body, it slipped through his veins like water a cool, though not cold, feeling accompanied the sensation. Harry was no longer surprised by the feeling, his Master had pointed out that the cool feeling he associated with his Ki was characteristic of Sei (Silent) type Ki Flow.

Not that his Ki Flow type couldn't change later in life but, as his Master had pointed out, one day he was going to have to make a choice. Keep his emotions carefully under control during battle and turn his Ki inward to continue utilising Sei (Silent) Ki Flow. Or he could learn how to use them in battle, using his feelings to excite his Ki and make it explode outwards as was the nature of Dou (Motion) Ki Flow. But that choice was still a fair ways off if what Yamamoto had told him was to be believed. Besides his Master had pointed out that it may not even really be a choice. As, while one could easily train themselves to use a differing type of Ki Flow from the one they were naturally inclined towards, most did not bother.

After all it was, to many, an unnecessary training that they did not need to undergo and Harry could understand why. He was quite happy with what he had. The ten year old didn't really see the need to be retrained to move away from what came naturally in this case, though the option was there if he wanted it. That was also something that his Master had been very clear on. His ears perked up as they picked up on someone, or more specifically someones, attempting to enter his alley quietly. They were failing at the whole concept of stealth quite spectacularly as well if Harry was being honest.

Green eyes snapped open and Harry surged to his feet in a single unbroken motion, his right arm swept his plastic container into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. His eyes took in the people approaching him, unsurprisingly, it was Dudley and his gang of merry morons.

Harry was not surprised in the slightest, no one else would approach him anymore except for Dudley and his gang of thugs. Green eyes panned over them, his Cousin was in the lead backed by Piers Polkiss. It seemed as though he hadn't found better things to do, that was a shame Harry had real hope that he wouldn't have to deal with the rat faced boy anymore after Dudley's last half dozen attempts were made without him.

Flanking them were Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon all of whom had spread out to ensure he couldn't simply slip past them and out of the alley, that was fine. They clearly hadn't learned from last time, after all there was a door right next to him. One that he could, and would slip inside and lock behind him once he was done with taunting Dudley. It had become something of a game to Harry, there was no way his Cousin, who was still threatening to become wider than he was tall, could catch him if he chose to run anymore.

So he usually taunted Dudley, not enough to really make his Cousin seethe and tattle to his Aunt and Uncle but enough to really get under Dudley's skin. Chipping away at his Cousin and his gang of merry idiots a little at a time.

It was a dangerous pastime, considering that if Dudley ever brought Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon into it Harry would be put in a precarious position rather quickly but he just couldn't help himself. Dudley had tried, and to be fair mostly succeeded, in making Harry's school life a living hell. Despite how dangerous it was Harry couldn't help but find it cathartic, mocking his Cousin before slipping away leaving Dudley impotent with rage.

"Harry!" The pig in a wig said with a smile on his face.

"Beach ball!" Harry replied with a smile of his own, quickly wiping the grin off of Dudley's face at the implication.

"What did you call me?" The Cousin demanded in, what Harry assumed was supposed to be, a menacing tone.

"Beach ball!" The ten year old replied voice chipper. "You know, because of how round you are!" Harry clarified just in case their was any confusion on Dudley's part as to where the name came from.

"Shut up, Freak." His Cousin replied sullenly as Harry's spirit soared. Though he was a bit put off when Dudley's smile returned to his face after a second. "How about we play some Harry Hunting, you know for old times sake." The Beach Ball suggested his piggy eyes narrowing 'threateningly'.

"Yeah Potter, how about it!" Peris Polkiss put in a smile of his own on his face.

"Come on Harry, just like old times." Gordon put in with a smile of his own. As a matter of fact the way they were all smiling at him was starting to put Harry on edge.

"Come on Potter I need to practice my One, Two, Hook." Dennis stated, miming some, truly terrible if Harry was being honest, punches in mid air. Malcolm, who was standing next to Dennis, didn't say anything instead choosing to smile wider and toss a pair of rocks up and down in his hand.

"As lovely as that sounds." Harry drawled sarcastically, inching towards the door. "I think I'll pass, not that it wasn't lovely seeing you all but I can't hang around. After all, I think stupid may well be contagious and you've all got a serious case of it. Well that and ugly as well, not something I want to catch. Oh and Dudley has Whale Syndrome but don't worry, only some people can get that wide." He finished brightly and twisted the handle of the door and pulled.

The door did not move.

Harry pulled again, once more nothing happened as he heard the door rattle as he tried to open it. This, this was not good. And that was putting it lightly. Harry pulled once more, his attempts getting desperate as the door continued to deny him access.

"It's useless Potter!" Piers crowed proudly as Harry whipped around to face him. The angry looks on the groups faces being replaced with self satisfied smirks. The kind they always wore when they knew something was about to go wrong for Harry.

"See Harry I got sick of you ducking me." Dudley explained as he pulled a rock out of his pocket. "So we all talked about how to get you to stay in one place."

"And then we had an idea." Dennis said with a chuckle while bouncing on the balls of his feet. The boy taking on a loose, an frankly terrible, approximation of a boxers stance.

"Yeah we did." Dudley replied, shooting his lackey a dangerous look at being interrupted. "Since you kept disappearing we had Piers be on lookout when we wanted to 'play' with you." Harry could almost feel the sarcasm dripping off of the word play. "It's taken awhile but we finally managed to get all your habits down, where you go to eat at lunch, how you get away, even when you're most likely to be in certain places." His Cousin explained his grin turning from self satisfied to self indulgent as he continued to monologue.

As Dudley spoke Harry was forced to reevaluate his opinion on his Cousin. Dudley may have been threatening for years to become wider than he was tall. He may also have gotten rather pathetic grades in school but, when he wanted to be, it seemed that his Cousin could be both patient and cunning.

Neither were words he would have associated with Dudely Dursley before today but it seemed today was a day of surprises for Harry Potter, not good ones either.

"See Harry we got sick of 'playing' with everyone else. It's been almost two years since our last real round of Harry Hunting after all. It was getting boring, wanted to do something for old times sake as Dad says. It took six whole months to get to this point, but the plan has gone off without a hitch which is nice." Dudley stated with a smile, the small part of Harry's brain that was not dedicated to trying to attempting to find a way out noted that while the pig in a wig may have developed patience and cunning, he'd also seemingly developed a fondness for grandstanding. Not surprising considering Dudley always had loved the sound of his own voice it supposed.

"We knew you'd be here, it fit with the pattern." Dudley continued, "Didn't you wonder where Piers went when the Recess bell went off?" His Cousin gave his chief bootlicker a significant look.

"Just before class ended I went to the toilet then when the bell rang I went out through the door, deliberately got caught by Mr. Johnson as well." Piers continued on from where Dudley left off. Harry did not need any more explained, if Mr. Johnson 'caught' Piers going out the door he would have locked it and Harry had stopped checking if the door was locked months ago, it never had been in the past after all. He'd gotten sloppy and careless since Dudley's Gang started focusing on other people.

"Well I'm sure you can guess he didn't like that, told me to head out the main door and locked that one up tight, not something you're used to is it?" Piers finished with a smile, it was all teeth, nothing pleasant about it.

"Don't get me wrong Harry." Dudley took up speaking once more. "We had plans for everywhere else as well, but this was the easiest one to pull off so thanks for that." His Cousin stated rolling a rock back and forth over his palm."Well now all that's all out of the way." Dudley stated pulling his arm back, a signal for the others to do the same. "Let Play Harry!" He yelled lobbing the rock at Harry's head.

The ten year old smiled as his hands came up ready to intercept the rocks in mid flight. He would need to thank his Master once he got in for training today. The whole rock deflection thing that Yamamoto had been making him do was about to come in very handy. Dudley and his gang were not a real threat to him, not anymore. This was going to be simple, block the rocks, defend where necessary and use his footwork to slip past them.

Harry smirked as his hand whipped out and slapped one of the rocks aside. The rock in question burst apart when he made impact, revealing it was not, in fact, a rock. But rather clumped together sand, Harry had just enough time for his eyes to widen before the sand hit him. He cried out as the grains splattered into his eyes forcing him to close them. It was then the other rocks hit, two of them bounced off his head. One revealing itself to be another clump of sand while the other made hard contact, there were actually rocks mixed in as well it seemed.

"GET HIM!" Dudley yelled and Harry could hear his tormentors racing towards him, he forced his eyes open even as they watered and begged to close. Another clump of sand broke on his nose sending more into his eyes as they watered and Harry was forced to close them. It was then that Dudley barreled into him.

A hard punch landed on Harry's stomach driving the wind out of him and knocking him back. The ten year old responded by whipping his arm forward, just missing his Cousin even as he felt a kick land on his leg. His left arm reached out to grasp the perpetrator and met air, he felt someone slip behind him as a familiar pair of arms encircled his own, Piers Polkiss. Dudley's fist landed on his stomach once more, a flare of pain accompanying the blow as another person slipped behind him and grabbed his waist stopping his movements.

There are many emotions that can trigger a humans oldest and most potent natural instinct, Fight or Flight. The two that are most common in doing so however are Fear and Anger. Being attacked gave Harry plenty of anger, being held still while someone hit him and he couldn't see certainly gave him fear.

His Ki responded instantly, surging through his body. At rest it was a cool wave now it was more like a tsunami. It roared through his veins, empowering muscles, strengthening bones and increasing not only his striking power but also his resistance to damage.

Fight or Flight had been achieved.

Harry Potter picked Fight and the world went deafeningly silent as blood rushed to his head.

"GET OFF!" The scream echoed throughout the alley as Dudley's fist embedded itself in Harry's gut once more. The ten year old barely even felt it, green eyes snapped open in a rage ignoring the pain of the sand. Harry's right arm flickered his own punch catching Dudley unaware, slipping into his sternum and driving up.

Through blurry green eyes Harry saw it in slow motion. Dudley's piggy blue eyes widened as the punch picked him up off of the ground and Harry felt something give inside of his Cousin's body. His mouth opened in a choking gasp as the air was forced from his lungs. Dudley fell and Harry kicked forward his right leg landing on the side of his Cousin's ribs and sending him sprawling away.

His left arm jerked throwing Piers 'Rat Face' Polkiss off and into the wall next to him. Harry's fingers were barely even touching Dudley's lead sycophants stomach as tears welled in Piers' eyes. The next action was instinct, drilled into him by long hours of practice and repetition. Harry's body twisted his left arm spiraling forward and striking Piers Polkiss firmly in the stomach, a point blank Datotsu Sunba (Piercing Thrust Strike). This time Harry felt several somethings give under the assault.

Pain blossomed in the back of his head as something hit him and the pressure around his waist disappeared as a pair of arms came over his shoulder in a desperate grab for his neck. Harry's training asserted itself instantaneously, one arm was knocked away with almost contemptuous ease the other gripped tightly in both hand. His body lowered and arms jerked forward while Harry threw his weight back, a text book Ippon Seoinage (One Arm Shoulder Throw) made a mess of the human body. Malcolm slammed into the unforgiving ground at high speed and Harry felt something in the bully's arm give way with a sickening crack.

Green eyes flickered over to the last two standing members of Dudley's Gang. Dennis stood away from his injured friends, likely looking to take over punching Harry once Dudley was done. His eyes were wide and he was shaking. Harry was running on instinct, he leapt forward covering the distance in a second Dennis threw a arm at him, it was a poor punch. A simple haymaker Harry's left arm slipped up and stopped it dead before his right blurred forward. Fingers curled back and thumb tucked safely away as the Kumade (Bear Hand) made firm contact with Dennis' nose and Harry felt cartilage break as the orifice was forced back into the bully's head and Dennis fell to the ground screaming.

Harry flowed towards Gordon as if he were moving on ice rather than concrete. The bully threw a kick the was quickly blocked by Harry's leg as his left arm flashed forward and slammed into Gordon's sternum with all the force of a freight train. Before his right palm shot up smacking into his chin and leaving a bloody print on the underside of the boy's jaw. Harry's right leg blurred forward and smacked into Gordon's sternum and sent him rolling away struggling to scream and breathe at the same time.

Sound returned slowly as Harry's breathing began to even out and he began to calm down. Around him the members of Dudley's Gang were rolling around on the floor clutching at what were clearly broken bones. Screaming and crying from the pain as Harry's eyes began to widen in shock, his ears picked up the sound of something dripping and almost against his will his emerald orbs were drawn down to his right hand. His palm was covered by blood, Dennis' blood, which was slowly dripping onto the floor.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Harry barely reacted to the yell as Mr. Johnson barreled into the alley and went white in shock. More than likely summoned by another student when they heard Dudely's monologue.

Harry didn't care, he was still to busy looking at the crimson ichor dripping from his hand.

 **Round Seven- Time!**


	8. Round 8

**Heaven & Earth **

**Round 8: Truth and Lies**

 **Authors Note-**

Hello! How the Bloody Hell Are Ya!

No seriously I hope you're doing well.

So here we are Chapter 8 or as I've been calling it in my head since the idea popped into my head **In Which Shit Goes Completely Off The Fucking Rails**. You can probably see why I didn't use that as the title.

So yeah as the name implies the train is leaving the station and for all intents and purposes Canon is about to take the literary equivalent of a flaming semi-truck to the face.

Also **Krisb-17854** I am about to make your fucking day. Hopfully you know assuming I didn't somehow fuck the chapter. Great now I'm doubting myself, nope! No time for that!

Yep we're going off into uncharted waters here folks hang on to your pants and jacket. On the plus side this will give me a lot more freedom in terms of what I want to do. Because I won't be constrained by certain aspects of the usual Harry Potter story line. 

In a way I suppose you could see the first 8 chapters as the prologue and everything after as the story proper and in which case 100 000 word prologue. Longest Prologue Ever! Well okay probably not but still its not an inconsiderable amount of time either to spend just setting up a story. Hell Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone told a whole story in 76 944 words and it filled in an entire year of content with few jumps in time.

Also in other news this story is now my longest ever yay Me!

Anyway here we go off into the great beyond. This is either gonna go really well or really poorly, wish me luck.

 **Dumdoc-** Dude please either log in or get an account when you review so I don't have to add answers to the Authors Note please.

Now as for your question as detailed below-

Why do authors insist upon making wizards incapable of pronouncing words like contact and electricity? They can learn Latin and Greek for spells; but stumble over simple words?

First and foremost if what I have read is true then they actually don't learn Latin. Learning implies that they actually have command of the language or at the very least are in some way or another vaguely conversational in it and from what we've seen that is not true. They use a few Latin words for spells, and again if what I have read is true, it's also somewhat butchered Latin which is even more of a case against them actually having a command of the language.

Let alone being able to speak it fluently.

As for Greek there are exactly 2 spells in the entire series that use Greek and they are Anapeo along with Episkey. Both healing spells which makes sense considering that Greek was considered to be the language of physicians. But again 2 words does not indicate a mastery, or even vague competence, of a language. It implies basic knowledge at best and even that is kind of a stretch. Because in the books we never actually get any mention of them learning what the Spells actually mean in either Latin or Greek. Which could be said to imply that they do not cover that at all in Hogwarts. The meaning behind the words I mean. That said it is a stretch to assume that so I'm not banking on that being a fact.

The other reason can be traced to Arthur 'Motherfucking' Weasley.

I feel the need to clarify that it is this man's **JOB** to know about Muggle Society. It is his **JOB** something he is **employed in because he is supposedly competent** in understanding Muggle Society. And because he **understands** **Muggle Society** he should know what constitutes the Misuse of a Muggle Artifact. You know besides just Dark Magic and other associated bullshittery.

I want to establish this off the bat.

The reason for this is because as much as I love Arthur Weasley as a character the fact that the man is in charge of an office that works with Muggles, or at least Muggle Items, regularly and can not pronounce Electricity properly is mildly fucking terrifying. Because if this is a man **employed for his competence in all matters Muggle HOW FREAKING BAD IS EVERYONE ELSE!?**

Well at least in regards to Pure Blood Wizards.

That's my working for the mispronunciation at least I'm sure other people justify it differently.

 **Authors Note End-**

Vernon Dursley felt a rather peculiar mix of emotions as he sat at his dining room table. There was a seething furious anger that rolled around in his gut begging for release. It wanted him to throw open the door to his neph- the boy's- room and beat him around the head for what he had done to Dudley. It would not see that release, he had done a lot of things for that child. All of them were things that would help him later in life. He was not about to screw it up now by beating him. That was a line Vernon Dersley had promised himself he would never cross.

Everything he had done had been in the best interests of the boy. Giving him and Dudley room to sort their own problems out among themselves gave the boy a chance to learn to fight his own battles. Something Vernon felt was imperative to learn at an early age. After all he did not rise to the respectable position he currently enjoyed by not fighting for what he wanted.

The labour the boy performed for Petunia while admittedly taxing. Taught him the value of hard work and self reliance. The cooking that the boy did taught him how to feed himself on the day he left Vernon's house and safety it provided. Which would be as soon as he came of age if Vernon had anything to say about it.

The boy would have been freeloading off of their kindness for far too long to stay past that. After all if the Government wanted to give free handouts to anyone who asked then the boy would be fine. He would need to learn how to make his own way in the world. Whether he was a dangerous freak or not was of no consequence in his opinion of that.

Vernon shook his head at the remembrance that such strange and occult things as magic actually existed. It was freakish and unnatural. From what his wife had told him in addition to being those things it was also highly dangerous. That was something Vernon was more than willing to believe.

Of course that said his first impression of this so called 'Magical World' had been far from a pleasant one. He could remember it clearly. Which was unfortunate because Vernon would dearly like nothing more than to forget it, and the irony was not lost on him that magic could more than likely make him do just that.

His wife had convinced him to meet her sister for the first time. Back then Petunia hadn't spoken of her family all too often. At the time he hadn't quite understood why. When he had discovered that her parents had died not long after they had met it did clear up a few of his questions, but he had not even known she had a sister until the will reading.

Which Lilly Potter, at that time Evans, had been unable to attend due to her boarding school conducting incredibly important tests. Vernon could understand that to a degree. After all education was the cornerstone of their nation. One could not get anywhere in life without it. It was why they had paid the extra money to send both Dudley and the boy to Saint Gregory's. Unfortunately Petunia had been far less understanding. Not entirely unreasonably of course. After all it was their parents will reading. Vernon was quite sure that his wife had never forgiven her sister for not attending the occassion.

When he had actually met Lilly Evans for the first time Vernon had been quite taken with her. She was a woman that had a good head on her shoulders. Not as pragmatic nor as practical as his lovely fiancee Petunia. But he could see the relation between them easily enough.

No Lily Evans was a good enough type in his book. His only real problems with the woman stemmed from the fact that her sort were killing good normal people. The fact they were getting away with it and the Magical Government, and hadn't that been a shock to learn about, barely even gave out slaps on the wrist at been somewhat enraging to say the least. Apparently Muggles, and that was a term he still took offense too, were simply not all that important in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic.

Which had not endeared him to the ruling body of the 'Magical World' as his soon to be sister in law had termed it. Then again considering that apparently there were people like that in Government it did explain why the country was going to the dogs he guessed.

What had made the experience more souring for him was the company that Lilly Evans had chosen to keep. James Potter was infuriating there was no two ways about it. His soon to be sister in law's boyfriend had spent the entire evening making snide remarks to him about Vernon's job and other topics that he felt were best not joked about.

Then he had made the, quite possible in his own humble opinion, observation that since their wizard school didn't teach any practical skills. Such as Math, English, Science, Social Studies, Second Language Studies, Sex Education, Information Technology, or even simple Geography that would be useful in the real world. That magical folk must live on some kind of welfare payout from the Government.

Admittedly he had been attempting to rile James Potter at that point. He wanted the man to tell him what he was actually taught in school. As well as find out what kind of jobs were available in the sectors available to him. Effectively he just wanted to know that the man could take care of his sister in law. Because no matter how Petunia tried to hide it she still cared for Lily even if only a little.

But James Potter had the sheer audacity to lie to his face about some hogwash called Gringotts. A ruddy bank of all things run by Goblins! Who would believe such lunacy? More outrageous still James Potter attempted to claim that he belonged to a very old family who had a fortune inside of the bank in solid gold.

Vernon knew right there and then that James Potter was a bad egg. He refused to tell him, or Lily for that matter, what kind of job opportunities awaited him and then lied about having a fortune in solid gold. Really? Solid Gold? Perhaps the man should have gone for a less obvious lie. Vernon had refused to stay a moment longer. Leaving the restaurant they were having dinner at with Petunia and informing her sister that they wanted nothing to do with her so long as she was with a lair like James Potter.

It was why they had declined to go to the wedding. If Lily Evans, or Lily Potter now he supposed. Wanted a bad egg like James Potter as her husband then she was not welcome around his family. They were hard working people he wouldn't have some mooch who claimed to have a fortune in solid gold of all things anywhere near his house or his family.

It would be social suicide. Not to mention the strain on his own income that would inevitably begin when James Potter dropped the rich act and needed someone to bail him out. Well that someone was not going to be Vernon Dursley no sir! 

At one point he had harboured the hope that Lily Potter would come to her senses and leave the man. Maybe even make up with Petunia while she was at it. Family feuds were a horrible thing. He knew that from experience his brother, Micheal, and he hadn't spoken from age sixteen till the day his brother overdosed on heroin.

It was one of the few things in his life that Vernon Dursley held regret over.

Instead she had the man's children. Twins as a matter of fact! Jack and Harry, the latter of whom had not made a sound since Vernon had picked him up from Saint Grogory's. Shock the nurse assured him. They had not been there for the birth, and Petunia's sister hadn't even thought to inform them that she was in fact pregnant.

Then a year later she and her dead beat husband along with Jack Potter got themselves killed by a Magical Terrorist of all things. Vernon had been wary of magic before but after hearing that he had set aside more than a little time and had Petunia tell him all she knew. What he learned had not made him any less wary of the freakish and unnatural force that could well be at his neph- the boy's- fingertips one day.

The ability to control the minds of other, transform one thing into another, take the form of animals, change your appearance, kill with but a word in such a way that if you were hit by that particular spell your died without anyway of countering the effect. As well as potions that could cloud the mind and change someone fundamentally enthralling them completely. Granted there was spells with the same effect, but apparently you could fight them if you had enough will power. The potion method was more insidious in Vernon's opinion.

While he would never admit it out loud learning those facts had changed wary caution into fear. He was afraid of what would happen when the boy got his hands on that kind of power. After all Vernon most likely wouldn't have trusted himself with that kind of power. So why in God's name would he trust someone else with it!?

"Vernon?" His wife's voice broke through the haze inside of his head.

"Yes, Pet?" Vernon inquired raising his eyes from the now cold tea in front of him.

"The Hospital just called Dudley is going to be fine. But he does have two broken ribs and they want to keep him there overnight." Petunia told him. The rage inside Vernon's gut roared at the words. Two ribs! The boy had broken two of his son's ribs! With an almost detached calm he pushed it back down. Beating a child was not going to change what happened or make it any better.

"I see." He responded sipping the bitter drink. It fit his dark mood well right now. "The school has called for the boy's 'voluntarily withdrawal'. They believe it would be better if we took him out ourselves than making this into something bigger. Which would happen if they were forced to expel him. I filled out the paperwork while I was there collecting him and we dated it forward. Officially the boy's suspended for two weeks and then we withdrew him voluntarily as we felt that after this event we want him in a school that can properly control such a violent child." Vernon explained dispassionately before rubbing his eyes.

"Where did we go wrong Vernon?" Petunia asked sitting opposite him, and poured herself a mug of bitter tea.

"I don't know Pet." He admitted with a sigh rubbing his eyes again. "Everything we did was for the best. We taught him the value of hard work, how to clean and cook for himself when he leaves and even let him fight his own battles with Dudley." Vernon stated with a sip of tea. His mind carefully editing out the fact that he never once stepped into those fights if Harry was losing them. Only when Dudley was.

"It must just be what came from his parents." Vernon added making his wife nod.

"I guess so." She replied with a sigh. The only positive that Vernon could see about the entire situation was that the boy at least didn't use his freakish magic. From what the Doctors had told him when he went to check on Dudley before getting the boy home. All of the injuries had been caused by blunt impacts, the kind of things that happened when you hit something with a fist or a kick. At least they'd managed to teach the boy to rely on his own body rather than that freakish magic, and that had to be something.

"Pet." Vernon said reigniting their conversation.

"Yes, dear?" Petunia inquired.

"Pack a night bag for the two of us. We're going to stay with Dudley tonight." He said standing from the table and finishing his tea.

"What about him?" His wife asked with a brisk nod out into the hall.

"Mrs Figg can take him." Vernon responded while pulling on his coat.

"You want to put him near her after what he did!?" Petunia almost yelped as her husband held up a calming hand.

"I doubt that he could do anything against a fully grown woman. Besides its either that or we leave him here completely unsupervised." Vernon replied making his wife's mouth twist in distaste.

"I still don't like it." She stated making him nod.

"I don't either. But it is the lesser of two evils Pet. Besides the moment I was told how badly Dudley was hurt I took the next two weeks off work. We can take him somewhere nice when he gets out tomorrow, maybe I can call Bovey Castle in Devon and we can get two rooms there. I've been told it's wonderful for families." Vernon supplied making his wife pause, and like that he knew she liked the idea.

"But what would Arabella do with the boy while we're away? Would she even take him on such short notice?" Petunia replied all good points.

"She would if we told her we're seeing a specialist to help Dudley get back to full health faster." Vernon supplied he was not a particular fan of lying, but if it was for his family then it was fair game as far as he was concerned. "As for what she would do with him send him to that old man Yama-something or rather." The patriarch of the Dursley household stated making his wife fret once more.

"Are you sure sending him near that old man is a good idea?" She ventured uncertainly. "He may do something violent." Petunia voiced her concerns making Vernon chuckle and place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Pet everything will be fine." He assured her. "On the few occasions I've met him that old man seemed hard as nails. I would wager good money that if the boy gives him any grief he'll lay him out on his arse." Vernon had only met with Mr. Yama-something or rather once. When he had dropped the boy home one day. He needed to get groceries apparently and the store was past their house. From the little time he'd spent with the old man. Along with the fact the boy always came back exhausted from a hard days work Vernon was more than confident in his assessment.

"If-If you think it will work out Vernon." Petunia allowed after a moment. Making him pull her into a hug.

"Everything will be fine Pet." He assured her. "The time away will give us a chance to unwind and relax. Something we dearly need after everything that's happened today. Besides doing hard labour every day should help the boy be reminded of all the lessons we've strived to teach him over the years." Vernon stated making his wife nod into his chest.

"Okay then Vernon if you think it's for the best. You best let Mr. Yamamoto know what has happened and why the boy will be turning up tomorrow." She advised as he released her and smiled.

"I will Pet. Right after I drop him over at Arabella's I promise." Vernon said turning around. That was one battle over with at least. Thankfully his wife had not put up more than a token resistance. However he was unsure about how she would feel about his other idea. The injuries that Dudley had been dealt made it clear that the boy was a fighter, and a damned good one. Which meant his son would be in danger should they clash again, and it would happen of that Vernon was sure. Which meant Dudley needed to learn how to fight and not by scrapping about in the school yard with his friends either.

But really fight. Now the only real question was how he was going to sell the idea to his wife and what exactly should his son even learn? None of that foreign hogwash of that he was certain. Those Karate competitions Dudley had seen on the telly always seemed a little too tame to Vernon. After all in some they didn't even make contact! What kind of fighting was that!? No his son needed something good and practical. Perhaps Boxing? It was English and from his youth Vernon knew well how devastating a good right hook could be. He certainly didn't seem it anymore but he had been an under sixteens champion in his youth. The thought of Boxing and fighting once more brought his thoughts back to the boy.

Once they got back from their trip he would be making sure that he got a double serving of everything he usually did around the house. Vernon Dursley would make sure that the lessons he was trying to teach the boy were pounded into his head double time. Even more work around the house and outside would ensure he understood the value of hard work. Cleaning would take care of cleanliness and any other lessons he could think of would be pounded into the boy's head by any means necessary.

Vernon Dursley's train of though and complete conviction that his actions were correct and in service to his nephew just went to prove a single fact. No one truly ever believed their own actions to be evil.

 **XXX**

Shigekuni Yamamoto sat across from his Disciple who looked ashamed of the actions he had been informed of. If he was to believe what Vernon Dursley had told him about the events of the previous day, and Yamamoto was less than inclined to do that. Harry had apparently attacked the five boys unprovoked and injured them quite significantly.

Enough that all five were in hospital as a matter of fact.

Unfortunately for Vernon Dursley he did not believe that story. Writing it off as complete and utter hogwash based on what he knew of the boy sitting before him. Oh Harry definitely hurt the boys of that

Yamamoto had no doubt, but he was not ready to believe that there were no other circumstances involved.

"So what happened?" The inquiry was blunt and very much to the point. Harry seemed to collapse into himself an action that Yamamoto had not seen in quite some time. The boy said nothing and the old man decided to approach his problem in a different way. "Alright did you or they start the fight?" He inquired his Disciple mumbled his response looking at the ground and Yamamoto felt his temper begin to fray.

"Speak up boy." He demanded as Harry kept his eyes firmly focused on the ground. Mumbling his answer once more, a gnarled hand slammed onto the table before him making Harry start. Green eyes looking up in fear as Yamamoto's visage turned thunderous. "I asked you a question boy! Look me in the eyes when you answer and tell me the truth! You are in no trouble yet. But with the Gods as my witness test my patience further and you will be." The old man finished dangerously before letting his posture relax.

"I will ask you again Harry." The old man said very deliberately using his students name. "Who started that fight?" Yamamoto inquired brown eyes boring into the top of his Disciple's head while Harry's green eyes were glued to the ground.

"Dudley did..." Harry muttered just loud enough to be heard.

"Oh is that all?" Yamamoto inquired slipping a mug of tea in front of his student. "Well if that is the case then it is fine. We shall begin today's lesson." The Grand Master stated making his Disciple look up in astonishment.

"Wha-" Harry attempted to get the words out but nothing came from his throat.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Yamamoto inquired with a raised eyebrow. "I told you that you were not in trouble. I was more angered by your refusal to speak up and look me in the eye than whatever happened at your school today."

"B-But you told me not to fight!" Harry replied as moisture gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"Indeed I did." Yamamoto stated with a nod of his head. "However as you are still allowed to come here, and your Uncle of all people intruded upon my home last night to tell me what happened. That tells me that he has not managed to put two and two together and understand that your ability to fight off five boys at the same time comes directly from your interactions with me. The worst of what I had feared would happen in this case you being forbidden to train has not come to pass. As such now I am more interested in what happened rather than running any form of damage mitigation." The old man stated looking down at the boy before him. Who seemed rather flabbergasted at his statement.

"Y-You mean I-I'm not in trouble?" Harry asked eyes wide as brown looked down into green.

"Did you start the fight?" Yamamoto shot back with a smile.

"N-No." Harry replied beginning to get his emotions under control.

"Then no Harry. You are not in trouble." He stated the smile not leaving his face. "However I would like to understand exactly what happened. As such I need you to tell me everything step by step do you understand?" Yamamoto inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-Yes Shisho." Harry replied with a nod as Yamamoto gestured for him to continue talking. "I was having lunch in the ally I sometimes use to hide from Dudley. Then he and his gang came in and I tried to get away but they locked the door I usually use and threw rocks at me. But some of the rocks were really sand and it got in my eyes and and!" Harry's words came out in a rush his breathing speeding up as he neared hyperventilation.

"Breathe Harry take you time." Yamamoto advised eyes stern as his Disciple's breathing returned to normal. "Now you may continue."

"S-Sand got in my eyes and I couldn't see." Harry began again working hard to control his breathing. "Then Dudley's Gang started attacking me. Piers held my arm in place and one of the others grabbed me from behind while Dudley punched me." His Disciple stated rubbing his stomach. Yamamoto did not need to ask where he had been hit.

"And I just got so angry." Harry continued almost shivering at the memory. He had a good idea where this was going. "Something snapped and I just remember attacking Dudley and the others and then by the time I could think again they were all on the ground and Mr. Johnson was in front of me yelling. But I don't remember what happened after I hit Dudley the first time." Harry finished eyes falling back down to the floor.

"Well Harry that is quite the tale." Yamamoto stated softly as his eyes crinkled slightly. "As for why you do not remember anything after you hit your Cousin the first time that could simply be a case of your brain being confused and in shock after the adrenaline wore off. However I think there is also another likely cause." The Grand Master stated making his Disciple look at him closely Harry's green eyes no longer locked on the floor.

"I take it you remember what I told you of Sei (Silent) and Dou (Motion) Ki Flows." It wasn't really a question and as such Yamamoto continued on before Harry could confirm what he already knew to be true. "You said before that you got furious with your Cousin and the boys attacking you before you struck back. I believe that you more than likely just got your first taste of Dou (Motion) Ki Flow." The Grand Master stated bluntly.

"But you said I had Sei (Silent) Type Ki Flow." Harry replied dumbly making the old man chuckle.

"Yes you are certainly leaning that way however your Ki will still respond to your emotions. If you do not know how to hide them away inside of yourself then your emotions will stir up your inner power and you will begin using Dou (Motion) Ki Flow. Even if in its most rudimentary form. The fact that it was powered by your anger towards your Cousin. With whom you have many standing issues most likely made it more powerful than it usually would be as well. I would be willing to wager that combined with the shock of what you had done it may well have contributed to blocking out your memories of the fight." Yamamoto theorised out loud stroking his beard before dismissing the train of thought with a wave of his hand.

"It matters little truly. However Harry you seem somewhat distracted you have since you got here and not just by what happened at school yesterday. What is on your mind?" The old man inquired as the ten year olds green eyes flicked down to the floor once more.

"I hurt Dudley and his gang really badly." Harry said lowly eyes not moving from where they had settled. "They all had broken bones." He added in a small voice. Yamamoto said nothing instead sipping his tea. Harry would get to his question in time.

"But all the teachers kept telling me how bad it was that I was fighting and that I shouldn't have hurt them even though they attacked me." Yamamoto had to hold in a snort at that that. Call him old fashioned but if someone attacked you with the intent to harm then as far as he was concerned you were more than justified in harming them in return in the ensuing fight. One should never be willing to inflict harm without being ready for harm to also be inflicted upon them after all.

"But if it's really bad to hurt people then why..." He trailed off and Yamamoto felt like he would need to push the conversation along if he wanted to get to the heart of the matter when Harry opened his mouth. "Why did it feel good to win?" He asked green eyes flicking up and staring into brown he could easily see his Disciple was looking at him for the answer. Because Harry needed to know the reason why winning despite the grievous injuries he dealt his enemy felt good. Especially when everyone else had told him he should feel horrible for harming another human being.

"That sense of satisfaction is normal Harry." The old man stated bluntly. "When you are in a fight if you win then you will almost always feel a sense of accomplishment after. At a base level it is simple human nature. You won, you are alive and well your opponent lost and is no position to harm you. Feeling that does not make you a monster Harry, it makes you human." Yamamoto stated and he could see his Disciple's mind waver.

"But did I need to hurt them that much?" Harry asked his voice low. The old man couldn't help the smile that came to his face. His Disciple really was a good child. However his question was not as clear cut as it seemed.

"Perhaps you did not." He allowed after a moment. "Perhaps you could have found another way to defeat them without harming them at your current skill level. Taking that into account though it is also equally possible that you harmed them the least amount possible given your ability. In the end Harry no matter what fancy words you wish to dress it up in or metaphors you wish to use. At it core every martial art is about how to effective destroy your opponent." Yamamoto stated making Harry's gaze return to the ground once more. It had not been what his Disciple had wanted to hear but it was the truth, and in this case there really was no easy answer.

"Will I hurt everyone that much?" Harry's voice was low his eyes locked on the floor.

"No." Yamamoto's response was quick and blunt making his Disciple look up in surprise. "As you increase in skill and ability you will learn when and how to apply your techniques to defeat your enemy while causing them a bare minimum of damage if that is what you want. However there is also something else you need to realise Harry." Yamamoto stated his face grim. "But first I must pose a question. What is fight about?" The question was simple on the surface but he had no doubt that Harry would answer it the same way everyone else did, and thus get the wrong answer out of the gate.

"Uh..." His Disciple's eyes flicked around as if looking for the answer in the air. "You told me it can be about survival, honour, or glory, or dozens of other reasons." Harry tried making the old man nod. He was correct Harry had gotten it wrong.

"You are correct I did say those things. However I never said they were what fighting was about." Yamamoto corrected brown eyes boring into green. "I told you they were reasons to fight, and that is a very important difference Harry. In the end while there are an infinite number of reasons to fight in my personal opinion they are not what fighting is about. Fighting Harry, is about who is left standing in the end. Nothing else." He stated his stern visage not softening in the slightest.

"Just because you had a reason to fight does not mean that one will win the engagement." Yamamoto lectured his face stern. "Conversely just because one wins the fight does not make one righteous. Your reason to fight is important Harry, but all the conviction in the world means nothing if one does not have the power to carry it out. Which is why I believe that fighting is about who is left standing in the end and nothing else. Speaking of conviction however there is another conversation we need to have today." The old man stated with a grimace. With a flick of his wrist Yamamoto's wand was in his hand another flick accompanied by a muttered spell caused smoke to shoot from it's point and condense into a well defined shape.

It was a circle one half filled with smoke while the other was clear of it. The divide however was not a straight line. Instead curving so that one part was larger than the other and the tail connected to the larger part of the other half of the circle. However within the clear half there was a single dot of smoke while the smoke filled half had a single clear dot within.

"This symbol is known as a Taijitu sometimes incorrectly called a Yin-Yang. However we shall not be touching on its historical significance today nor common misunderstandings. It is simply here as a visual aid for what I wish to discuss." Yamamoto stated bluntly his wand slipping back up his sleeve with a flick. "In Yami there are two philosophies that are the most common doctrine followed and while finding Hardliners who believe that there way is the only way are few and far between they do exist. However they are not going to be the subject of our discussion today." The old man stroked his beard and considered his next words carefully.

"Those two competing philosophies are the Katsujinken and the Satsujinken. The Life Giving Fist and The Fist of Killing." Yamamoto stated as he took a sip of tea. "There ideas are fundamentally incompatible with each other, which is why you find so few Hardliners on both sides and most believe that a balance between the two is the best option for them. Those who followed the Katsujinken (The Life Giving Fist) believe that even though their arts are designed to efficiently destroy an opponent there is very little reason to permanently harm, or kill their enemies outside of wartime. Hardliners of this philosophy believe that all life is sacred and one should not seek to kill another even if they are in danger of being killed themselves." The old man finished pointing towards the side of the circle with almost no smoke in it.

"As for the Satsujinken (The Fist of Killing) they are of the opposite belief. They are of the opinion that as our arts were originally designed to kill that is the only way they should be used." Yamamoto said a slight grimace on his face. "Their objective when fighting is to destroy the opponent. They are uncaring of the damage they inflict upon them or of the possibility of death. Hardliners of the Satsujinken believe only in killing. They fight to kill every time and will do so regardless of who their opponent is so long as they are capable of fighting close to their level or have ignored the chance they were given to walk away." His finger pointed at the smoky side of the circle before a flick of his fingers banished it allowing the smoke to dissipate.

"However Harry as I said before most people are not Hardliners and end up somewhere in between the two. That too is something you must one day consider. On which side of the line will you fall but that day is still many years away." Yamamoto stated his face taking on a contemplative look once more.

"Something else you should keep in mind Harry." The old man said his gaze unwavering. "Is that for all of its meaning and the pretty words associated with it philosophy is worthless without tangible power to carry through on your beliefs. Just as power without proper guidance can be one of the most destructive forces in the world. Philosophy without power is nothing but dust on the wind." Yamamoto finished. He doubted Harry truly understood everything he was trying to covey but that was fine. They would have time to go over it in more detail later. Perhaps when his Disciple was less shell shocked over his actions.

None the less Yamamoto felt the boy had needed to hear this.

"However now we have spoken of the two conflicting philosophies within Yami and reasons to fight against what fighting is about there is something else we must speak of." The old man said changing the subject onto something that he was quite interested in. "May I ask Harry, what exactly is happening to your Cousin?" Yamamto inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm what do you mean Shisho?" Harry asked unsure of what exactly is was his Master wished to know.

"I mean what will happen to him as the instigator of this fight?" The old man said clarifying his point and making Harry look down at the floor again.

"Nothing Shisho. The teachers reckon that I attacked Dudley and his gang by taking them by surprise. Because I hurt all five of them and I shouldn't have been able to do that." Harry answered eyes not moving off of the floor. Something that was beginning to irritate Yamamoto.

"I see. So known bullies are found in an alley where they have clearly been throwing rocks at someone. With a locked door and your teachers do nothing. Injuries to the boys or not I am beginning to dislike you teachers." Yamamoto made his annoyance clear with the huff that moved his rather impressive moustache.

"They're not my teachers any more." Harry said lowly eyes on the ground.

"What was that boy?" The old man demanded looking down at his Disciple surprised.

"Th-" Harry began eyes still on the floor.

"Eyes up Harry!" Yamamoto snapped and his Disciple forced himself to look into his eyes. Brown and green locked as Harry spoke again.

"I said they're no longer my teachers Shisho." Harry stated making Yamamoto stroke his beard as a small voice he had been ignoring in the back of his head spoke up once more. This time he did not silence it as he considered the implications.

"Allow me to see if I understand this correctly." The old man said softly taking a sip of tea. "Your Cousin and his 'gang' attack you in an alley. Five to one which would be long odds for a child your age were you not a Ki user. After winning the fight against known bullies who had the intent to harm you, your school has decided to expel you. Am I correct?" Yamamoto asked his face somewhat incredulous.

"Yes Shisho." Harry replied making an admirable attempt at keeping his green eyes locked on Yamamoto's brown ones. To be fair he mostly succeeded in that endeavour. The old man considered what he had just been told and stroked his beard.

"Harry." Yamamoto said as he stood. "Know now that I am proud that you defended yourself and did so well enough to avoid any type of real harm. Both to yourself and your enemy." The old man praised with a small smile. "Also know that no matter what happens I will always be happy to train you." He added making Harry look somewhat worried.

"Do not be concerned." Yamamoto added placing a hand on the ten year olds head and ruffling his hair. "I will not stop training you nor will this affect my decision to take you as a Disciple. However your new lack of school, and thus education, does raise several important choices that both of us will need to make in the near future. For now you have the run of the house." The old man stated moving towards the hall.

"You may use any room on the ground floor and any appliance that you wish. If you go to the second floor know that my study and bedroom are not to be touched but the library is open to you. I must consider our next move carefully. Depending on what is chosen we could both see much upheaval in our future." He finished not catching the uncertain look on Harry's face as he slipped into the hallway proper and moved to the second floor.

 **XXX**

Harry Potter was more than willing to admit he was apprehensive about today. The Dursleys had left him in the care of Mrs Figg while they went to see an expert about Dudley's ribs to help his Cousin get back on his feet faster. Harry was not looking forward to when they got back. After all who knew exactly what kind of tortures Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would put him through while they looked for a new school, but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

More than that however was the ominous note that his Master had left him with the day before. True to his world old man Yamamoto had given him the run of the house. Not that Harry had used it for much he'd spent an hour or so hitting the Mu Ren Zhuang (Wooden Man Post) but most of it had been spent thinking about what they had discussed.

Harry was more than willing to admit that he didn't fully understand any of it. Though he had understood that a reason to fight was different from what fighting was about. The rest would come in time he supposed. That was a lesson that old man Yamamoto had beaten into his head over the last two years. Not everything could be understood straight away sometimes you needed time to absorb what you were being told and reflect upon it before it could be fully understood.

His Master had cooped himself up in his study for most of the day only coming out at lunch and dinner. Both times he had looked contemplative barely even speaking when spoken too. Which was odd to say the least. It also made Harry more worried about what could be in store for him today after all whatever was distracting his Master was clearly part of it. The only reason he was as calm as he was, was due to the fact that he had been told outright that no matter what else happened they would keep training.

Harry's life had already chosen to go upside down he really didn't need things to get worse at this point. His knock on the the door was answered almost instantly with it swinging open. His Master stood eyes unreadable as he looked down.

"Living room." Was all Yamamoto said stepping back from the door and allowing Harry to enter. Much like the day he had opened the First Gate there was a tension about the house. It was thick and heavy almost like a physical weight pushing down on Harry's shoulders. His feet carried him forward without thinking into the living room. The only thing different about it was the rather thick file on the table before where Yamamoto usually sat.

"Sit, and I will prepare us some tea." The old man stated as Harry followed the direction. This was strange last time he'd known why the tension was there. This time it was a mystery and that did not make Harry feel better about it at all. His Master returned before he could give the train of thought any more consideration. Brining with him a pot of tea and two mugs which were placed before their respective owners.

"Now I am sure you are wondering what I meant when I said we may see much upheaval in our futures yesterday. It is a point we shall be addressing today at great length however first you need some background information to make the points I shall be explaining to you more easily understandable." Yamamoto stated and Harry watched as his Master flicked the file before him open and slid several photos towards him. The people within were dressed strangely with long dark robes and masks of silver. The fact they were moving did not bother him as it once would have. Wizard pictures had been something his Master had explained, and showed, to him long ago.

The next picture was similar to the first only this time the masked figures were joined by another. He was tall his head shaved clean of hair a pair of burning embers for eyes looking out at Harry from the paper. A madness fit to burn the world dancing inside of them. The final picture was similar to the first two however this time the figures, sans the bald man, were standing before a burning house.

"The figures in those pictures are known as Death Eaters." Yamamoto spoke his voice cold and hard. It was easy for Harry to tell that his Master held no love for those who called themselves such. "Exactly when they were formed I do not know. However their acts became public about twenty years ago in England. At first it was small things however their acts rapidly increased in both size and scale. Due to their acts fifteen years ago England, or at least the Magical side of England. Was embroiled in Civil War." Harry's eyes widened at the words. War? Here? War was something that happened to other countries and other people not something that happened on the shores of England. Yamamoto cared nothing for his students thoughts instead choosing to press on with his explanation.

"The Death Eaters were supporters of a type of ideology known commonly throughout the Moonlit World as Pure Blood Supremacy. It a philosophical and ideological platform that states that those with magical blood are inherently superior to those without. In addition to this the ideology also supposes that those without magic, or those with magic but born into families without it are no better than animals. Those with one parents who is magical and one who is not are tolerated but are considered second class citizens." His Master stated. Honestly Harry didn't understand most of it but he got the general idea. These people thought that if they were born with magic they were just better than everybody else.

"This is of course nonsense." The old man stated bluntly. "There had been absolutely no proof found by anyone in any country at any time that being descended from parents who were both magical in nature increased ones ability to control magic or the power inherent inside of them. Though it does increase the chances of the child being able to use magic at all. Thus it is what most of those who are Pure Blood Supremacists use as their platform to support their beliefs." Yamamoto continued with a stroke of his beard.

"The only real advantages in being born into a family magical family and raised by one. Is that those children will have an understanding of the Magical World lacking in those coming from families without magic. Who will need to catch up in understanding the culture and its idiosyncrasies. However I am getting off topic. The point is that the Death Eaters are a group that supports this ideological position of Pure Blood Supremacy and they caused a Civil War in Magical Britian around fifteen years ago." His Master stated as a gnarled finger pointed at the red eyed man.

"That is Voldemort. A self styled 'Lord'." Harry could practically feel the sarcasm dripping from the title as Yamamoto spoke it. "He was the driving force behind the Death Eaters actions and gave them a leader to rally behind. The fact he was not only powerful enough, but skilled enough to hold his own against Alubs Dumbledore is what gave them the courage to wage a large scale campaign." Yamamoto thought for a second and sipped his tea.

"Albus Dumbledore is considered by many to be the most gifted Wizard to be born in the last two hundred years and from everything I have found out about the man they are right. However he stands for the exact opposite of Pure Blood Supremacy. Believing instead that cooperation and integration of Muggle ideas and customs into the Magical World is essential if they are to survive. I think that Albus Dumbledore believes, as I do, that one day the Moonlit World will no longer be able to keep itself separate from the Dawning World. But that is a conversation for another time. For now just know that Dumbledore is both powerful and well positioned. Do you understand so far Harry?" His Master questioned brown eyes locked on green.

"Yes Shisho." He replied after a second. Some of it was a bit confusing but Harry felt like he was following well enough.

"Very well then. As I mentioned the Death Eaters placed Magical Britain into a state of Civil War. However this was not a war fought like in times of old where two armies met on the field of battle but rather it was made up of ambushes and guerrilla tactics." At Harry's confused looked Yamamoto chose to extrapolate on his answer. "Guerilla tactics Harry is used to refer to unconventional warfare. The use of things like sabotage, ambushes, hit and run tactics and the like. For all their power Death Eaters are not as numerous as Aurors and as such a standard war was beyond them. They made up for that by using terror and being constantly mobile." His Master stated with a grim look on his face.

"For the sake of some of the things we need to speak about later. We must explore exactly what those tactics were in greater detail." Yamamoto stated his eyes hardening further. "Firstly Harry there are a number of spells classified as Dark Magic. Which is another subject we shall explore at a later date. However in particular we shall speak of the Unforgivable Curses. They are three particularly vile pieces of magic that after the Death Eaters made them staples of their arsenal are now punishable by incarceration for life in Azkaban. A prison guarded by Dementors." Harry's face morphed into a look of horror at the news. After all just hearing about Dementors was not a pleasant act. Nor was the reading he had been required to do on the subject of those monsters. An entire prison guarded by them though that made him shiver. It would have to be hell on Earth there really was no other way to put it.

"In order the three Unforgivable Curses are Avada Kedavra the Killing Curse. Which will cause instant death if the target is struck by it and can not be blocked by any magical shield or conjured item. Instead it either has to be blocked by a naturally occurring object or dodged entirely. Cruciatus Curse also known as the Torture Curse. Imagine the pain you went through opening the Gate of Awakening. Then increase it several dozen fold until it is all you can think of and you have a general idea of what the curse is like. Death Eaters have driven people mad by keeping them under its influence for too long." Harry felt the blood drain from his face at the words. What kind of monster would even think of creating such a horrific curse?

"Finally there is Imperius Curse or the Curse of Control. As it's title implies it gives one complete control over another. They can make them do anything from dance to murder their own family in cold blood, or torture them into insanity. I have been told that last one was a popular choice among most Death Eaters." Yamamoto stated with a disgusted snort as Harry's face continued to pale.

"Now that you understand the Unforgivable Curses we can move on to the Death Eaters tactics themselves. The Imperius Curse played a large role in their campaign of Gurrilla Warfare. They used it to create loyal slaves placed in high value locations such as Government posts and Hospitals. Usually these people were used to funnel back information. However on occasion they were used as suicide attackers set like bombs to go off and kill as many people as possible around them before they were killed themselves. As the Death Eaters were not using their own people for these attacks their numbers barely dwindled when they were carried out." Yamamoto explained clinically his Master's voice almost sounding almost unnaturally detached.

"I'm sure you can see why that would be terrifying Harry. People like Healers, Government Officials and even loved ones. People you should be able to trust and rely on could turn on and kill you at a moments notice, or they could do worse. For example turning you into another slave to the Imperius Curse under the control of their own Master. Or having someone you loved more than life itself torture you and your children into insanity before taking their own life. Both were documented as happening with a fair amount of regularity." His Master stated as Harry felt sick to his stomach at the description.

"This tactic was made more effective by the fact that the Imperius Curse is quite difficult to pick up on. Someone under it's effects will appear to be no different to their usual selves unless ordered to act differently. Even with the help of a skilled Legilimens the curse can be almost impossible to pick up on when cast by a skilled practitioner. However that was but one weapon in the Death Eaters impressively large arsenal. Though granted it was also one of the most insidious and consistently used of the bunch." Yamamoto stated with a sip of his tea. Harry robotically copied his Master's actions but he did not truly taste the tea on his lips.

"There were other ways they inflicted terror and fear upon their victims. One of the more successful methods was the Taboo. It is a particularly difficult piece of magic that can only be used if one is both exceptionally skilled and has access to a ward scheme that covers the entire area they are attempting to enact the Taboo in. Unfortunately the Death Eaters had many allies in the Magical Government. As its leading body the Wizengamot is lead by seats that are usually inherited down family lines making many of its members very old Pure Blood houses, and to them the idea of Pure Blood Supremacy is a very attractive one." His Master explained with something Harry could not identify in his voice. Regardless of what it was however he was entirely sure that it was nothing positive.

"As such the Death Eaters gained access to the many Wards that cover Britain. After the many thousands of years that Wizards and Witches have called the British Isles home there are very few places where the Wards controlled by the Ministry of Magic do not reach. Mostly personal residences built in very out of the way places." The old man stated as Harry continued to listen wide eyed and pale.

"Using these Wards the Death Eaters were able to institute their Taboo over most of Britian. The Taboo was simple those who said the name of their leader, Voldemort. Would have Death Eaters immediately summoned to their location who would then proceed to kill everything present, and they would do so quickly if the person in question was lucky. Most were not." Yamamoto said his words blunt and to the point.

"This naturally increased the amount of fear the public held for Voldemort and by extension the organisation that he led. Couple that with raids that killed dozens of people and stopped the flow of commerce quite effectively and soon people began to run out of basic supplies that they needed to live which only increased tensions further." His Master explained as colour began to return to Harry's cheeks.

"This in turn caused them to get paranoid and lash out at those around them. Sowing even more distrust and terror between the people living in this country. This combined with the fact that many 'Dark Creatures' had joined hands with the Death Eaters and were also rampaging around the countryside did nothing to help morale. The end result of this Harry was that the Government was essentially crippled form the inside and out. The people could not trust each other for fear of betrayal and with infiltrators in place inside of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement most of the objectives and plans designed to help fight the Death Eaters came into their hands long before they were enacted and countermeasures were quickly developed." The old man stated his voice cold and hard.

"As a result of their well waged and carefully plained Guerilla Warfare campaign the Death Eaters were actually winning that Civil War. Until almost nine and a half years ago when their leader, Voldemort, went to kill a family of four. No one knows why merely that it happened. He killed the children's Grandparents who had been looking after the twin boys. Before attempting to kill the children as well. Because he was a monster far more than he was man. But something else happened something that has not been recorded happening in the history of the world. The Killing Curse of Advada Kedavra backfired killing the one known as Voldemort and turning the war back to a level semi playing field." Yamamoto explained as he poured Harry another cup of tea that his student drank robotically.

"However just because their leader was dead do not think that the Death Eaters just gave up. No they were still on the front foot and continued to wage their war against the Ministry of Magic in addition to Half Bloods, Muggleborns and Muggles. For the first four or so years after Voldemort's death his followers continued to wage a fairly successful campaign. They only began to be pushed back as their former allies began to desert them. First many of the 'Dark Creatures' had been kept in line through threats of violence that they were certain the Death Eaters could not deliver on now that their leader was gone." His Master stated with a stroke of his beard.

"Other lower ranking members of the organisation were caught and without Voldemort to inspire more to join with his Cult of Personality they had few new recruits. Seven years after Voldemort's defeat the Death Eaters were on their last legs. Their recruits had dried up, the less intelligent members were in Azkaban, and the more intelligent members that had been caught and had the money to bribe their way to freedom were no longer able to act overtly. This coupled with the new Aurors having just finished their training and still riding a morale high permanently crippled the Death Eaters who have never recovered." Yamamoto explained with a sip of tea.

"However to this day they do still exist. Though they are greatly diminished from what they once were the threat has not yet completely passed. Do you understand thus far Harry?" The old man inquired with the raise of a long eyebrow.

"Not all of it Shisho." Harry admitted with a shake of his head.

"That is fine." Yamamoto responded. "So long as you have a rough working understanding it will serve for the rest of our discussion."

"Yes Shisho." Harry answered with a nod of his head.

"Very well now you understand all of that we can move on to the more delicate matter. Harry do you remember how I said Voldemort was defeated by his own curse bouncing back at him?" He inquired eyes locked on Harry's own.

"Yes Shisho." His Disciple replied with a nod of his head.

"The name of the family that Voldemort attacked was the Potter's." Yamamoto stated as the room went completely silent. Before his Disciple could open his mouth the old man slid another item before him. This time it was a newspaper clipping a photo of a burned out house that had clearly been the site of a powerful explosion lay near the top of the page. The title of the article was easily readable, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Defeated! Attack on Potter's Destroys the Dark Lord! It proclaimed at the bottom left of the page, under the beginning of the article, was another picture. This one of two parents holding a pair of one year old baby boys next to a picture of men and women joyously celebrating in the streets.

"A-A-A." Harry couldn't form words his eyes were wide and his breath came in gasps. Yamamoto continued one regardless. This was only one of several life changing events and while he appreciated that they would need to take their time to properly explore all of them the fact of the matter was that time was something of a resource, and it was one they were running out of.

He had a plan and it was already in motion everything hinged on pinpoint timing and accuracy. Not only that but there was also the fact that this talk was still several hours from being over and helping his Disciple deal with his emotions was a job for the end of it. Well unless Harry looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown. Which was more than possible.

"From what I have managed to gather they are you parents." He stated bluntly, another page was added from the file. He had highlighted the relevant boxes it was a small section in an old copy of the Daily Prophet. One he had gone to quite extreme lengths to gather without revealing himself. The boxes in question were a pair of paid columns that congratulated James and Lily Potter on the birth of their children Jack and Harry.

"While I admit that most of my evidence is circumstantial it is also quite extensive. A small amount of information could be dismissed as a simple coincidence. However the amount here makes that a rather unlikely prospect." Yamamoto stated pulling several more pages from the file and replacing most of the ones already on the table.

They had been something of a pain to gather but he had managed to get his hands on an old Hogwarts year book with individual photos of Lily and James Potter. Who looked remarkably similar to his Disciple in addition to a few that celebrated James' actions in the British Civil War as an Auror as well as his wife contributions as both a combatant and healer.

"They're physical characteristics are so similar to yours that I would have serious doubts that they could be anything less than your parents." He informed his Disciple who was still breathing quickly while tears streamed down his face and he struggled to speak. This time Yamamoto chose to let it run its course. Small releases would likely help stop Harry breaking completely after all.

"Th-They're my..." His Disciple trailed off just looking at the pictures of the two from their Hogwarts year book. With quick, efficient, movements Yamamoto quietly picked up the other photographs and returned them to his file. With the sheer wonder that Harry was staring at the pictures with he had no doubt it was his Disciple's first time seeing their faces.

"Yes that is my belief." Yamamoto replied pulling another clipping of the Daily Prophet from the file on his left and placing it before Harry. "And this is one of the things I consider to be a rather damning piece of evidence that points towards that conclusion." He hadn't bothered keeping the title this time, or the article he had taken it from for that matter.

Instead all he kept was the picture. As in Yamamoto's opinion it was the only part of that particular page that really mattered. In it James Potter was holding a one year old with jet black hair and bright green eyes. A lightning bolt shaped scar in the middle of his forehead while next to him his wife held up another young child. Hair as black as midnight a scar ran from his right eye brow to his hair line a straight line up with a pair of lines jutting off one at the top and another a half centimetre down on a slight angle.

It had taken some work, and more than a few hours double checking his findings. But apparently Jack Potter's scar was in the same shape as a Norse Rune. Part of the system that made up the European counterpart to Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques). It apparently was called Ansuz and meant One of the Gods. On a counter point Yamamoto had gone out of his way to find out if a lightning bolt shaped Rune existed in the Norse language. As a matter of fact it did though granted it was usually drawn on more of a slant than Harry's possessed. It was called Sowilo and was a representation of the Sun itself. Which considering how despondent his Disciple had been when they had first met had something of a dark irony to it.

"B-Bu." Harry's voice still wasn't working properly Yamamoto noted dispassionately. But he could see the tell tale signs beginning to build. Confusion and shock were beginning to fade and anger was boiling up from the pit of Harry's stomach. Still it wouldn't boil over unless something pushed Harry over the edge. Which unfortunately he was going to do sooner or later. He would need to be ready to calm the boy when that happened.

"I will admit I believed at one point that I may have simply stumbled on a simple coincidence however this convinced me otherwise." He stated in a tone of finality. Another paper clipping was placed before Harry as Yamamoto cleared away the others. Minus the two of his parents in their year book photos that his Disciple kept throwing glances at.

The paper clipping was a smile one though it's title was mildly disturbing to say the least. Death Eaters Attack Potters, Killing Six Aurors and Wounding Lily Potter! It was a long headline and the picture of a ruined house did nothing but reinforce the fact that the article would not be a pleasant one. Fortunately Harry would not have to read through the whole thing as he did. Finding out three of those men had children of their own had done nothing but make his day worse. Which was exactly why he had highlighted the relevant passage. Well in addition to saving a bit of time.

Yamamoto did not even need to look to know what Harry would find there. It simply reported that Jack Potter, and his brother Harry, were attacked five days before their birthday of July thirty first. Allowing his Disciple to finish reading he placed two more articles before Harry. One detailing another attack almost ten days after the previous one killing two more Aurors and another attack after that where thankfully everyone had gotten out safely.

"A-A-A!" The reality that someone had apparently attempted to kill his family slammed into Harry like a freight train. Throwing water on his growing rage. Which was unfortunate because Yamamoto knew exactly what his Disciple was going to ask. Not that it was hard it could only really be one to two questions. It would either be 'what happened to them', or 'are they still alive'.

Without speaking he placed another article before his Disciple. It was the first one he had ever read concerning any of Harry's family. The paper itself was in pristine condition without a single mark marring its surface. Magic was such a useful tool. Admittedly it was also exceptionally dangerous should one misuse it, but then again what kind of tool was not dangerous when misused. His Disciple took a look at the page green eyes darting to the highlighted sections. His mother's name, his father's name, his brother's name, and finally the date.

Upon reading the date attached to the article Harry went still.

Yamamoto quietly gathered himself. Here it came. Emotions were volatile things at their core. They were the source of every joy one could find in life and every misery in creation. But an adult someone with years of life experience could channel their emotions or even lock them away to avoid having an outburst. They had spent years learning how to constructively channel every emotion or at least differ an emotional response when necessary and possible.

Children had neither that experience nor that control and as such when they were overwhelmed by an emotional response to a stimuli they walked down one of two roads. They either calmed up and retreated into their shell refusing to come out until they had calmed down. Or they lashed out violently at everything around them.

Harry may have been leaning towards Sei (Silent) Type Ki Flow but their was a world of difference between leaning towards something and being actively trained in it. Not only that but for all the training they had done in the end Harry Potter was still a ten year old child. One who had never known his parents and had often wondered what his life would be like if they were still alive. Now he knew that were alive and seemingly happy.

All without him.

Like any normal child, or any normal person really.

Harry Potter lashed out.

"ARRRRGGGHHHRHH!" The scream of rage was incoherent. There were no words involved but one could easily understand its meaning. The one screaming was in pain and wish to relieve their own pain by destroying everything around them.

Harry's hand crashed down onto the table. The emotional stress he was under augmenting his strength and sending his Ki surging through his body. Flaring the power outwards in the characteristic manner of Dou (Motion) Ki Flow. Harry's fist came down on the table three times in rapid succession, Yamamoto noticed his knuckles split after the second strike and begin to bleed, but Harry was too far gone to notice.

The boy flung his mug away sending the porcelain careening into the small television set he had purchased a year back. Smashing both the mug and the television's front glass panel into pieces. His Disciple stood in a rage pulling his foot back and striking the table with a hard kick and sending it through the rice paper door behind him. Only Yamamoto's inhuman reaction speed allowed him to gather the file and pictures before they were sent flying.

It was a good kick the old man noted absently as Harry flung a book that he had been reading the last time he was at the house through the glass cabinet in the kitchen. The cast iron kettle quickly followed going through the front of his oven with a token resistance.

Yamamoto was not worried for his kettle in the slightest. The old thing had survived far worse than merely breaking some glass.

Harry twisted his foot coming down in an axe kick to break the teapot on the table. There was a reason he had moved all of Setsuna's things last night. Yamamoto was more than aware that his Disciple would need to vent his frustrations and magic would be more than sufficient at fixing whatever Harry broke. Well except perhaps the television, but he did not want anything with actual sentimental value to be damaged in his Disciple's rampage.

Harry twisted and punched the wall behind him, the first hit was solid as was the second. Both left behind a mess of red from where the skin over his Disciple's knuckles had broken. Magic pulsed sending the dishes in his kitchen crashing to the floor. Harry appeared to not notice as his fist impacted the wall with a wet thud. Leaving still more crimson liquid, which meant it was time to stop this. Yamamoto did not mind if Harry broke everything in the house, they were merely things and thus completely replaceable. Well with the exception of the items safely sealed away, but those had sentimental value.

What was not replaceable was Harry himself and his Disciple's would continue doing more damage to himself until either he calmed down. Something that was not likely to happen any time soon, or he was stopped. On the plus side however even though his mind was in disarray and he was lashing out at everything around him Harry had not once targeted Yamamoto himself. The old man took it to mean either his Disciple no longer even registered he was in the room. Which was completely possible considering how utterly distraught Harry appeared to be. Or even in this state his Disciple did not see him as an enemy. Personally he liked to think of it as the second one it made him feel better about the whole thing.

The old man stood in a single flowing motion and crossed the distance between them faster than a man could blink. Harry's hand came back to punch the wall again. A distracted part of Yamamoto's brain noted that even now he was still punching correctly. Oh there was no doubt that Harry had at the very least bruised his knuckles in addition to splitting his skin. But the only reason the boy had yet to break his own wrist with a punch was the fact he was lining each and every one up correctly.

A gnarled hand reached out and stopped the next strike and with a nonchalance born of centuries of practise Yamamoto distabilised his Disciple's centre of balance with a slight tap of his foot before twisting his arm and flinging Harry away. It was by no means a powerful throw, in fact it was far more of a fancy trip than anything. But combining his hight advantage over his Disciple in addition to his experience, and quite literally inhuman strength. It became easy enough to turn a simple trip into a throw.

Harry flipped in mid air with the force of the attack. His body righting itself completely just as his bottom made contact with the cushion he had originally vacated. Brown eyes stared calmly into wild green that seemed to burn from within like a beast's. Harry moved throwing out a kick towards the damaged television set destroying it completely. Barely taking any notice of the glass that had lacerated his leg on the way through.

Yamamoto moved again his hands whipped out. One grabbing over Harry's arm and hooking under his left tricep while the other took a fistful of his shirt. A quick twist and a tug was all it took and Harry was airborne once more. This throw gave him more than a few options the first was debilitating and possibly lethal. As such it was immediately rejected. The second was painful but not lethal. It was considered and discarded. Yamamoto's right arm moved his elbow coming down to touch his ribcage. Righting Harry in mid air and allowing his Disciple to land on his feet.

Well Option Three it was.

The boy looked up at him green eyes wild. Emotions rushed through them faster than Yamamoto could keep track of them. Pain, betrayal, rage, sorrow, surprise, elation, fear, envy, and thousand others were reflected in Harry's eyes each appearing and disappearing too quickly for him to more than glimpse them. The old man went down to one knee, his brown eyes in line with Harry's own and Yamamoto's arms went forward wrapping around the child before him and drawing him into a hug.

Harry stiffened against him almost reflexively.

Shigekuni Yamamoto would be the first to admit that he was not a person who showed the most physical signs that he cared about others. The lone exception to that had been his wife and even then unless they were in private neither one of them had shown an over abundance of emotion towards the other. That was not to say that they had been incapable of doing so it was simply that in the way they were raised. Such outward displays of emotion were looked down on. Even now over two hundred years later. He still wasn't particularly good at showing he cared for others in a physical sense.

The closest he had gotten to doing anything positively physical towards Harry before this was ruffling the boy's hair on occasion. This was most definitely a significant step up from that. Harry shuddered twice in his arms an animalistic growl echoed from the boy's throat. Under most conditions he would have let Harry go. However that was not really an option right now. Because if he did let Harry go then there was a good chance the boy would go back to trying to destroy everything around him. Which would have been fine, so long as Harry was not harming himself in the process.

"UHGG" The sound from Harry's throat couldn't be called a word. But it was enough to make his point very clear. Especially since it was as he made that sound that his Disciple began to thrash around. For all the difference it made to his grip. Harry would have had better luck attempting to uproot an oak tree with his hands. Yamamoto held the boy a little longer as Harry's struggles began to subside and he pretended not to feel the the dampness on the front of his clothing.

"Are you settled now?" The question was not unkind as he released the boy in his arms. Harry's face was a mess. His nose was dripping and tears flowed from his eyes in a flood. He was not settled nor was he fine. But this could have been worse. The tea Harry had consumed had calming properties. If this was the result then Yamamoto did not wish to think on what kind of damage his Disciple would have done to himself without it.

"Sit." The old man prompted placing a cushion down before Harry and pulling his own towards them with a summoning charm. Wandless magic was not easy for him but moving something as light as a cushion was well within his abilities.

Harry did not argue and Yamamoto was not surprised by that. Once people began to come down from their emotion fuelled outbursts they tended to get quiet. Either they had used up so much energy they did not have the strength left to speak, or as was Harry's case they were too emotionally drained to do much more than listen.

"I found this during the course of my investigation." The old man stated, he did not place it before Harry instead choosing to read it out. From the blank look in his Disciple's eyes Yamamoto doubted Harry would be able to force himself to read it even if he passed it over.

"Death Eater Attack Kills Harry Potter And Five Aurors." He read off dispassionately turning the newspaper clipping over so that Harry could see the burnt out husk of a house left in the wake of the attack. "As the title implies you are listed as dead along with five Aurors who I believe did actually die." He had the documentation to back up that assumption as well. Not that paperwork couldn't be faked of course. Yamamoto was something of an old hand at that himself after all.

"According to the article four months after the death of Voldemort your family were being moved to a new safe house. As all of you were under constant threat from the Death Eaters. Somehow they learned of its location and your families transfer itinerary in advance and laid in wait to ambush. The result as you can see was five dead Aurors and a report of your death. One I do not believe as..." Yamamoto trailed off placing the clipping before Harry as he drew another out.

"According to several articles ran in half a dozen different publications Sirius Black. Known for being the Godfather of Harry James Potter." The use of his full name got Harry's attention well enough even as his eyes continued to leak tears every now and then. "Was documented leaving England by aeroplane along with, and I am quoting from eyewitness accounts apparently. A baby boy with black hair in toe." He finished placing all of the assorted pictures and clippings back into the file. This time drawing out several sketches and pictures he had taken himself.

"ddi...th...a...e.." Harry's voice was barely discernible as vacant green eyes were locked on the ground. As Yamamoto laid the sketches out before him one by one. He hadn't had the need to draw in quite some time but it was a necessary part of Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) as such he was not terrible at it. There were five sketches in total each one showing the Dursley house and picking a particular ward to focus on.

The pictures had been taken from a specialised camera something that he had needed to dip into his own funds to purchase. Apparently it was standard Curse Breaker equipment these days. It was simple enough to use. Insert the special film and take a picture of whatever was under a Ward and they would show up when the photograph was developed.

Of course all of the wards would have been intermingled and you would still need to pick them apart one at a time but it did mean that the Curse Breakers themselves did not have to constantly put themselves in danger to study the Wards they were trying to bypass. The fact all of the Wards intermingled on film was the exact reason he had taken his time to sketch each of them out so that he could explain each piece to Harry in detail if necessary. So that his Disciple would understand exactly how much time and effort had been placed into his Safe House.

However it also needed to be acknowledged that while Harry was indeed protected from outside threats it did leave him vulnerable to more localised ones. No protection was perfect after all. No matter what some people would claim. Still he couldn't help but wonder if there was another way. Perhaps even a better way his Disciple could have been protected. Though Yamamoto supposed it was a moot point to wonder. After all it was in the past and better options or not they needed to deal with what was in front of them before moving onto hypothetical scenarios.

"Did...they...want me?" Harry's voice was so low that even his superhuman ears could barely pick up the worlds. The old man looked down at the sheets before him taking in each sketch and photo. Then answered it was true that he could not be sure but given the evidence in question he believed his guess to be correct.

"Yes." The Grand Master answered his voice light as if trying not to startle the boy before him. A gnarled finger pointed at the first picture he had laid out. "This photo is of the Wards around the Dursley household." Yamamoto stated brown eyes looking into green. "Each one represents months of preparation and no little amount of time to fully create. This is not the kind of defensive system one places around someone who is unwanted." He said placing his first picture away and replacing it with a sketch.

"While I am not expert on the subject of Wards." Yamamoto stated pointing at the first sketch he had made. "I have the fortune to be associated with someone who is an expert on that particular branch of magic, and many others. In his opinion this first Ward is a Blood Ward. It is uses the connection of your blood and the blood of those related to you inside of the house to power the rest of the formation. It is an exceptionally powerful base to create further Wards as it does not rely on any ambient power in the atmosphere or on being consistently recharged. The only greater power supply for a Ward Scheme that either he or I could think of was by directly linking them to a lay line. Of which there are none in this area, or at least none close enough to draw any significant power from." He clarified with a stroke of his beard.

"The next is a Ward concerned with getting you away from danger." Yamamoto continued as Harry's eyes looked down at the page listlessly. "It is the second to last Ward. The last Ward being the Blood Wards I spoke of powering the array. It acts as a teleportation matrix." The old man caught the confused spark that flashed in Harry's dead green eyes prompting him to explain. "If the Ward is activated it will teleport whoever is inside of the house to a predetermined 'safe' location." Harry barely nodded as he took the information in.

"Now then this Ward." Yamamoto stated pointing at his third sketch. "Was created to defend the home. As were these other twelve." The old man added pushing a group of sketches forward. "From what we have been able to gather they increase in levels of lethality. The more a person attempts to forcibly enter the property the more dangerous the defence becomes and should all of them be overwhelmed then those inside will be teleported away to a safe location." The old man stroked his beard. Yamamoto's tea was long since finished and since his teapot had been unceremoniously destroyed he would not be having any more today it seemed.

"On top of those Wards is what is commonly known as a Notice-Me-Not Ward. Or to go by its more correct name a Perception Inhibiting Ward." He explained patiently as Harry looked on green eyes both aware and distant. "It makes it difficult for those without magical ability, or keyed to the Ward itself, to notice you. I imagine this was done under the assumption that should someone notice you and believe you were related to Jack Potter. All they would receive when they investigated was vague stories about who you were not any clear information. It would be a stalling tactic at best." Yamamoto admitted with a shrug.

"But it plays into the next Ward and it function." He stated pushing another sketch forward. "This Ward is designed to send a signal out if it is breached or one of the other Wards is activated. If my assumption is correct should this signal be sent out a response team would be deployed to deal with whatever problem was occurring. Should that be either pitched battle or a flaw in the scheme itself." That one was more guess work that either Kisuke or he liked to admit.

All they could really tell about the Ward was that it would send out a signal what would happen after that though was unknown. But their assumption did fit with the rest of the information as such Yamamoto did not feel particularly wrong about the explanation he gave his Disciple.

"The next two are simple enough to explain. The first is a Ward that will redirect any mail sent to you via Magical means. This is most likely a method of ensuring that someone can not simply find you by sending a letter. Which would defeat the entire purpose of hiding you away in the first place naturally. The final Ward is simple enough but also easily overcome by anyone because of it. Should someone near the Dursley's house intending to do you harm they would first experience a kind of extreme fear. However this Ward also has a particularly glaring hole in it. The Ward will only activate if the person intending to do you harm has the potential to use Magic on a concious level. Anyone else would be completely unaffected." Yamamoto said with a stroke of his beard as his eyes turned kind and a small smile graced his lips.

"This kind of protection Harry is not something that is given to a child who is unwanted. It represents the cumulation of months of research and effort on the part of whoever created it. This is the kind of defence one gives a treasure that they can not bare to lose but are forced to keep it away from them. It is my belief that your parents placed you with Vernon and Petunia because they felt it was their best option to keep you safe." He refused to say it was the best option over all because that could well just not be true. But Yamamoto did not know the situation when Harry was placed in the care of his biological Aunt or his Uncle by marriage. So perhaps it really was the best choice. In any case he would withhold judgement until he could properly interrogate his Disciple's parents.

Which would be happening sooner or later of that he would ensure.

But there were more important things to think about than something that far into the future. Because if Yamamoto got his way then Harry James Potter would not be meeting his biological mother, father, or brother for at least another five or so years. He had tried to be as neutral as possible about the matters they had discussed. Giving only answers he either knew to be correct or theories that had a significant amount of evidence to lend credence to them. Enough that he was content to say they were more than likely correct until he was presented with evidence to the contrary.

There was something Shigekuni Yamamoto wanted at the end of this conversation. He had toyed with the idea for years but had withheld from voicing it due to a number of factors. The most important of which had been Harry's education. Including his future education in the Magical Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However now that Harry was no longer enrolled at any educational institution the small voice that had been whispering at the back of his mind had finally gained some traction.

Brown eyes watched closely evaluating Harry's reaction to his presentation of the information gathered. It started slowly. His Disciple's breathing grew quicker and the green eyes that had been exhausted by his previous emotional outburst gained a light behind them once more. Rage making itself apparent by the dilation of his pupils and the shivers running across Harry's body.

"I..a..b...o..t..n" The boy's mouth moved and barely a sound came out. "I...wa...t..e.r..b..t...o..t..i..n" The words grew louder and Yamamoto could feel the growl reverberate in Harry's chest. "It was their best option!?" The words came out as a snarl that would be more at home on a wild animal than a human. "IT WAS THEIR BEST OPTION!?" This time it was a roar as Harry jumped back to his feet and his arms flew about wildly as he gestured.

"I SLEPT UNDER THE STAIRS FOR TEN YEARS!" Harry raged stomping a foot onto the ground and cracking the floorboard. His arm flicked forward a single finger extended pointing between the old man's eyes. "I DID ALL OF THE HOUSE WORK! BARELY GOT ENOUGH FOOD! DUDLEY MADE MY LIFE HELL! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME IT WAS THEIR BEST OPTION!?" Yamamoto calmly placed his hand on top of Harry's own an action that the boy almost attempted to throw off his hand as he forced the arm to lower.

"I did not say it was the best option." The Grand Master stated his eyes hard as Harry seemed to come back to himself and realise who exactly it was he had just been shouting at. The rage seemed to die before roaring back to life a second later. It seemed their were more than a few things in life his Disciple would not take lying down no matter who said them. Good he liked that kind of thing.

"I said 'they' as in **your** mother and father. Mostly likely felt it was their best option. It may not have been but without asking them in person it is difficult to know for certain." Yamamoto explained the rage in Harry's eyes did not die in the slightest.

"Don't see how it could have been worse." The ten year old spat acidicly his voice laced with sarcasm. The warmth in the old man's gaze vanished as if it had never existed to begin with.

"You could be dead." Yamamoto stated bluntly brown eyes cold and hard. His tone seemed to surprise his Disciple who looked shocked at the statement placed before him. "Did you not hear what I said before mentioning your parents!?" The old man demanded a gnarled finger jabbed at the file making a sharp slap as it pushed into the yellowed cardboard.

"Thirty seven Harry. That is how many people were confirmed dead protecting you and your family before they gave you up. That's not counting however many died after that. Just because you were gone does not mean those attacks stopped and more died because of exactly that. Thirty seven people whom's lives are now over. They had families, dreams, hopes and lovers. Now they are dead and have none of those things. They are dead so that you could continue to live." He stated his own brown eyes boring into his Disciple's green and it was Harry who looked away first.

Yamamoto would never deny that what happened to his Disciple was reprehensible by anyone's standards. But it did not change the fact that while Harry up to this point had lived a hard life it was not the worst on the face of the planet. Thirty seven people had died to keep his Disciple alive and he thanked ever last one of them that had made that sacrifice to protect the baby that would become his final Disciple.

He would not allow Harry to dishonour their sacrifice by being blasé about how his life could be worse. Those men and women had died for him to live. As far as Yamamoto was concerned Harry owed them a debt of gratitude. One that Harry would need to repay by not only living a long and fully life that they were not able to. But by never making light of what they had given up so that he may continue to exist in this world.

"Harry you have every right to be angry about what has happened to you." Yamamoto spoke gently lowering his voice and allowing his features to soften from the stone faced glare he had been giving his Disciple. "However you must never dishonour the sacrifice of those men and women who died so that you may live. Speaking sarcastically about how your life could be worse does exactly that. Had it been an actual question and not an emotionally charged derisive remark I would have allowed it to pass. An examination of that exact situation could well be warranted. But never again will you do those who have passed the indignity of mocking their sacrifice. Do you understand me?" His voice was low and dangerous the rage in Harry's green eyes vanished as shame replaced it.

"Yes Shisho." He replied tiredly making Yamamoto nod.

"So long as you understand." The old man stated making eye contract with his Disciple. As the rage drained from Harry's body and left him looking exhausted once more as he sunk down onto the cushion before him.

"Now the reason I explained all this too you is simple. Firstly you deserved to know it. I had always intended to speak with you about all of these subject before you got your Hogwarts invitation." Yamamoto stated stroking his beard. "It is also the reason we have spent so much time discussing various facets of the Ministry of Magic so that you will not be out of too out of place and overwhelmed when you enter that world. However in light of recent events a new path has opened up before you." The old man stated pulling out another picture from the file and unfolding it. A world map quickly making itself apparent before them with several locations circled.

England in red, Japan in black, Korea blue, Thailand red and China yellow. Cities on each country were also highlighted. Though England's cities remained conspicuously absent of this treatment. Several Kanji were written by each not that Harry could read them. The boy could speak Japanese quite fluently. Well so long as the conversation did not exceed a certain speed. But they had never gotten around to learning the island nations many forms of written language.

"As I said you were more than likely placed with your relatives in order to keep you safe." Yamamoto stated a single finger tapping the red circle around England. "Should you take me up on my offer then you shall not return to this place for many years." The old man said brown eyes devoid of emotion. He needed to be as neutral in this matter as possible. Harry's decision would already be affected by the revaluations that he had unearthed for the boy. Yamamoto did not wish to influence it more than he already had. Though admittedly Harry did need that information to make an informed decision.

"Harry what does Musha Shugyo mean?" The old man inquired a single hand stroking his beard in thought. The boy before him shook his head eyes darting to the ground. Yamamoto honestly wasn't sure if his Disciple did not know the correct translation or if Harry just could not be bothered thinking of it. Truthfully it did not matter. He did not mind explaining in the slightest. His Disciple already had a lot on his mind after all.

"Musha Shugyo translates in literal terms as Training in Warriorship. Though it is more often called a Warrior's Pilgrimage by most. In the days of the Samurai those who underwent it were known as Shugyosha. It is similar in nature to that of a Knight Errant or a Youxia in Chinese. For future reference Harry Youxia translates to English as Wandering Vigilante." Yamamoto advised tapping the yellow circle. If his Disciple took him up on the offer he would need to learn at least one form of spoken Chinese sooner or later. May as well start now.

"During this Warrior's Pilgrimage the Warrior in question travels the land honing their skills without the protection of their Clan, School or Family. Leaving them with only their wits, determination and hard won ability to survive. Though I speak of this you need not worry about it just yet. Those who embark on the Musha Shugyo under most circumstances only do so after they have taken part in a Convergence to test their skill in real battle." The old man stated as his hand drifted to the black circle that ran around his homeland. Harry just listened silently his emotions having drained him to the point all he could do was listen.

"However my reason for brining it up is important. Harry I wish to take you from England." The words were blunt and to the point. The jerk in his Disciple's body made Yamamoto well aware that Harry was listening very carefully to his words.

"However know that if we do this then you will not return here for a very long time. Do you understand?" He questioned as green eyes raised up to meet brown. The flame of rage behind them now a smouldering ember. The silence between them stretched for minutes. But Yamamoto would not continue without hearing his Disciple acknowledge exactly what would happen if he accepted.

"Yes Shisho." The answer was barely a whisper but he heard it well enough.

"Very well then. Should you take me up on my offer we shall leave England in the next few days." Yamamoto stated brown eyes locked on green. "I shall take you throughout the world and train you. I have already given you my word that I would teach you all I could. All this trip will accomplish is increasing the pace at which that happens. First we would go to Japan." He said a gnarled finger tapping the black circle lightly.

"I have friends there and when whoever is keeping an eye on you, and yes I am sure someone is. Works out you are gone it will not take long to determine who has taken you. Thankfully I am not without friends on my own in my homeland. Keeping you from being discovered would not be a difficult process. We are aided by the fact that one can not declare a dead person missing and I am reasonably certain that none of the people on this island will want your survival to be known. As even if it would aid in finding you it would also bring you to the remnants of the Death Eaters attention. Something they have already gone to great lengths to avoid." The old man said his lips were upturned but only a blind man would call it a smile.

"While we are hidden away I will accelerate your training. Something that will not be hard given the extra time and resources we shall have at our disposal. Your non-magical education shall also be addressed. I posses the necessary knowledge and skills to work as a non-magical educator as well as the qualifications. While I have never chosen to ply that trade before hopefully I will be up to the task though I am unsure in truth if I shall be." He reflected briefly before his hand moved once more. This time tapping the blue circle.

"Once our time in Japan is finished we shall move on to Korea. I have an old friend who lives in Damnyang by the name of Un-Wol who would house us for a time. Then onto Thailand were we shall stay in Phetchanbun with Sombat another friend of mine. When our time finishes there we shall move onto China and to many of the cities and towns that lie within." Yamamoto's finger tapped the yellow circle before he pulled back from the map.

"Harry," The old man said as green eyes returned to brown once more. "Know that none of the places we stay shall be home." Yamamoto advised softly. "We shall need to continue moving never staying in one place. The longest we shall spend in any given county is a year before we shall depart once more. You shall see much of the world. But I doubt that you will ever call any of the places we stay home. Though I assure you that you will always remember them fondly." Harry's mouth moved but no sound came out and Yamamoto stood looking down at his Disciple.

"I shall leave you now to think and contemplate the courses now before you. Shall you stay and hear out your parents reasons for leaving you. You would only need to wait another three and a half months after all." He stated making Harry start. "Or will you come take the road I have offered and see the world. Though I caution you Harry. Even if you take me up on my offer one day you will need to return and see them. It does one no kindness to allow such a wound to fester. Once more you have the run of the house. Please feel free to look through the file until your heart is content if that is your wish. I shall be in my study. Should you wish to speak more you shall find me there."

"Harry," Yamamoto added as he turned. "Know that no matter what you choose I shall always be proud to have taught you. Further more should you wish to stay I shall remain as well you need not worry about me leaving you in this place alone. However this offer is also somewhat sensitive and while I wish I could give you more time the sooner this plan is put into action the better. I shall require your answer when you arrive tomorrow morning. Think hard on this matter my Disciple. Once you make your choice it can not be unmade." The old man advised.

Honestly it was self evident to most but young people did so often tend to forget that once they made a meaningful choice rare was the occasion they could change it. Hopefully his Disciple understood that. After all despite his wish that Harry take him up on his offer Yamamoto was more concerned about the boy not regretting it later in life. While there were many children who had it far worse growing up. It did not change the fact that Harry James Potter had lived a hard life thus far. Softer than some perhaps but harder than many others. Where he could Yamamoto would like to lessen those hard spots. Well unless they would build character.

After all as the old proverb read.

A gem can not be polished without friction, nor a man perfected without trials.

 **XXX**

Shigekuni Yamamoto sipped his tea quietly as he awaited the rising of the sun. The false dawn had already began to illuminate the sky not so long ago. But the world was not yet bathed under the glow of the morning sun. His eyes roved the training yard. It had been a long time since he had taken in a small boy and treated his wounds.

He could still remember the beginning. Back then he had no intentions of teaching anything past the basics. But Harry had grown on him. As he was quite sure the boy would do with any who spent enough time around him. Enough that he had ended up teaching the boy more and more skills. Almost before Yamamoto was even aware of it he'd began to think of taking Harry James Potter on as a true Disciple.

Revealing the truth of Ki and of the Moonlit World. A place where the Magical World of Harry's birth and the Underworld of Martial Arts were just small parts of the whole. When his student had taken him up on the offer to learn all he had to teach Yamamoto had been ecstatic. Though he had tried quite hard not to make that overly apparent. It would not do for Harry to get a big head after all.

He had been impressed with the boy's resolve upon opening the Gate of Awakening. Certainly Harry had almost fallen into the trap many others had and attempted to unlock the full power of the gate initially. But the boy had proved of admirable willpower and focus upon reasserting his control. If Harry cultivated that willpower and focus throughout the rest of his life, and if Yamamoto had a say in it he would.

Should that happen there was a very good chance the boy would be able to unlock the final gate. The Gate of Death and perform Iju Saisei (Transmigration Rebirth) to stand among the other Grand Masters one day. Though that was still a long way off and Yamamoto was quite certain that he would not live to see it. Still there was a certain peace to be found in knowing that the world and the people you cared about within it would continue to grow long after you were gone.

He would need to write down the secrets of the technique. Perhaps he should begin looking back into old cyphers and develop a new one. Though perhaps that would be unnecessary. He was certain that any of his still living former students would be more than happy to explain the technique and how to perform it. Writing it down just put the information in danger. It would be a stupid and emotional choice of wanting to guide his Disciple for the final trial. Writing a technique like that down was not a rational choice.

The technique that had to be used in conjunction with unlocking the Gate of Death was known by many names. All Grand Masters went through its use but all guarded that secret zealously. Each style had its own methods that when used in conjunction with their own style of Ki refinement gave the user the best chance of coming out alive. Writing down that kind of information could let others reverse engineer another styles Ki refinement techniques possibly making their own more potent in the process. That was something no one wanted to hand to the user of another style on a platter.

The old man rose in slow deliberate motions as the sun crested the sky and finished the last of his tea. The training yard had been transfigured back to green grass once more. It appeared much as it had when Harry first arrived. Devoid of even all of their training equipment. Now safely stored away ready for transport. Harry gave him his answer yesterday.

Yes.

Unsurprisingly.

For all his attempts at being a neutral party in imparting the information to his Disciple the fact of the matter was that Harry still felt what he had been told was an incredible betrayal by his parents. Not that Yamamoto could not see the point his Disciple had been trying to make in between all of the yelling. Still he felt it somewhat wrong to judge the elder Potter's without being able to question them and see their side of the argument. But that was a rational position from someone who was not particularly emotionally involved.

Yamamoto did not expect Harry to share his opinion on the matter. Not for another six or seven years at least when he had a chance to cool off and see the world. Maybe not even then but Yamamoto liked to think the boy he would be leaving his style too had a good enough head on his shoulders to hear his parents out one day even if Harry would likely never see them as his parents again.

A part of the old man supposed it did not matter really. Regardless of whatever justifications James and Lily Potter had for placing Harry with his relatives no one could change what had already happened. The past was unchangeable but the future was always malleable. There was something to be said for the phrase live for tomorrow. Yes the future had the potential to get worse but it held an equal opportunity to become better as well.

So long as you were willing to fight for it.

With measured steps the old man made his way through the house. The living room appeared the same as ever but it was missing several small items such as the clock and a few small photos. The kitchen still held almost all of its usual contents. Minus the kettle which Yamamoto would be taking with them. Much as he had supposed it had not been damaged in his Disciple's minor breakdown.

Not that he expected that to be the end of it. Such emotional upheaval was not something that could be dealt with in a single afternoon. While it was possible that none of Harry's future outbursts on the subject would not be quite as pronounced Yamamoto did not doubt that they would happen. Though it was equally likely that his Disciple would keep his distaste of the subject to minor jabs and refusal or great reluctance to lean anything regarding his parents. Time would tell which way Harry Potter would fall on the matter.

Moving up the stairs the old man opened the door to the library. Brown eyes swept empty shelves searching for anything missed. They found nothing. Well it was probably better that he had cleaned out the library. He never had managed to get it back just the way he liked it.

Damned thieves.

Sure footsteps found him looking into his study. Now simply a desk and chair with an empty book case. The only thing that stood out was the single travel case upon the table. He had packed the calligraphy yesterday along with the scrolls and books he had been studying. A weathered hand reached out and grasped the handle. Plucking the case from the table as if it weighed nothing, and to be fair with the Feather Light Charm it practically did.

The door to the study closed behind with with a click as he moved to the last room he needed to visit. The old man stepped into his bedroom eyes roving over the expanse in a last check. Even before he had decided to leave it had been a rather Spartan affair. He had no bed preferring the futon that he had grown up with as a young man. Discounting that there was merely a night stand that had housed a picture of himself and his wife from almost sixty years ago. The inside of the night stand had been enchanted to hold a dozen volumes of his wife's favourite books which were now safely in the Trunk sitting in the middle of the room.

The trunk had been a custom creation made many years ago. Several compartments, space expansion charms, Feather Light Charm, the works. Granted he had needed to learn how to recast them without destroying the whole thing after they ran out. Ten years after he had purchased it but that was the thing about magic. Unless it was anchored to something and had a constant power supply it would never last forever.

The rosewood was clearly well cared for its brass and leather fittings attached almost delicately to the wood. Inside was everything he cared to take with him. Including the training clothing he had purchased for Harry. His Disciple would not be able to bring his clothing with them naturally. As such they would need to acquire new clothes for the boy when they arrived.

It would be no problem.

Yamamoto had lived for a very long time. He was not short of financial capital in the slightest. He had done more than a little work for many different Organisations and Clans over the years he had been alive. It was how those who wished to be unaffiliated with them survived. Doing tasks on their behalf for either money or favours. That and smart investing was the secret to his financial security.

The old man plucked the trunk from the floor with one arm and walked out of the room. Closing the door softly behind him and descended the stairs. Yamamoto was unsure how long he had spent on his homes upper level but it had to at least be an hour. The sun was clearly in the sky now and even without his clock the old man was quite sure it was almost time for his Disciple to arrive.

Knock, Knock. The sound of knuckles wrapping against wood sounded and Yamamoto allowed a small smile to grace his face as he walked towards the front door and pulled it open. Standing before him, as expected, was Harry James Potter. Once more dressed in some truly awful second hand clothes by way of his Cousin unless Yamamoto was very much mistaken.

"Come in." His voice rumbled around in his chest. "Keep your shoes on this time and head to the living room." Brown eyes met green and there was no mistaking the turmoil deep inside of the boy he had chosen.

"Yes Shisho." Harry replied walking past him with a nod as Yamamoto closed the door not bothering to take in the last time he would see England in quite some time. His steps were silent as he followed his Disciple to the living room.

"Are you sure you wish to do this Harry? This is your last chance to rethink your position. Once the Portkey activates there will be no going back." The old man gave his Disciple a final chance to change the course he had set himself upon. The green eyed boy looked at the floor before turning back to his teacher. Determination shone within the emerald pools. Even though they still carried an ember of rage inside of them.

"I'm sure." Harry replied making Yamamoto nod. Then their course was set he reached inside of his pocket and drew out a small scroll. Just opening it would begin their journey and it would not be a short one. Either to Japan or over the next years. He heard his Disciple swallow as if trying to wet a parched throat.

"Shisho." Harry's voice was low almost silent. "How are we getting to Japan?" The question was only slightly louder. Yamamoto sat the cushion below him would see no more use after this. Harry mirrored the movement sitting across from the old man.

"This is called a Portkey Harry. I am quite sure I told you of them when you accepted yesterday." The old man stated getting a nod from the boy before him. "However they are also easily traceable and as such will shall not be heading directly to our destination. Instead this Portkey shall take us to Cardiff in Wales where we shall pick up another Portkey from a friend." Yamamoto stated watching Harry closely as the boy took the information in.

Not that the person they would be seeing was actually a friend of his. Rather they worked for Yoruichi. The Shihoin Clan of Ninja's spread a wide net. Europe was no exception to their reach though they were certainly much more powerful in Asia. Where they and the other Clans like them held much more sway. Honestly Yamamoto did not know what her subordinate was doing in Wales and in all likelihood he did not want to know.

Though the times had changed the reasons Ninja were employed had not. Espionage both corporate and otherwise, Sabotage again both corporate and otherwise, Infiltration, Guerrilla Warfare, and Assassination. Along with a myriad of other reasons most of which Yamamoto was sure he would not be pleased to learn about. As such he had not asked questions.

"Once we receive our new Portkey it shall take us out of the British Isles all together. Sending us to Ulaanbaatar the capital city of Mongolia. In case you have not guessed we will receive another Portkey when we arrive. Along with some fake documentation namely passports and papers that 'legally' declare me your guardian. After your Aunt and Uncle could no longer care for you and their own son due to an incident at school. You were placed in their care nine years ago after my great granddaughter, that is your mother, died. Your mother and fathers names were kept the same you need not worry about concocting a needlessly complex background." Yamamoto explained as Harry's eyes got slowly wider.

"Three hours after we receive it the Portkey will activate taking us to Taiwan were we shall board a flight to Narita International airport in Japan before we leave for Kyoto and then head to Nara the main city of Nara Prefecture where we shall meet with some of my old students who live on the outskirts of the city where we shall stay before we move on." Yamamoto informed Harry whom's eyes appeared to be almost ready to fall out of his head at the information.

"Why, why do we have to take so many Portkeys?" The boy inquired recovering slightly.

"Because they are easily traceable. Portkeys leave a residual trail that can be followed for up to two days before it finally runs out. Whoever comes looking for you will be able to follow that trail. But because we passed through so many major cities they will also need to take into account that we may have set a false trail and moved on through other means. Making them divide their forces to cover more ground. Also because they will follow as exclusively magical trail it is unlikely they will think to look for us when we begin to use more mundane methods of travel." Yamamoto explained patiently to the boy before him.

"But why the passports and the story about my..." Harry's face twisted in distaste. "Parents?" He muttered angrily. Oh yes there was definitely some anger there of that there was no doubt.

"Because Harry we need a reason for the two of us to be travelling together. A young boy and an old man who look nothing alike can not simply go through international customs without people asking questions. When those questions are asked there need to be good answers ready to be told." Yamamoto stated bluntly. The story had been slightly easier to concoct because James and Lily Potter were listed as dead according to the Government of Great Britain. It was why the Dursley's had custody of Harry in the first place.

It had taken the greasing of too many palms to make everything else go smoothly. At least if what he had been told was accurate. That expense however had come out of his own account. Yoruichi, and Kisuke for that matter, had already done enough to help him both monetarily and by giving both Harry and he a place to stay as far as Yamamoto was concerned.

"Do you understand?" The old man asked brown eyes looking into green.

"Yes Shisho." Harry replied before his face scrunched up in thought. "Does this mean I get to call you Yamamoto-Jiji?" The boy asked slyly making Yamamoto sigh. Somehow he should have known that question would come up. Gods only knew how exactly Harry had learned that particularly informal way of call one their Grandfather in his native tongue but he had.

"Only do so when we are not training." The grandfatherly old man replied with a good natured sigh. "If we are training I expect the same title as always am I understood?" Yamamoto inquired with an air of command.

"Yes Shisho." Harry answered instantly the sly look being replaced instantly by surprise. "I mean yes Yamamoto-jiji." The boy stated a sly grin working its way back onto his face. They were not technically training so he did have the right Yamamoto conceded.

"Very well, are you ready Harry?" The old man inquired and the smile on Harry's face disappeared like mist under the noonday sun.

"Yes Shisho." His Disciple answered seriously as Yamamoto reached out and grasped both the travel case and the trunk in his left hand.

"Very well then. Place you hand on my shoulder and do not let go for anything or else you could end up anywhere in the world." The old man warned seriously. Prompting Harry to get up and stand behind him the young man's grip almost vice like on his shoulder. Undoing the cord holding the scroll together Yamamoto unfurled the parchment allowing himself to see the crest inscribed upon its inside. It was a simple thing a ring of fire surrounded three kanji. The first for Fist, the second Sword, and finally Heaven.

Before he had killed them all. It was the crest of the Yamamoto Clan. His birth family and a group of men and women he had hated with a passion exceeded only by the love he felt for his late wife. It was somewhat fitting that Kisuke had chosen that particular crest for the scroll. All those he had taught before had their own Clans to go back to technically that meant that Harry being his final student would also inherit the leadership position of his now practically defunct Clan. Honestly if the boy wanted it after he was dead then Harry could have it. The Clan held no real power any longer nor anything else of significance it was dust on the wind.

"Home." Yamamoto spoke a single word and felt an uncomfortable yank near his navel as the world blurred into a spiralling series of colours.

His Disciple had made his choice and the world changed forever.

 **Round Eight- End**

 **On Vernon Dursley-** I felt the need to write this part just to clear something up. I'm hoping I conveyed it well enough in chapter but I would just like to be sure.

You Know Vernon Dursley is a horrible human being.

I Know Vernon Dursely is a horrible human being.

But do you really think that Vernon Dursley thinks Vernon Dursley is a horrible human being? The point I am trying to make is that most people even when committing acts they know to wrong either morally or legally will try to justify their reasons for committing those acts to themselves. In their minds they were doing the right thing or alternatively what they did was really nothing special to begin with and other people shouldn't worry about it.

In my experience people who do wrong either attempt justify it to themselves or dismiss it as no big deal because in there minds its not. Mostly because admitting that it was wrong would make them face up to the fact they have done horrible things and most people do not want to do that.

As such Vernon has conditioned himself to believe that everything he, and the other members of the Dursley family, have done **too** Harry was in fact **for** Harry. He does this by justifying their actions under the guise of teaching him lessons for later in life. In addition to the fact that Harry is in his own mind dangerous due to his ability to use Magic. A force that Vernon has learned nothing but bad things about from his wife and the one Wizard he has met left him with a bad impression.

So due to that he finds it easier to justify Harry's treatment to himself as making sure he doesn't turn out like his 'liar/con-artist' father. As well as teaching him important lessons that will be of use to him later in life and Vernon needs to justify his choices to himself because if he couldn't do that then he would have to live with the fact he was a child abuser.

Something Vernon is neither willing to own up to or confront.

In closing as I said earlier.

You Know Vernon Dursley is a horrible human being.

I Know Vernon Dursely is a horrible human being.

However Vernon Dursley does not know, or at least will not consciously acknowledge, that Vernon Dursley is a horrible human being.


End file.
